Joke(r?) Therapy
by Skaelds
Summary: Au départ, Harleen avait été une étoile. Une des plus brillantes du firmament. Jusqu'à ce que le goudron parasite du Joker vienne s'infiltrer dans sa lumière, et que la jolie psychiatre finisse par tomber à son tour. [Jarley] (Anciennement Everlast)
1. Prologue : Ground Up

Bonjours amis concitoyens.

En fait j'ai toujours eu envie d'écrice cette histoire, alors je me lance tant que la fièvre Suicide Squad est toujours présente ! En espérant que ça vous plaise, les chapitres au contraire du prologue seront bien plus long. Geeeeenre, 5k ?

Bref.

Le Joker est la version Ledger bien sûr (ça tombe sous le sens :D)

Et Harley est la version Margot Robbie évidemment.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que son tout premier patient serait d'une envergure à faire pâlir de jalousie et de frayeur les autres docteurs, Harleen Quinzel s'était contentée de sourire.

A vrai dire, elle n'y croyait pas véritablement.

C'était sûrement plus une mauvaise blague qu'autre chose, un test psychologique qu'ils lançaient comme... disons ces petits défis que les anciens des universités imposaient aux nouveaux. Un moyen de reconnaître ceux qui allaient flancher tout de suite - et donc ceux qui se chargeraient des plus petits dossiers comme les mères poules ou les adolescentes se voulant rebelle et perturbées - ou les autres, comme elle elle espérait, qui auraient la permission de s'occuper des véritables cerveaux criminels et des génies incompris.

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait assuré qu'elle ferait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, le tout accompagné d'un sourire s'il vous plait, alors que son supérieur haussait un sourcil surpris et lui tendait la clé du casier des fichiers de ses patients. Dont évidemment celui qui était " effrayant, manipulateur et fascinant d"un point de vue médical "

Elle s'était empressée de récupérer la clé, son impatience et sa curiosité fusionnant pour ne former qu'une immense boule de stress au creux de sa poitrine alors que le son de ses stilettos noires résonnaient contre le parquet.

Clac. La salle des dossiers.

Clac. Le tiroir qui s'ouvrait.

Clac. La section Harleen Quinzel.

Clac. Le fameux dossier, marqué d'une étiquette orange.

Sa main anxieuse qui en effleurait les pages, les frôlaient pour se retirer et revenir, hésitant. Le dossier qui avait fini par s'ouvrir, la laissant face à un matricule, une photo et un nom qui signifiait tellement plus.

 _Le Joker_

.

.

A présent, Harleen était assise sur son siège, face à son bureau et une fenêtre qui lui donnait une vue plutôt désolante qu'agréable sur le jardin - est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment l'appeler comme ça ? - d'Arkham.

Son café froid entre ses mains - étrangement elle avait toujours apprécié le goût à défaut de la chaleur du breuvage - elle fixait le dossier ouvert en son milieu, les yeux presque dans le vague.

« - Harley ? appela une voix grave qui la fit sursauter.

Elle se redressa brusquement, ses paupières papillonnant avec force pour revenir à la réalité, agressée par la luminosité. Son collègue la regarda avec amusement, son propre café bouillant entre les mains, alors qu'il se penchait pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Désolée, je rêvassais. Un problème ?

\- Simplement l'heure qui tourne. Plus que cinq minutes avant la grande rencontre, plaisanta l'autre.

Harleen arracha presque sa montre de son bras pour en regarder les aiguilles, avant de se figer et de pousser un gémissement désespéré. Elle attrapa sa malette, y enfonçant avec force le dossier de son patient, rattachant ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon bien noué et débarrassant la table de son désordre en sautant partout. Sous le rire gentiment moqueur de l'autre médecin, elle entreprit de rassembler ses affaires dans ses bras, sautillant vers son casier pour l'y enfoncer dans un désordre presque artistique.

\- Arrête de rire ! s'agaça-t-elle sans vraiment s'énerver, s'agitant dans tous les sens pour essayer de tout ranger avant que les autres ne débarquent dans leur salle dîte de détente. Aide-moi plutôt, tu vois bien que j'en ai besoin !

Sans cesser de rire, l'autre débarrassa en quelques secondes les quelques choses restantes, avant de se tourner avec un sourire amusé vers elle.

\- Stressée hein ? Tout dangereux qu'il soit, il sera maîtrisé et tu es une des psychiatres les plus prometteuses de cette génération. Te prends pas la tête, Harley.

\- Je ne suis pas stressée ! démentit-elle faussement, l'éclat inquiet dans ses prunelles bleues contredisant ses dires. Simplement, simplement... C'est mon premier ! »

Elle avala une gorgée de son café froid, grimaça, avant de s'observer une ou deux secondes dans le miroir. Simplement de quoi s'assurer de l'impeccabilité de sa tenue et de sa coiffure, la moue au coin de ses lèvres montrant son dégoût de son reflet.

Harley haïssait les miroirs. Dire qu'elle n'y aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait était un puissant euphémisme. La vue de ses cheveux trop blonds et de ses yeux trop bleus la faisait vomir, la rendant l'archétype humain de la salope de bas-étage. Celle qu'on voyait comme une fille facile, dénuée de cerveau et gloussant comme un dinde à la vue du moindre homme s'approchant d'elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, elle devait s'accrocher à cette boule de stress grandissant au milieu de sa poitrine pour la faire disparaître.

Tout se passerait bien, tout se passerait bien, tout se passerait bien..

« - Et puis... N'oublie pas que tu peux lâcher son dossier quand tu veux. Personne ne t'en tiendrais rigueur, vu... Vu ce que tu affrontes, grimaça-t-il avec dégoût, c'est compréhensible.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde dans son agitation, le dévisageant avec perplexité.

\- On dirait... On dirait que tu veux que j'abandonne ! asséna-t-elle. Tu essayes de me convaincre de dire non ! Je ne sais pas si c'est pour le dossier ou pour ma... Sécurité, mais je tiens à ne pas lâcher prise.

Harleen avança vers le docteur, son visage se plissant dans une expression de colère. Il recula d'un pas, pas vraiment effrayé mais plus dans l'optique de se défendre, alors qu'elle commençait déjà à s'énerver, sur les nerfs.

\- C'est mon premier patient, mon premier, Paul. Je suis une femme, je suis blonde, et je ressemble en tout point à la fille que les mecs bourrés sautant quand ils ont trois dollars en poche. Et ça, ça, c'est le moyen pour moi de prouver que je PEUX le faire, que je suis tout à fait capable de faire quelque chose à mon tour et qu'ils n"auront pas à regretter le fait de m'avoir engagée. Je ne peux pas abandonner et surtout maintenant.

Elle s'arrêta, respirant profondément en fermant les yeux, se calmant un moment. Les rouvrant brutalement, elle remarqua l'expression un peu contrite de son collègue, soupirant.

\- Désolée, reprit Harleen. Je.. Je suis un peu à cran. Elle marqua une pause, un sourire désolé se figeant sur ses traits. Je vais y aller, on... On se voit plus tard. »

La jeune femme attrapa sa mallette, adressant une dernière excuse silencieuse à Paul avant de laisser un véritable sourire filer sur ses traits. « - Et ne m'appelle pas Harley ! »

Elle fila dans le couloir, les joues rouges de s'être disputée et quelques mèches blondes s'étant échappées de son chignon serré. Son porte-document à la main, elle courut plus que ne marcha le long des portes, sa main portant sa montre se relevant à la hauteur de son visage toutes les trois secondes. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation amusée.

Le docteur était plus anxieux que le patient, c'était dire !

Arrivée devant les portes menant à la salle " d'échange ", les rencontres ne se faisant pas dans les cellules des prisonniers, elle s'arrêta devant le reflet que lui renvoyait la porte semi-transparente, réajustant les quelques petites mèches volages. Elle se fit un sourire, plus pour se motiver qu'autre chose, avant de pousser une grande inspiration et d'ouvrir la porte.

Ça y était.

Dans quelques secondes elle ferait face à son patient. Son tout premier patient. Son _crazy_ et fascinant patient.

Elle fit soudainement face à quatre gardes, son supérieur et une de ses collègues, l'attendant à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle colla sur ses lèvres un sourire qui se voulait confiant, alors que le chef des trois autres hommes de l'ordre l'interpellait.

« - Vous êtes le Docteur Quinzel ? »

Elle confirma d'un hochement de tête, perplexe.

« - Nous tenons à vous dire que le cas vous étant apprêté est extrêmement dangereux, et le fait qu'il soit attribué à une novice est aussi innovateur qu'incroyable, commença son supérieur d'une voix gutturale, en accord avec sa peau sombre. Dans ces conditions, il est évident qu'un renoncement de votre part ne sera pas sanctionné aussi sévèrement que lors d'un traitement d'un autre patient, et bien que cela nous posera de légers problèmes, une compréhension sera à l'ordre du jour parmi vos collègues.

\- C'est sûr que vu le spécimen qu'on vous offre, on me dirait que c'est entrée libre vers la route du suicide ou de la folie, que ça ne me surprendrait pas... intervint sa collègue, une ex-blonde s'étant offert le plaisir d'une retouche entièrement rousse.

\- Merci de votre intervention utile, siffla le docteur Weston en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre. Vous aurez une durée de neuf heures à disposer pendant la semaine selon votre gré, et bien sûr nous attendons des résultats - aussi légers soient-ils - sous trois mois. Des questions ? »

Elle hocha la tête une fois de plus, soufflée.

Alors qu'auparavant elle avait été uniquement concentrée sur le fait qu'elle allait avoir un patient, un vrai, et que son véritable travail allait enfin commencer - éclipsant de ce fait toutes les nouvelles qui aurait pu lui être communiquées - maintenant la réalité la frappait en plein face.

Une gifle extrêmement douloureuse.

Elle.

Harleen Quinzel.

Elle allait avoir comme patient le Joker.

Celui qui remplissait autrefois - et cet autrefois comprenait simplement des semaines et non des années - la une des journaux par ces coups d'éclats aussi sanguinaires que remplis d'un génie terrifiant, s'affichant comme l'ennemi intime de la chauve-souris.

Harleen avait suivi les nouvelles avec un désintérêt presque amusant, se concentrant surtout sur ces études et cet examen final qui approchait à grand pas.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le réussisse avec brio.

Et maintenant...

Et maintenant qu'elle était là devant la porte, il lui semblait qu'elle aurait dû suivre tout ça avec un intérêt bien plus grand. Pour pouvoir à défaut de réussir à le guérir rapidement, le comprendre.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Ouvrit la porte.

Et Harleen Quinzel fit face pour la première fois à celui qui s'était auto-proclamé Clown Prince du Crime.

 _« - Bonjour. A qui... Ais-je... cet honneur ? »_


	2. Chapter One : Razor's Edge

Heey !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, fav's et follow ! Je viens tout juste d'y répondre - je crois - soo, si ça n'a pas marché ou si j'ai oublié une de vous, sorry ! :)

Enjoy it !

La suite... Le chap' trois n'est pas là avant au moins quatre/cinq jours, je dois me concentrer sur une autre fic' HP !

* * *

 **Chapitre Un**

 _Sur le fil du rasoir_

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _« - Bonjour. A qui... Ais-je... cet honneur ? »_

Harleen s'était longtemps préparée à cet entretien. A l'aide de divers coupons de journaux, de témoignages récoltés - et tirer le vrai du faux avait été extrêmement compliqué - et des notes des anciens psychiatres du Joker. L'un s'étant suicidé, l'autre étant devenu à la limite de la folie, préférant s'enfuir de Gotham et d'Arkham plutôt que de plonger dans l'abîme tendu par le génie du crime.

Afin de ne pas sourciller devant les cheveux verts pendouillant devant ces yeux si perturbants et les longues cicatrices qui prolongeaient une bouche bien trop rouge fixée sur un teint blanchâtre, la jeune femme avait également fixé l'unique photo prise de son patient pendant des minutes entières. Peut-être plus ?

Sauf qu'évidemment, rien ne préparait - et la photo n'était presque d'aucune utilité - à un visage pareil.

« - Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Quinzel, votre nouveau psychiatre, ânonna-t-elle presque mécaniquement, se faisant fureur pour poser son regard autre part.

Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les empêcher de les laisser dériver sur les immenses cicatrices de part et d'autre de ses lèvres. Elles semblaient irrégulières, comme faîtes avec un couteau à pain. Harleen laissa filer une grimace mentale. La douleur... La douleur avait dû être incroyablement dure à surmonter.

 _« -_ Encore... Un ?

La voix grave la surprit. Elle... En fait, elle ne s'avait pas à quoi elle s'attendait vraiment. Peut-être quelque chose de plus... De plus psychotique. Non, c'était faux. Cette voix l'était. Effrayante, gutturale. Mais correspondant si peu à l'image qu'on voyait.

Les lèvres scarifiées se relevèrent en un sourire.

\- Ils... sacrifient... le mouton blanc ? Il semblerait que les autres - il passa un coup de langue rapide sur ses lèvres - vous envoient... au front à leur place, Mlle Quinzel. Pas trop déçue... d'être l'élément qu'on peut jeter ?

\- Ou aucun d'entre eux n'a eu le courage de descendre ici, sourit Harleen. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Elle les comprenait, et si elle-même avait eu le choix... Ou peut-être que non. Le Joker lui semblait trop fascinant pour être laissé à la légère.

\- Remplie... de rancœur ?

Il se pencha un peu plus en avant sur la table, ses mains bien droites dessus - gardes dehors oblige - un autre sourire amusé venant se former sur ses lèvres.

Elle secoua la tête, partageant le même état d'esprit que lui. Fascinant. Simplement fascinant cette façon en une phrase de retourner le psychiatre comme un patient en le laissant lui mener la danse. Sauf qu'elle ne se laisserait pas prendre à son jeu. Ce serait trop bête de flancher dès les premières secondes.

\- Absolument pas. Et si nous parlions plutôt de vous, Monsieur... ?

\- Faîtes... Comme tout le monde. Il s'arrêta une seconde, ses cicatrices s'étirant d'avantage. Pourquoi... vouloir toujours... Et sa voix grinça à ce mot, en savoir plus sur moi ? Je suis flatté... De cette attention.

\- Alors si nous parlions plutôt de quelque chose qui vous intéresse ? proposa Harleen, ses propres lèvres manquant de s'étirer. Seul son désir de réussir à le guérir et l'éthique des docteurs l'empêchant de sourire.

\- Voilà, qui est... novateur. Un sujet, un sujet, un sujet... marmonna-t-il, avant de se redresser, un éclat lumineux dans les yeux. Et si nous discutions du monde, docteur ?

Elle manqua de faire voir son sursaut de surprise. Du monde, vraiment ? Elle aurait pensé au Batman, à Gordon, à ses cicatrices - et la version déformée qu'il offrait à chaque fois - ou bien autre chose. Mais du monde, vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je vous écoute.

\- Oh non. Non, non, non. Et si... Si je voulais plutôt savoir ce que vous pensez... Vous.

\- Les rôles s'inversant ? Voulez-vous jouer la place du docteur, J ?

Il agita son index devant ses yeux bleus, secouant la tête. L'amusement d'Harleen grandissait de secondes en secondes. Elle se rappelait très bien qui elle avait en face d'elle - comme si son visage lui permettait d'oublier - et ses crimes, mais c'était malgré elle. Il l'amusait. Fascinant personnage.

\- Vous les psychiatres êtes tous pareil, commenta-t-il. Toujours... Cette même envie d'analyser chacun de mes mots. Toujours... Ce calepin et ce stylo... Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas de notes ? Non... Non, ne répondez pas. Vous ne voulez pas parler, très bien, _très bien_. Vous êtes comme ça, forgés dans le même... - il fit un geste vague avec ses mains, se léchant la lèvre supérieure - moule. Jolies petites marionnettes, jolies, jolies petites poupées.

Harleen ne prononça pas un mot, ceux du clown s'inscrivant dans sa mémoire. Elle en ferait des notes plus tard. S'en rappellerait à coup sûr. Et commencerait à cibler le caractère du Joker.

Fort d'avoir un public attentif, celui-ci continua, ses mains s'agitant en même temps qu'il parlait, sa langue allant humidifier ses lèvres sèches à la manière d'un reptile.

\- Et vous savez, docteur, ces petites poupées... On a juste besoin de les pousser, d'une impulsion pour que PAF ! Elles tombent. Elles viennent se briser sur le sol et, et les autres regardent les morceaux... S'ils ne les écrasent pas d'avantage. Il s'humidifia une nouvelle fois les lèvres, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais ce n'est pas moi... Ce n'est pas moi qui les pousse, docteur... C'est vous. C'est Gotham, qui ronge de l'intérieur ces jolies petites poupées pour y implanter un ver parasite. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Demandez à Harvey Dent ! _»_

Il explosa de rire devant Harleen, celle-ci s'étant figée sur sa table.

Elle commençait à comprendre. Le Joker n'était pas du même type de folie que ceux qu'on enfermaient à Arkham. Ce n'était pas ce genre de folie brute d'un homme tabassant sa famille jusqu'à la mort ou cramant un immeuble en regardant les flammes lécher les corps avec fascination. Enfin légèrement.

C'était un de ces génies incompris, ceux qui énonçaient les vérités de la vie que le monde refusait d'entendre et qui étaient rejetés pour cela, s'offrant un public à l'aide de coups d'éclats majestueux pour les imposer de force dans l'esprit des autres.

« - Tous les habitants de Gotham seraient alors voués à... A s'échouer dans la folie et la pourriture parce qu'ils ne veulent pas s'avouer que c'est déjà le cas ? essaya-t-elle de comprendre.

\- Vous... pigez vite... Docteur.

\- L'incident du bateau et ces hommes qui ont refusé de tuer les leurs en échange de sauver leur peau ne vous a pas incité à croire qu'il y a une chance de sauver Gotham de la... hm... Perdition ?

Il perdit instantanément son sourire, allant jusqu'à grimacer, son poing se serrant sur la table.

\- Une erreur... de calcul. Une vulgaire erreur de calcul, marmonna-t-il.

\- Vous vous trompez, asséna doucement Harleen, faisant face à une expression mi-surprise mi-agacée. Pas tout le monde n'est pourri par la corruption et la démence ici. Il y a toujours une porte de sortie et il suffit de savoir sur quel fil tirer pour la faire apparaître.

Un rire rauque lui fit office de réponse le temps d'un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

\- Vous êtes naïve... docteur. Gotham... A perdu depuis longtemps sa chance de rédemption.

\- C'est votre point de vue. J'ai le mien.

\- Et le vôtre... Est celui qu'on veut nous... imposer. Est-ce que vous voulez me l'imposer, docteur ?

\- Je préfère Mlle Quinzel.

\- Je... préfère... Monsieur J.

\- Pourquoi un Joker ?

\- La carte... de la dernière chance. C'est... l'insouciance, les mauvais choix. C'est le sourire gravé à même la peau - il en esquissa un, se passant une langue furtive dessus - pourquoi psychiatre ?

\- Et pourquoi pas, Monsieur J ?

Elle grimaça. Avait l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise fiction de Fifty Shades. Très bien, elle éviterait de prononcer son nom à l'avenir. Elle finit par obtempérer. Après tout, elle avait réussi à tirer quelques informations et se confier l'inciterait peut-être à en faire de même. Peut-être. Il lui faudrait une seconde fois trier les histoires de la réalité.

\- J'aime la psychologie. Comprendre ce que les gens ressentent, comment ils voient les choses. J'aime réussir à partager le même état d'esprit qu'un patient pour comprendre sur quoi il faudrait qu'il se concentre, sourit-elle.

\- La plupart... auraient répondu pour aider... hm... son prochain. Pas vous.

\- Ce n'est pas une question. _»_

Il se contenta de sourire d'avantage, se penchant en avant encore une fois. Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes, laissant une fois de plus ses yeux courir sur son visage, le détaillant. Le visage fardé de blanc s'effritait, alors qu'on remarquait des traces de maquillages sur ses mains comme s'il se l'était appliqué directement avec les doigts, ses yeux entourés de noir - comme un raton laveur remarqua-t-elle amusée - et le sourire rouge tracé dans les cicatrices avait coulé sur son menton. Les moments passés en cellule laissaient des traces...

Elle même semblait en opposition totale à son patient, sa blouse blanche face à la chemise orange propre aux "occupants " et ses yeux bleus cerclés par ses lunettes noires, recourbés au mascara. Une légère touche de gloss. Et c'était tout.

De toute façon, Harleen ne voyait pas l'utilité de se maquiller lourdement si elle portait des lunettes, et afficher un rouge à lèvre trop voyant n'aurait que renforcé le cliché humain qu'elle renvoyait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son stylo et son calepin, toujours inutilisés depuis le début de leur entretien. Elle sourit discrètement, sachant qu'elle se précipiterait dessus pour l'inonder de notes une fois sortie de la pièce. En général, elle préférait éviter de l'utiliser en face des patients, se munissant d'un micro discret pour enregistrer les séances. En fait, elle voulait renvoyer l'image d'une vraie discussion et noter des choses rappelait immédiatement la situation docteur-malade.

« _-_ Que pensez-vous... Hmm non. Ça ne va pas. Comment... c'est mieux bien mieux. Comment placeriez vous le Batman face à... - Une énième pause, l'homme se penchant en avant - la ville de Gotham ? _»_

 _On y était._

Elle savait, en était sûre même, qu'il amènerait la conversation sur ce sujet, qu'il essayerait de connaître son point de vue sur le sujet. C'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois, avaient raconté les autres. Ceux jugeant l'homme chauve-souris d'un bon œil obtenant un répit pour survivre ou au contraire tombant plus vite. En fait, il fallait lui dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre.

Ni plus ni moins.

« _-_ Ce n'est pas très important, ce que j'en pense, lui assura Harleen. Et si plutôt c'était vous qui m'expliquiez ce qu'il est ? Pas ce qu'il représente pour Gotham. Ce qu'il représente pour vous.

\- Vous êtes... pleine... de surprise, docteur, sourit-il. Mais pourquoi... s'embarrasser de répéter ce qui est écrit dans mon dossier ? Je veux... Que ce soit vous qui en parliez.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, si peu convaincue. Très bien, elle abdiquait. Elle n'en tirerait rien si elle ne disait pas en premier lieu ce qu'il voulait savoir, et la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulue soit qu'il se brusque et se taise.

\- Vraiment.

\- Le Batman... commença-t-elle en hésitant, presque amusée de la situation. Le docteur parlait plus que le patient lui-même... Est en soi une chance pour Gotham. Il incite les petits criminels à retourner se cacher, ceux qui ne valent pas la peine d'être enfermés. Il fait fuir la mafia, débarrassant la pègre de ce qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être nommé par ce nom et faisant ressortir simplement ceux qui le méritent vraiment. Le taux de criminalité a baissé depuis son arrivée. Les chefs roublards et lâches de la Mafia ne font plus régner la loi, se trahissant les uns entre les autres. Seuls ceux qui méritent véritablement une place à Arkham, ou de faire face au Batman sortent des rues

\- Et vous savez, continua-t-elle de plus en plus amusée, les psychiatres n'ont jamais eu autant de mines d'ors à guérir que depuis son arrivée. Ce qui me fait dire, qu'en effet, c'est une chance. Contenté ?

Nouveau coup de langue passé sur les lèvres, l'attention entièrement acquise. Il haussa un sourcil, intéressé, avant de continuer de se pencher au-dessus de la table à présent bien plus près de son visage.

Harleen se retint à grand peine de ne pas reculer dans sa chaise, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour réussir à rester impassible. Avoir face à elle ce sourire étiré au rasoir - couteau ? - rempli à grand traits de rouge à lèvres avait de quoi perturber. Un peu. Non ?

\- Joli... Discours. Encore faut-il qu'il soit réel, Docteur Quinzel. Vous avez un point de vue... fascinant.

\- Et le vôtre ?

\- Tout doit être affiché... dans mon dossier ! Fiché... Fiché comme des animaux en cage, chaque... espèce, prononça-t-il en faisant glisser le mot sur sa langue, étiquetée, rentrant forcément dans un... cadre ! C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Voyons, voyons voyons... Comment disent-ils ça, comment disez-vous ça ? Oh je vois... je vois... Tueur à la masse, pyromane, tant d'autres, tant de jolies petites cases où vous voulez nous faire rentrer de force, tout... doit ... être... écrit... jusqu'au moindre détail !

\- Parlez-moi du Batman. Dîtes-moi simplement ce que vous en pensez. Je ne prendrais pas de notes. Simplement entre vous et moi, l'incita à se confier Harleen.

\- Vous... voulez... que je parle de Batsy ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, véritablement curieuse.

\- Batsy... Batsy, Batsy. Il me, vous voyez, complète. Il est comme moi. Sauf qu'il incarne la position du... Gentil. Voilà la différence, docteur Quinzel. Il est la gentille figure d'autorité qu'ils aiment critiquer. Mais à la moindre emmerde... Poubelle.

\- Vous pensez que les citoyens de Gotham le voient comme un bouc émissaire parfait ?

\- Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas une... victime, docteur. Pensez-vous qu'il le soit ?

\- Pourquoi toujours se référer à mon point de vue ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Vous êtes... fascinante. Vous êtes un docteur très étrange, Mlle Quinzel. Est-ce de la gentillesse ?

Il frappa du poing sur la table, grimaçant un rictus qui n'était pas dû à la douleur. Harleen finit par reculer légèrement, oh pas vraiment de beaucoup simplement de quoi éviter de faire les frais de son agacement et de lui éviter à lui des séances d'électrochocs.

\- Vous êtes... Naïve. Bien trop naïve. Vous me rappelez ma femme, docteur. _»_ Il s'arrêta une seconde semblant réfléchir, alors qu'elle manquait de sursauter. Ça, c'était une nouvelle ! Le dossier ne le mentionnait pas, et elle venait d'apprendre une information importante sur lui.

« _-_ Vous êtes marié ?

\- J'avais une femme, une jolie femme vraiment. Blonde... Comme vous. Je me rappelle surtout de ça, ces jolis cheveux blonds. Elle était naïve, vous savez, vraiment trop crédule. Et un jour, un jour... Je lui avait dit pourtant, " Chérie, fais attention, ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui " mais oh! Vous connaissez les femmes, docteur, elles n'en font qu'à leur tête. Alors elle a fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Et elle a tout perdu, oui tout, et jusqu'à en perdre le sourire ! Mais...Ah... On dit, vous savez ce qu'on dit, un joli sourire pauvre vaut une vie de trésors ! Alors, je me suis taillé ça, vous voyez.

Il désigna d'un geste du poignet ses cicatrices, les exhibant à outrance tout en souriant, se penchant d'avantage vers elle.

\- Je me suis collé un rasoir dans la bouche, et j'ai glissé. Lentement. Lentement. Et je suis allé la voir, je voulais qu'elle le retrouve son sourire ! Mais elle n'a pas ri... Elle n'a pas... Apprécié. Elle n'a pas apprécié... Du tout. Alors je lui ai attrapé la tête, comme ça vous voyez, et je lui ai taillé le sourire. Pour qu'elle puisse... Le retrouver ! Et vous savez... docteur ?

Harleen se contenta de secouer la tête, soufflée.

\- Je me souviens encore de ses jolis cheveux blonds qui avaient pris une teinte écarlate... HA ! _»_

Il éclata de rire à nouveau, se laissant retomber dans son dossier, alors que Harleen frissonnait. Les gardes postés derrière la porte vitrée, les observant depuis le début, manquèrent d'entrer avant de se raviser et de désigner à la jeune psychiatre l'heure qui tournait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner vers son patient, lissant les quelques mèches s'étant échappées de son chignon raccommodé à la va vite.

« _-_ Et que lui est-il arrivé après ?

\- A qui donc, docteur ?

\- A votre femme !

\- Mais... Je n'ai pas de femme, Mlle Quinzel. _»_

Elle le regarda dans un silence complet pendant quelques secondes, faisant face à son sourire moqueur avant de comprendre. Bien sûr. Tout ceci ne servait à rien, il l'avait simplement tournée en ridicule. S'était moqué d'elle.

Harleen avait été trop idiote de croire qu'elle pourrait en tirer quelque chose dès la première leçon.

Il avait raison, au fond.

Trop naïve.

« - Je vous remercie pour cet entretien, Mons... Elle buta sur le mot, préférant ne pas le dire, avant de sourire et de continuer. A demain.

\- H. Quinzel ? se contenta-t-il de lui demander. Helena ?

\- Les docteurs ne sont pas autorisés à divulguer des informations personnelles, le renseigna-t-elle avec une moue mi-contrite mi-joyeuse, se relevant en lissant les plis formés sur sa jupe. Bonsoir. _»_

L'heure autorisée avait filé à une vitesse folle - elle même ayant préféré se contenter d'une heure pour la première séance, dans le cas où il refuse de parler - et étrangement bien qu'elle se sente soulagée que ce soit terminé, elle aurait aimé passer encore un peu de temps avec cet homme si étrange. Cette façon de buter sur les mots, de s'interrompre et de prendre des pauses pour énoncer une phrase, qui lui était propre.

Elle récupéra ses maigres affaires apportées, avant de lui adresser un signe de tête et de sortir, laissant les gardes entrer à sa place. Une dernière phrase lui parvint alors qu'elle mettait les voiles. « _\- Harmony ?_ _»_

Harleen s'empressa de filer vers la salle regroupant ses affaires, voulant rentrer au plus vite. En réalité, au départ plusieurs dossiers lui avaient été attribués. Jusqu'à ce qu'on intervienne en sa faveur, en argumentant qu'avec un patient tel que le Joker, se disperser entre différents cas la ferait traiter son cas avec moins de professionnalisme. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle en était soulagée ou non. Pour le moment, elle voulait simplement rentrer pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui.

Le trajet Arkham-maison lui sembla se passer dans un brouillard flou. Elle conduisit de manière mécanique, le dossier occupant toutes ses pensées.

Jetant rapidement ses chaussures à l'entrée - et mon dieu qu'après une journée remplie ça faisait du bien - elle fila s'affaler sur son fauteuil, un ordinateur sur ses genoux pour concentrer sur ses notes.

« _-_ Très bien, annonça-t-elle à voix haute. Récapitulons. »

Son doigt fila sur les touches du clavier, ouvrant rapidement une page Word.

 **Patient 145 :** **Le Joker** _._

 _Le sujet aime manipuler son entourage, s'exprimant à l'aide de métaphores imagées. Une forte proportion à semer le chaos, s'y amusant et en riant. S'emporte rapidement quand on parle de sujets fâcheux, comme le Batman._

 _Un redoutable don à l'oral, s'en servant pour atteindre l'esprit de son interlocuteur, un bon menteur. Considère les psychiatres comme des marionnettes tenues par les mains du directeur d'Arkham et de certains patients. Extrêmement versatile. Aime parler de ses cicatrices et d'inventer des versions aussi effrayantes que crédibles. Patient extrêmement intéressant, a de bonnes capacités pour le dialogue._

 _A une attitude assez calme grâce aux sédatifs administrés - penser à diminuer de 5 % les doses pour de meilleurs résultats - et ne se considère pas comme fou, simplement plus réaliste que les autres._

 _Tendances à la pyromanie, à l'assassinat en masse et à la torture. N'hésite pas à tuer des femmes ou des enfants, n'éprouve aucun regret. Semble réfléchir à une façon de s'évader._

 _Patient à surveiller._

 _Ps : Une femme ?_

Harleen jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur ce qu'elle avait écrit. Très bien, elle voyait à peu près ce qu'il lui faudrait faire pour le réinsérer en société.

Déjà, commencer par lui faire éprouver des regrets, le convaincre de l'utilité de la vie. Essayer de trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse garder ce lien si spécial avec l'homme chauve-souris - lui enlever n'aboutirait à rien - peut-être en finissant par le convaincre d'œuvrer à l'identique du Batman ? Ce serait extraordinairement amusant. Un ancien génie du crime arrêtant les nouveaux criminels.

Il faudrait qu'elle sache - enfin - ce qui lui était véritablement arrivé, ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il ait un visage pareil. Les cicatrices avaient été faîtes à l'aide d'un couteau à beurre, les dents crantés montrant l'irrégularité des traits.

Elle se leva rapidement, allant se chercher un jus de raisin dans le frigo. Le sirota tranquillement, gorgée après gorgée, avant de retourner s'installer dans le fauteuil, une main défaisant son chignon.

Et finit par sourire. Véritablement amusée.

Jamais un entretien n'avait été aussi fascinant. Elle en avait fait, plus en tant qu'étudiante que véritable psychiatre, et avait vu à peu près tous les cas possibles, mais lui... Le Joker semblait être une pathologie à lui tout seul.

Harleen finit par ne se concentrer que sur son patient, plongée confortablement dans l'étoffe de son fauteuil.

Sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de là, enfermé dans une cellule de l'asile d'Arkham, quelqu'un pensait également à elle. Songeait à la jolie et frêle psychiatre qui était venue le voir. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait comme toutes les autres, à lui inventer un père violent, un passé douloureux et à tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez. Sauf que, sauf que...

Il éclata de rire.

 _Ces prochains entretiens promettaient d'être..._

Il se lécha les lèvres.

Elle esquissa un sourire rêveur.

 _Leur clef._


	3. Chapter Two : Clown's Interviews

Wow, merci infiniments pour les fav's, follow et reviews ! Je dois passer en vitesse donc je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de répondre mais promis je le fais dès que possible !

Bisouuuus.

* * *

 **Entretiens avec un... Clown ?**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Harleen se réveilla en sursaut, une main au dessus de sa poitrine et se redressant toute droite dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux, soufflant longuement. Un cauchemar, rien qu'un simple cauchemar.

Elle ne s'en souvenait déjà plus, si ce n'était des bribes un peu floues.

La joie et l'excitation qui lui avait prise le coeur. Des passages estompés. Elle voyait des lueurs rouges au loin, des... Des cris, peut-être ? Un sentiment d'adrénaline profond - à elle qui à part un moment d'égarement au cirque n'avait jamais vraiment vécu à cent à l'heure - qui s'était accroché à sa peau.

Harleen sauta plus que ne descendit de son lit, son souffle encore court. Dans un état presque léthargique, elle s'attrapa sa boisson préférée, la sirotant en s'habillant. Dans son lit, Ethan dormait encore, inconscient de son agitation. Elle eut un léger sourire en le regardant dormir, allongé de tout son long au milieu des couvertures.

Près de sa table basse, son ordinateur était ouvert, affichant encore l'analyse du Joker. Ethan l'avait surprit devant, les laissant ensuite avoir le loisir d'activités tout aussi intéressantes. Elle camoufla un petit rire à ce souvenir, s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de partir s'habiller.

Sans vraiment comprendre, elle se mit à chantonner en se rinçant ses cheveux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, son costume de psychiatre enfilé et ses clefs de voiture à la main qu'elle comprit ce qui la rendait joyeuse.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu son deuxième entretien avec son si _crazy_ et déjanté patient. Aujourd'hui, ils pourraient se livrer encore à ces échanges passionnants, qui la fascinait déjà et l'amusait. Comprendre le Clown, Prince du Crime, allait être un exercice... extraordinaire. Il lui fallait se mettre à sa place, le comprendre, être lui, pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il fallait changer.

Et ça, ça promettait d'être l'expérience la plus intense de sa vie.

Curieusement, elle se demandait s'il serait tout aussi intéressant une fois guéri. A quoi ressemblerait-il, dépourvu de ce qui faisait de lui le Joker ? Aurait un prénom, un nom, une situation, qui sait, une famille ? Harleen se mit à rire. Imaginer l'homme au milieu d'une famille, ses cicatrices ne changeant rien à la donne, et achetant un jouet pour son gosse à Noël était... Amusant.

La psychiatre secoua la tête.

Elle sourit, jeta un regard vers Ethan, allongé au milieu des couvertures et s'étirant de tout son long. Ses horaires étaient meilleures que les siennes, conséquence d'un métier plus... Souple ?

La jeune femme grimaça. Soupira. Ce n'était simplement qu'une mauvaise passe, Harleen devait s'en convaincre. Un trou dans le masque parfait, rapidement comblé. Il allait se reprendre, trouver un travail bien mieux. C'était simplement un moment dur à passer, mais qui le serait bientôt. Uniquement un moment à vide. Uniquement.

N'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

Elle était injuste, et le savait. Simplement... Simplement, elle n'en pouvait plus, perdait patience alors que c'était pourtant la clé de son métier. Harleen laissa échapper un soupir, agacée par elle-même.

Mais ça devait faire bien deux ou trois bonnes heures qu'elle était ici, assise sur ce siège inconfortable, à dégainer des sourires à ceux qui lui répondaient par des grimaces ou des regards dédaigneux. A faire passer ce fichu questionnaire alors qu'elle pourrait être tranquillement au milieu de son entretien - elle avait même ramené une surprise pour lui - et à s'ennuyer royalement.

D'accord, c'était elle qui s'était mise toute seule dans cette situation. Mais...

En réalité, elle avait bien trop de temps libre pour une journée à Arkham, n'ayant qu'un seul patient. Alors elle avait tenté de faire fléchir son supérieur - avec brio - en plaidant sa cause et en demandant quelqu'un en plus. Bon gré mal gré, l'homme avait fléchi, ne lui octroyant pas un malade mais la plaçant dans l'aile qui faisait passer des test aux futurs potentiels patients.

Et elle s'ennuyait. Lourdement.

« - Tu dois t'imaginer que tu es dans cette situation, que tu analyses la scène. Il faut que tu te places dans cet état d'esprit et réfléchisse. Comment peux-tu réagir ? expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé pour la centième fois.

\- Mais comment est-ce que je-peux-savoir ?!

\- Tu dois essayer de te comprendre. Comment réagirais-tu ? Visualise la scène.

\- C'est impossible ! »

Enième soupir agacé, masqué en un sourire rapide. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il accéderait à ses désirs et lui donnerait un deuxième patient ? Déjà que la veille... Harleen leva les yeux au ciel à ce souvenir.

Elle avait été bombardée de sms, d'appels, et de tentatives de savoir ce qu'il s'était dit entre elle et le Joker. Elle s'était protégée derrière un "secret médical" alors que les autres tentaient de savoir. Harleen avait été surprotégée - mon dieu, elle avait passé UN entretien ! - et surveillée comme si elle allait à tout moment avoir une place aussi derrière les cellules - comme le Dr. Crane - ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Elle sourit, amusée. Ils n'avaient pas compris l'optique dans laquelle elle se plaçait. C'était un Joker guéri qu'elle attendait au bout du tunnel, pas une Harleen brisée.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Allez. Plus tant de temps que ça ne l'espaçait de son entretien. Elle aurait voulu le commencer depuis longtemps déjà - et si J n'avait pas été en "examen médical" - elle aurait été en plein milieu d'un échange passionnant. De ces discussions qui lui plaisait. Elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir, et avait passé ses insomnies à se rappeler de leur ... Conversation.

Et ça lui avait plu. Elle avait presque eu l'impression de parler à un égal, et non à un malade. D'une personne à une autre.

Son portable vibra brusquement dans sa poche, la faisant se mordre les lèvres devant si peu de professionnalisme. Mais... D'un autre côté, jeter un ridicule petit coup d'oeil ne pouvait pas faire de mal... Et le patient n'avait pas tilté, plongé dans son test.

Harleen se décida brusquement, l'attrapant pour en regarder le sms s'affichant. Elle se mit à sourire.

Ethan.

 **Ethan P, 14:58.  
**

 _Harleen ! Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir pour que je puisse te voir avant que tu ne partes travailler. Allez, bisous mon coeur, soit forte avec ton patient - n'hésite pas à utiliser le taser s'il devient trop menaçant - et laisse tomber si ça devient trop... Trop. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir avec lui. Les tarés comme ça on ne peut rien pour eux. Tu as un trop grand coeur, Harl'._

 _Je t'embrasse, Ethan._

Harleen hésita en grimacer et sourire. Elle haïssait quand il parlait des malades en ces termes, les jugeant comme indignes de recevoir des soins. Mais en même temps, son "je t'embrasse" lui redonnait le sourire. Décidant de lui répondre, elle envoya un rapide message, décrivant son ennui et sa hâte de le revoir, omettant délibérément son entretien avec le Joker.

« - Vous avez term-, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

Un maton, un de ces hommes aux muscles plus développés que le cerveau et au regard baladeur, entra dans la pièce, sa matraque se balançant en rythme à chacun de ses pas.

\- Le taré est libre, allez-y. C'est Leclean qui vous remplace ici. » Il la dévisagea une demi-seconde. « - Je comprend pas ce que des filles comme vous font ici. Enfin... A part chauffer les détenus. »

Harleen en resta sans voix. Son cerveau s'arrêta un moment, alors qu'elle était trop surprise pour répliquer. En temps normal une phrase bien sentie aurait franchi ses lèvres, mais là...

Et le temps qu'elle réagisse, il était sorti, le docteur Leclean le remplaçant. Il lui adressa un signe de tête qu'elle rendit, avant qu'elle ne sorte d'ici, son indignation se changeant en de l'énervement.

Pour qui se prenait cet homme ? Elle était médecin !

Ce fut bouillonnante d'une rage contenue qu'elle atteignit la porte où l'attendait son patient, l'impatience d'entrer ne changeant rien à son état. Ce qui l'agaçait encore plus.

« - Ça ira ? » s'enquit un des gardes, alors qu'elle répondait sèchement que rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Elle le vit nettement échanger un regard surpris avec son camarade, peu habitué à une humeur si rude de sa part.

Soupirant contre elle-même, Harleen ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

« - Désolée. Sur les nerfs. »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête alors qu'elle faisait pivoter la lourde porte de fer sur ses gonds.

Dévoilant la salle d'échange et le patient qu'elle attendait.

« - Quelqu'un était... pressé de revenir. Est-ce que vous avez enfin compris... ce que vaut le monde - il esquissa une grimace, tordant ses traits exagérément - dehors ?

\- Bonjour, le salua Harleen. Comment s'est déroulée votre visite médicale ? »

Il haussa un sourcil devant elle, incrédule. Laissa s'effriter le sourire qui commençait à poindre sur ses lèvres. Il était... déçu. Une phrase. Une simple phrase de sa part et voilà qu'elle effondrait ce qu'il avait tenté de construire la dernière fois.

Perdue, cette fausse complicité qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place vers la fin de leur premier entretien. Il avait... Oui voilà c'était, c'était ça cette impression... l'impression de faire face aux... aux autres. Elle avait capté son attention, il la sentait... différente. Manipulable. Il serra les dents, fronça les sourcils, agacé. Non, non, non.

Il avait trouvé sa clé, il ne la laisserait pas filer.

Oh bien sûr, il y avait d'autres moyens de sortir, mais ils étaient en comparaison si... fades. Ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Celui-ci... Il en frissonna d'excitation. Il serait long, sûrement, mais tellement... Il se lécha les lèvres... Excitant. Amusant. Dévergonder la jolie petite fille parfaite, briser en deux cette image d'ange qui lui hérissait le poil. Brûler ses ailes.

« - J'ai amené quelque chose aujourd'hui, sourit Harleen, inconsciente de ses pensées. La jolie petite poupée...

Il se pencha en avant, intéressé.

\- Ah... oui ? Vous-m'avez-apporté de la poudre ?

\- Mieux encore.

\- De... l'essence ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de poser un jeu de carte sur la table, en tirant la première pour l'extraire.

Un Joker, évidemment.

\- Que diriez-vous de discuter autour d'un Flip ?

\- En voilà... une bonne idée.

Elle commença à brasser les cartes devant lui avant de poser cinq cartes au milieu de la table, distribuant le tas pour le diviser en deux part égales. Il la regarda faire en silence, appréciant son idée. Il avait toujours aimé les cartes, et en particulier celle- _ci_ , même avant... Avant sa naissance.

\- Pourquoi... avoir amené un jeu de cartes ?

\- Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa répartition. J'ai trouvé un adversaire et compte en profiter. Vous n'aimez pas y jouer ?

La contredisant, il s'empara de son propre jeu, toujours surpris. Il la dévisagea lentement. Sourit. Il avait jugé trop vite.

\- Ce serait... plutôt ironique. Dîtes-moi docteur... Il s'arrêta une seconde. Hayley ? Hestia ? »

Elle secoua la tête, luttant contre un sourire. Il grimaça, avant de reprendre. « - Que faîtes-vous de votre temps libre à Arkham ?

\- Des affaires de psychiatre, éluda-t-elle.

Harleen refusait de trop en dévoiler. Elle se rendait déjà bien compte du charisme de son patient - malgré le maquillage - et ne voulait pas tomber dans le piège de finir par toujours se confier. Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, mais à lui. Et bien que pour ce faire il fallait qu'il croie mener la danse, elle tenait à rester discrète sur elle. Ne pas trop en dire.

\- Vous n'éprouvez pas de remords ? Jamais ? commença-t-elle, réellement intriguée.

\- Pourquoi...faire ? Vous êtes amusante, docteur. Il s'arrêta une seconde, laissant sa tête pencher sur le côté. Nouveau coup de langue humide. Dîtes-moi, est-ce que... Est-ce que vous êtes triste quand vous savez que des gens meurent toutes les ... Combien ? Deux, trois ? secondes ? Si je vous dis... Hier une femme respectable, 80 ans et ce qui va avec s'est... Oh malencontreusement, paix à son âme... éteinte en dormant, serez-vous triste ? Si je déclame que des soldats ont perdu la vie, qui est-ce que cela empêchera de dormir ?

\- Ce n'est...

\- Non, ne dîtes rien, l'empêcha de parler le Joker, portant son doigt à ses lèvres. Si... Voyons voir... on découvre le cadavre d'une prostituée au milieu des rues, qui en sera peiné ? Qui se dira, " C'est horrible " ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... Parce-que-vous-suivez-tous-le-même-schéma ! Parce que vous êtes les jolis moutons suivant le berger et que s'il dit que ça n'en vaut pas la peine, alors ça n'en vaut pas la...peine. Mais... Mais si je fais exploser des gens... Si le centre de Gotham brûle... alors là c'est-la-PANIQUE !

Une pause. Un coup de langue passé rapidement.

\- J'éprouve... autant de _remords_ que les **bons** et **gentils** citoyens de Gotham lorsqu'ils entendent qu'il y a des morts ... inintéressantes.

Sa carte abattue sur la table avec force.

\- Mais une vie est une vie. Que ce soit une femme prise au milieu d'un de vos spectacles, d'un enfant en Afrique ou d'un soldat au front. C'est la chose qui vous fait profiter de tout ça - et elle écarta les bras - et si vous l'enlevez... On n'a qu'une seule chance. Vous... privez ces gens de ça. Ôter par vous même une vie, sentir quelqu'un mourir devant vous ne vous fait rien ?

\- Comment... vous sentez vous en écrasant une fourmi ? Vous enlevez une... vie, docteur. Aimez-vous... Croquer dans un burger ? Est-ce que vous sentez... docteur... la vie que vous mâchez ? Ou bien fondez-vous immédiatement en larmes, submergée par les... _remords_ ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comparer une vie humaine à celle d'un animal, tenta d'argumenter Harleen, coupée immédiatement par son patient.

\- Non, non, non bien sûr, _bien sûr._ Une si... magnifique... vie humaine. Qu'ils prouvent... à quel point Gotham est pourrie par la pestilence. Vous vouliez une réponse à votre question, doc ? J'en ai une. Je n'ai pas... de remords.

\- C'est regrettable.

\- C'est... tout ce que cela vous inspire ? Allons, allons, docteur...

Harleen se contenta de sourire d'avantage.

\- Comment souhaitez-vous que je vous impose de force des sentiments que vous ne ressentez pas ? Vous n'éprouvez pas de regrets, l'affaire est close, mais ce qui compte est de savoir pourquoi.

\- Aaaah. Ah. Ah. Ah. L'homme se pencha une fois de plus vers elle, applaudissant bruyamment. Evidemment. Le Pourquoi récurent des... psychiatres. Il vous faut la question en plus de la réponse...

\- Si je vous pose une question, n'ayant pas grand intérêt dans votre dossier, y répondriez-vous correctement ?

Il se mit à rire, d'un mélange entre la moquerie et l'amusement. Un rire bruyant, pas de ceux qu'appréciait Harleen, qui éclataient discrètement sur les lèvres en montrant une réaction face à une situation amusante, un rire qui attirait l'attention et résonnait sur les murs de la cellule. Un de ceux qui la faisait grimacer, faisant naître en elle un malaise incompréhensible.

\- Vous devriez savoir avec le temps... que je ne suis jamais correct. Posez... toujours.

Harleen sourit malgré elle, levant les yeux au ciel. En réalité bien qu'assez anodine - tout était relatif avec lui - elle pouvait avoir une grande influence dans son analyse du Joker.

\- Quelles ont été... vos premières, hm, victimes ?

\- Attention doc', la prévint le clown, secouant son index devant son visage. Vous commencez à devenir... trop intrusive. Mais je suis bon joueur, oui oui, vous m'avez apporté... de quoi jouer. Et on ne fait jamais rien pour rien. Sortez-vos mouchoirs doc'...

Harleen l'arrêta en levant la main, changeant brusquement d'avis. Ça ne menait à rien. Elle comptait sur une réponse sincère, mais avec lui rien n'était joué, et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à démêler le vrai du faux. Surtout que chacune de ses versions étaient incroyablement plausibles. Mieux valait l'entraîner sur un autre terrain et reposer cette question plus tard.

\- Je me suis trompée. Cette question ne vaut pas la peine d'un joli mensonge pour réponse, et ce n'est pas un reproche.

\- Vous êtes... lunatique. Un docteur peut-il s'auto-traiter de ses troubles du comportement ? Ce serait follement... ironique. Mais... j'y tiens. Je tiens à vous répondre, doc', vous devriez vous sentir flatté par cette... attention. Alors, alors. Comment décrire mon premier, hm, meurtre ? Pas les émotions, non non non. L'identité. C'est ça qui vous titille hein doc' ? La curiosité... Et bien, et bien. On peut dire... Que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un... non... Il claqua des doigts, secouant la tête tout en passant un énième coup de langue sur son sourire rallongé. Allié ne va pas... Camarade, voyons, c'est Gotham pas la Russie...

\- D'un ami ?

Il grimaça. La regarda droit dans les yeux, une expression sceptique sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir des amis ?

\- Qui sait ? proposa-t-elle, prise dans le jeu. Votre vous d'avant en avait peut-être.

Il s'arrêta. Y réfléchit une seconde. Avant, avant... Ce n'était que des bribes un peu floues, un passé qu'il avait voulu enterrer à coup de sang, d'explosifs et de rires. Un ami... Il explosa de rire, tressaillant sur sa chaise. Bien sûr que non. Bien sûr que NON.

Les gens et leur besoin obsessionnel de mettre un nom sur les relations... Batsy et lui, par exemple. Ils n'étaient pas... ennemis. C'était, hm, tellement plus. Ils faisaient chacun une des face d'une même pièce. HA ! Voilà qui aurait plu à Harvey, ce joli petit procureur...

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait le doc' Quinzel. H de son nom... Ça le dérangeait de ne pas mettre un nom sur ce visage, lui qui était toujours au courant pourtant.

\- Harmony ? tenta-t-il, agacé.

\- Toujours pas. Pourquoi cette... obsession à vouloir connaître mon prénom ?

Le clown ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. H, H, H, H... Hannah ? Non, non, elle avait dit non. Hannah Quinzel... Ça ne sonnait pas ensemble, ça avait un... faux. Hermione Q ? Non, non... Bien sûr que ce n'était pas ça. Mais alors QUOI ?

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant brutalement, les tirant tout deux de leurs pensées. Harleen se releva, laissant son jeu de cartes sur la table, avant de sourire gentiment au garde qui était entré.

\- Visiblement, la séance est terminée. Au revoir.

\- Vous... Semblez avoir oublié quelque chose... Hortensia ?

\- Voilà un prénom étrange. Je vous laisse les cartes, je doute que vous puissiez les trouver assez coupantes pour s'enfoncer dans le visage d'un maton. A une prochaine fois, Joker.

\- Quelle charmante... attention. Mais... j'ai dit avoir préféré Monsieur J.

\- Arrête avec tes manières, le taré. Sortez de là, M'zelle, ils vont apporter le repas. Chapeau pour devoir supporter un cas pareil.

Harleen se retourna vers lui avec un sourire, à moitié sortie de la salle.

\- Oh vous savez... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre les gardes ou les patients. Bonne journée » conclut-elle, alors que le clown éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire, applaudissant de toutes ses forces.

Une fois sortie, Harleen s'arrêta une seconde, perplexe. A quoi... avait rimé cet entretien ?

Ils n'avaient fait que discuter, et presque pas une seule fois, elle n'avait posé de questions sur lui. Elle grimaça. Elle s'était faîte avoir, et en beauté. Mais la prochaine fois, elle ferait beaucoup plus attention.

 _Car il n'y avait pas de risques qu'elle finisse par tomber, n'est-ce pas ?_


	4. Chapter Three : Man Eat Shark

Hello les psy en herbes, question en bas de chap' ;)

* * *

 **Man eat shark**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Son bras l'attira à lui brusquement, tirant sur ses courbatures, alors qu'elle venait le rejoindre en tombant au milieu des couvertures. Harleen se mit à sourire, sa bouche soudainement _très_ occupée, ses mains se collant au corps de celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Ses mains à lui, froides bien trop froides, allèrent effleurer ses côtes, glissant dessus comme la caresse d'une plume. Elle s'agrippa plus à lui, passant ses mains dans les cheveux masculins et allant jusqu'à sentir l'after-shave qui s'en dégageait. Une douce odeur mélangeant crème à raser et senteur chimique inconnue.

« - Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, chuchota-t-il, sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

Il tira sur son élastique libérant les cheveux blonds de la psychiatre. Y glissa son visage pour mieux sentir le parfum féminin qu'elle portait. Harleen, elle, était infiniment plus concentrée sur le torse musclé qui lui faisait face, y déposant des baisers pour remonter jusqu'aux lèvres et au cou.

\- Ethan..." » finit-elle par murmurer à son tour, son propre t-shirt ayant disparu à son tour, ne la laissant qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle se rapprocha, prête à embrasser les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Et il releva la tête, ses cheveux bruns dévoilant son visage tandis qu'elle se rapprochait.

Sauf que ce ne fut pas les yeux verts et le teint bronzé qu'elle découvrit mais un autre, bien plus connu depuis maintenant un mois, qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de voir au travail.

« - Bonjour... doc. »

Et ce sourire, ce sourire...

Harleen poussa un cri en se laissant glisser contre le mur, fermant les yeux. Elle se pressa le visage entre ses mains, certaine d'avoir affaire à un cauchemar. Elle avait simplement à réaliser que c'en était un, et tout irait mieux, tout allait aller mieux. Elle allait se réveiller, elle allait...

« - Harl' ? l'interrompit une voix, alors qu'elle ôtait une main de son visage pour entrouvrir un oeil.

Ethan.

Sans son t-shirt, ses mèches brunes ébouriffées et bien debout devant elle.

Ce... Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Mais elle ne savait pas si une hallucination valait mieux.

\- Harl' tout va bien ? J'ai fait... J'ai fait un truc qui ne t'a pas plu ? Désolé... » s'excusa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Harleen attrapa sa main pour se relever, esquissant un sourire tordu. Une hallucination. Elle venait... Elle soupira, fermant les yeux. Oui, évidemment, c'était normal. Elle passait bien trop de temps avec son patient, essayant - en vain - de le guérir. Mais... On ne guérissait pas le Joker, elle commençait à le comprendre. On ne pouvait pas le guérir.

Elle ne perdait pas tant espoir pourtant. Le réinsérer comme personne tout à fait normale était impossible, elle le savait. Mais elle pouvait toujours le guérir de sa manie de tuer et de se soucier si peu de la vie humaine. Lui faire éprouver des remords. Malgré son discours, de leur combientième, première, deuxième ? séance. Elle en était convaincue, tout le monde pouvait guérir. Même quelqu'un comme lui.

Et elle comptait bien réussir à le prouver, montrant aux docteurs qu'Harleen n'était pas une incapable, et le Joker pas un taré sans espoir de rédemption. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps. Et elle n'en manquait pas.

En fait... Au cours du temps s'était installé un peu comme une sorte de... Comment le dire...Complicité. Un lien un peu plus fort que le simple docteur/patient, comme deux... Elle n'avait pas de mots pour ça. Connaissances ? Peut-être. Des connaissances qui n'étaient pas amies, encore moins plus, mais pas ennemies non plus. Un mélange d'humour, de questions et de... Une chose indéfinissable. Complicité était ce qui s'en approchait le plus.

Harleen n'avait pas vu ça d'un mauvais oeil. S'approcher de son patient, tisser un lein, lui permettait d'obtenir des confidences. Et elle n'était pas idiote, son crazy patient essayait sans doute de la faire se plier à son mode de vie, à son point de vue. Mais l'un sachant les intentions de l'autres, ils ne s'entendaient pas moins bien pour autant, plaisantant aux séances. Oui. Plaisantant.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Ethan - évidemment. Il n'aurait pas compris. Aucun ne pouvaient comprendre. Elle ne comptait pas l'aider à s'évader - elle n'était pas folle - et encore moins l'aider dans ses plans tordus, mais elle appréciait parler avec lui.

« - Non... Non, c'est moi. Désolée, tu sais, trop de temps passé à l'hôpital, plaisanta-t-elle en reprenant pied avec la réalité. Est-ce qu'on pourrait... Sortir ?

\- Oui, évidemment, Harl'. Tu veux faire quoi, un ciné, un café ? Voir quelqu'un ? »

Elle grimaça. Non. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir les amis d'Ethan pour le moment. Elle-même n'étant pas très... amies. En réalité, que ce soit la jalousie ou bien l'aura d'hôpital que dégageait Harleen, elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'amis. Et se contentait de ses collègues et de ses patients.

« - Un café et une balade dans le parc, ça me va très bien.

\- Je m'habille et je suis à toi ! lui lança son petit-ami en s'éloignant. Elle eut un sourire en le voyant torse nu, appréciant ce qu'elle voyait. Harleen poussa un soupir, se laissant tomber sur le canapé, saisissant son portable d'un air distrait.

Un message. De sa mère.

Elle se redressa immédiatement, attentive. Ses parents... Ils avaient mal acceptés le fait qu'elle se détourne de ce qu'ils appelaient la " vraie " médecine pour devenir psychiatre. Leurs contacts s'étaient appauvris, se contentant des fêtes et de quelques exceptions. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir sa mère ?

 _Harleen,_

 _Ta cousine se marie, j'ose espérer que tu seras présente à son mariage. Les cartons d'invitations ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, Harleen, mais ne viens pas avec lui. Nous avons très hâte de te revoir, à bientôt. Bises de la famille._

 **Bree Quinzel**

Un mariage. La psychiatre leva les yeux au ciel, reposant immédiatement l'appareil. Il lui arrivait depuis peu de regretter les Week-Ends. C'était les seuls jours de la semaine où elle n'avait pas son entretien et où par conséquent elle... s'ennuyait. Elle s'ennuyait des discussions passionnantes qu'elle avait la semaine, et seule la pensée d'être avec Ethan la déridait. Mais pas totalement.

Et ça commençait à l'agacer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi. De devoir voir son patient uniquement entre quatre murs, ou de n'avoir qu'un temps limité à lui consacrer. Surtout qu'un nouveau patient allait lui être affecté d'ici quelques jours. Elle en souriait d'avance. Après des jours - des semaines - de négociations, elle avait enfin fini par réussir à en avoir un deuxième. Elle n'en connaissait ni l'âge, ni le sexe. Simplement un patient. Et elle brûlait d'une curiosité si peu contenue.

« - Harl' ? Je suis prêt ! On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça à voix haute, récupérant son manteau avant de sortir avec Ethan, lui décochant un sourire.

Ils allèrent simplement emporter une boisson au fast-food-café du coin, Harleen se décidant - comme toujours - sur sa boisson préférée, un mélange savoureux de cannelle, de lait et de sucre et de jus de raisin.

Les deux marchèrent jusqu'à un des parcs de Gotham, se laissant choir sur un des nombreux bancs à leur disposition. Harleen avait l'esprit préoccupé, mélangeant des pensées à propos du mariage, de son nouveau patient et du Joker. S'y entre-coupant quelques remarques sur ce qui les entourait, et des bribes de pensées sur Ethan.

Croisant une mère avec une poussette, elle se mit à sourire, amusée, se cachant derrière sa boisson. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose...

.

.

.

« - Dans une de vos versions pour vos... hm... cicatrices, vous me parliez d'une femme. Est-ce que les enfants vous indiffèrent ?

\- Mauvaise... formulation. On dirait un t- _e_ -st pour... admirateur _inconditionnel_ d'eux. Vous savez, humm - un geste avec ses mains, sa langue qui vient effleurer la peau desséchée - à ce point qu'ils en viennent à les... toucher.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu, avait-elle souri.

\- Ah... non ? Est-ce que ça mérite _vraiment_ une ré-ponse, huh ? Vous ne connaissez pas la rép-onse doc' ?

\- Je ne connais que votre point de vue face aux humains, aux adultes. Pas aux enfants.

\- Ils sont fait de ch-a-ir, de _sang_ et de cris. Sur-tout de cris, huh. Ils sont _trop_ petits, influen-çables. Tout le monde l'est, _in_ -fluençable. A part _Batsy -_ et ça viendra, ça viendra _\- vous êtes tous sur le fil du rasoir._

 _-_ On s'éloigne du sujet. _Mais passons._ Nous serions alors tous sur le fil entre la raison et la folie ?

\- Indubitablement, doc', _indubitablement._ »

 _ **.. Enregistrement 09...**_

L'hésitation entre la normalité et ce qui ne l'était pas était un sujet assez récurent entre eux. Quelque chose qu'il aimait remettre sur le tapis, prononcer devant elle, la voir se figer un millième de seconde - elle le savait. L'avait vu à un moment. _  
_

« - Tout va bien, Harl' ? Tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées ?

\- Oui-oui, tout va pour le mieux. Continues, désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'Ethan reprenait son histoire qui comprenait un ami à lui, un bar et une soirée plutôt arrosée.

Une normalité affligeante aurait-il sifflé. Leur routine, se contentait de dire Harleen. Ils s'embrassaient, allaient dehors et elle écoutait Ethan discuter de sa semaine alors qu'elle lâchait quelques bribes d'informations sur son travail à Arkham. Ethan ne cherchait jamais vraiment à savoir. Elle soignait les fous. Les écoutait parler.

« - Tu penses à eux, hein ?

\- Mais non ! se justifia-t-elle, se redressant pour le regarder. Je t'écoutais !

\- Ne me mens pas, Harl'. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu te complais à écouter un taré raconter n'importe quoi. Il débite des conneries à la seconde, et tu es là, à faire semblant d'acquiescer et lui posant des questions qu'il a entendu mille fois et dont il se moque éperdument. Tu sais qu'il va finir par s'évader - encore - et tu te retrouveras là, sans savoir quoi dire à ta supérieure, car il n'aura pas été guéri.

\- Nos entretiens ne se résument pas à des conneries ! s'énerva Harleen en se dégageant. Ton esprit étriqué ne comprend absolument rien. Je sais parfaitement qu'il a une autre vision du monde que nous mais nos discussions sont passionnantes !

\- Tu écoutes des dingues te parler de leurs problèmes ! Je n'appelle pas ça un métier ! Oh mon dieu ma vie est si triste, j'ai fait FLAMBER ma maison et ma femme dedans, ayez pitié !

Elle se releva, le fusillant du regard.

\- Je discute avec mon patient ! Nous ne parlons pas de savoir si un tel s'est pris un râteau phénoménal - ENCORE ! - en offrant un Mojito à une fille bourrée ! Si un autre ne fait que coucher de droite à gauche, et je me passerais des détails, ou si un dernier enchaîne gueule de bois sur gueule de bois. Je refuse que tu insultes mon travail alors que tu ne fais que servir des verres à des hommes déjà saouls ! finit-elle en chuchotant avec fureur.

Il sembla se calmer en la voyant s'énerver, alors qu'elle ne perdait que rarement son calme. Mais elle avait raison. Ethan avait dépassé les limites cette fois-ci. Critiquer ses patients - ce n'était que de la jalousie refoulée - elle comprenait, se moquer du reste du monde - elle s'y était habituée - mais il ne devait en aucun cas parler de son travail. S'en moquer, alors que depuis son licenciement il vivait pratiquement à sa charge.

\- Je suis désolé, Harl', s'excusa-t-il. Un peu à cran. Tu me pardonnes, chaton ?

Elle le fixa sèchement, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Harleen détestait les surnoms affectifs. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait remarquer - il l'aurait mal prit - mais elle grimaçait quand on l'appelait comme ça. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Parce que c'était de cette façon que ces exs l'appelaient, quand il hésitaient entre les différents prénoms de toutes les filles avec qui ils couchaient.

Ethan se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, la distrayant quelques secondes. Mais ses pensées se mirent de nouveau à vagabonder, s'accrochant à des cheveux verts emmêlés et un sourire... rallongé.

.

.

.

« - Il t'en a parlé ? La version qu'il t'a offerte à toi, elle ressemblait à quoi ? lui avait demandé un de ses collègues, à leur pause déjeuner.

\- Secret professionnel, Hank, interdiction de t'en parler.

Une grimace. Mais il s'était penché vers toi, toujours plus avide de ragot.

\- Allez, Harl' ! On en saura rien.

\- Sa femme, avait-elle fini par céder, plus agacée par cette insistance. Une histoire de sourire, de fric et d'une femme.

\- Oh, oh. Il se remixe ! On a passé les enregistrements de la soirée Wayne, il n'y a pas longtemps. Une histoire de gonzesse aussi.

Harleen s'était approchée, intriguée.

\- Il y a des enregistrements ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Où est-ce que je pourrais les avoir ?

\- Les archives. Demande à Guy, il gère tout ça. »

Elle s'était déplacée jusqu'en bas, avait remué toute la salle pour pouvoir les avoir, ces fichus enregistrements, et les avait emportés chez elle afin de pouvoir les visionner en attendant le retour d'Ethan. Ça avait été... instructif.

Harleen se rappelait de son choc en le voyant. Le maquillage était plus voyant, pas comme maintenant qu'il s'effritait, partait en lambeau. Ne restait que le rouge à lèvre - un peu trop résistant pour qu'il ne reçoive pas illégalement du maquillage - le peu de noir ayant survécu autour de ses yeux et des morceaux de blanc sur son visage, laissant voir la peau dessus.

Il avait été... effrayant. Bien plus que de le voir en vrai, de le voir plaisanter, se lécher les lèvres - c'en était devenu une habitude - de se pencher, ses mains menottées, et de lui asséner des réalités trop dures à entendre. Sur la vidéo... Il était... fascinant. Empreint d'une folie qu'on respirait à grand coup en s'en approchant trop, répandant la terreur.

Et son rire, ce rire... Trop aigu, trop... trop, tout simplement.

Ce jour-là, elle avait redouté l'entretien du lendemain. Inutilement. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue. Il n'était jamais le même, trop versatile, il était sa propre pathologie. L'anarchie. Le chaos. Le désordre.

Et c'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus fascinant chez cet homme.

« - ... retrouvé furieux. Tu le connais, il s'est emporté tout de suite... »

L'histoire que racontait à nouveau Ethan entrait dans son cerveau pour y ressortir de suite. Elle ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, bien qu'elle soit collée à lui, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Harleen se mit à sourire, ses lèvres s'étirant malgré elle. Elle voyait le Joker tôt dans la journée le lendemain, son nouveau patient lui occupant le début de l'après-midi.

Ça n'avait pas été facile. Loin de là... Elle avait du tant insister. Prouver qu'elle avait fait des progrès déjà sur son premier patient. Harleen avait du lui confier qu'elle avait instauré une atmosphère de complicité, qu'il croie qu'elle pouvait le suivre, afin qu'il se confie plus facilement. Etrangement, son supérieur avait approuvé la nouvelle.

Et de ce fait... Tadam. Un patient. Pour sa plus grande joie.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'aider aux archives, de nettoyer les bureau et de tourner encore et encore sur sa chaise quand elle avait fini l'analyse journalière de son patient et qu'elle n'avait pas d'entretien avec lui.

Harleen se rappelait de lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle traiterait une autre personne. De nature possessive, elle s'était attendue à une réaction plutôt vive, et... ça n'avait pas manqué.

.

.

.

« - Je m'occupe dès la semaine prochaine d'un nouveau patient, avait-elle décrété, ce qui nous amène à déplacer notre séance à lundi dans la matinée, exceptionnellement.

Il s'était redressé, abattant ses mains menottées sur la table, son regard se faisant noir. Sa langue était restée dans sa bouche, n'allant pour une fois pas effleurer les bords blessés des lèvres.

\- Vous... avez un n-ou-veau _patient_ ? Qui. QUI ?

\- Son identité ne m'a pas été divulguée. Cependant ça ne changera rien à nos entretiens, je continuerais de me charger de votre... cas.

\- Je _n'apprécie_ pas devoir vous... partager, huh.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on garde précieusement, avait-elle souri, amusée. Mais ça n'ira pas au delà de deux, si ça peut vous rassurer.

\- Peu m'importe, avait-il chuchoté, énervé. Il s'était levé, son poing allant frapper la table. PEU IMPORTE. Doc', vous êtes m- _a_ psy. Je n _'apprécie_ pas-du-tout. Je le ferais changer, changer de docteur.

\- Si vous réussissez ce tour, si vous arrivez à faire en sorte de le faire changer de docteur, je refuserais le cas qu'on me proposera tant que je nous aurais pas guéri. Ce... contrat vous convient-il ? Et si vous échouez... je vous poserais une question, une seule, à laquelle vous devrez répondre le plus honnêtement possible. Et ça n'aura aucun rapport avec votre passé.

\- Quel... _fabuleux_ contrat. Est-ce que vous de-ve-nez aussi _folle_ que les gens que vous soi-gniez huh ? Les portes sont toujours... ouvertes. Mais le départ s'av-ère plus _di-ffi-ci-le_ !

\- Je peux en conclure que vous acceptez ?

\- Bien sûr que j'acce-pte, doc' » avait-il asséné, se léchant les lèvres une fois de plus.

 _ **...Enregistrement 26...**_

Harleen se reconnecta avec la réalité, Ethan attendant son approbation pour une quelconque raison. Elle s'en était rappelée, de ce contrat. Et après quelques jours pourtant, rien ne s'était passé. Elle aurait pensé que peut-être... Mais non, elle était bien partie pour le remporter.

Et elle se leva, enjoignant son petit-ami à rentrer, inconsciente qu'une fois de plus celui à qui elle pensait avait également les siennes focalisées sur elle.

.

Au fond, ça serait plus simple qu'ils comprennent, mais qu'ils ne le puissent pas fait partie de l'ordre des choses. Le poisson mange le plancton, le requin mange le poisson, l'homme mange le requin, et reste _imperméable_ aux réalités de la vie. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, mécaniquement, ne prononça pas un m-o-t.

Il laissa un soupir lui échapper. Elle était là, _elle,_ comme un joli jouet dont on n'arrive pas à se séparer, s'emparant de ses pensées. Sa jolie petite clé de sortie, son ticket gratuit pour un voya-ge Arkham-Maison. Et tu l'as pris _tant_ de fois ce ticket. Des fois... colorées. ne com-pte... plus. C'est comme les moutons qu'ils s'abrutissent à vouloir compter, il... il est ce _mouton_. Les détenus sont ce mouton. Et les barrières ne sont là que pour être... franchies. Ce ne serait pas _drôle_ sinon, huh ?

Mais il faut que ce soit joli, que ce soit... _tape à l'oeil_. Parce qu'il est un chien qui court après les voitures, qui ne sait pas quoi faire si elles s'arrêtent, mais parfois... Par-fois c'est plus amusant de faire _expl-o-o-ser_ la voiture et le chien.

Cette-fois c'est une blouse-blanche - ce blanc c'est déprimant, si déprimant que le tapisser de rouge rendrait le tableau bien plus magnifique - et des cheveux-blonds qui ouvriront les portes. Pas de poudre.

Il sourit. Se lèche ses cicatrices, humidifie la douleur. Ça ti-re. Peu importe. La douleur l'a toujours fait rire.

Batsy aussi, huh. Il n'a que ça pour le faire plo-yer, et ça ne marche _pas._ Les coups _.Il l'a_ con-seillé _pourtant._ Jamais la tête en premier. Viser les mains. Le corps. Mais il n'a pas dû _apprécier._

Parce que la gonzesse d'Harvey a explosée, elle aussi. Les consignes étaient sim-ples pourtant.

Et maintenant le doc. Harvey aussi _peut-être_ ? Harvey Quinzel. Non-non-non. Et cette _fichue psy_ qui ne voulait-pas-dire-son-nom ! Tant pis. Elle finirait quand même par ployer. Parce qu'il était en train d'effectuer la toute pet-ite poussée.

 _Et que toute psychiatre qu'elle soit, la doc' ne résistait pas aux lois de la gra-vi-té._

* * *

Heeey ! Aujourd'hui chapitre un peu spécial, car bien qu'en avance, PAS d'entretien. Et oui, je me suis dit une petite pause dans les entretiens pour mieux savourer le prochain :P

Mais j'ai besoin de vous exceptionnellement.

 **QUESTION** Déjà, **qui pensez-vous être le patient d'Harley ? Un/Une ? Adulte/enfant ? OC/Personnage de Batman ?** Lâchez-vous ;)

Ensuite est-ce que le POV de J fait assez IC ? Parce que j'ai eu peur que ça ne soit un peu trop out of character.

Bref bisous tout plein !


	5. Chapter Four : A boy like the others

**Chapitre 4 :**

 _A boy like the others_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Ce jour-là, quand Paul Walkner fit éruption dans la salle de détente des psychiatres, ce fut pour abattre un dossier devant le nez d'Harleen et d'une collègue à elle, une expression mêlant admiration horrifiée et terreur sur le visage de l'homme.

« - Regardez-ça ! Si on n'est même plus en sûreté à Arkham même qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?! »

Sa collègue, une brune au physique un peu empâté, s'empara du dossier avant Harleen, y jetant un bref coup d'oeil en poussant un hoquet terrifié. Elle le laissa tomber par terre, fixant le Dr. Walkner avec une terreur non imitée. La psychiatre attitrée du Joker se pencha pour le ramasser, devancée une fois de plus - ce qui lui tira une grimace - par son collègue.

« - Ça te concerne Harley... Mâte un peu ça, siffla-t-il. Si la jolie petite psy n'est pas capable de garder son toutou en laisse peut-être serait-il préférable de l'euthanasier ?

\- Donne-moi ça » exigea Harleen, mi-agacée mi-curieuse.

Il lui fourra presque dans les mains, alors qu'elle l'ouvrait en vitesse. Le nom lui sauta immédiatement au visage, s'inscrivant dans sa rétine comme au fer rouge sur sa peau.

Et pour cause... Elle l'entendait - et le voyait - presque tous les jours. La blonde soupira. Encore un coup du Joker. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être surpris après toutes ces innombrables fois ?

La psychiatre tourna les pages, une à une, dévoilant tout ce qui avait été répertorié sur lui. Et ça la rendait folle de rage. Comment avait-on pu lui cacher une chose pareille ? Comment avait-on pu ne pas lui dire qu'il existait ce dossier, l'obligeant à tout re:collecter elle-même au prix de nombreuses soirées sacrifiées ? Ses mains se firent plus dures sur les pages, alors qu'elle arrivait à la toute dernière.

 **Patient 4479** : _Le Joker._

: Agression sur un des psychiatres de l'établissement. Le patient s'est saisi d'un ciseau pour les enfoncer dans les orbes oculaires du Dr. Manson avant de lui cisailler la lèvre droite dans un de ces sourires d'anges qui lui est caractéristique. Après son agression, le patient est retourné s'asseoir dans sa cellule en hurlant de rire.

Harleen releva des yeux blasés sur les figures horrifiées des deux autres psychiatres. Paul semblait la regarder avec une étincelle de contentement dans le regard - comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction de la part de J, comme s'il était en lui-même la seule preuve de l'échec d'Harleen - alors que sa collègue tremblait violemment. Terrorisée.

En fait Harleen ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter sa propre réaction.

Elle était furieuse - ô incroyablement furieuse. Contre elle-même, contre son supérieur pour lui avoir caché le dossier, contre Paul, contre sa collègue - comment, Jade quelque chose comme ça - pour sa lâcheté, contre le Joker pour avoir prouvé que ce mois de séance n'avait abouti à rien. Et elle sentait la colère sortir de sa peau, faire frémir ses avant-bras et lui donner la chair de poule.

La psychiatre sortait rarement de ses gonds. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait en fait.

Sauf que cette fois-ci elle était réellement en colère. Non, c'était trop faible ça. Furieuse. Prête à égorger la moindre personne lui faisant une remarque, lui adressant tout-simplement-la-parole.

« - Déçue hein Harley ? Il semblerait que tout ce magni-fique travail n'ait pas porté ses fruits.

Pour le Dr. Walkner ce fut la parole de trop. Et il ne le réalisa que lorsqu'Harleen se leva, lui décochant un des plus noirs regards de sa vie. Ceux qui vous prennent au tripes, qui vous font suer, devant lesquels vous vous aplatissez - que vous fassiez cent kilos de muscles ou dix de graisse - et vous aviez intérêt à la boucler et à obéir parce qu'il n'y avait aucune seconde chance.

Elle s'approcha de lui, tirant sur son épaule pour le ramener à sa hauteur. Et elle pressa presque ses lèvres sur ses cheveux, les stoppant à quelques millimètres de ses oreilles.

\- Paul, Paul. Vous avez une forte proportion à susciter... comment le dirais-je... l'énervement. L'agacement. Vous comprenez n'est-ce pas, à quel point cela peut... porter sur les nerfs ?

Il acquiesça vaguement, sa tête tremblant sous les propres frissons de sa peau.

\- Evitez de continuer à provoquer cet... agacement. Je ne suis pas une tueuse, je ne suis pas folle, mais vous allez savoir qu'il y a d'autres moyens de faire... infiniment mal. Compris ?

Nouvel hochement de tête tremblotant.

\- Très bien ! Nous allons nous entendre.

Elle s'éloigna, se ravisant au dernier moment pour plonger ses yeux bleus furieux dans ceux paniqués du docteur. Sourit. Avant d'embrasser délicatement la joue de son collègue.

\- Et... Ne-m'appelez-jamais-plus-HARLEY. »

Harleen s'enfuit plus que ne sortit de leur salle, déterminée à retrouver le docteur Weston afin de lui demander des éclaircissements. Sa colère n'avait fait que d'augmenter d'un cran. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché ça ? Et surtout que le dossier se retrouve à la disposition de Paul si facilement alors qu'elle avait dû trimer pour la moindre information sur le Joker.

Et ce trimer incluait nombre d'heures passées aux archives, à récolter le moindre témoignage - croyez-bien que voir un psy sonner à votre porte pour en savoir plus sur le Joker était perturbant pour les civils - à décortiquer les notes égarées de ses anciens psychiatres et tout le toutim.

Elle évita les quelques personnes dans les couloirs, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à s'arrêter pour discuter. Le trajet lui sembla un minuscule labyrinthe, ce qui la dérida légèrement, faisant tomber un centimètre sur un mètre d'agacement.

Sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte, elle l'ouvrit brutalement, laissant tomber le dossier devant son supérieur.

« - Toquer n'est pas fait pour les patient, docteur Quinzel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ÇA selon _vous_ ?

Il l'ouvrit, tournant les pages minutieusement avant de relever un regard neutre.

\- Je dirais un dossier sur le Joker. Où est le problème ?

\- Exactement, siffla Harleen. Un-dossier-sur-le-Joker. Rempli. » Elle l'attrapa, le soupesant et dévoilant l'immensité des données récoltées. « - Alors pourquoi m'avoir donné la charge de tout devoir reconstituer si vous en aviez DÉJÀ un ?

\- Probablement une erreur dans les registres. Vous l'avez maintenant, le problème est résolu.

\- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Son supérieur se leva, se penchant en avant. Il fronça les sourcils, lui jetant un regard sévère. Sa colère retombant tout doucement sous l'effet des yeux durs, Harleen se laissa tomber dans le siège, s'y enfonçant.

\- Je peux comprendre qu'une erreur pareille est regrettable, Miss Quinzel. Mais l'irrespect est une notion qui n'est pas acceptée à Arkham et les docteurs se doivent d'être corrects avec leurs supérieurs. Est-ce que vous contestez ce fait ?

\- Je...Non...Bien sûr... bégaya Harleen, soufflée. Mais pensez à tout ce temps perdu qui aurait pu être consacré à des buts plus efficaces ! se ressaisit-elle.

\- Alors vous pouvez disposer. Et n'oubliez pas de ne pas manquer votre... _chère séance_... les horaires entre le Joker et votre nouveau patient ont été échangés à cause des évènements de la nuit dernière.

\- Oui...Je... J'y ferais attention. »

Harleen soupira avant de sortir du bureau. Au final ça n'avait servi à rien. Ou peut-être que si. Sa fureur était retombée, la rendant à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même pour le nouveau rendez-vous qu'elle allait avoir dans... Dans ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son planning. 10:30/11:30. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 10:37. Un coup d'oeil au planning. 10:30. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 10:37.

Planning.

Horloge.

Planning.

Horloge.

Horloge.

Horloge.

Planning.

Oh. Oh.

 _Merde_.

* * *

Harleen se laissa une seconde fois tomber sur la chaise, essoufflée. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, récupérant sa respiration. En face d'elle son patient - patiente serait plus approprié - n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, se contentant de fixer son regard sur une feuille de papier sous ses yeux. Harleen rouvrit les siens, se fustigeant de cette attitude inappropriée.

« - Bonjour. Je suis le docteur Quinzel. Harleen Quinzel.

\- ...

Elle laissa un minuscule sourire s'échouer sur ses lèvres, dévisageant celle qui lui faisait face. Les cheveux blonds dorés, d'une couleur plus ensoleillée que les siens, des yeux tout aussi bleus. Une petite version d'elle en miniature, atrocement muette pour le moment, et serrant entre ses doigts presque squelettiques un crayon pastel ciel.

Huit ans.

Huit ans et déjà la folie dans les yeux, l'esprit ayant quitté le corps. Harleen grimaça. C'était toujours dur d'avoir affaire à des enfants. En particulier quand ceux-ci avaient vu toute leur famille brûler dans un incendie, ravageant la maison et causant la perte d'un père, d'une mère et d'une soeur.

\- Tu aimes ces crayons ? Je t'en apporterais d'autres la prochaine fois si tu veux, sourit la psychiatre.

La petite fille acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Une grimace microscopique de la part d'Harleen.

\- Je vais te poser des questions, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. Un oui c'est un hochement de tête. Un non c'est deux. Tu veux bien ?

Hochement de tête.

\- Très bien. Tu peux continuer de dessiner, il n'y a aucun problème. Est-ce que... Harleen hésita. Tout se passe bien ici pour toi ?

Un hochement. Le crayon - rouge maintenant - serré entre les petits doigts continuait de courir sur le papier, les yeux bleus se levant de temps en temps pour regarder la psychiatre. Juste un bref coup d'oeil, suffisant pour imprimer l'image sur sa rétine. Harleen ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Quelle méthode utiliser avec une petite-fille muette ? C'était si ironique... Elle qui parlait avec le Joker des enfants bruyants...

La prochaine fois elle ramènerait un exemplaire des contes de Grimm, ça aurait au moins le mérite de l'occuper.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes les histoires ? finit-elle par demander, en désespoir de cause.

La fillette releva la tête, intéressée. Une étincelle de joie et d'émerveillement brilla dans ses yeux quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, ses doigts se colorant de la couleur grasse des pastels. Noir maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu préférerais... Que je te la lise ou bien que tu tiennes le livre entre tes mains, la prochaine fois ? demanda la blonde, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, se fustigeant. Un hochement pour le premier, deux pour le deuxième.

Un hochement. Encore.

Harleen sourit doucement, essayant de gagner la confiance de la petite, et touchée par sa situation.

\- Maintenant, et si nous faisions un jeu ? Je te pose une question, et je dois essayer de deviner la réponse. Partante ?

Elle acquiesça, laissant rouler le pastel sur la table. La fillette secoua ensuite ses cheveux blonds, finissant par choisir un blanc ainsi qu'un vert pour reprendre son dessin.

\- Très bien. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Rose ? Non... Noir ? tenta-t-elle à tout hasard. Non plus, tu dis ? Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les pastels, avant qu'elle ne sourisse. Bien sûr, bleu !

Un sourire - microscopique mais là - de la fillette à son intention.

Le reste de la séance se déroula comme ça, à l'aide de questions, de sourires, de clin d'oeils et de visages éclairés une seconde. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'heure tourne, et qu'Harleen ne se relève, saisissant ses affaires. Sauf que la fillette la retint, s'accrochant à sa manche.

\- Oui ?

Elle lui fourra le dessin entre les mains, esquissant une ébauche ratée de sourire, avant de se rassoir en baissant la tête. Harleen sourit légèrement, elle, déjà conquise.

La psychiatre regarda le dessin. Un mélange de rouge, de noir et de blanc. Une touche de vert. Une robe bouffante. Ou du moins une tentative de l'être. Une couronne noire. Une fleur. Une deuxième. Des coeurs.

\- C'est très gentil à toi, la remercia l'adulte, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta devant, se retournant une dernière fois avant d'aller à son prochain entretien.

\- A demain... Alice. »

La porte claqua derrière elle, alors qu'Harleen poussait un profond soupir, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Epuisée. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir suivre une conversation avec le Joker, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire manipuler et à pouvoir extorquer la moindre petite information. Elle-même, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Elle aurait préféré comprendre... sa vision de chaque chose. Elle connaissait son point de vue sur le monde, les psychiatres, Batman, les enfants même, certaines petites choses de la vie, les animaux même et les humains. Et ça ne lui suffisait pas.

Elle voulait... Elle voulait comprendre.

Savoir ce que voulait dire être dans la tête du Joker.

Ses pas semblaient mécaniques, habitués. Un mois à effectuer sans cesse le même chemin, un mois à oeuvrer pour sa réhabilitation. Et sa quête suivait toujours le même but, lui faire éprouver des remords. Bien sûr même guéri, il vivrait en marge de la société, considéré comme... anarchiste ? Mais son sadisme et son rire face à la douleur, sa non-culpabilité, tout ça, elle pouvait - elle le sentait, elle le voulait - elle pouvait le faire.

Mais comment faire ? Aujourd'hui, elle avait ramené quelque chose de spécial, encore. Et ce qui l'avait réjouie - choquée mais réjouie - était le fait qu'elle avait avancé sur le fil du rasoir. Ils avaient fait du progrès. Ça avait été fugace, ça aurait été inaperçu, mais ça avait été là. Une légère grimace, un dégoût dans les yeux, à la vue d'une nouvelle sur la retrouvaille d'une femme enceinte découpée en morceau dans les rues de Gotham.

Bien sûr, ça pouvait très probablement être le style qui lui déplaisait, il lui avait même fait savoir, mais il y avait vraiment eu cette chose, ce truc dans ces yeux, une demi-seconde qui lui faisait dire qu'il y avait eu du progrès.

S'arrêtant devant l'habituelle porte en fer qui ouvrait sur son patient, Harleen remit sa coiffure en place, son dessin toujours à la main. Elle expira une ou deux secondes, inspirant pour répéter à nouveau ce schéma. Se calmer. Se détendre.

« - Bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? ânonna-t-elle machinalement, allant se placer sur le siège.

\- Tout dépend... du point de vue. On pourrait dire que je suis mal-en-point mais ironiquement je ne me suis jamais senti aussi... bi-en.

Intriguée, elle leva ses yeux vers lui, réprimant aussitôt un hoquet horrifié. Mais qu'est-ce que...

Le visage maquillé laissait voir presque entièrement la peau, le rouge à lèvre s'étant estompé dans la blancheur de la peinture, un coquard noir venant remplacer les contours noirs. Un visage tuméfié, ensanglanté. Sa cicatrice à la joue droite semblait s'être rouverte et du sang avait coulé jusqu'à son menton, gouttant sur son habit orange.

Un hématome puissant s'étalait sur toute la joue, allant gagner les pommettes. Harleen s'empressa de laisser tomber sa mallette sur la table, en sortant de quoi désinfecter la plaie ainsi que le matériel médical nécessaire pour des points de sutures d'urgence. Elle se doutait que le Joker refuserait probablement mais en tant que médecin, elle ne pouvait laisser un patient - tout dangereux fut-il- dans un état pareil. Les risques d'infections...

\- Approchez, lui intima-t-elle, avant de perdre son air confiant. Est-ce que... je... je peux ?

\- Inutile d'être-aussi-timide ! Allez-y, touchez si vous n'êtes pas... dég-oû-tée !

\- J'ai vu bien pire, lui confia Harleen, levant les yeux au ciel.

Avec un peu d'hésitation, elle se désinfecta les mains, enfilant ses gants avant d'appliquer le produit sur la joue blessée. Pas un tressaillement ne fit vaciller le visage sûr de lui, malgré le fait que le produit faisait assez... mal. Avec une grimace, elle s'empara de l'aiguille, l'approchant de la peau. Elle la glissa à l'intérieur, recousant tranquillement les peaux déchirées.

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

Elle tira sur le fil, faisant se rejoindre les deux bords de la cicatrices, avant qu'elle ne coupe le fil et ne le fixe sur la joue. Harleen s'en détourna,retirant ses gants pour les jeter, prenant soin cependant de garder l'aiguille pour ne pas jeter quelque chose de tranchant dans la cellule du Joker.

\- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas la mort. Rapide, et efficace, sourit la blonde.

L'autre releva ses yeux vers elle, s'essuyant la joue - et enlevant d'avantage de maquillage encore - l'air surpris. Il releva sa main pour la porter à sa joue, effleurant la peau qu'Harleen avait guérie. Ça ne dura que quelques vingt secondes, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et récupère son sourire made in Joker.

\- Et si vous me racontiez comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Oooh. La routine... Je suppose. Vous savez ce que c'est, doc. Un ou deux... mots. Des gentillesses. Mais, huh, ce que vous pouvez être _susceptibles_ ! Sans offenses bien sûr. Le moindre petit rien... vous vexe. Il faut apprendre à contr-ô-ler. Le _contrôle_ , doc. Mais vous savez quoi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut croire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'humour, assura-t-il, sa langue retournant lécher les commissures des lèvres - évitant cependant le coin blessé.

Harleen sourit en levant les yeux au ciel - encore.

\- Des prisonniers, des matons ? Non... Des docteurs ?

\- Vous avez... une bien _piètre_ opinion de vos collègues, huh.

La phrase amusa Harleen malgré elle, lui faisant avoir un micro-sourire d'amusement. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son patient, qui haussa un sourcil, surpris. Voilà donc qu'il avait réussi à amuser la psychiatre...

\- J'ai ramené quelque chose encore, annonça-t-elle alors de but en blanc, alors qu'il se penchait sur la table.

Un regard curieux vers la mallette, l'excitation dans son regard un moment. Harleen apercevait les traits humains sous le maquillage, la vraie couleur de la peau et ces... comment les décrire ? Elles n'étaient pas affreuses. Faisaient simplement de lui qui il était. Ses. Pas ces. C'était ça, la nuance. Ses cicatrices.

Sa partie pour qu'il soit... complet.

\- Du maqu- _ill_ -age ?

Elle secoua la tête de négation, le faisant se renfoncer dans son siège, à l'identique d'un enfant boudeur. Harleen hésita un moment. Devait-elle... L'idée de réussir enfin à tirer d'autres informations la fit se décider alors qu'elle poussait un soupir et posait un second objet sur la table, à côté du journal.

Le Joker la regarda avec ahurissement. Semblant peser le pour et le contre contre sa propre folie. Il finit par éclater de rire, un rire aigu, non communicatif. Il riait avant tout pour lui-même et non pour les autres.

\- Seriez-vous devenue folle, doc' ?

\- Tout les psychiatres d'Arkham doivent bien l'être un peu pour avoir accepté de travailler ici, non ?

\- Vous-n'-avez-pas-tort !

Sa main s'empara rapidement du tube liquide de rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait posé sur la table, le jaugeant du regard. Il n'hésita pas plus, devant se sentir... incomplet... sans son attirail, car il s'en passa une quantité monstrueuse sur les doigts et les mains, avant de commencer à l'appliquer.

Bien sûr, Harleen n'avait jamais cru qu'il se le mettait devant un miroir avec le tube à la main et écarquillant les yeux, la bouche ouverte, mais... Il s'en badigeonnait. Glissait le rouge dans le creux de ses cicatrices, l'étalait sur ses lèvres sans se soucier des débordements. Au dessus des lèvres, au dessous. Le trait continu qui montait jusqu'aux cicatrices.

Un parfait sourire de l'ange.

\- Et si nous revenions à ce journal ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois la tâche accomplie.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au journal, levant les yeux au ciel. Soupira. Avant de lever son index et de l'agiter devant les yeux bleus de la blonde.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un mort, docteur Quinzel ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pas de doc' ? Pas de ces tics de langages, cette hésitation et ce soulignement des mots, simplement une phrase banale ? Elle sourit intérieurement. Sans le vouloir, le Joker lui avait fourni un élément important. Il savait faire outre. Il savait faire sans cette enveloppe de clown qui lui collait à la peau.

\- Bien sûr, je suis médecin, vous savez.

\- Non-non-non, reprit-il, alors quelle grimaçait. Ses espoirs, en fumée. Je ne parle pas de... ça. Je ne parle pas des _funérailles_ où l'ex-détentrice de votre héritage bleuit déjà. Pas de ces... cadavres ri-gi-des à la morgue. Non, non, non, doc. Je veux parler de la mort. Ce... moment, où vous voyiez l'étincelle dans le, hm, regard qui... disparait. Au revoir, bye bye, dîtes bonjour à ce qu'il y a ... après. Non. Est-ce que avez déjà vu... quelqu'un mourir, huh ?

\- Je... hm...Je-En réalité-... Non.

\- Oh-oh. Vous êtes _encore_ comme eux, doc'. Votre... jolie-petite-tête remplie de ces... fabulations inutiles. Ça changera, ça _changera_.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oh-oh, ne vous vexez _pas_. C'est, hum, un... compliment.

\- Je ne suis pas vexée pour si peu, assura-t-elle. Ce serait... problématique, avec vous comme patient.

Contre toute attente, il se mit à rire une seconde fois, se balançant sur sa chaise pour venir s'appuyer dans le dossier. Ça tira même une ébauche de moue amusée à Harleen.

\- Vous avez fait... de l' _humour_ ?

La psychiatre leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de lancer un " J'ai l'air si sérieuse que ça ? " amusé, et préférant se reconcentrer sur le journal, et les évènements s'y étant produits.

Elle pointa du doigt l'évènement dans la rubrique nécrologie - et depuis le temps, elle commençait presque à la connaître par coeur - grimaçant elle-même devant la nouvelle. Gotham était vraiment une ville où il ne faisait pas bon de vivre...

\- Que voulez-vous que... ça me fasse ? Espérez-vous vraiment que je finisse un jour par... fondre en larme ?

Harleen le vit mimer d'essuyer une larme imaginaire, alors qu'elle fermait le journal, laissant l'enfant retrouvé une balle en pleine tête dans une poubelle. Sûrement un des hommes du Penguin.

Très bien. Elle n'allait pas s'y prendre comme ça.

\- Que vous ressentiez quelque chose devant ça. N'importe quel sentiment. Du dégoût, de l'horreur. De la peine. Elle s'arrêta, sourit. Voulez-vous que ce soit à mon tour de raconter une histoire ?

L'homme se pencha en avant, un sourire étirant ses lèvres scarifiée, attentif.

\- J'aime _beaucoup_ les histoires, doc.

\- Il était une fois, commença-t-elle amusée, un enfant. Un de ces garnements qu'on voit traîner le jour au retour de l'école devant les confiseries, un de ceux qui vous posent des questions, curieux sur la vie, sur ce que nous sommes. Ce fils, que vous aurez - il tenta de l'interrompre en secouant la tête , elle lui fit signe de ne rien dire - un jour, celui pareil que tous les autres. Qui vient courir après un ballon, rentre dans la maison avec ses chaussures couvertes de boues et donne un sourire gêné à sa mère quand elle hurle pour qu'il nettoie le sol, et vient chercher son père pour qu'il joue avec lui.

Harleen marqua une pause, prenant son temps.

\- Un enfant qui n'était pas plus grand qu'un autre, pas plus petit non plus, qui était un peu trop curieux. Qui courait partout, dans l'espoir de savoir de nouvelles choses, qui exaspérait ses parents par une foule de questions à lesquelles ils finissaient toujours pas répondre. Qui revient le soir avec des trous dans les jeans, et des réponses plein la tête.

Le Joker s'était avancé sur la table, ses coudes lui servant d'appui, attentif. Intrigué. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Ce garçon qui n'est pas si sage que ça, pas trop turbulent non plus. Et ça commençait comme ça, cette histoire. Un simple enfant comme les autres qui rentrait de l'école. Mais un jour, où il admirait la sortie des croissants du four dans une boulangerie, un jour où il flânait devant la vitrine de son magasin de jouet préféré, où il admirait le violon dans son étui, il entendit des bruits dans une ruelle. Il vit un chat s'y engouffrer et voulut le suivre, il laissa rouler une de ses billes dans une ruelle... Il avança. Quitta la route principale pour aller s'engouffrer dans cette ruelle.

Plongés dans leur histoire, ils n'entendirent pas les coups résonner contre la porte.

Une fois.

\- Il s'y avança prudemment. Sans avoir peur. En faisant un pas après l'autre, peu rassuré. Rempli d'un courage étonnant pour son âge. Et ce qui se rejoint, c'est qu'il tomba sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir.

Deux fois.

\- Quelque chose que personne n'aurait du voir, que personne ne voulait qu'on voie. Sauf que pour le garçon, il était bien trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Alors il avança encore plus, recula en courant -

\- DR. QUINZEL !

Harleen sursauta, le Joker tournant simplement paresseusement sa tête, agacé qu'elle ait été coupée.

Devant eux se tenait son supérieur, un regard furieux sur le visage. Il la dévisagea avec froideur, lui faisant signe de se lever. Harleen obtempéra sans comprendre, sans regarder son patient qui avait levé un doigt pour parler.

\- J'ose savoir que vous comprenez qu'il est in-ter-dit d'inviter des personnes à Arkham. C'est un lieu privé, sous haute sécurité, et ce n'est parce que cette personne se prétend un de vos _"proches"_ qu'il peut en toute impunité tenter d'entrer ici. Votre... _ami_ , vous attend près de la porte principale, allez-y immédiatement, vous reprendrez cet entretien plus tard. Demain s'il le faut.

\- Je... Bien sûr... J'y vais tout de suite ! confirma Harleen, perdue.

Elle se leva, prête à s'en aller, la main pâle du Joker s'accrochant à sa manche.

\- Doc' ! lança-t-il, encore plus agacé et d'une voix presque boudeuse. Et... la fin ?

Harleen esquissa un sourire triste, récupérant sa mallette et passant la porte. Elle se retourna vers lui au dernier moment, hésitant, avant de répondre.

\- Lisez simplement le journal... »

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. Être glauque, le retour. Z'avez compris l'histoire ou pas ? Je me ferais une joie de vous expliquer si non ;)

Et pour la patiente... Qui avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'Alice avant que le nom ne soit cité ? ( Vos hypothèses étaient vraiment intéressantes. Et pour le garçon qui ne parle pas, presque ! )

La partie deux de l'entretien dans le prochain chapitre ;)

 **RAR** : _Guest_ :Merci ! Hahaha, ça aurait pu et ça aurait été une idée intéressante !

Artémis : Merci ! Idée qui est très intéressante aussi. Un homme du Joker... ça aurait pu être génial xD Merci en tout cas, et pour le conseil aussi, j'augmenterais les traits possessifs ! En particulier dans le prochain chapitre.

 _La-Quiche-Qui-Va-Se-Reconnaître_ : Alors, toujours convaincue de mon esprit... glauque ?

J'hésitais à mettre P.I aussi comme patiente, mais deux c'est bien comme ça. Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	6. Chapter Five : You're my little Arlequin

**L'histoire du Gosse chapitre 5 !**

 **En réalité j'explique ici car personne n'a compris, huh... Eh bien voilà, dans le journal qu'elle lui avait donné, il était écrit qu'un garçon avait été retrouvé d'une balle dans la têt dans une poubelle ( sisi je l'avais dit) et elle raconte l'enfance qu'il AURAIT PU avoir. C'est pour ça que ça change, comme par exemple : Un jour où il regardait les pains au chocolat, où il admirait les jouets dans une vitrine. ça peut être la première phrase, ça peut être la deuxième qui sait ? Il a eu une enfance. On ne la connait pas, mais ça aurait pu être ça.**

 **Bon chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **x**

 **You're my little Arlequin**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Harleen était littéralement en train de courir. Pas ces petites marches rapides qu'on appelait courir lorsqu'on était pressées, non, mais plutôt ces courses essoufflées où les talons servaient d'instrument de torture.

Elle était à la limite de les enlever pour parcourir les couloirs plus rapidement tandis que les patients, derrière leurs baies vitrées, l'observaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement. Du moins pour ceux qui daignaient lever les yeux.

Son supérieur lui avait dit de ne pas traîner, et Harleen s'était empressée d'acquiescer. Mais qu'est-ce... Pourquoi Ethan serait-il venu ici ? Elle lui avait dit maintes et maintes fois de ne jamais essayer d'entrer ici. Car si le décor lugubre d'Arkham ne le décourageait pas à entrer, les gardes menaçants et les rires des patients achevait toute envie d'y accéder, les psychiatres étant des cas... spéciaux. Il fallait une bonne dose de folie ou d'ambition pour vouloir travailler ici.

Ethan avait toujours respecté ça. Alors pourquoi... ?

Le son de ses talons huit centimètres claquant sur le sol résonnait presque rythme, avec un écho peu avenant. Le chignon parfait d'Harleen s'était défait dans sa course acharnée, laissant ses cheveux en boucles miel désordonnées. Ses lunettes sautaient sur son nez à chaque enjambée, et elle avait laissé sa mallette dans la salle.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde. Pesta. En espérant que sa supérieure l'ait récupérée, elle ne tenait pas à ce que le Joker fouille dans ses affaires. La jeune femme se voyait mal l'arrêter s'il possédait ses ciseaux - aiguisés - ses outils tranchants d'urgence, ses aiguilles. Son portable, aussi.

Le couloir semblait interminable, et elle ne put que louer ses anciens cours de gymnastique - elle aurait pu travailler dans un cirque à défaut d'Arkham - pour avoir réussi à garder son souffle. Peut-être que reprendre des cours de sports ne seraient pas de trop... Elle savait se défendre mais une telle protection n'était jamais de trop ici.

Ce fut alors qu'un éclat roux capta son attention. Harleen s'arrêta une seconde, fascinée. Elle avait toujours adoré les chevelures aux couleurs vives, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être pour contraster avec son blond, ou des chevelures foncées de sa famille.

La jeune femme qui lui faisait face était appuyée négligemment sur son lit, ses yeux verts écarquillés. Une peau légèrement plus foncée que la sienne, et sa cascade rousse qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Au même titre que le Joker, il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille. C'était... différent, plus ténu, mais là.

Leurs prunelles se croisèrent un instant, se fixèrent avant que le sourire effrayant de la fille ne convainque 'Harleen de se détourner et de reprendre sa course, perplexe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue ici. Une nouvelle patiente ?

La jeune psychiatre ouvrit la porte qui menait à l'entrée avec un soulagement évident, grimaçant pour ses pieds meurtris. Voilà que la seule touche vraiment féminine qu'elle portait la blessait. Devait-elle le prendre comme un signe ? Quoi que... Elle sourit un instant, amusée. Venir en jogging et t-shirt ne serait peut-être pas des plus avisé.

« - Je suis là ! lança-t-elle enfin en arrivant dans le hall. Où est-il ?

La silhouette d'Ethan était cachée par les gardes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écartent, le laissant passer avec un sourire contrit.

\- Désolée Harl' ! Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir, mais j'étais obligé.

\- Qu'est-ce... De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Le visage d'Ethan se fendit d'un immense sourire alors qu'une autre personne sortait de son dos. Harleen poussa un cri de surprise, se plaquant immédiatement les mains sur sa bouche pour se faire taire. Mais... Mais, que... Comment ?!

Son visage déjà pâle était devenu translucide, abasourdi.

\- Harleen !

\- Q...Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harleen avait l'impression qu'elle n'allait plus tenir sur ses jambes. Sa main tâtonna à la recherche du mur, y prenant appui. Six ans... Six ans de black-out total, d'indifférence presque et de vide. Et voilà qu'elle était là tranquillement devant elle, après six ans sans aucun signe de vie, à sourire et à ne rien ressentir de spécial.

Et la colère prenait à nouveau le dessus sur la joie.

\- Bonjour, Megan, reprit-elle plus froidement.

Le masque joyeux de sa soeur se brisa, alors qu'elle se redressait dans sa tentative d'amorcer un câlin. Les deux se dévisagèrent sans dire un mot, sans savoir quoi dire vraiment.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Harleen... commença l'autre, avançant d'un pas en avant. La psychiatre recula, sans baisser les armes. Sa soeur poussa un soupir alors qu'Ethan s'éclipsait discrètement, refusant de se mettre au milieu d'un affrontement pareil. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Tu m'en voies ravie. Sauf que débarquer sur mon lieu de travail en milieu de journée n'est pas le moyen le plus efficace pour que je soie ouverte au dialogue.

\- Mademoiselle Quinzel ? Est-ce que nous devons les mettre dehors ? intervint un des gardes, sans vraiment savoir où se placer.

Harleen lui adressa un sourire, sa colère baissant d'un cran. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'apaiser tout à fait. Après six ans d'absence, voilà que sa soeur faisait surface à Arkham pour... hm, lui parler ?! L'interrompant dans son travail sans aucune pudeur. Au final, peut-être que ça ne la surprenait pas, elle avait été habituée à son sans-gêne habituel. Mais le choc...

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Harl'... insista Megan, hésitant entre avancer ou non.

La blonde la dévisagea assez froidement. Très bien. _Très bien_. Elle allait lui parler, mais pas immédiatement. Elle avait un entretien à terminer, un patient qui l'attendait et des rapports. Megan attendrait. Comme elle, pendant six longues années.

\- C'est bon, elle vient avec moi, expliqua-t-elle au garde, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la direction opposée. Elle entendit clairement le soupir rassuré de sa soeur - pouvait-elle l'appeler comme ça ? - alors qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas.

\- Tu resteras dans la salle de surveillance avec les gardes, je n'ai pas terminé mon travail. Ensuite, nous discuterons. »

Megan acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Harleen, elle, ne savait pas quoi en penser. A quoi rimait son arrivée ? A quoi rimait tout ça ?

Et elle détestait être perdue dans une situation.

.

.

.

« - Me voici de retour. Je m'excuse... Un imprévu.

\- Je suis... légèrement _déçu_ d'avoir été mis-de-côté. Qui était cet... _imprévu_ huh ?

La première chose qu'Harleen nota fut le déplacement de sa mallette vers la gauche de quelques centimètres. Et voilà. Elle le savait, elle aurait dû faire plus attention mais dans la hâte... Elle soupira, s'asseyant devant le Joker avant de tendre une main ferme.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous me donniez ce que vous avez pu prendre, je n'aimerais pas devoir avoir recours à une fouille de la part d'un des gardes. Cela n'aura aucun impact sur nos entretiens.

Les lèvres de son patient se tordirent en une moue vaguement agacée, alors que sa langue venait une fois de plus titiller ses blessures. Avec un moment d'hésitation, il finit par sortir une simple feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche, la plaquant sur la table sans toucher la main d'Harleen.

\- Est-ce que... _ceci_ compte ?

La psychiatre déroula la feuille, laissant apparaître le dessin d'Alice. Oh. _Oh_. Pourquoi avait-il voulu le garder ?

\- C'est important pour moi. Un cadeau, expliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi avoir voulu le garder avec vous ?

Il fronça ses sourcils, perdant son sourire sur le coup. Son expression devint plus... sérieuse, plus énervée. Comme si... Comme si le masque se brisait en un temps pour laisser apparaître ses vraies émotions. Harleen sourit intérieurement.

Elle avançait.

\- Un _cadeau_ ? D'un.. D'un ho-m-me ? De... _votre_ homme ?

\- D'un patient, simplement.

\- Je croyais que cette idée avait été... abandonnée. _Qui_?

\- Secret professionnel, vous savez ce que c'est.

\- Allons... Allons doc', pas de ça entre nous... _Qui_ ?!

Le ton commençait à monter, alors qu'il posait ses deux mains sur la table, dans une optique de rapprochement. Harleen, elle, se cala plus confortablement dans sa chaise, faisant signe aux gardes de ne pas intervenir. Et Megan... Elle devait être derrière cette porte à tout voir et à tout tenter de décrypter, malgré ses lacunes dans le sujet.

L'amusement d'Harleen allait proportionnellement avec l'énervement de son patient. Il n'y avait plus ce masque faussement joyeux et amusé qu'il arborait en permanence, uniquement ses sentiments - car il en avait elle le savait - qui faisaient surface.

\- Je ne peux pas le révéler. Est-ce que cela importe véritablement ?

Elle faisait exprès de titiller. Jouer avec les nerfs. Comment allait-il craquer ? Est-ce que cela montrerait-il réellement l'homme sous les actes ?

\- Une... _reine de coeur,_ qui vous représente. Il vous a dessinée. Qui est-ce, _Docteur Quinzel_ ?

\- Pourquoi cette... opiniâtreté à connaître son identité ?

Il se pencha d'avantage, sa langue léchant les contours de sa bouche avec une répétition effrayante. Trop rapide. Un coup de langue. _QUI ?_ Un deuxième. _QUI EST-CE ?_ Encore un. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Le Joker sauta sur la chaise, s'accroupissant devant elle, ses menottes à ses poignets mordant la chair plus ardemment. Encore un coup de langue. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, les rouvrant avec un sourire forcé.

\- Dîtes-moi son _nom_ docteur Quinzel.

Pour la première fois, Harleen fut effrayée. Parce qu'elle voyait les orbes noires à quelques centimètres des siennes, parce qu'elle voyait se refléter toute la folie et la dangerosité et qu'elle n'en prenait conscience réellement que maintenant. Il était dangereux. Il pouvait la tuer s'il le voulait et ne l'avait pas fait sûrement parce qu'elle... l'amusait.

Et il se croyait maître du jeu dans cette partie où elle n'était qu'un pion.

Sauf que bien qu'elle ne soit pas de celles à faire preuve d'un courage à toutes épreuves, elle n'était pas non plus paralysée par la terreur. Harleen ferma les yeux à son tour une micro-seconde, se relevant pour lui tourner le dos. Ne plus faire face à ces prunelles bien trop déstabilisantes.

\- Alice Liddel. Vous voyez, inutile de sortir de ses gonds. Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille de neuf ans à peine. Rassuré... Elle marqua une pause. Monsieur J ?

Calmer ses nerfs. Elle avait réussi.

Elle avait réussi à lui faire montrer une partie de ce qu'il était réellement - et ça lui tira un sourire que son dos masqua - et à présent il lui fallait le calmer avant qu'il ne décide qu'elle devait rencontrer Dieu prématurément.

Il éclata de rire bruyamment, se rasseyant sur sa chaise, alors qu'elle-même poussait un soupir rassuré. La tornade était calmée.

\- Vous avez un... huh... talent certain pour les histoires, doc', enchaîna-t-il en passant du coq à l'âne. Cette... _enfance_ était plutôt... réussie. Vous avez pensé à changer de ... huh... _domaine_ ?

\- J'y penserais, sourit Harleen. Et si nous parlions plutôt de votre semaine ?

\- Arkham est tou-jours... _follement_ amusante.

\- Vous avez des notions d'amusement qui m'échapperont toujours. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'en citer quelques unes ?

\- De - Sa langue passée sur ses cicatrices - so-ou-urces de _rire_ ?

\- De ce qui vous plaît, simplement, expliqua-t-elle, son sourire toujours en place.

\- Je suis un homme aux plaisirs... Simples. J'aime la... huh... poudre et la _dynamite_.

Harleen ne put s'empêcher de laisser filer son sourire, avant de reprendre tant bien que mal son expression neutre. Evidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter, ça n'aurait pas pu être quelque chose de normal.

\- Rien d'autre ? Je ne sais pas... Des plats peut-être ?

\- J'aime assez les crevettes, confia-t-il en se penchant en avant, un sourire démesuré allant agrandir ses traits.

Elle s'imaginait les figures déconfites que devaient avoir les gardes et Megan derrière la vitre. Des questions plein la tête sûrement aussi. Les gardes, ne connaissant pas les techniques des psychiatres pour installer une confiance, ne protestaient jamais contre ses méthodes, mais ses collègues... Au cours du mois, plusieurs étaient venus assister à une séance et repartaient avec une grimace, une seule phrase comme réponse.

 _\- Vous vous rapprochez trop._

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça. Le Joker n'était pas un homme ordinaire, et pour le guérir, il fallait justement ne pas employer des méthodes ordinaires. Au grands problèmes, les grands moyens.

\- Comment se passent vos journées à Arkham ? finit-elle par demander en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Vous savez, la, huh, _routine_. Lundi, c'est un début de journée avec vous et séances psy-cho-mo-tri-ci-té. L'après-mi-di, ce sont les... _activités_ sportives. Mardi... c'est une visite _médicale,_ les sorties pour les... huh... privilégiés. Vous savez, doc. Ceux qui payent. Je vous ai deux heures après manger. Mer-cre-di, c'est... loisir. Et vous, doc. Peut-être que les médicaments font baisser le QI ? théâtre - j'aime... _beaucoup l_ e... théâtre vous savez - _Jeudi_... ergo- _thé_ -ra- _pie,_ vous et des... huh... groupes de parole.

\- Et vendredi ?

\- Vous ne regardez pas... les fiches, doc' ? Vendredi c'est... _poisson_ !

Harleen haussa un sourcil, alors qu'il explosait une nouvelle fois de rire.

\- Vous devriez vous.. _dérider,_ doc', c'est mau-vais pour le teint !

\- Je suis ravie qu'il vous tienne à coeur. Et donc, le vendredi ? insista-t-elle. Elle tenait à l'entendre de sa bouche, de savoir grâce au son de sa voix ce qu'il en pensait. Bien. Il appréciait le théâtre hein ? Ce n'était pas surprenant, il était théâtral lui-même. De grands gestes, captiver le public. C'était ça qu'il voulait. Un véritable public.

Des personnes qui fassent attention à ses moindres faits et gestes, qui l'acclament quand il réussissait. Une vrai diva.

\- Vous êtes enco-o-re...là. Il y a cinéma, des... énigmes de Nygma, et des soins... adaptés. Comment appelent-ils ça, hmm... Non, non, n'essayez pas, ne dîtes rien, je l'ai.

Il secoua un doigt en l'air, sa langue allant effleurer la commissure des lèvres avant qu'il ne se fige, se penchant d'avantage sur la table.

\- Je l'ai ! Des... réadaptations... électriques. L'éle-ctro-con-vul-s-iv-oth-éra-pie. Joli nom n'est-ce pas docteur Quinzel ? Espèce... fascinante, que l'espèce humaine. C'est tout eux, ça. Donner de _magnifiques_ noms à des actes qui font frémir les jolies petites épouses. Mais après tout... A Arkham on a l'habitude des électro-chocs !

\- C'est comme ça que vous le voyez ? Ce sont simplement pour provoquer une épilepsie. Vous êtes anesthésié.

\- Ils ont dû... _oublier_ mon gaz ? C'est... dommage... n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je verrais ça avec mon supérieur. Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai il s'agit d'une grave entorse au règlement, qui sera sévèrement punie. Même il doit y avoir une part de menace en cas d'anesthésie _n'est ce pas_ ?

Il se contenta de sourire d'avantage, ses plaies léchées consciencieusement.

\- Quelqu'un vous... attend, docteur Quinzel. Vous n'entendez pas les coups sur la porte ?

\- Rien qui ne vaut la peine d'avoir un peu de mon temps, sourit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'oeil au dessin d'Alice. Ça n'échappa pas à l'homme qui leva un sourcil, se penchant encore.

\- Et si... Vous m'en disiez _plus_ sur cette... Alice ?

\- Je suis encore tenue au secret professionnel. Et si vous m'en disiez plus sur vous ?

\- Marchandons, doc'... Une info contre... huh... une info.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle. Commencez.

Il se cala dans son siège, hésitant quelques secondes. Son visage s'illumina d'un coup, alors qu'il souriait à nouveau, perdu dans des pensées que seul lui pouvait connaître.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il daigne en sortir, approchant à nouveau son sourire du visage d'Harleen.

\- Ça vous plairait de savoir pourquoi j'utilise un couteau ? Les flingues c'est trop _rapide_. Ça t'empêche de savourer toutes ces petites… émotions. Je dois dire que ces ultimes moments révèlent la personnalité des gens.* Et... je devine assez justement comment ils _réagiront_.

\- Ça vous paraît moins... violent ?

\- Vous posez de ces... questions, doc'. Je n'y avais jamais _pensé_. Un couteau c'est plus...

\- Amusant ?

\- Tic-tac, _touché_. Il se mit à rire encore une fois, alors qu'elle grimaçait. Elle détestait _vraiment_ ce rire. Hayley ?

\- Toujours pas, sourit-elle. Vous y tenez vraiment ?

\- _Absolument_.

Megan devait être en train de faire des signaux d'alerte derrière la porte. Agiter ses bras en grand en la regardant furieusement, l'empêchant de faire une chose pareille. Car dévoiler son prénom au Joker signifiait briser un pont de plus entre eux. Mais pas celui vers l'esprit de son patient, non un des ponts vers le sien.

Et c'était une des règles que les docteurs ne pouvaient pas briser avec leurs patients. Ne jamais, jamais, dévoiler le prénom. Laisser ce fil de respect mutuel, et c'en était devenu une règle d'or.

\- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle alors qu'il perdait son sourire, c'est une chose que je ne peux pas dévoiler.

\- Doc', vous êtes bien trop... sérieuse.

Il s'avança légèrement vers elle, se rapprochant. La dévisageant avec intensité. Une langue partant courir sur les extrémités des lèvres, un sourire habituel et une tête qui se penchait sur le côté.

\- Je suis sûr que je peux dire quel genre de personne vous _étiez_. Hmm... Taisez-vous, taisez-vous lui intima-t-il en secouant les mains, ses cheveux verts s'agitant au même rythme que sa tête. Oui... Tête de classe, peu d' _amis -_ ils _ne... comprenaient pas n'est-ce pas ? -_ une famille sévère, peut-être... Un frère, une soeur. Une soeur ?

Il s'arrêta un moment, fixant Harleen quelques secondes avant de se caler dans son siège, son sourire étiré.

\- Oui, une soeur. Elle... Elle vous a _abandonné_ n'est-ce pas ? _Elle vous a laissé seule avec eux_ , chuchota-t-il la dernière phrase. Et vous lui en avez... voulu. Vous lui en voulez. Parce qu'elle n'était simplement pas là.

Le masque impassible d'Harleen s'était fracturé, laissant apparaître une peine immense entrecoupée de stupeur. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ? Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

\- Taisez-vous, murmura la blonde. Trop faible cependant pour qu'il l'entende, car il continua, imperturbable.

\- Alors vous êtes partie. Le plus... huh... rapidement possible. L'oiseau fuit son nid, essaye... d'échapper au coucou.

\- C'est une hypothèse intéressante, essaya-t-elle d'énoncer d'une voix assurée. Qui trembla cependant un peu. Elle se figea un sourire, aussi faux que sa neutralité apparente.

\- C'est une hypothèse validée.

\- Qu'elle soit juste ou non, elle est sans importance. Vous souhaitez toujours un fait sur moi ou avez vous mon dossier joliment répertorié dans votre cerveau ? ironisa-t-elle pour cacher son malaise.

Il se mit à rire, se balançant sur la chaise de la salle. Ses épaules tressautaient à chaque nouvel éclat, faisant dodeliner sa tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la relève, une étincelle amusée au fond de ses yeux noirs. Encore un coup de langue. Ils se multipliaient, sûrement la sécheresse qu'apportait les récents points qu'avaient fait Harleen pour le guérir.

\- L'ironie vous va si... bien. Je suis toute ouïe.

\- J'aurais pu travailler dans un cirque, si je n'avais pas préféré la médecine, raconta-t-elle, plongée dans un souvenir. Trapéziste. Avec de l'entraînement je pourrais réussir à nouveau les figures que j'avais appris. Mais j'ai une question pour vous, demanda-t-elle en revenant sur terre. Pour quelle raison avoir fait les évènements de ce matin ?

\- Vous devenez de plus en plus _intéressante_ , doc'. Quels évènements ?

\- Vous le savez. Le docteur que vous avez tué ce matin avant de venir vous rasseoir dans votre cellule.

\- Oh... _ça_.Il faut bien... passer le temps ici, huh ? Arkham peut être _terriblement_ lugubre lorsque j'y suis... seul.

Elle enleva ses lunettes, le regardant avec attention. Elle le savait bien sûr, mais en avoir une fois de plus la confirmation la désespérait. Arriverait-elle au bout du tunnel ?

\- Alors tout ça n'est qu'un jeu. Un jeu cruel où les pions meurent et où vous êtes le marionnettiste ?

\- _Précisément_.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Comment lui enlever ça de l'esprit ?

\- Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit qu'attraper les criminels des rues à l'identique du Batman vous rapprocherait d'avantage que cette relation instaurée sur la haine ?

Il s'arrêta net de rire, se penchant encore une fois, agacé.

\- Mais... En quoi cela serait-il _amusant_ doc' ? Batsy... Batsy et moi, nous... nous complétons. Je ne peux pas être, il grimaça, comme lui et lui... comme moi. Il faut que nous soyions... opposés.

\- Ce qui vous tient à coeur dans vos activités est le rire et votre relation avec lui somme toute.

\- Vous ne pouvez... pas tout _analyser_ froi-de-ment, huh. N'essayez-pas-de-comprendre-doc', lui ordonna-t-il se dressant sur sa chaise. Ce n'est pas de votre... ressort.

Harleen se leva, vexée, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait d'un coup pour laisser place à une Megan assez énervée. La blonde se figea face à la brune, toute droite, alors que même le Joker passait une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

\- Qui est donc... Cette _ravissante_ de-moi-selle ?

\- C'est fini, annonça la brune, en l'ignorant proprement. Il faut que nous ayons réellement une discussion, Har... La regard paniqué que lui lança Harleen réussit presque à faire qu'elle se taise mais ce fut sans compter l'habitude - leen.

\- Oh. Oh. _Oh_. Har...leen ? Harleen Quinzel ?

\- Sors. Sors tout de suite, manqua de hurler la psychiatre, restant calme simplement à cause de la présence de son patient. Sa soeur obtempéra immédiatement, prenant la porte en une seconde.

Harleen ferma les yeux. Se pressa la main contre le front. Et voilà.

Et voilà.

Ses efforts pour que son patient n'apprenne pas son nom, tous jetés en l'air. Sa distance patient-docteur, bafouée.

Elle se tourna vers lui, guettant sa réaction. Il avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on annonce que Noël est avant l'heure, que ses cadeaux attendent déjà sous le sapin, prêts à être déballés. Une expression de joie extatique sur le visage, son sourire prenant des proportions irréelles et ses yeux éclairés d'un éclat nouveau.

Il sauta de sa chaise, se rapprochant d'elle. Un coup de langue. Encore un, et encore et encore et encore et encore.

\- Harleen... Quinzel ?

\- C'est mon nom, finit-elle par avouer. Voilà. Rien d'extraordinaire, rien qui ne saute immédiatement aux yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous... Vous _plaisantez_ ?!

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle maintenant. Mais que faisaient les gardes quand on avait besoin d'eux ?! Quand justement... Il secoua sa tête, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Extase pure sur ses traits. Transcendance.

\- Vous... Vous êtes réellement _parfaite_. Harleen Quinzel ! se mit-il à rire, transporté. Harley, Harley, Harley !

Elle grimaça. Toujours cette haine des surnoms, mais dans cette bouche qu'elle avait appris à connaître, ils semblaient... réels. Ce n'était pas le Harley de Paul, c'était... susurré avec envie, annoncé sèchement, répété avec admiration. Ethan l'appelait Harl', ses... amis et collègues Harleen, et Megan... Elle l'appelait toujours Harl'. Jamais Harley.

Jamais. Elle lui avait interdit.

\- Vous êtes ma parfaite Harley Quinn... finit-il par annoncer théâtralement en ouvrant les bras, alors qu'elle s'échappait. Harleen claqua la porte derrière elle, se laissant glisser contre le mur, secouée.

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler à flot et elle ne remarqua pas la présence de sa soeur qui s'assit à ses côtés. Les épaules de la psychiatre étaient secouées de sanglots silencieux, de pleurs qui n'en finissaient pas.

Et à l'intérieur de la cellule, l'émotion contraire était exacerbée. Le Joker n'en pouvait plus de rire, follement amusé par l'ironie de la situation. Sa psychiatre. Sa psychiatre, le docteur Quinzel, celle qui s'était donnée pour projet de le réhabiliter. Celle pour qui il s'était donné le projet de faire tomber avec lui. Désormais, son attention sur elle s'était dédoublée.

Parce que quoi qu'elle puisse penser...

Elle était son _Arlequin_.

* * *

Enfiiiiin, voilà que J a appris son prénom. Rassurez-vous Harleen ne va pas chuter pour autant maintenant, elle est plus effrayée qu'amoureuse en cet instant. Sa fascination du début a mué en une sorte de complicité qui évolue vers de l'affection, mais pas d'affection, et pas d'amour encore. Attendons mes petits, attendons encore un peu.

Et **sinon Megan ? Qu'en pensez vous, comment l'imaginez-vous physiquement ? On sait simplement qu'elle est brune ici ;)**

Je poste le chap' et je répond tout de suite aux reviews de-ceux-qui-ont-un-compte.

Oh par contre... Désolée de vous décevoir mais je pense sauf cas exceptionnel qu'il n'y aura pas d'entretien les deux premiers chaps. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne verra pas J. Simplement qu'Harleen a besoin... d'assimiler tout ça. Sa soeur. Son patient le plus dingue a appris son prénom et veut en faire sa chose, ça a de quoi chambouler.

RAR :

Artemis : Haha là je crois que ce chapitre, il y en a du possessif xD Merci c'est très gentil ;) Haha elle commence à tomber un peu la jolie psychiatre. Espérons que ça ne se fasse pas trop rapidement ! Ethan.. Qui sait ? :D Peut-être qu'il va tuer J et récupérer Harleen xD Bisous et merci ! ;)

Guest : Haha contente que ça te plaise ! Harley tombe un peu en effet !


	7. Chapter Six : Burn your wings, butterfly

**Chapter Six**

 _Burn your wings, bright butterfly._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

On était vendredi matin et Harleen avait passé deux jours à éviter toute tentative de contact avec le Joker et Megan.

Elle s'était cloîtrée chez elle, reportant les séances de son patient et supprimant systématiquement chaque nouvel appel de sa soeur. Un peu comme on évincerait des prétendants lourds, elle avait entreprit de faire une croix sur eux deux le temps de faire le point. D'abord son patient. Ensuite sa soeur.

Harleen devait s'occuper d'eux de façon méthodique, s'occupant de ses problèmes un par un. Elle avait tendance à attendre que le temps les règle tout seul, mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas les éviter. Alors autant foncer droit dedans.

Pour Megan, elle avait réfléchi. S'était installée sur les genoux d'Ethan en lui demandant son avis.

Lui prétendant qu'elle devait la voir, aller prendre un café pour que toute cette histoire soit éclaircie. Qu'enfin, elle sache toutes les réponses à des questions qu'elle préférait enterrer dans un coin de sa tête, et puis, avait-il émis doucement, elle devait se sentir mal. Très mal. Megan, par sa faute, avait brisé la règle de professionnalisme entre un patient et son docteur.

La psychiatre avait été surprise par la maturité d'Ethan. Pour une fois qu'il l'écoutait, expliquait calmement son point de vue, au lieu de lui imposer de force... Ses arguments avaient fini par la convaincre, et leur rendez-vous était fixé à ce soir, dans un restaurant de Gotham.

Quant au Joker... Elle refusait toujours de le voir. Son supérieur l'avait convoquée à ce propos, après son entretien du moment avec Alice. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de voir son patient, elle ne... pouvait pas. C'était devenu trop habituel, leurs entretiens. Elle en avait _besoin_.

Mais elle avait aussi besoin d'une pause. Elle devait... faire le point. L'éviter un moment pour pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Pour qu'il continue sur la voie de la guérison. Pour qu'il puisse être réinséré dans la société.

Soudain le son d'un crayon qui tombe la fit sursauter, la sortant de ses pensées tortueuses où elle s'était plongée.

\- Désolée, Alice. Même les adultes ont besoin de rêver un peu éveillés, s'excusa-t-elle.

La petite se contenta de sourire - et c'était déjà un grand pas en avant - lui tendant un énième dessin. Celle-ci s'était mise à cette oeuvre, noyant Harleen sous les reines de coeurs, les cartes humaines et depuis peu les reines blanches. Entièrement blanches. Seul le contour beige et noir faisant ressortir un peu de couleur.

\- Merci. C'est très joli. Mais... Harleen s'arrêta.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment représenter ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Un demi-moitié de corps avec du rouge, du noir, du bleu. Une autre moitié de corps avec du blanc et du beige. Un demi-reine de coeur. Une demi-reine blanche. A quoi... A quoi est-ce que ça rimait ? Est-ce que la petite voulait transmettre quelque chose ?

\- Tu te sens divisée ?

Un non flagrant. Alice se leva, alors qu'Harleen la suivait des yeux, et vint se poster devant elle, posant son doigt en haut de la poitrine de la psychiatre. Sûrement une volonté de désigner le coeur. C'est alors qu'elle compris, baissant les yeux pour regarder le doigt. Que...

\- Moi ?

Acquiescement.

Alice retourna s'asseoir, laissant Harleen encore plus perdue. Divisée ? C'était sûrement le cas. Entre l'envie de revoir son patient et la raison, sachant qu'il fallait instaurer rapidement de nouvelles règles entre eux. Peut-être migrer vers une pièce avec une vitre entre eux. Divisée entre la curiosité, l'envie de savoir les raisons de Megan, ce qui l'avait motivée et la rancoeur.

\- La reine de coeur représente le mauvais côté, c'est ça ? chercha à confirmer Harleen.

Oui. Un hochement.

Elle comprenait.

\- Et tu te situerais où ? Plus près de la reine de coeur ou la reine blanche ? Ou les deux ?

Le doigt posé sur la reine rouge.

Harleen sentit son coeur se serrer. Si jeune, si adorable avec ses grands yeux bleus, et pourtant restant obstinément murée dans le silence. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait se passer chez une petite fille pour qu'elle se considère comme mauvaise ?

Ce fut sûrement à cause de tout ce qui se mélangeait dans sa tête en ce moment, pour qu'elle manque de professionnalisme à ce point, mais la blonde s'agenouilla à côté d'Alice. Elle lui prit une main entre les siennes, la serrant, en lui adressant un sourire. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, presque identique, de sa... patiente.

\- C'est faux, Alice. Ne dis pas ça. Tu es une personne magnifique. D'accord ? Tu as vécu des choses horribles, des choses qui laisseraient n'importe qui bouleversé, mais tu es forte. Tu tiens le coup. Alors ne dis plus jamais que tu es mauvaise, parce que c'est faux.

L'autre hocha lentement la tête, serrant aussi une des longues mains fines d'Harleen entre les siennes, petites et pas encore terminées. La psychiatre lui adressa un dernier sourire avant d'aller se rasseoir, compatissante. Le fait de ne plus avoir J comme patient pour le moment l'avait faîte réfléchir, se pencher plus sur le cas d'Alice.

Et elle en avait pitié.

Pas cette pitié méprisante, pas cette pitié qu'arboraient les gens en voyant un clochard, déplorant sa condition, ayant honte d'en avoir dans sa ville, son pays, mais qui ne faisaient pas un geste, pas cette pitié hypocrite lorsqu'il vous arrivait un malheur. Pas cette pitié que ce monde traître et répugnant avait dans ses yeux.

Non.

Elle compatissait. Elle comprenait. Et la pensée de cet incendie la remplissait de colère. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi des gens innocents devaient-ils mourir aussi injustement alors que d'autres vivaient leurs vies tranquillement ? Pourquoi des parasites continuaient de ramper alors qu'une famille entière avait brûlé ? Pourquoi ?

La donne devait être rétablie. Rééquilibrée.

Harleen comprenait donc certaines actions de son patient. Celles où il exécutait les lâches sous-fifres de la pègre, qui n'hésitaient pas à enfoncer des couteaux - des tronçonneuses - dans les dos de leurs amis pour monter. Elle comprenait qu'il n'ait pas de remords. Mais assassiner des innocents ? Une balle en pleine tête de sang-froid ? Elle en frémit.

Impensable.

\- Votre temps est écoulé. Veuillez sortir de la salle, docteur Quinzel, la prévint un des gardes, entrant sans frapper dans la salle. Le docteur Weston vous attend dans son bureau.

\- Je sors. Merci, le remercia Harleen, récupérant ses affaires et le nouveau dessin, alors que la petite allait jusqu'à lui faire un signe de la main. Elle y répondit avec joie, alors que même le maton esquissait un sourire amusé.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eu à vous rappeler l'heure de départ, doc', fit-il remarquer.

Elle se tourna vers lui, amusée à son tour.

\- Il faut croire que cette fois-ci j'étais bien trop plongée dans notre discussion.

\- C'est sûr que c'est différent qu'avec l'autre taré... Elle est à plaindre cette petite. Avez le droit de dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Si Harleen grimaça à l'insulte, ce fut une moue triste qu'elle afficha lorsqu'il mentionna Alice. Est-ce que... Et puis après tout, si elle ne donnait qu'une légère information...

\- Normalement non, mais... Alice est adorable, vraiment, souligna-t-elle. Toujours agréable même si... Même si elle ne parle pas. Elle a perdu sa famille dans un accident qui l'a laissé dans un état catatonique pendant plusieurs mois, avant qu'elle n'arrive, un peu rétablie, en psychiatrie.

Il siffla, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Wow... Dur parcours.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée de son supérieur, alors que le garde s'inclinait avec une pirouette. Elle lui décocha un énième sourire - bizarrement c'était à Arkham qu'elle se détendait - tandis qu'il reculait, toujours incliné avec un chapeau imaginaire.

\- C'est ici que je vous laisse. Bon courage, vous en aurez besoin avec lui.

Harleen éclata de rire, alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée. Elle chuchota un "Merci, ça va m'être utile " à son égard alors qu'elle entrait.

\- Docteur Quinzel, la salua son boss. Je vous attendais. J'ose espérer que vous savez ce qui m'a conduit à vous convoquer.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'elle pénétrait à pas hésitants dans la salle. Sur un hochement de tête de son supérieur, elle alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, serrant ses genoux et tordant ses mains sous la tension. Elle savait d'avance que ce ne serait pas vraiment une partie de plaisir, mais... Allez. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir, et d'aller au dîner qu'elle avait organisé avec sa soeur. Très franchement, Harleen aurait préféré une soirée calme avec Ethan, peut-être un cinéma.

Ce n'était pas tant pour le film mais plutôt pour ses mains qui effleuraient son cou, sa joue... Ses légers baisers déposés discrètement, entre deux éclairages plutôt sombres. Et cette partie de jambe en l'air gentille qui finissait toujours par aboutir. Faute de son éducation - ou grâce ? - Harleen n'avait jamais...huh... expérimenté autre chose. Mais ça lui convenait parfaitement, cette vie rangée.

\- On m'apprend que vous n'avez pas vu votre premier patient depuis presque trois jours. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont je devrais être mis au courant ? commença-t-il sévèrement.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, détournant le regard. Elle avait manqué à sa règle d'or. Et la sanction pour ça... Dans un asile tel que celui d'Arkham, avec un patient aussi... spécial que le Joker ? Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à où ça pouvait monter.

\- S'il a commis une faute, a fait quelque chose qui vous déplu ou bien vous a choquée, vous pouvez très bien arrêter quelque temps ou définitivement de vous occuper de son cas. Un autre psychiatre sera chargé de son dossier, continua-t-il doucement alors qu'elle haussait deux sourcils surpris. Vous êtes jeune, vousêtes talentueuse - et vous avez déjà fait vos preuves - et je préfère garder un élément tel que vous et changer son affectation plutôt que de vous perdre dans la folie ou le suicide. N'oubliez pas à qui vous avez affaire.

La psychiatre hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait.

\- Aucune sanction, aucune remarque ne vous sera faîte. Vous vous chargez d'une affaire que refusent les autres psychiatres, préférant leur santé au détriment de la reconnaissance publique. Vous pouvez très bien déclarer forfait, Harleen, vous avez déjà bien avancé.

\- Non !

Le cri était parti du coeur, alors qu'elle se redressait sur sa table. Elle posa ses mains à plats dessus, se penchant en avant.

\- Je ne peux pas. C'est une question d'éthique, de morale, docteur. Je mène ce projet de le réhabiliter et je compte le mener à bien et ne pas abandonner en cours de route et ce peu importe à quel point il peut me surprendre. Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Il connaît mon prénom, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace. J'aurais préféré... J'aurais préféré qu'il l'oublie. Et c'est le seul point qui me gêne.

Le docteur Weston éclata de rire, avant de toussoter et de se reprendre. Il fit un vague geste de la main, signifiant que tout ceci n'avait pas d'importance, et faisant arborer une moue surprise à Harleen. Pas d'importance ?

\- Nous avons déjà eu ce cas de figure, aucune inquiétude n'est à avoir. Il ne s'en souviendra plus demain, nous prendrons les mesures... nécessaires.

Elle grimaça. Ça, ça signifiait qu'ils allaient sûrement lui offrir un tel mélange de médicament que s'il souvenait de son propre surnom ce sera déjà une grande surprise. Et ça n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle avait voulu.

\- N'est-il pas possible d'utiliser un autre... genre de moyen ?

\- Vous éprouvez de la compassion docteur Quinzel ? lui demanda-t-il. Pour un homme qui tuerait un enfant, une gosse comme votre patiente, d'un bâton de dynamite dans un doudou ou en lui tailladant le visage ? Vous éprouvez de la compassion pour ce genre d'homme ?

Elle en resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi dire. Non, bien sûr mais... C'était barbare... Rendre aussi léthargique un humain... Le plonger dans cet état de catatonie permanente, elle n'aurait souhaité ça à quiconque et ce peu importe son passé. Et étrangement à discuter aussi normalement avec le Joker lui faisait oublier ce qu'il était après tout.

Un criminel.

Un simple et vulgaire criminel.

\- Je... Je vois. Est-ce que ça sera tout ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Vous pouvez partir si rien ne vous dérange. Je compte vous voir lundi dans sa cellule.

\- Bon week-end, docteur. A lundi.

Elle se leva en vitesse de sa chaise, se précipitant presque dehors. Sauf qu'il l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

\- Harleen.

Harleen se retourna, masquant une grimace. Encore une. Il la gratifia d'une oeillade sévère et d'un sourire suggestif.

\- Et je ne veux plus voir votre ami ou votre famille dans l'établissement. C'est un lieu privé, souvenez-vous en.

Acquiescement gêné.

Harleen fit pivoter la porte, poussant un soupir soulagé lorsqu'elle fut fermé derrière elle. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, plongeant sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait être forcément aussi compliqué ? Ne pouvait-il pas y avoir une seule solution, contentant tout le monde ? Non. Le monde était anarchique, chaotique, et rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Voilà pourquoi il ne servait à rien de tenter de prévoir des choses à l'avance, décida-t-elle brusquement.

Après tout, aurait-elle cru des mois auparavant qu'elle serait toujours à Gotham, Arkham qui plus est, et pour soigner le Joker et une petite fille ayant perdu sa famille dans un incendie ? Clairement, non.

Voilà pourquoi au lieu de rentrer directement chez elle, elle se décida sur un coup de tête, se relevant brusquement. Un délicieux frisson d'adrénaline et de danger parcourait ses veines. Elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, cet éclat. Ce symptôme qui venait courir le long de système nerveux, danser sur les fibres cérébrales et chanter dans les veines.

L'excitation. Le panneau lumineux DANGER! qui s'affichait sur sa rétine à pleine vue.

Qu'elle ignorait délicieusement.

Harleen se releva rapidement, saisissant son sac et filant à toute allure dans les couloirs. Elle croisa des gardes, leur adressa un signe de tête rapide, avant de finir par trouver le couloir des cellules.

Celui qui l'intéressait.

Elle passa devant plusieurs patients, un homme à écailles dont s'occupait sa collègue faussement rousse, des hommes de mains de Falcone qui se faisaient passer pour fous - manque de preuves personne ne pouvait les renvoyer - une sorte de... semi-homme avant que son regard ne soit attiré par la rousse de l'autre jour.

Harleen s'arrêta une seconde fois devant sa cellule, attirant les coups d'oeils par son physique et sa présence ici.

La jeune femme semblait avoir son âge et s'était plantée derrière la vitre, gardant une expression neutre. Pas la moindre trace de sourire, de curiosité ou d'énervement. Elle semblait parfaitement saine.

\- Bonjour ? finit par oser la blonde en posant la main sur la vitre.

Une main blanche-verte vint se poser de l'autre côté, alors que l'autre femme ne frémissait pas. Simplement sa main qui bougeait, toujours aucun signe d'expression.

Soudain elle eut envie de faire quelque chose pour elle. Pour cette jeune femme rousse qui croupissait dans un hôpital psychiatrique alors qu'elles avaient le même âge. Une patiente. Une docteur. Deux jeunes femmes qui n'auraient rien eu à faire à Arkham.

\- Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-elle en interpellant un des gardes.

Celui se tourna vers elle - il y avait toujours au moins un garde dans un couloir de cellules - en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Faîtes-lui livrer une plaquette de chocolat, voulez-vous ? Je vous paierai, sourit Harleen en décochant un léger sourire. Il hocha lentement la tête avec difficulté avant d'acquiescer en balbutiant.

\- Oui...Oui bien sûr mais...

Il fut coupé par un éclat de rire discret. Et ce ne fut qu'en voyant les lèvres bouger que la psychiatre fut sûre que ça venait de la rousse. Et elle sourit à son tour, heureuse d'avoir suscité une réaction.

Harleen envoya un sourire à la patiente, avant de continuer son chemin, contente d'elle. Certes techniquement, ce n'était pas autorisé, mais elle pouvait faire une exception, et elle s'identifiait si facilement à la jeune femme ...

Quelques cellules et patients plus tard, elle s'arrêtait de nouveau devant une vitre et une porte, fixant résolument le lit et son patient endormi dessus. Elle en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Bien sûr... Bien sûr, il était humain. Il avait des besoins vitaux comme les autres, se nourrir, se laver, dormir. Mais le voir lui donner une dimension surréelle, et elle en avait oublié à quel point il n'était qu'un homme.

Un homme au-dessus des autres, incontestablement, mais un homme.

Jetant un coup d'oeil derrière elle, elle vit le regard du garde fixé sur son dos. Harleen esquissa une grimace, contrariée. Comment échapper au regard du garde... Elle n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir car un éclat de voix le fit sursauter et se tourner, alors qu'elle en profitait pour sortir son pass et d'entrer précipitamment dans la cellule.

Harleen jeta un coup d'oeil discret au Joker, toujours endormi. Très bien.

Dehors, le garde pestait seul, déplorant sa disparition. Elle eut un micro-sourire, amusée malgré elle. Ces hommes... Levant les yeux au ciel, la psychiatre fit signe de ne rien dire au patient d'en face qui la regardait avec de grands yeux. Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres avec un sourire, retournant s'asseoir sur sa couchette alors qu'elle-même délaissait la vitre au profit de son patient.

Harleen s'assit sur le sol, en tailleur, observant chaque parcelle du visage de son patient.

Etrangement, il semblait détendu. Plus de sourire ou de rictus crispé, simplement le visage d'un homme qui dort. Le maquillage s'était presque totalement écaillé à présent, ne laissant qu'une mince trace rouge au niveau des cicatrices, et quelques touches de blanc sur son front. Harleen se surprit à le trouver plutôt bel homme, grimaçant à l'entente de cette pensée.

Mais elle avait raison. Sans son maquillage, son visage totalement détendu et endormi, il semblait un homme normal tout à fait différent, et qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Ses cheveux avaient même perdu ce vert éclatant pour n'en laisser que des reflets au milieu de blond. Si le Batman avait vu cet homme... Si les autres avaient vu cet homme... Comment pouvaient-ils le traiter comme une bête et ne pas croire en sa réinsertion ?

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, le regardant d'avantage.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle en était sûre à présent, elle pourrait le réinsérer en société. Comment ne pas y croire en le voyant si loin de son costume trop ... retentissant ?

Harleen résista à l'envie de toucher la joue. Avait-il la même consistance rugueuse que la peau d'Ethan ou au contraire comme ses propres joues, lisses ? Même les cicatrices, ressemblant plus désormais à un vestige de guerre lui donnait un air soldat qui enlevait cette apparence de clown. Mais... même s'il semblait véritablement très bien comme ça, parfaite illustration d'une beauté du monde moderne, il... manquait quelque chose.

Elle devait sûrement être trop habituée au maquillage. Mais cette beauté était... incomplète. Il manquait ce rouge éclatant qui symbolisait tout son état d'esprit, elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer sans... Sans tout ça. Son maquillage, ses tics de langages, ses cicatrices, sa possessivité.

Peut-être qu'il ferait un homme convenable pour Gotham une fois guéri mais... Mais étrangement, Harleen ressentait l'envie qu'il ne guérisse pas. C'était cruel, c'était horrible, elle le savait.

Mais elle s'était attachée à cet homme. Elle s'y était attachée et le voir réinséré, tout à fait normal, sans qu'ils ne puissent discuter à nouveau, sans qu'elle ne puisse avoir cette boule dans son coeur appréhendant mais adorant leurs entretiens, lui procurait une sorte de malaise. C'était malsain comme attachement, elle le savait très bien.

Mais rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi... unique, original, ne pouvait procurer que deux sensations. Une haine profonde ou bien une attraction immédiate.

Sauf qu'Harleen était psychiatre. Et ça voulait dire que soigner des gens était son métier, alors elle le soignerait, parce que la société ne pouvait être victime de son égoïsme et que ses pensées ne valaient rien face aux actions violentes du Joker. Il était malade. Fascinant mais malade. Et cette fascination cesserait quand il serait guéri, elle le savait.

Alors elle tourna les talons, et sortit de la salle, s'empressant de retourner à son propre rendez-vous.

Inconsciente qu'une seconde plus tard, un oeil s'entrouvrit dans la même cellule, avant que le deuxième ne suive. Et le sourire tordu s'étira anormalement, inquiétant.

 _Faisant résonner un rire sinistre dans l'ensemble du couloir._

* * *

 _Je réponds tout de suite au reviews ;)_

 _Je ne suis pas des masses satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais vous savez, il est incontournable !_

 _Pour récompense dans le chap' prochain, un POV J et ce fameux rdv entre Megan et Harley avec les explications mises sur table._

 _INFO : Je vous remercie énormément pour les favs et follows ! Mais ça serait sympa de se manifester un peu afin d'aider à des paruptions moins éloignées ;) Les auteurs ne le disent pas forcément mais les reviews aident énormmééément à poster plus vite !_

 _INFO DEUX : Malade et donc une humeur plutôt sombre dans le chap._

 _A écouter avec Crazy de Gnarls Barkley xD_


	8. Chapter Seven : Ego démesuré

**Si vous avez pas compris le titre...(J : Huh... Stupides personnes.) C'est mon anniv' ! :D :D Du coup chapitre en avance, et 5.7k de mots contre 3/4k d'habitudes. Et toutes les explications sur Megan !**

 **(Bon en fait mon anniv c'est le 28, mais j'avais trop hâte de voir vos jolies review le matin de mon anniv... Et bah non. Parce que FF bugue. Du coup c'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews - JE VEUX LES VOIIIIR T_T - parce que... beh, je vois rien.)**

 **(Mais que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser un joli cadeau en reviewant :D)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven :**

 _Happy Birthday Skaelds !_

Harleen se sentait à l'étroit dans cette salle aux allures luxueuses. D'ordinaire, elle aurait été comme un poisson dans l'eau, habituée par sa famille à l'Opéra, aux restaurants cinq étoiles et autres joyeusetés, mais aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Et voici une bague coûtant le prix d'une maison, voilà le nouveau sac Hermès pour mon anniversaire, regardez regardez je crois que je n'ai pas assez exposé mon énième bracelet Yves Saint Laurent. Ce que je veux pour Noël ? Mais voyons, que pourrais-tu m'offrir que je n'ai pas déjà, chérie !

Ou peut-être que c'était simplement le mélange de devoir attendre Megan – qui comme d'habitude avait du retard – et de subir les regards des gens. Seule à une table, l'air d'attendre. Elle entendait d'ici les murmures.

« - Est-ce que tu crois qu'on lui a posé un lapin ? » « - Pauvre fille, il faut bien te rendre à l'évidence, dix minutes déjà... » « - Est-ce qu'elle va manger seule ? »

Pour l'occasion, elle avait fouillé dans ses tiroirs pendant une vingtaine de minutes, histoire de tirer quelque chose à mettre. Entre ses tailleurs stricts pour l'hôpital et ses pantalons amples, trouver une robe avait été difficile, malgré son enfance dorée. En fait, cette éducation avait provoqué un effet contraire sur Harleen et sa sœur. L'une avait quitté ses parents et la maison, abandonnant ses études de médecine en claquant la porte, sans plus jamais donner de nouvelles, tandis que l'autre refourguait au placard tout ce qui la faisait « femme » et s'enfermait dans un hôpital psychiatrique des plus dangereux.

Un sourire alla percer sur ses lèvres. Comme leurs parents devaient désespérer de leurs filles... Seule la perspective de la paye d'Harleen et de ses études les rendaient un tant soit peu fiers. Il lui faudrait d'ailleurs aller leur rendre visite d'ici peu et avant le mariage.

Megan... Qu'est-ce que faisait-elle maintenant ? La boule dans la poitrine d'Harleen ne faisait que grandir, s'épaissir. Le fait de trouver soudainement les réponses à des questions oubliées lui serrait le cœur, la rendait mal à l'aise.

Elle s'obligea à penser à autre chose, laissant ses pensées dériver sur Ethan. Nouveau sourire. Ethan... Elle avait de la chance d'être tombée sur lui. Harleen avait toujours aimé les hommes calmes, tranquilles, et pacifistes. Surtout changer de ses patients, avoir un contraire flagrant entre eux et ses copains.

Et qu'il vive légèrement à ses crochets pendant quelques temps n'était pas un problème. Il trouverait bientôt un nouveau travail, abandonnerait cet emploi dans sa station-service et tout reviendrait pour le mieux.

« - Harleen ? Désolée du retard, écoute, j'ai vraiment vraiment essayé de me dépêcher mais il y a avait des embouteillages et j'étais stressée du coup je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi mettre et... Désolée, s'arrêta la brune, se passant une main sur le front.

La blonde lui adressa un signe de tête, se forçant à ne pas lui sourire et gardant une expression impassible. Elle grimaça intérieurement. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement se lever, la serrer dans ses bras, et lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué ?

\- Merci d'avoir accepté ce... dîner, hésita l'autre. Il faut que je t'explique tout d'accord ?

\- Je n'attend que ça, ne te gênes pas, déclara froidement Harleen. Intérieurement elle bouillonnait, surchauffait. Qu'elle lui dise ! Qu'elle puisse lui pardonner !

\- C'est compliqué... commença Megan en triturant sa serviette, sa peau pâle se colorant d'un rouge soutenu. Elle fit un signe de la main au serveur, agitant ses ongles en piteux état. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer...

\- Et si tu me disais pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais donné de nouvelle pendant tout ce temps ? Est-ce que ça te coûtait tant que ça ? J'avais fait quelque chose ?

Harleen serra les dents, empêchant ses yeux de se mouiller. C'était une des choses qu'elle détestait chez elle, de pleurer pour un rien. Enfin ses yeux pleuraient. Un moindre coup de vent, une émotion, un froid glacial...

Mais elle se rappelait de toutes ces années avant, avec elle sur le seuil de la porte, elle venait d'atteindre ses seize ans, et sa sœur ses dix-neuf. Dix ans... C'était long dix ans. Une énième dispute avait éclaté dans la maison alors que Megan était venue leur rendre visite. Elle se rappelait de sa mère qui pleurait, qui avait jeté le portrait de sa sœur sur le sol, de son père qui hurlait en lui demandant de sortir et de sa sœur, droite au milieu de tout ça. Ses valises à la main et qui avait dit calmement, sans crier ni hurler, d'une voix très posée.

« - Je m'en vais. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous contacter car c'est fini. Faîtes comme si vous n'avez plus qu'une fille et ça sera le cas, Harleen sera enfant unique. Et j'ai arrêté la médecine, j'arrête tout. Vous n'aurez même plus besoin de payer mes études. »

Le chaos s'était arrêté. Et Harleen avait descendu les marches, s'était fixée devant elle.

« - Ne fais pas ça. Ne t'en vas pas. Megan ! »

Megan l'avait regardée, avait ri puis avait claqué la porte sans même lui adresser un seul mot, laissant la blonde seule pour deux ans encore avec leurs parents. Et eux jamais n'avaient mentionnés Megan, avaient jeté ses photos.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ri ce jour là ?

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi portait notre conversation à table... il y a dix ans ? Demanda la brune pour toute réponse avec un sourire vague.

Harleen fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr que non ! Comment voulait-elle qu'elle se souvienne d'un dîner une décennie auparavant ? En quoi est-ce que ça avait un rapport ? Attendez... Elle secoua la tête, cherchant en vain.

Sa sœur rassembla ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés en une queue de cheval, poussant un soupir avant de se reculer dans sa chaise, le serveur apportant déjà les plats commandés une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

« - Si tu ne veux pas me le dire... commença-t-elle alors que Megan protestait, dis-moi simplement ce que tu es devenue aujourd'hui.

\- Je... Je vais le faire. Ce ne sont plus les mêmes circonstances qu'autrefois, ça fait huit ans que tu es partie de chez eux à ton tour. Attends... je préfère te raconter depuis le début.

Harleen porta son verre à ses lèvres, l'observant. Elle bouillonnait. Dix ans de black-out allaient être expliqués enfin.

\- Papa et Maman étaient – et sont – plutôt...Stricts. Ils ont toujours été de fervents catholiques, militant contre l'avortement ou ce genre de choses. Et puis je suis partie à New-York pour étudier la médecine, loin de tout ça avec des idées nouvelles et des gens plutôt libertins. L'alcool, les... huh... drogues, tout ce genre de chose.

\- Attends tu veux dire que... la coupa Harleen.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, tu vas voir. J'ai rencontré des gens. Quelqu'un en particulier, qui venait d'Angleterre, et qui s'appelait Loïs. Et nous... Nous sommes sortis ensemble, même si c'était totalement nouveau pour moi.

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends un prénom pareil rit la psychiatre. Le pauvre...

Megan grimaça alors que la blonde s'excusait de l'avoir interrompue, perdant déjà sa fausse attitude glaciale qu'elle entretenait depuis le début du repas.

La brune reprit, sa langue venant passer sur ses lèvres avec un air de ressemblance qui amusa Harleen.

\- Je suis revenue à la maison ce jour-là avec l'intention de tout leur dire, de dire que c'était la personne que j'avais choisie et que je voulais leur bénédiction. Sauf... Que même si je m'étais attendue à quelque chose de fort, commenta-t-elle avec amertume, ça a tout dépassé. Ils ont commencés à me dire que je brûlerais en enfer, que je n'étais en plus pas mariée, et qu'ils avaient honte.

Elle marqua une pause, soupirant avant de reprendre.

\- Je me suis emportée, Maman s'est mise à pleurer. Alors j'ai craqué et je leur ai annoncé que s'ils me reniaient, alors je partais, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient plus jamais à subir ma présence. Et puis je t'ai vu toi, toujours en accord avec eux qui me suppliait de ne pas partir, de continuer à supporter leurs insultes, leur haine. Alors j'ai ri, j'ai éclaté de rire, parce que je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça et je suis partie. Tout simplement en claquant la porte.

Harleen se pencha en avant, sans comprendre. Mais pourquoi une telle réaction de la part de leurs parents pour simplement une relation ? Certes, ils prônaient la chasteté avant le mariage mais... Aller jusqu'à là ? Ses parents ne l'auraient jamais mise dehors pour ne pas avoir respecté cette règle. Et d'ailleurs elle ne l'avait pas respectée, n'étant toujours pas mariée. Et...huh... Ethan pouvait prouver certaines choses.

Mais pourquoi avoir réagi aussi excessivement ?

\- Harleen tu ne comprends pas ? Sourit Megan en secouant la tête. Loïs était dans mon année de médecine. Elle partageait mon dortoir. »

.

.

.

Il se _débat_ dans son habit blanc, mais-pas-trop, parce que ce serait un _outrage_ que de le colorer quand on lui a offert si gen-ti-ment. Ses gardes sont là à le re-gar-der, à l'obs-er-ver si _fixement_ que ça en devient... lassant. Il a tout de l'animal en cage. Alors... Il se met à rire.

Qu'ils se rendent compte de l'absurdité de la vie, qu'ils se rendent compte de l'irréalité de ses pensées. Il sent, il les sent - oh oui, ils sont là - ces longs tremblements qui secouent son corps, ces aboiement à la limite d'un hurlement qu'il lâches, frénétiquement. Il ne sait pas s'arrêter, oh on lui a déjà dit, et à ça aussi il a hurlé de rire. Il n'est que démesure.

Il est l'exagération en personne, et ce qui le fait frémir, ce qui ajoute à ses rires ce petit piment si...Particulier, c'est la peur qu'ils affichent. Cette goutte de... su-eur qui glisse le long de ce petit cou si pâle, les yeux écar-qui-llés et les lèvres pincées. Il ne peut rien leur faire d'ici, mais eux... Ils ne le savent pas !

Exagération. Tout est dans les manières scande-il intérieurement en pointant son doigt sur un des gardes. Incompréhension.

Et lui, il continue de hurler de rire, de crier sa joie au monde. Il s'étouffe de rire, fais hurler ses longs gloussements jusqu'en haut de la ville. Qu'ils les entendent, qu'ils les entendent, que la ville entière soit baignée de ses rires.

« - Tais-toi taré de clown ! S'emporta un des gardes en le tirant de sa cellule. Quel malade mental celui-là...

\- Ce n'est pas très... gentil, répond-il. Comment réagirait Suzie si elle savait... que Papa est _méchant_?

Le garde blanchît sur le champ, se tût. Et lui, il aboie son amusement. Les liens se font plus serrés, la poigne qui l'emporte se fait dénuée de délicatesse mais...PEU IMPORTE ! Ils le...haïssent. Ils ne le comprennent pas. Le traitent de dingue, alors que c'est faux. C'est...faux. Il comprend simplement... Le-monde-bien-mieux-qu'eux.

« - On t'emmène vers la seule médecine capable de te guérir, taré, l'insulta un deuxième maton alors qu'il tirait sur sa camisole, manquant de le faire tomber.

\- Interdit... commence-t-il en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir secouer un doigt devant le visage de l'insolent, d'abîmer la … _marchandise_. Inutile d'être vi- _o_ -lent, tu prendras... ton pied en voyant la _scène_ huh ?

Pour toute réponse, il se prit un coup de matraque dans les côtes, trébuchant en avant sans pouvoir se retenir. S'affala sur ses propres genoux avant de se relever difficilement. Il n'a jamais eu un grand sens de l'équi-li-bre.

Quelque part dehors, il _entend_ encore ces la-a-rves qui l'insultent, qui ravivent leur … mé-dio-crité en tentant de... huh... l'atteindre ? Peine perdue, ses pensées sont déjà... parties. Et il y a un, hm, nom dans sa tête.

Harley Quinn. Son...Arlequin.

Il... sait ce qu'il va faire là-bas. Ces _jolis_ et _colorés_ petits chocs élec-triques. On va _abrutir_ son cerveau, tenter de lui faire... oublier. Mais non non non non. Non. C'est... vain. Il n'ou-blie-ra jamais. Il a trouvé son Arlequin, l'unique et compte bien le...garder. S'en servir.

Sa clé.

C'était... tout simple au fond. Une peau pâle, si pâle. Et il la voit, ses yeux à lui sont.. fer-més, et il la voit. Elle se tait la jolie poupée, ne dit rien, le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus. Trop trop bleus. Est-ce qu'il lui a déjà dit ? Il n'est jamais trop... tard.

\- Tes yeux... Sont-trop-bleus, Harley, marmonna-t-il, sans entendre l'énième remarque d'un garde sans importance.

Elle ne répond pas - encore. Que répondre à ça ? Est-elle seulement...là ? Ou est-ce encore une des... hallu-cina-tion qu'ils provoquent ?

Ha, ha, ha. Il la su-pporte. Rien de plus. Une façon de... comment dire... passer le temps ? Oui voilà, _voilà_. Passer le temps. Des entretiens...intéressants.

Elle est comme... Comme cette chose, _inutile_ , qu'on refuse de se débarrasser. Par possessivité. Il l'est, possessif. Ce qui à _lui_ est à _lui._ Harley l'est. Elle ne le sait juste... pas encore. Huh. Il se lèche ses lèvres desséchées. Encore. La faute revient au maquillage bas-de-gamme. Quoi qu'il n'en a plus... beaucoup.

Il faudrait, huh, y re-mé-dier. Et Harley est là, encore plus...présente. Il lui rit au visage, lui expose son échec, sa propre persistance à contourner ses règles. Qu'elle comprenne un jour, que ça rentre dans sa... petite-tête.

Et ce visage si... sérieux. Il va finir par le vexer, il sait bien... Que rien ne vaut un-beau-et-grand SOURIRE !

« - On arrive le clown » le coupa un maton, alors qu'il entrouvrait un œil, agacé.

Faut-il donc toujours qu'on...l'interrompe. Il grince des dents, pourlèche une fois de plus ses cicatrices.

« - Savoure ta mémoire parce qu'elle va disparaître prochainement, le menaça un troisième larron.

\- Une mémoire... revient. Veux-tu qu'on teste sur... ta _vie_?

\- Des menaces, mais tu ne peux rien faire ici.

Il prend un peu trop, huh, la... confiance, ce garde. Il le fixe dans ses yeux, la foudre et la folie se transmettant de ses yeux à celui du maton alors que celui-ci vacille, sonné. Il rit. Il fait sombre, sa mémoire va sûrement être un peu... chamboulée et lui rit de toute ses forces, explosant en HA ! HA ! HA ! Au nez de ses gardes.

Qu'ils...essayent simplement de te prendre ce-qui-est-à-TOI !

.

.

.

\- Tu es... finit par dire Harleen après une minute de silence.

Megan n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis son aveu, alors que la psychiatre essaye d'intégrer. Elle... Elle ne lui a pas donné signe de vie pendant dix ans pour ça ? Pour ça ?! Harleen tenta de reprendre son calme, respirant fort. Une simple question de sexualité. Pas de nouvelles. Rien. Aucun moyen de savoir si elle était en vie ou non.

Et tout ça pour une querelle avec leurs parents.

\- Tu es une idiote ! Une vraiment, vraiment putain d'idiote... s'exclama-t-elle au milieu du restaurant à voix haute. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, alors qu'elle s'en moquait, continuant à pointer un doigt agacé vers sa soeur. Dix ans de ma vie ! Tu sais comme c'est long ? Avec simplement mes patients, Ethan et quelques nouvelles de nos parents !

\- Mesdemoiselles, intervint un des serveurs, veuillez cesser s'il vous plaît...

\- Une seconde ! s'agaça Harleen. Laissez-moi m'énerver, j'en ai parfaitement le droit en cet instant. Elle se retourna vers sa soeur. MEGAN QUINZEL. Je me moque éperdument de ce que tu préfères, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, mais tu es dans l'OBLIGATION de donner de tes nouvelles !

\- Mesdemoiselles, vous...

\- Sérieusement ! Crois-tu que j'en aurais fait une crise cardiaque ? Le monde a évolué !

\- ...allez devoir...

\- Crois-tu que les parents soient heureux du fait que je suis actuellement en train d'analyser un des hommes les plus dangereux de cette planète ? Et crois-tu que je suis moi même contente du fait qu'en plus d'être un patient avec sa propre pathologie, il est obligé d'être séduisant ? Alors en comparaison, préférer une femme n'a absolument rien de grave !

\- SORTIR DU RESTAURANT !

Harleen comme Megan se figèrent, se tournant vers la serveuse qui avait hurlé, son chignon s'étant défait, et l'ensemble de la salle muette. La haine à l'état pure sortait presque par volutes de fumées de la serveuse, alors qu'elle les attrapa chacune par un bras avant de les tirer jusqu'à la porte. L'une comme l'autre glissa sur les marches, s'étalant en ce mois de novembre sur le sol gelé.

\- ET INTERDICTION DE REVENIR !

La blonde regarda la brune. La brune regarda la blonde. Et les deux éclatèrent de rire, assises par terre dans le froid, devant l'entrée d'un restaurant de luxe et attirant toute l'attention de la rue sur elles.

\- Un Subway ça ira ?

\- Subway, confirma Harleen, remise de son fou rire.

Mais ça en valait largement la peine.

.

.

.

" - Bonjour, Joker. On m'a dit que j'étais ici pour vous enlever quelque chose que vous... n'auriez pas dû apprendre.

\- Que... de surprises, doc'. On vous attribue toujours les cas les plus... _Strange_ !

Il éclata de rire, amusé par son propre jeu de mot, alors qu'Hugo Strange ne disait pas un mot, se contentant de préparer la... machine. Joli... mot, pour une jolie ac-tion.

Le maton l'attrapa sans douceur - Hé oh... La douleur allait venir rapidement, inutile de se...presser - l'installant en serrant bien fort - tr-o-o-p selon son, huh, avis - les sangles et vissant l'appareil sur son crâne.

\- Att-en-tion à ne pas... faire partir ma couleur. C'est que c'est de.. l'entretien, huh.

\- J'y ferais attention. Mais je doute que ce soit votre principal souci désormais...

D'un coup brusque, il lui bran-cha la machine, allumant au plus faaible. N'avaient-ils pas compris ?! Il-avait-l'habitude !

Une douleur _délicieuse_ lui vri-i-lla le crâne, déchirant ses tempes. Ex-plosion de saveurs, concerto en trois temps dans son esprit. La douleur l'empêchait preesque de penser, mais ils n'avaient rien compris ! Ne pouvaient rien comprendre, enfermés dans leur vision étriquée des choses. Ça ne lui faisait plus rien-du-tout !

Pourtant, il se concentrait sur l'image blonde d'Harley. Sa jolie et toute douce petite chose. Inutile. Un de ses gadgets qu'on trouve au puuces, qu'on garde on-ne-sait-trop-pourquoi. Alors il éclata de rire encore et encore et encore. Aboyer son amusement au visage de son bou-r-reau ! Douleur...

Une blouse...blanche. Frisson de souffrance qui te fais lâcher un éclat encore plus fort.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Il n'entend que ce bourdonnement INCESSANT, ces grésillements dans son crâne. Toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance qui remonte par vagues dans ses nerfs, une chevelure blonde, il rit, il rit, il n'en peut plus de rire et hurle de rire pour qu'il ne la ressente plus, des lunettes noires, Harley, Harley, Harley, HARLEY HARLEY HARLEY HARLEY HARLEY !

Il le voit, ce docteur, Strange Strange comme lui et ses patients, ses méthodes et son sourire strange strange strange. Il le voit qui monte d'un cran le levier et la DOULEUR ! Souffrance souffrance souffrance.

Harley, harley, Harley, il s'en souviendra il s'en souviendra il l'a dit, parce que c'est son Arlequin et qu'il lui a promis. Ce sont de vrais tsunamis de douleurs maintenant, vous le ressentez huh vous le savez, ce moment où ça fait hurler pour que ça s'arrête et bien lui il rit il rit il rit pour montrer qu'à quoi bon que voulez vous soigner qui n'est pas abîmé !

\- Comment s'appelle votre docteur ? scande l'autre, ses lunettes sur son nez et te bâillonnant presque.

\- Il... Il en faut bien _plus_ pour moi _, doc' !_ Arkham... EST UNE VIEILLE HABITUDE !

Le docteur s'énerve, monte d'un grand encore. Sa langue vient pourlécher avec fureur ses cicatrices, les humidifie, les nettoie, vient se promener sur les lèvres desséchées. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, encore, encore.

Il fait le fier, le docteur ! Il montre sa... marchandise, augmente la pression ! Mais, mais mais... Lui est comme les autres, même parasite, même être abject et il le voit, il le voit, c'est là tout au fond mais c'est là, sa peur. Un petit truc comme ils diraient, une étincelle, mais il la voit, qui rampe, qui s'étale et qui se déploie, sa peur comme tous les autres.

Alors il rit. Il n'a que ça contre la souffrance alors ce sont de vrais hurlements déchaînés de rire qui les cueillent, qui les frappent en pleine face, qu'ils se mangent dans le visage. Riez riez riez aussi parce que c'est le meilleur-des-médicaments !

Harley, Harley, Harley, huh ! Un nouveau... Pic de douleur. Ses mains tressautent sur les sangles, lui-même tremble, mais c'est sa bouche qui tremble le plus, remplissant le vide.

 _Ils veulent qu'ils oublie ? Il s'en souviendra... d'avantage !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Et donc maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis que tu as abandonné médecine ? demanda Harleen en mordant dans un sandwich thon-salade.

Elles s'étaient installées dans un petit coin d'un subway, faisant tâche de vin sur nappe blanche avec leurs superbes robes au milieu des joggings. Mais Megan avait haussé les épaules et avait commandé son sandwich sans se soucier des regards, alors Harleen l'avait imité.

\- Ça peut paraître terriblement cliché mais... Je suis journaliste et peint des tableaux pendant mon temps libre.

\- Cliché ?

\- Tu sais.. Artiste, tout ça, plaisanta la brune en mordant à son tour dans son poulet-tomate. Et twa ? Touj- Toujours sans hobby particulier ?

La blonde lui décocha un sourire, frappant doucement son bras.

\- Mes patients me prennent tout mon temps. Enfin surtout le Joker, vu qu'Alice est adorable.

Megan s'arrêta, avalant sa bouchée de sandwich avant de fixer sa soeur avec un sourcil levé et un sourire équivoque. Harleen releva la tête sans comprendre, se demandant ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit d'étrange ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il te passionnait assez en te voyant dans la salle avec lui. A ce propos... grimaça-t-elle, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant, je suis désolée...Vraiment. J'ai cru que l'entretien se passait mal et je ne voulais pas que tu brises cette règle avec lui... Et au final je redoutais tellement que tu dises ton nom que je l'ai dit à ta place.

La psychiatre reposa son repas, soucieuse. Elle avait envie de dire à la brune que ce n'était rien de grave mais... Elle se souciait du sort qui attendait le Joker. Comment allaient-ils lui faire oublier son prénom ? A grand renfort d'électrochocs comme il lui avait dit ? Ou bien... Et c'était de sa faute n'est-ce pas s'il allait souffrir, elle n'avait pas été assez rigoureuse. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire changer d'avis son supérieur... Ce n'était qu'un prénom, ce n'était pas si grave.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va se passer mal. J'ai peur qu'ils l'assomment à coup de cachets et je crains les méthodes qu'ils emploieront pour remédier à ça.

Megan éclata de rire, attirant un regard surpris et indigné de la part d'Harleen. Ce n'était pas drôle ! Elle n'osait imaginer la douleur que devait provoquer de tels traitements, et surtout si leur haine envers lui les faisaient enlever les anesthésiants obligatoires.

\- Tu te soucie vraiment de lui, Harl' hein ? Mais c'est ton patient, et c'est un malade. Il est malade. Alors préoccupe-toi plutôt de ton actuel copain, plutôt mignon, plutôt que de craquer sur les psychopathes.

\- Je ne craque pas sur lui ! s'indigna-t-elle, d'une mauvaise foi qui fit rire derechef Megan.

\- Allez, Harl'. Je l'ai vu dans la salle quand je vous regardais. N'oublie pas qui il est... Peut-être qu'il est bel homme sous tout ce maquillage songea-t-elle à voix haute mais ça me paraît un peu louche d'aimer se tartiner le visage. Et ces cicatrices... Tu crois qu'il se les a faîtes lui même ?

Harleen haussa les épaules. Sa soeur ne comprenait rien du tout. C'était son patient, et leurs entretiens se révélaient fascinants à chaque fois, voilà tout. Il y avait également une sorte de lien, d'attachement désormais à ces rituels, mais son but avant tout était de réinsérer son patient en société et son moment d'égarement la dernière fois n'était rien du tout.

Elle était à Arkham pour soigner. Sa dernière volonté aurait été de devenir la nouvelle docteur Crane*.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de versions qu'il raconte...

\- Comment c'est de traiter avec lui ? Je t'ai vu à l'oeuvre mais... Au quotidien c'est comment ? C'est dur ? Des fois il mène totalement l'entretien ? Comment est-ce que tu fais pour répondre si tu ne sais pas quoi répondre ?

\- Megan ! la coupa la blonde. L'autre leva les mains en signe de reddition, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. En général, je m'efforce de mener l'entretien mais il essaye toujours d'en prendre le dessus et c'est... En fait c'est plutôt amusant de discuter avec lui, conclut-elle en souriant à son tour. Simplement... C'est comme essayer de faire éprouver des remords à un tigre. Il n'en a pas et ses raisons sont plus que justes ce qui rend presque impossible ma tâche. Et si... On partait sur un nouveau sujet ?

\- Je crois qu'on va surtout partir sur un départ, grimaça Megan en regardant l'heure. Elle se releva, se penchant pour embrasser la joue d'Harleen, avant de ramasser son sac.

La psychiatre se releva à son tour, jetant dans la corbeille à côté son sandwich à peine entamé. Elle s'approcha en hésitant de sa soeur, optant au dernier moment pour une bise. Elles... Cette soirée avait été parfaite, mais ça ne restait qu'un trou de quelques heures chaotique dans une décennie de silence. Et il lui faudrait encore du temps avant qu'elle ne soit parfaitement à l'aise avec sa soeur. Harleen sourit. Après tout, elle avait tout le temps qu'il fallait maintenant.

\- C'était... vraiment, vraiment sympa, assura la brune avec un signe de la main, alors qu'elle répondait avec un signe identique.

Elle la regarda avec partir avec amusement.

Harleen avait hâte de faire le point de sa soirée avec Ethan.

.

.

.

HARLEY HARLEY HARLEY... C'est un véritable _combat_ pour que la mém-oi-re accepte de r _ester_ avec lui. Il... tremble sur sa chaise. Et la salle entière résonne, retentit comme un seul et unique être, vibre de toute la douleur et souffrance qu'il hurle. Les rires se mélangent aux vrais hurlement et les gardes, _eux-mêmes,_ se sont plaqués les mains sur les oreilles.

Au milieu de ce...Chaos, de son désordre si bien rangé, il n'y a que le doc'... Que ce docteur qui pourrait tout-aussi-bien être un des patients ! Il se penche, s'égosille et s'étouffe de son propre rire. Ça le met dans une rage folle, ça fait terriblement en-vie de leur arracher la peau sur les os, de voir ce sang - joli tableau que ses mains créent - se répandre sur le sol. Mais, attention ! Pas...tr-o-op. Salir serait terriblement... Impoli !

HARLEY.

Ça vient naître dans le creux de ses reins, ça remonte déli-cieeu-sement dans un fourmillement de douleur et ça en ressort par un aboiement qui les met en rogne. La douleur lui vrille les tempes, l'empêche de réfléchir de respirer et ça bloque il le sent ça bloque au niveau de ses poumons mais rien rien rien jamais non rien ne pourra l'empêcher de _rire._

Mais ça le rend fou, ça le rend taré encore plus qu'ils ne disent qu'il l'est alors qu'il scande que c'est faux que les fous ce sont eux avec leurs esprit ETRIQUES ! _Car son... vi-s-a-ge devient déjà... flou._

HARLEY. HARLEY. HARL... NON NON NON NON. HARLEY.

Regardez donc ce grand scien-ti-fique, qui l'observe comme un tigre en cage, qu'on aurait réussi à. _..Domestiquer._ A An-a-ly-yser. Il déteste ce mot. C'est ces...blouses blanches qui far-foui-llent dans sa tête, qui observent, qui dissèquent et place chacun... UN NOM DIFFERENT SUR CE QU'IL A. Mais mais mais... Ils peuvent toujours chercher ! Simplement parce qu'il. N'est. Pas... Fou. Pas à... huh... Proprement parler. Il voit le monde beaucoup plus... Ouvertement.

HARL... Harl... Qu'est-c... Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà après ? Il lâche un hurlement qui n'a rien à voir avec le rire, un hurlement de rage. Le Clown est en colère et c'est Gotham qui en fera le deuil.

Harl..Harl, harl, harl ! Il le sait il le sait il ne peut pas l'avoir déjà oublié !

Et c'est au tour de Strange de...rire. De le regarder en ... riant. Et ça, ça peut-être plus que tout ça fait monter sa rage à un degré qui explosera le plafond. Il bout il bout de colère. Il est censé RIRE pas ATTIRER le rire !

Harl...Ha...Ha.. HA HA HA HA ! Son rire a reprit.

La... souffrance lui brouille les sens. Et sa langue, presque...huh... _Mécaniquement_ , continue de lécher ses cicatrices. Voulez... Voulez-vous-savoir-comment-il-les-a-eues ?

Dans sa tête, il n'y a déjà presque plus de prénoms, sur une lettre qu'il fait... glisser sur sa langue. H. Juste un léger H et ça le remplit de fureur de ne plus connaître la suite. Son... Arlequin. H... Harlequin ? Non non non non non.

CE N'EST PAS ÇA !

Il sursaute presque sur sa... chaise. Et il voit Strange s'approcher... Tic. Tac. Tic-Tac TIC. TAC. ! Plus... fort ! Moins.. fort ! Plus fort ? Eeet... Manqué ! C'était... moins fort.

La douleur se stoppe d'un coup, laissant son cerveau embrumé essayer de se...ré-a-c-ti-ver !

\- Même un taré comme lui ne mérite pas des traitements pareils... marmonna un des gardes. C'est... Freddie ? Oh, joli...garçon. Le Clown n'est pas si - huh - rancunier. Il se rappellera de... l'utiliser-comme-première-peinture-sur-sol ! Oh non... Non, non, non. Strange. Strange en sera l'heureux... inaugurateur.

\- Comment s'appelle votre docteur ?

Il se penche trop... l'imbécile. Sa main vient d'être... retirée des sangles. Et en un tour de passe-passe, le Clown est magicien ne l'oubliez pas, voici le crayon dans sa poche... Dis-pa-ru !

Son nom hein... Huh. H... Quinzel. Il l'a... oublié.

Quelle dé-fai-te !

Il se contente de lui aboyer de rire dessus, se réenfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il préfère l'appeler... Comme ça. Il l'a oublié, la belle affaire ! Ils n'ont... toujours-pas-compris ?

ELLE LE LUI DIRA AUTANT DE FOIS QU'IL LE FAUDRA !

.

.

.

\- Ethan ? Je suis rentrée !

Les talons enlevés, jetés sur le sol, et Harleen qui cligna des yeux, essayant de s'habituer au peu de luminosité. Simplement la lumière de la salle de bain allumée, la porte fermée, et un ordinateur, seule source de lumière du salon éteint.

Intriguée, elle s'approcha de l'écran, avant de s'arrêter, figée.

Mais... Qu'est-ce que...

BAM!

* * *

 _Héhéhé. Oui pardon._

 ** _Bref. Comme c'est mon anniversaire... J'aimerais vous demander un truc. Exceptionnellement, ça serait for-mi-da-ble d'avoir un avis de toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire pour voir environ combien la lisent vraiment. Si vous plait ?_**

 _Mon cawdeau ?_

J : Ce serait...huh...Préférable pour vous. Oh... Je ne dis pas que je me ferais une joie de vous... rendre-visite si vous m'ignorez, mais... *rire* je viens d'acheter une nouvelle tronçonneuse...

H : ... Il est adorable en vrai, vous savez.


	9. Chapter Eight : How about a magic trick?

**CHAPTER 8 :**

 _How about a magic trick ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

BAM!

Seuls des vestiges d'une dizaine d'années passées au cirque lui valut le mérite d'éviter la masse qui s'effondra à ses côtés. Harleen sauta immédiatement en arrière, surprise par le marteau qui s'abattit sur la table. Elle lâcha immédiatement sa mallette et ses affaires, prête à se défendre.

Nouveau mouvement de l'homme, le marteau remonta pour aussitôt redescendre alors qu'elle l'évitait encore. Son visage à lui était dans l'ombre, la laissant sans aucun indice sur son identité.

Harleen hésita à hurler le nom d'Ethan, la lumière dans la salle de bain laissant voir qu'il devait y être, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment, ne voulant pas le mêler à ça. Elle se pencha un peu plus avant, face à son agresseur et ne quittant pas des yeux le marteau qu'il avait à la main. Bien lui en fit, car il le projeta de nouveau en avant, Harleen effectuant une pirouette agile pour qu'il la manque.

Ses boutons de chemise avaient sauté, son chignon s'était défait et elle sentait une ou deux gouttes de sueur sur son front.

\- SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT D'ICI ! hurla l'homme, effectuant plus un croassement rauque qu'un vrai hurlement.

Harleen commença à reculer doucement, dans l'espoir d'allumer la lumière. Elle vit clairement le métal de l'arme avancer vers son visage, et se glissa encore plus en arrière, se jetant presque sur la lumière, les joues rouges de panique et de surprise. Elle entendit simplement un hoquet stupéfait derrière elle et se retourna en une fraction de seconde, prêt-

\- Ethan ?!

\- Harl' ?!

Sous le contrecoup de l'émotion, Harleen se laissa glisser au sol, éclatant de rire. Ethan laissa tomber le marteau qu'il avait à la main, seul le rire presque psychotique de la blonde brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Elle parvint à se calmer au bout de plusieurs secondes, ses lèvres s'étirant malgré elle.

Remise, elle s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur, achevant de détacher ses cheveux qui tombèrent par boucles blondes désordonnées.

\- Mais... Qu'est-c... Où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ? finit par demander Ethan, choqué.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, sa tête allant heurter le mur blanc.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as accueillie comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas annoncé ma présence !

\- Désolé... soupira-t-il. J'étais un peu sur les nerfs, j'attendais un coup de fil important, et là j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, tu devais rentrer beaucoup plus tard... Il laissa échapper un long souffle épuisé. Et voilà.

Harleen haussa un sourcil, légèrement sceptique, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle avec un demi-sourire d'excuse, la faisant perdre son air renfrogné sur le coup. C'était... Ethan, tout simplement.

Il lui jeta un regard, laissant traîner ses yeux sur le long décolleté d'Harleen, ses boutons ouverts laissant apercevoir plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Elle surprit son coup d'oeil, et se mit à sourire, jaugeant à son tour l'état dans lequel il était. Débraillé, sa propre chemise complètement ouverte et ses cheveux désordonnés. On aurait dit qu'ils sortaient tous les deux d'une partie... intense.

En le regardant, lui revint toutes ses pensées qu'elle avait éprouvées en allant voir son patient dans sa cellule. Elle secoua la tête, se changeant les idées, avant de revenir poser ses yeux sur Ethan et son corps... - Un sourire encore - tout à fait dans son style.

De son côté lui aussi la regardait... légèrement... différemment de toute à l'heure, un éclat d'envie au fond des yeux. Elle se rapprocha, s'asseyant en face de lui, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il se mit à rire sous la timidité du geste, s'approchant bien d'avantage pour l'embrasser.

Il agrippa ses cheveux d'une main, rapprochant leurs visages, alors qu'il passait l'autre main le long de sa taille. Elle mordilla ses lèvres, suçotant la peau pâle et y laissant sa marque, humidifiant d'un coup de langue ce qui lui semblait trop sec. Son emprise sur lui se fit plus présente, ses mains allant quitter ses cheveux pour couler le long de sa musculature.

Il la renversa, se penchant au dessus d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux un instant avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser férocement, mordant les lèvres sans pudeur. Harleen y répondit avec joie, se faisant une prise autour de son cou pour les rapprocher. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en une seconde à la chemise de la blonde, faisant sauter les boutons pour la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

De son côté, elle l'arracha presque, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souciant, avant de s'attaquer à la boucle de son jean. Elle glissa un clin d'oeil à son sourire suggestif, en enlevant la ceinture, alors qu'il faisait glisser la jupe crayon le long de ses jambes pâles.

Ethan accrocha ses lèvres aux siennes, ses mains masculines courant le long de sa chute de rein, la faisant se cambrer en avant. Il sourit, ravi, recommençant et aventurant ses mains plus loin. Il se pencha, déposant de léger baisers, suçotant, mordillant la peau pâle du haut de sa poitrine, traçant de légers cercles avec ses lèvres avant de descendre peu à peu.

Elle-même glissait ses mains sur ses abdominaux, caressant, traçant des lignes avec ses doigts et ses ongles prêts à s'y accrocher. Il...huh.. Ce n'était pas le même genre que d'habitude. Plus de...huh...tendresse, plus de... douceur. Ce n'était pas brutal, loin de là, mais c'était... huh. Complètement différent. Elle se perdit dans son étreinte, fermant les yeux.

Ne penser à rien, Harleen, laisser suivre.

Ne ressentir que ses baisers sur sa peau, ce frisson qui l'agitait lorsqu'il venait déposer ses lèvres sur elle, et son corps qui tremblait entre ses mains. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, poussant les coussins, pour qu'il se positionne au dessus d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ferma les siens, s'approchant pour embrasser le cou bronzé. Elle remonte peu à peu, embrassant la mâchoire, la joue, le bout des lèvres, s'emparant de sa bouche.

Ne penser à rien...

Elle poussa un soupir, ne contrôlant rien, alors qu'il s'attaquait à elle, mordillant le bout de sa peau.

Et elle se mentait à elle-même, et elle fondait sous ses caresses, ne voulant penser à rien. Sinon à Ethan. Ethan, Ethan, Ethan. Et elle se laissait couler, et elle succombait à ses mains, alors que dans son esprit se superposait deux images. Et la deuxième avait des cheveux bien plus...huh...

 _Verts._

* * *

\- Ta ta ta ta ! Préparez... vous. Le Clown vous rend _visite_ ! chantonna-t-il, les clefs se balançant à son poignet et la porte de sa cellule grande ouverte.

Autour de lui, les prisonniers - oh, oh... Pardon ! C'est vrai. On dit... patients. - hurlaient, se déchaînaient dans leurs cellules, frappaient pour qu'il leur ouvre. Qu'ils sont stu-pides ! Ils n'ont pas compris, non, non. Il ne leur ouvrira... pas. Le Joker est simplement sorti... rendre une petite visite. Il leur doit, huh, bien ça non ?

\- Freddie ! Freddiie ! Allez, so-o-rs de ta ca-chette ! Alors Fre-d-diie ! On ne veut pas me voir ?

Les chaussures claquèrent sur le sol, les clefs tournèrent dans la main, le clown continua ses notes de musique. Il pesta, l'orange...jurait terriblement. L'appel vers la, hm, liberté de son docteur prenait... plus de temps que prévu. Peu importe, peu importe. Il finirait par... retrouver ses habits et son maquillage. Il se sentait dépossédé, étrangement nu sans.

Oh. Oh.

Un... dé-tour s'imposait. Où rangeaient-ils ses affaires ?

\- Freddiie ! Je t'avais pourtant... prévenu que je viendrais te voir ! Je suis un invité... _modèle_. Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac, les secondes... filent.

\- Allez mec ! hurla un des détenus, tapant contre la vitre de toute ses forces. Ouvre-nous ! On est dans la même merde non ?

Il rit, se rapprocha de la vitre en question. Il voulait... sortir ? Il allait le faire sortir !

Le trousseau de clé arrêta de voltiger, s'arrêtant pour se glisser dans la serrure. Tous se turent, soufflés. Connu pour son... individualité, le Joker n'était pas du genre à, hm, aider.

\- Merci mec ! lui lança l'autre, se massant les poignets avant de sortir.

\- Toujours... un plai-sir ! En une seconde, le clown se retrouva derrière l'homme, son couteau à la main et l'égorgeant sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il partit d'un énième rire retentissant, se moquant d'attirer l'attention. Là était... Tout l'amusement !

\- Je... n'ai pas précisé que tu en ressortirais... VIVANT !

Le cadavre s'effondra au sol sous les éclats joyeux de son meurtrier, les clefs venant retrouver leur éternelle danse. En avant. En arrière. En avant. ... En arrière.

Le couloir était vide de gardes, ses ... homme les occupant autre part. Mais... Pas-d'inquiétude ! Il ne comptait vraiment pas... s'échapper. Juste, huh, s'am-u-ser. Même à Arkham, on avait besoin de passer le temps ! Et... Freddie attendait telle-ment sa visite ! Il aurait agi en bien _piètre_ invité que de ne pas se pointer au rendez-vous.

Il tourna, chantonnant toujours en choeur une comptine connue de lui-seul, accompagné des protestations étouffées des autres. HA HA HA ! Il fallait croire... que la sortie de leur... huh... ami, les avait refroidi.

\- Free-dd-ie ! Tu veux... _continuer_ ce jeu du chat et de la souris ?

Les chaussures claquèrent - encore. Seul ce son mat troublait l'étrange silence qui s'était installé. Il grimaça, contrarié. Frappa le mur blanc de sa main, brisant immédiatement ce qui le dérangeait autant. Le... Silence. Ça, c'était pour les gens sérieux ! Et le moins qu'on puisse dire... était qu'il ne le serait jamais sérieux, même au beau milieu d'une de ses fureurs les plus... huh... Noires !

Il avait prit des dispositions pour !

Le Joker arriva devant la lourde porte blanche, son très cher ami... se dér-o-bant à sa vue. Quelle impolitesse !

\- Trouvé... susurra-t-il.

Il enfonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied, une nuée de poussière blanche venant se déposer sur son orange criard. Bien. _Bien._ Qu'il le couvre. Qu'il efface cette trace qu'une fois de plus, on le traitait... comme du, hm, bé-tail. Revoilà la métaphore du mouton !

Le garde s'était, et oh quel courage celui-ci faisait partie des dégonflés, enfoncé dans un coin, son arme de service...Collé contre lui - comme un oreiller et ça le fit rire - et tremblant... oh, tout tremblant. _Coucou_.

\- Perdu !

Il s'approcha en une grande enjambée, le sourire toujours jusqu'au oreilles, et pointant son doigt sur la poitrine de Freddie. Il déroba l'arme, la soupesant un instant, la savourant. Oh... Qu'elles lui avaient manquées. La poudre... et la dynamite. Les armes à feu, bah, au fond ne préférait-il pas les couteaux ? Mais on faisait avec ce qu'on avait, huh ?

\- Tu es... le-chat ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau, tremblant et reculant sous les éclats qui lui déchiraient d'avantage la bouche. Ah. Aah. Un coup de lèvre, ses cicatrices humidifiées. N'était-il pas... follement iro-ni-que que ce soit ses rires qui le blessent ?

L'autre se mit à supplier et à geindre,pauvre petit-animal-en-détresse. Il se posta en position de défense, ses épaules... tremblant et des gouttes de sueur au front. Il se mit à rire lui, encore. Pencha la tête sur le côté. Lécha ses cicatrices desséchées. Voyons, voyons... Comment rendre magnifique cette toile vierge qu'il avait devant lui ? Du rouge oui certainement... Où ? Cou... Non. Trop...huh...rapide.

\- Je vous ai défendu, je n'ai rien fait j- j- j'ai u-une femme ! Des enfants ! se mit à balbutier le Freddie, dans un vain espoir pour se défendre.

\- Oh... Vraiment ? Il s'arrêta, attentif. Raconte un peu... A quoi...huh...ressemblent-ils ?

\- Je-Je... Une femme. Brune ! J'ai... j'ai deux gosses, deux garçons... Ils m'attendent ! Sans... pitié pitié...Sans moi, ils n'auront plus rien !

\- C'est...malheureux. Mais vois-tu, ils faut bien... qu'ils aient eux-aussi une MAUVAISE JOURNÉE !

Adroitement, il récupéra un des crayons du bureau, le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de sourire et de l'enfoncer dans l'épaule du maton. Celui-ci s'égosilla, un cri de porc qu'on... égorge. Avec précaution, le clown le retira, grimaçant.

Merde. La mine s'était... cassée. Tour de magie, il est vrai, mais utilisable une seule fois... Ou bien, autant de fois qu'il y avait de crayons !

Le Joker vida le pot dans sa main, répandant les stylos et crayons avant de les aligner en chantonnant. Ta...da...da... Un, deux. Trois. Ta, da, da, da,cinq, six, sept. Ta-da-da-da, dix, onze, douze !

Douze, huh. C'était déjà... bien.

Il se pencha, ciblant du regard les points qu'il allait... dessiner ! Epaule... Main... Et au diable les calculs ! Il se pencha, souriant, avant d'enfoncer la mine du stylo bille dans la cuisse, avec force. Hurlement. Il en retira la pointe trempée de sang, y passa un doigt. Mmh... Il lui donnait... quinze minutes. Il régla l'alarme du portable de Freddie, très bien, très bien.

14:59

Un nouveau hurlement, à s'en déchirer les cordes larmes, les larmes qui coulaient le long des grosses joues. Le stylo, brisé net, au milieu de la main, et cette peau brune-rouge. Plus... Rouge maintenant. C'est une jolie couleur hein ?

L'autre main. L'autre pleure. Ce sont de gros sanglots qui dévalent ses joues, tracent des sillons. Le clown rit. S'étouffe au milieu de ce chaos soigneusement organisé.

\- Laissez... moi...s'il vous plait-s'il vous plait-s'il vous plait- fou...non vous-vous...AU SECOURS !

\- Mauvaise... formulation.

Un sourire.

Le stylo dans la joue.

Hurlement.

Hurlement.

Hurlement.

Il ferme les yeux. Concerto en trois temps, douce mélodie. L'autre continue de hurler huh ? Peut-être a-t-il misé trop lourdement... Quinze minutes, c'est... trop.

09:32

Le sang coule le long de la mâchoire, le long des mains, dégouline sur le torse. Il sèche rapidement, formant déjà des caillots noirs. Aïe. Il grimace, c'est trop...rapide. Il devrait le faire main-te-nant.

Son doigt vient fouiller dans le trou de la mâchoire, s'y engouffre - ÇA SUFFIT IL NE CESSERA JAMAIS DE HURLER ? - revient devant les yeux noirs, ensanglanté. Deuxième doigt, même manoeuvre. Il ouvre la bouche, glisse le sang - ça tient moins facilement que le rouge de sa doc', huh - dans les cicatrices, se repeint le visage.

Le Clown est habillé pour le spectacle.

Les doigts glissent le long des cicatrices, font couler le sang à l'intérieur des plaies desséchées. Freddie a un goût... gras. Il s'esclaffe à nouveau, se penche devant le maton, lui attrape le men-ton entre son index et son pouce. Ho-ri-zon-ta-le-ment. Il baisse les yeux, grimace de dégoût. Oh... Freddie, Freddie, Freddie... Déjà... incontinent ?

Il se lasse. Il avait raison, sur ce... coup ! Quinze, c'est trop oui-oui c'est bien... trop. Dix suffisent...Lar-ge-ment.

Le Joker se penche, examine son... patient - ha Ha HA HA !- et recule, secouant la tête. Mmh... Non. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, quel... dommage ! Sa main attrapa adroitement un dernier stylo, repasse une couche de...rouge sur ses lèvres et se plante devant l'oeil vert. Huh, plutôt jolis. Rien à voir cependant avec ceux de sa... doc'

Brun contre vert.

Oeil contre oeil.

L'iris écarquillé d'horreur, suppliant, la larme perlant. L'autre amusé, neutre, ravi, imperméable.

04:27

TCHAC!

.

.

.

\- Je pourrais tuer pour un café !

Harleen s'affala dans le fauteuil, des mèches s'échappant de toute part de son chignon alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur la table, exténuée. Et dire que sa journée était encore bien loin d'être finie... Argh.

Elle sortait tout juste d'un entretien avec Alice, et celle-ci avait désormais abandonné les Reines pour lui dessiner un... lapin ? Oui, c'était ça, décida-t-elle en sortant difficilement le papier de sa poche. Un lapin. Avec une montre. Et un gilet. Et si c'était toujours un plaisir de la voir - elle lui avait apporté discrètement une sucette cette fois - la fin de l'entretien ne signifiait qu'une chose... Joker.

Dire que deux jours avant, elle avait réussi à oublier son patient en passant un moment... Elle sourit... agréable avec Ethan, elle allait le revoir aujourd'hui après plusieurs jours d'absence. Six pour être précise. De mardi à lundi. Et, est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à lui faire oublier son prénom ? De quelle façon ? Est-ce que ça avait été douloureux ? Dans quel état le retrouverait-elle ?

Et Harleen avait deux heures à tuer, deux heures pour se ronger les sangs avant de le retrouver.

\- La machine ne marche plus hein ? lança sa collègue rousse - si si, celle de sa première rencontre avec le Joker - lui tournant négligemment le dos.

\- Il n'y a plus de capsules. Et j'en ai oubli-é ! se plaint-elle une fois de plus.

L'autre psychiatre se retourna, compatissante, ses dossiers à la main. Harleen en compta quatre, fronça les sourcils. Certes, depuis l'arrivée de Batman, Arkham n'avait jamais hébergé autant de patients, mais quatre par psychiatre ? En même temps ? Avec l'équipe qu'ils possédaient ? C'était le double de quoi elle s'occupait ! Certes, elle avait des cas spéciaux mais...

\- Et avec le Joker alors ? Pas encore tarée ? On en est à faire des paris, tu sais.

Harleen s'étouffa, la fixant en tournant brusquement sa tête. Pardon ?

\- Des paris ?

\- Et bien tu sais... Craquera. Craquera pas. Craquera ? Je pense plutôt vers le craquera pas mais de là à le guérir... Déjà que je ne m'en sors pas entre Killer Croc qui ne parle pas, Pamela Isley, Leto et une gothique à moitié suicidaire.

\- Pamela Isley ? Qui est-ce ?

Sa collègue haussa les épaules, soupirant.

\- On la connaît sous le nom de Poison Ivy à Gotham. Et je peux te dire que ça lui va bien, un vrai poison... C'est limite si elle n'essaye pas de s'enfuir à chaque entretien.

\- Ça ne me dit rien, commenta-t-elle. Pourquoi Poison Ivy ?

\- Un lien plutôt fort avec les plantes. Elle en maîtrise tout type, que ça aille des poisons - elle empoisonne en embrassant ! - des plantes carnivores, des fruits vénéneux ou autre, finit la rousse, mordant dans un biscuit. Sa langue vient en lécher les contours d'une façon qui rappela son crazy patient à Harleen, la faisant frissonner.

Poison Ivy. Le Joker. Que de personnalités tellement hors-norme à Arkham. Bien sûr les... changer, les modifier pour les rendre... huh... présentables apportait une certaine renommée mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui plaisait. Elle préférait... S'immerger dans l'univers du patient, comprendre sa logique tordu pour pouvoir la modifier.

Nouveau frissonnement.

Harleen attrapa à son tour un des biscuits traînant sur la table, préférant réduire en morceau l'aliment plutôt que de le manger. Elle traînait, perdue dans ses pensées, et ce fut l'arrivée subite d'un autre de ses collègues qui la sortit de là, la faisant sursauter.

\- Harleen, tu es là ! soupira-t-il d'aise, se passant une main dans les cheveux. On a un... Un petit problème, en fait, hum... C'est que... Il soupira, avant de se lancer. Ton patient a tué quelqu'un, il faut que tu ailles le voir immédiatement. Notre supérieur... Il lui faut des progrès et vite. Il a dit... Il a dit que ils l'examineraient en fin de semaine. Et si il n'y a pas de résultat...

\- Je suis virée ? blanchît la psychiatre, chuchotant sa phrase.

L'autre parut encore plus gêné. Il se mordit les lèvres, peu habitué à devoir parler de psychiatre à psychiatre. Il n'avait pas un patient mais une collègue en face et...

\- Pire, finit-il par marmonner à contre-coeur. Ils en ont assez. Tu es sa septième psychiatre, et il n'y a aucun résultat. Ils... Ils vont lui offrir une lobotomie.

U-une... Que-non -non-non-non... ce.. pas possible... non.. Lobotomie ?

Si c'était possible, Harleen devint davantage blanche. Non... Non-non-non. Une lobotomie ? Pas-lui, pas lui... Ils, non, ils n'avaient pas le droit... Que.. Il était un patient, il avait des droits, oui voilà, non, que...

\- Je vais le voir, décréta-t-elle immédiatement en se levant, attrapant ses affaires au passage.

\- Salle sécurité 06, et interdiction de lui révéler quoi que ce soit, c'est un très bon manipulateur, lança-t-il alors qu'elle partait déjà au milieu du couloir, courant plus qu'elle ne marchait, ses talons devenus comme des chaussons grâce à l'habitude.

\- _Craquera pas, craquera ?_

Harleen filait presque dans le couloir, sa mallette à la main et sans y croire vraiment. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça si ? Elle était naïve, bien trop naïve, bien sûr qu'ils le pouvaient, et ses efforts venaient d'être anéantis en un seul instant. Mais pourquoi avait-il tué ? Pourquoi MAINTENANT ?

Elle était furieuse. Véritablement en furie. Pourquoi, POURQUOI ? Alors qu'elle avançait, qu'il avait émis des réticences à tuer il y avait un peu plus d'une semaine ! Une chose tout simple, des personnes qu'elle lui montrait en demandant laquelle méritait de vivre, laquelle non. Et pour une fois, la seule fois, une des personne avait été épargnée. Et pourtant c'était un homme banal, si elle se rappelait bien. Un ouvrier, plutôt pauvre, marié, à qui elle avait soutiré une photo contre un peu d'argent.

Et évidemment des présents pour sa femme, gratuits, eux.

Elle croisa quelques patients derrière leurs vitres, l'observant avec curiosité. Elle s'en moquait, ne vivait en cet instant que pour arriver dans la salle six. Les salles de sécurité étaient numérotées de un à dix, dix étant le maximum. Le patient était contre un mur, presque littéralement enchaîné, un double-vitrage séparant le patient du psychiatre et des seringues pour calmer du côté du docteur.

Et ils étaient dans la six. La six. Mais comment avait-il tué cet homme ? Et comment était-il sorti de sa cellule ? Comment ?! Trop de questions s'enchaînaient dans sa tête et elle haïssait ça.

La psychiatre s'arrêta enfin devant la salle, reprenant sa respiration. Elle avait quelques jours pour réussir à susciter un peu d'empathie chez le Joker, que les autres jugent qu'elle avait progressé, qu'il avait progressé. Et elle savait que c'était le cas, ça l'était ! Peu à peu des émotions, vraiment légères, commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez.

De la compassion, vraiment infime certes, et aucun mot n'aurait pu être plus incorrect pour le qualifier mais c'était indéniablement ça, pour l'ouvrier. De la curiosité, très souvent. Aucune trace de tristesse pour le moment, simplement un refus de parler de son passé. Il détournait toujours la conversation. Du dégoût alors. De la honte sûrement. Alors il était humain. Il ressentait. Une obsession, une sorte d'affection tordue pour Batman. Il aimait.

Il était sur la voie de la réinsertion. Elle en était sûre. Et ça, ce meurtre, ce n'était qu'un léger écart, un moyen pour lui de se prouver que non il ne changeait pas, qu'il restait le même, il n'avait pas fait ça par amusement, elle le savait. Simplement pour essayer - en vain - de ne pas guérir.

Elle le savait.

Harleen ouvrit la porte brusquement, se préparant presque mentalement.

\- Docteur Quinzel ! Nous vous attendions, l'accueillit son supérieur, présent à côté du Joker - enfoncé dans son siège, renfrogné - et d'un autre docteur, inconnu d'elle.

Elle adressa un signe de tête pour tout accueil, alors que l'inconnu continuait à la suite de son patron.

\- Nous tenions à ce que vous soyez bien au courant de... Vous-savez-quoi. Nous allons vous laisser avec votre patient, _profitez_.

Harleen acquiesça de nouveau, jetant un léger coup d'oeil vers son patient qui évita son regard. Tiens donc. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte, comme si elle était... Comme si... Elle faisait partie d'eux. Du mauvais côté. Elle grimaça mentalement, elle avait l'impression flagrante d'avoir un gosse en face d'elle. Outrageusement capricieux.

Les deux autres sortirent, la laissant seule avec lui. Une vitre les séparait, tandis que lui-même était en camisole, accroché par des sangles à sa chaise. Sûrement clouée au sol, elle aussi.

\- Bonjour, commença-t-elle simplement.

Quelques secondes filèrent sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. C'était une première, alors qu'il avait été si bavard lors de chacune de leurs séances. Et elle détestait le fait d'être prise pour une idiote, sans qu'il ne veuille coopérer. Ne voyait-il pas que l'échec le mènerait à la... lobotomie ?

\- Il y a-t-il des raisons pour que vous refusiez de commencer notre entretien ? finit-elle par demander, agacée.

Ces mots le firent réagir et il leva lentement la tête, causant presque un choc à Harleen. Il... Il n'avait plus de maquillage. Plus aucune trace. Même ses cheveux n'avaient plus cet aspect verdâtre d'ordinaire, dévoilés blonds sous la teinture. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il refuse de... parler. Ceci combiné au fait qu'ils étaient passé d'un entretien par jour à un toutes les semaines. Presque.

\- Je... Je n'aime pas ça. Il se pencha, ou du moins essaya, trop retenu par les chaînes. Grimaça excessivement. Je _n'aime pas ça du tout_. Dé... Dé-ta-chez moi, doc.

\- Le problème est donc uniquement du fait de vos sangles ? tenta-t-elle, se sentant perdre un peu le contrôle.

\- _Détachez-moi_.

\- Ce n'est malheureusement pas de mon ressort.

Il secoua la tête, sa langue venant lécher avec fureur ses cicatrices. Nues. Sans blanc. Sans rouge. Simplement cette peau déchirée. Harleen avait presque... de la peine. Son empathie lui jouait des tours, constata-t-elle, furieuse contre elle-même.

\- Considérez ça comme... un marché, doc'. Pas de sangles, pas de silence. Voulez-vous... une séance aussi... _ennuyeuse_ , huh ?

Très bien. Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Très bien.

Elle fit un signe de la main, ayant presque tout pouvoir sur ce qui se passait dans cette salle. Aussitôt deux gardes surgirent dans la pièce, la regardant avec un mélange de scepticisme et d'incrédulité, mais détachant néanmoins les sangles qui reliaient la camisole à la chaise. Ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, laissant les deux seuls et le Joker avec une limite de mouvement moins... limitée.

\- On vous a détaché. Plus propice à discuter ?

\- Que vous êtes... froi-de aujourd'hui doc'. Vous n'avez pas le _moral_ ? s'enquit-il, faisant jouer les muscles de ses épaules, ankylosé.

Harleen poussa un soupir. Elle s'y prenait de la mauvaise façon, mais cette nouvelle... Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, épuisée. Elle devait... lui faire expliquer les raisons de son meurtre, bien qu'elle les connaissait d'avance - l'amusement quoi d'autre - et lui faire éprouver des remords. Des remords. En une semaine, alors qu'elle travaillait depuis un mois dessus.

Il lui fallait juste... De quoi montrer qu'il avait progressé.

Elle devait se montrer dure. Lui placarder devant les yeux cette... cruauté.

\- Ce n'est pas un très bon jour, commença-t-elle. Et pour la famille de Frederic Miller ça ne l'est pas non plus.

\- Qui ?

\- Le garde que vous avez tué. Que vous avez torturé, asséna la psychiatre. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte Joker ? Vous l'avez eu devant vos yeux. Et lentement, avec amusement, en en... riant, vous l'avez achevé en lui enfonçant _un crayon dans l'oeil._ Il avait une famille. Une femme. Des enfants. Des personnes qui attendaient qu'il revienne à la maison, un petit garçon auquel son père avait promis de lui consacrer un peu de temps le soir, un homme qui aurait voulu voir sa famille, qui aurait embrassé sa femme et qui se serait assis avec eux au milieu d'un repas. Qui sait, ils auraient allumé les infos, auraient ri, sourit, plaisanté ensemble ?

\- Voyons doc', vous allez me _fendre_ le coeur... la coupa-t-il, secouant sa tête pour faire bouger ses cheveux et se léchant méthodiquement ses lèvres. Encore cette histoire... de remords ? Tenace. J' _aime_ ça !

Elle s'arrêta, se penchant un peu plus en avant. Grimaça. Cette maudite vitre... Elle l'handicapait. Ce qui marchait dans ses précédents entretiens était cette... troublante... proximité entre eux. Ici... Avec une vitre, une camisole, des caméras ?

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas comprendre ? Comment faîtes-vous pour ne rien ressentir ? s'exaspéra Harleen. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement, consciente de perdre le contrôle. Elle perdait son self-control, son assurance, et c'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait arriver. Surtout pas en ce moment. Mais c'était vraiment trop dur, même pour elle.

Son cerveau restait fixé sur une seule idée : Lobotomie et le reste ne voulait pas suivre. POURQUOI ne voulait-il pas guérir ? Pourquoi était-il obligé d'être autant...

\- Doc' vous devriez y aller mollo sur le _café,_ vous avez l'air _... sur-les-nerfs._ Pas de discussion... ci-vi-li-sée aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien, lui accorda Harleen. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on s'essaye sur ce sujet.

\- A quoi... bon ? Freddie... C'est bien de Freddie que vous parlez huh ? était... un dégonflé. Tu veux savoir à quel... _point_ ?

Il lui demanda sur un ton presque chuchoté, un sourire laissant apercevoir ses dents, et penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air attentif. La psychiatre esquissa un mouvement de lèvres vers le haut malgré elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Il arrivait à l'amuser par sa manière d'être, si... singulière.

\- Je m'en passerais, sourit-elle. A mon tour de poser une question. Vous vous rappelez de ce jour où vous m'avez dit que vous m'empêcherez d'avoir d'autres patients ? Alice est toujours là. Alors... laissa-t-elle traîner en faisant courir ses doigts sur la table, ais-je le droit à ma question ?

Il grimaça, lui lança un regard furieux. Cela amusa Harleen plus que ne l'effraya, allons donc, le clown était mauvais perdant.

\- Dîtes... toujours, marmonna-t-il.

\- Est-ce que... ça ne vous pèse pas ? "

Il releva la tête, surpris. Le Joker fronça les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre le sens de sa question alors qu'elle continuait, s'expliquant. " - Est-ce que vous n'avez jamais une impression de... solitude ?

Pris à court par la question, il lui sembla qu'il en restait muet un moment avant qu'il n'éclate de rire devant Harleen, la faisant sursauter. C'était vrai, la question qu'elle aurait dû poser aurait été sans rapport avec lui mais... Ça s'était imposé. Il ne se sentait jamais seul ? Être l'unique à rire à ses blagues, être le seul à comprendre selon son point de vue un monde tel qu'il était.

\- Je rêve, doc'... Vous... Vous vous s _ouci-i-e_ z de moi ? aboya-t-il entre deux éclats, tordu dans sa camisole.

\- Ça n'a rien d'amusant !

\- Oh... Oh si, docteur Quinzel. Ça a ... tout d _'amusant_. Je...huh... dois répondre ? Bien sûr que non ! Parce qu'il y a... Batsy. Nous... huh... Sommes les deux seuls à comprendre ce qu'est ce monde pourri, doc'. Les deux...u-niques. Il me... complète. QUE M'IMPORTE LES AUTRES ! hurla-t-il de rire.

\- Alors le Batman voit le monde comme vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas... ce que j'ai dit. Les psy, les psy... marmonna le clown. Je l'ai dit. Je le dirais en-co-re. Tou-jours cette _volonté_ de disséquer, peut-être auriez-vous dû faire _bou-cher_ !

\- Je suis plus adroite avec un scalpel qu'un couteau à viande, confia Harleen, sur un ton amusé.

Il la regarda, intéressé. Sa langue alla de nouveau lécher le contour de ses cicatrices, mécaniquement, avec acharnement. Passer sur les rebords secs. Une fois, deux fois. Recommencer le mécanisme.

\- Vous êtes de plus en plus... intéressante, doc'.

\- Et si nous passions à notre... petit examen rituel ? changea de sujet la psychiatre, sortant déjà ses photos de sa mallette. Le Joker se renfonça dans son siège, peu enclin à passer ce "test" et déjà assez... agacé. Lui qui avait pensé qu'elle... Huh... Qu'elle lui donnerait son prénom. Il grimaça, laissa filtrer son énervement. Il s'était trompé. Lourdement.

Harleen étala les clichés sur la table, devant lui, bien que la vitre rendait l'opération plus difficile.

Le premier représentait une femme enceinte, la gorge tranchée et les yeux vitreux, et tira une moue écoeurée à Harleen alors qu'elle lui présentait. Il se pencha, observant attentivement, alors que la blonde faisait de même avec ses yeux.

Le deuxième mettait en scène un enfant famélique de Gotham, un de ces gosses des rues dont elle avait pu à peine tirer une photo - généreusement récompensée - et donner à manger avant qu'il ne fuie. Un sourire amusé pointa sur les lèvres de son patient alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

Le troisième montrait une jeune fille, d'environ dix-sept ans, volant un pain d'une boulangerie, s'enfuyant en courant et elle aussi à la peau sur les os. Harleen n'avait pas pris cette photo en personne, cette fois-ci. Lui n'exprima aucune réaction, excepté un haussement de sourcil.

Et la dernière enfin affichait un homme, plutôt dans la force l'âge, dormant sur un carton dans une gare. La gare de Gotham. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant de comment elle l'avait trouvé. Il lui avait raconté sa longue descente en enfer, alors qu'elle s'était assise, écoutant patiemment. Elle secoua la tête, se sortant de ces pensées, préférant observer la légère moue de dégoût du clown.

Et maintenant, ils étaient tous partis.

\- Alors ? finit-elle par demander. Lequel aurait dû vivre ? Lequel aurait dû mourir ?

Il se cala confortablement, déglutissant et secouant la tête, se pourléchant les lèvres une fois de plus. Le clown hésita une seconde, avant de se décider et de se pencher en avant.

\- Je... _déteste_ ce jeu, confia-t-il, agacé. Ce moment n'est jamais très... amusant, doc'. Alors... Qui aura l'honneur de mourir dans le rire ? Huh... Pioche, pioche, ce sera toi, non toi, huh... Toi.

Son doigt s'arrêta sur l'homme dormant sur le carton.

\- La mort pour... lui. Vous savez... Il doit sûrement l'être... huh... déjà. Je vous _félicite_ , doc', ce jeu est terri-ble-ment... malsain. Et qui aura la tristesse de... vivre ?

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la femme enceinte, qu'il désigna du doigt nonchalamment, comme pour expédier la tâche le plus rapidement possible.

\- Fait. Vous... savez, j'ai été très _déçu_ que vous ne soyez pas... venue. Six jours c'est long avec... vous, ici. Alors... Il esquissa une moue agacée. Imaginez _sans._

 _\- Je vous ai manqué ?_

 _-_ Terriblement. Avec qui... parler... ? Les autres, hm, patients, ne sont pas très... co-o-pé-ra-tifs à mon humour, glissa-t-il en hochant la tête. Ils sont si... ennuyeux. Et pourtant... Nous sommes à Arkham ! Bienvenue, les fous vous ouvrent les... portes ! On pourrait penser qu'il y aurait un peu plus d' _ambiance._ Ils sont si... renfrognés ! se mit-il à expliquer, ses mains s'agitant en l'air.

Harleen s'installa à son tour plus confortablement dans son dossier, attentive.

\- Tous-les-mêmes ! Ce visage si... sérieux, cet uniforme orange sans... couleur autre, si-si-si sages ! Il y a bien... Harvey, le Croc ne sort... jamais. La conséquence de croquer un ou deux bras, explosa-t-il de rire devant la moue d'Harleen. Mais... Je-ne-sais-pour-quoi il n'a pas l'air de... m'apprécier ! Rachel, rachel, Rachel, qu'a-t-elle de si... Elle a volé en poussière la-jolie-petite-fiancée-virginale !

\- Vous l'avez... tuée ?

\- Moi ? Oh non ! Non, non, non, non. C'est Batsu qui l'a fait ! Moi ? Je n'ai fait que... mettre de la poudre et de l' _essence_ !

Harleen se leva. Cet entretien ne rimait à rien, ni elle ni lui n'étaient dans de bonnes conditions pour entretenir une conversation, et cette vitre et cette camisole ne faisaient qu'en rajouter.

La femme enceinte et l'homme... Rien n'était choisi au hasard. Il devait y avoir un lien, mais elle avançait, elle avançait... tout doucement. Autrefois, elle le savait, il aurait choisi de tous les tuer. Là, il avait sauvé une personne, n'en avait tuée qu'une. Elle avançait. Difficilement. Mais c'était là.

\- Non ! Non, non ! Ne... Ne partez pas ! la retint-il en se levant, s'approchant de la vitre.

\- La séance est terminée, déclara-t-elle, saisissant ses affaires.

\- Non, non, doc' ! Je.. Je-n'ai-pas-fini ! _Asseyez-vous. Asseyez-vous._

Le ton était impérial. Surprise, Harleen obtempéra, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi alors qu'il retrouvait son sourire, fraichement perdu.

\- Vous savez... Ils m'ont enlevé votre prénom, marmonna-t-il. Ils... Ils m'ont enlevé votre prénom. Ça... Huh... Restez, restez huh ? ... me déplaît. Quel... Quel est votre prénom, doc' ?

\- Pardon ?

Alors comme ça ils avaient réussi ? Mais... De... Elle grimaça, résistant à l'envie de hurler sur son supérieur. La façon... La façon dont ils avaient dû faire ça. Est-ce que c'était pour ça, la mort du garde ?

\- Je veux... Je veux votre _prénom._ J appartient à ... Joker. A quoi appartient H ?

Harleen tira une feuille de sa mallette, le cachant au reste des caméras. Elle griffonna dessus un instant, pliant le papier et le rangeant dans sa poche. Le Joker la regarda avec un air de perplexité apparente, alors qu'elle se contentait de lui sourire.

\- Vous... m'avez ass-ss-ez _manqué_ , doc'. Je me suis... ennuyé.

\- Je dois reconnaître que nos entretiens sont passionnants, sourit-elle. Il se contenta de rire pour toute réponse, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, se détestant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit un homme aussi... Aah !

\- Re-ve-nez demain, lui intima-t-il.

Elle rit à son tour, récupérant sa mallette, enfin. Harleen afficha un dernier sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte, hésitant un moment avant de se décider, se retournant vers lui.

 _-_ Je ne compte plus partir Monsieur J, ces six jours étaient une erreur.

* * *

Oui vous me haïssez. Oui c'est normal, parce que j'ai coupé là. Parce que j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier le chapitre xD MAIS. IL Y A 7k de mots. 7 les potos ! J'espère que ce chap' vous a plu parce que... J'ai des doutes sur l'entretien, je le trouve un peu nul par rapport aux premiers.

Pour les réponses aux reviews, j'ai fait les anonymes avant de publier le chap' parce qu'une fois publié c'est impossible sinon d'y répondre, mais désolééée les autres, je finis d'abord une longue dissert d'histoire ( J'en ai eu une de géo la semaine dernière en plus T_T) et promis je répond ce soir ! (Vous êtes des anges, franchement. 15 REVIEWS?! C'est 3x plus que d'habitude ! Et merci, merci, merci, merci pour les joyeux anniv. Je vous aime.)

JOKER : *Grimace, énonce les mots les uns après les autres* Je... vous.. ai- HARLEY ! Tu es une femme les... huh... sen-ti-ments c'est pour toi, ça. *Se lèche les lèvres consciencieusement* Je peux... vous aimer... d'une autre _manière_ , si-vous-voulez. Il me reste... des crayons.

HARLEEN : *agite un doigt en l'air* Pas plus d'un meurtre par chapitre ! Il fallait épargner Freddie - le pauvre. *Se tourne vers le public, souffle un baiser * En tout cas, je vous aime, moi ! Mes voeux les plus sincères, restez en vie, et... N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de nous !

JOKER : Tic-Tac ! _Attention._ Le clown vous prépare une surprise pour... Halloween !

RAR :

Guest 2 : Héhé, j'en connais une qui devrait aller voir la fic Les Cercles de l'Enfer de Laukaz The Lab !

Merci énormément, c'est super gentil ! Contente que ça te plaît. En fait, j'essaye d'éviter à tout prix une fic mièvre et romantique, alors ça me fait super plaisir ! Même Ethan ? T_T (Enfin une qui l'aime !) Alice... Héhéhéhé *rire sinistre* Tu verras bien !

Oh tu lis LSDLL ? Merchiiii ! (J'écris le prochain bientôt sûr !)

Non, merci à toi ! :D

XOXOO

.

Guest 1 :

Wooow ça c'est de la review ! :D

Merci beaucoup et non, non, tu étais même en avance ! Merci énormément ( Oh vraiment ? :D *mon coeur est comblé*)

Mercii ! Contente que ça t'ai plu, même si j'essaye de rendre mes chapitres plus... volumineux ! Ah 10 ans, c'est particulièrement long surtout à cet âge. Le Joker... est très possessif, c'est tout ce que je peux dire ! Harleen... Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que les lecteurs savent ce qu'elle va devenir et d'un côté ont envie de voir Harley mais se sont attaché à Harleen xD Et elle va changer, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, est déjà sur le chemin de sa décadence...

Héhé pas d'Alice ici, mais bientôt juré !

Ah oui tu grinçais des dents ? Sa souffrance était contagieuse ? xD (Je suis super contente que tu apprécie comment je le fais parler, j'ai peur des fois que ça fasse un peu.. too much) Et Strange... Son tour va arriver, c'est certain !

Ethan, Ethan, le problème c'est qu'il symbolise tout ce que le Joker n'est pas, une allégorie de la normalité.

...

...

...

Je suis en train de mourir ! MERCI MERCI MERCI. Je sais qu'objectivement ce n'est pas la meilleure, mais ça fait vraiment vraiment vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis là. ( la fille a un sourire (Naturel merci je me passe de tes talents de chirurgie J) jusqu'aux oreilles) ... MERCI ! :D

Oh tu lis aussi LSDLL ? No problem, tant que tu apprécies, ça fait plaisir ;)

Bisous !

.

XOXO Les psy en herbe :)


	10. Chapter Nine:The Emergence of a Arlequin

**J'ai un peu de retard certes. Mais... Le chapitre est là ? Pour compenser un entretien manquant - rassurez-vous vous allez en avoir un de taille pour le chapitre d'après - vous allez avoir une petite innovation dans ce chap j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et puis il fallait que je case cet évènement, donc c'est pour cette raison que c'est un chapitre centré sur Harleen.**

 **Reviews :**

 **Honnêtement je n'en ai jamais eu autant sur un seul chapitre ! 17 ! 17 ! Je vous adore, vraiment, je les ais toutes lues avec attention et du coup je vais plutôt faire une réponse générale là, ça va être plus ordonné ! Vous êtes des anges, merci beaucoup deme lire et de me laisser un message, je suis super contente que vous aimez cette histoire.**

 **Donc merci encore pour toutes les nouvelles lectrices ! Je ne lis pas vraiment les autres fictions de Suicide Squad pour la bonne raison que je n'ai pas le temps, que j'y passe quelque fois, mais j'irais voir ton histoire un de ces quatre,** _Berengere._ **Je suis contente que vous appréciez mon Joker - fin la façon dont je le fais parler - et j'aurais un mot à vous toucher à la fin du chap' à ce propos ou presque. Ça me fait rire que vous aimiez bien Alice, je ne peux rien dire sur ce qui va se passer pour elle à la fin de la fic', mais Harleen l'aime beaucoup aussi ;) Pour** Oceane **, c'est vrai, j'essaye de faire le plus de référence possibles ! Et de détails ! Pour les passages "hot" j'hésite encore à en faire, mais peut-être je dis peut-être que dans un bonus je pourrais vous offrir une petite scène avec J et Harleen ! Pour** Obvy **, c'est génial que tu ais remarqué pour Ethan, c'est vrai ce n'est pas très crédible hein ? Exact ! Elle se change et son POV aussi ;) Cette histoire de vivre ou mourir est par principe malsaine. On ne choisit pas la mort ou la vie dune personne, une psychiatre encore moins. Pour la feuille j'ai vu que plusieurs personnes avaient cru qu'elle l'avait mis dans la poche deJ, mais non elle ne lui a pas donné, elle l'a glissé dans sa propre poche ! Bref merci encore, je vous aime.**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre Neuf :**

 _The Emergence of a Harlequin_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Ce matin-là, Harleen se réveilla avec un pressentiment.

Une sorte d'alarme rouge dans votre cerveau, vous savez, celle qui vibre et qui tourne comme un gyrophare en vous empêchant de vous concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Celle qui vous incite à vous rappeler de quelque chose - en vain - alors que vous vous réveillez, l'esprit embrumé, et inconscient de cette réalité.

Ce genre d'alarme.

Et pourtant, ça avait été une matinée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Un jeudi matin, Ethan à ses côtés, alors que sa tête reposait sur son épaule à lui, ses bras l'entourant. Un réveil qui sonne, qui donne envie de le balancer par la fenêtre - sérieusement invention insupportable - et la tentative d'émerger.

Elle s'était assise devant sa table, environ deux heures plus tard Ethan l'ayant désertée pour un entretien-,un café brûlant à la main - Fin Novembre approchait à grand pas - et regardant le peu de feuilles qu'il restait voleter par la fenêtre. Harleen avait tiré ses dossiers de sa mallette, relisant rapidement ses notes.

C'était demain.

Elle ferma les yeux, s'empêcha d'y penser. Ils avaient fait des progrès non ? ... Non ?

Au fond d'elle... Harleen ne savait pas très bien si les quelques progrès qu'ils avaient fait étaient dû à une amélioration de l'état de son patient ou le fait que sur le papier griffonné, elle l'avait prévenu contre une lobotomie approchant. Elle espérait, son coeur battait la mesure, que ce soit le premier cas. Mais... Est-ce que ça l'était vraiment ?

Elle avait opté pour une vidéo sanglante, la dernière fois. Une scène de torture d'un film, presque plus réaliste que nature, et il... Il avait détourné la tête. Grimacé. Regardé ailleurs.

En une phrase, n'avait pas savouré la torture humaine.

La blonde ferma le dossier, buvant une longue gorgée de café bouillant - ces derniers temps elle appréciait la sensation de brûlure sur sa langue - reportant un regard distrait sur ce qui l'entourait. Des feuilles, des feuilles, des feuilles et encore des feuilles. Un stylo ou deux, un peu perdu dans cette masse de travail, un bout de carton bleu ciel qui dépass-

Attendez. Un carton bleu ?

Harleen souleva le tas de feuille, libérant le carton. On aurait dit une carte de voeux, un peu comme un anniversaire ou un maria...

\- Merde ! jura-t-elle à voix haute, ses doigts fébriles ouvrant le carton d'invitation. Merde, merde, merde ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier ça ? gémit-elle de frustration en décryptant à toute vitesse les informations sur la carte.

Le mariage de sa cousine ! Et pourtant sa mère l'avait prévenue bien à l'avance, lui avait envoyé un message pour qu'elle se souvienne mais... Harleen avait été tellement débordée ces derniers temps, entre Megan, Alice, le Joker et Ethan qui semblait lui cacher quelque chose - ses explications de la semaine passée avaient été louches - qu'elle n'y avait absolument pas pensé.

22 Novembre, 12h, Eglise de St-Mary.

Le 22 Novembre... La psychiatre se jeta presque sur son portable, le déverrouillant nerveusement pour y afficher la date. Vingt-deux novembre, huit heure et demie - ou presque.

Elle se laissa glisser sur son siège, une main plaquée sur son front. Poussa un soupir - totalement découragée.

C'était exclu qu'elle n'y aille pas - et être en froid avec sa famille ? - et le mariage se déroulait dans une petite route de campagne à plus de trois heure d'ici. Soit... Harleen avait moins une demi-heure pour se préparer pour un mariage.

La blonde ouvrit les portes de son placard à la volée, jetant presque toutes ses affaires sur le sol. Ethan était parti une dizaine de minutes plus tôt - prétextant un entretien - et elle ne se souciait pas de l'image qu'elle aurait renvoyé devant lui. Elle qui était toujours très stricte, pointilleuse. Harleen pesta de plus belle en jetant derrière elle les pantalons de tailleurs - trop habillés - les chemises - pas assez - sans réussir à trouver une robe un tant soit peu convenable. Elle dénicha une vieille chose, à moitié rongée par le temps, et la fit rejoindre la pile avec dégoût.

Elle avait envie de s'en taper la tête contre les murs, comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?

Contre toute attente, elle finit par trouver une robe à peu près passable, d'un bleu effacé par les années, un peu froissée mais qui ferait l'affaire. Elle se débarrassa de sa tenue en deux temps trois mouvements, se tortillant pour gagner en vitesse, et attrapa la robe pour l'enfiler.

Harleen s'empara de la première paire de collant chair qu'elle trouva, sautillant sur sa place jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle s'y regarda, jetant un regard hésitant sur le rouge - ça lui rappelait bien trop quelqu'un - avant de se décider et de faire glisser le liquide éclatant sur ses lèvres - sourit. Une envie, minuscule vraiment, de continuer le tracé vers le haut lui prit avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête, amusée par cette puérilité, et ne le repose, courant déjà de l'autre côté de l'appartement pour trouver des chaussures.

La première paire de bottines noires fit l'affaire, alors qu'elle nouait ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval - plus pratique - osant s'accorder un regard de plus dans le miroir. Ça faisait depuis bien longtemps qu'elle ne dépassait pas les cinq secondes lorsqu'elle s'y regardait, mais elle décida de fixer son regard sur le verre, de se regarder.

A quoi pouvait ressembler Harleen Quinzel ?

Les lèvres rouges vif étaient étirées en un sourire un peu malicieux, les yeux pétillaient - la perspective de revoir sa cousine ou ce rouge obsédant ? - et pour la première fois elle ne se trouva pas l'air d'une fille faisant le trottoir. Le rouge était vraiment une bonne idée, décida-t-elle en approchant un doigt de ses lèvres - fascinée. Elle s'y arrêta à un millimètre, refusant de gâcher la tableau.

Un pas de plus dans sa compréhension du Joker, rit-elle intérieurement. Voilà la raison de ce sourire remarquable.

Ses mains saisirent les clefs de voitures, non sans un dernier regard perdu vers la glace.

Et sans qu'elle ne le sache l'alarme rouge continuait de retentir de plus belle.

* * *

La salle du réfectoire était toujours... _déplaisante._

Beaucoup de trop de bruit oui-oui. Ah... Il vous voyait déjà le regarder avec per-plex- _ité._ Ce n'était pas... huh... qu'il n'aimait pas le bruit - ç'eut été un co-oo-mble pour le Clown - c'était que ce bruit n'était pas... harmonieux. Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla. Ennuyeux, ennuyeux, ennuyeux, ennuyeux ennuyeux ennuyeux. Les mêmes... bruits, les mêmes... mots.

Encore et encore.

Il s'assit à sa table, tournant sa pomme - pas entamée, quel gâchis, vous voulez détr-ui-re le fruit... _défendu_ ? - entre ses mains, agacé. Ah. Sa petite psychiatre lui manquait, assurément - assurément. Quel ennui. Il darda un regard méprisant sur les autres détenus, - Oups. On dit...huh... Patients. - reportant son regard sur la pomme rouge qui tournait - tournait tournait.

Le Clown se lassait de cet endroit.

Ramener la petite...huh... psychiatre à son niveau serait moins... aisé qu'il ne l'avait pensé. C'est qu'elle résistait, c'est qu'elle avait du caractère, la mignonne. C'était amusant. C'était agaçant. C'était fascinant. C'était ennuyant.

Il s'ennuyait.

L'avait-il déjà... dit ? Argh. Il n'était pas né pour l'ennui ; né pour y re-mé-di-i-i-er. Joker, parfait pour les surprises, vous vous ennuyez, plus rien ne vous... amuse ? N'ayez pas peur, **chers** _citoyens_ de Gotham, le Clown est là pour veiller sur vous. Le fait d'y être sujet à son tour... Il grimaça. Rien ne l'agaçait davantage. Est-ce que c'était... NORMAL ? Il éclata de rire, se balançant sur sa chaise. Avant. Arrière. Avant, arrière. Avant-arrière. Avant arrière avant arrière avant arrière, arrière avantarrièreavantarrière encore et encore et encore et encore.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas... Il grinça des dents. Nor-mal. Quel ennui. Y avait-il vrai-ment des gens voulant l'être, _normal_ ? Rentrer dans...huh...une case, une jolie petite étiquette où vous planquait DE FORCE !

A ses côtés l'un des patients laissa échapper un cri de fureur le faisant se retourner ; il haussa les épaules, ; souffla. LA FERME ! grogna-t-il intérieurement. Le Clown... soliloquait.

\- Trop de folie tue la folie marmonna-t-il en serrant davantage la pomme entre ses doigts. La peau rouge se creuse pour y laisser l'empreinte de son index et de son pouce huh... merde. Voilà qu'il avait abîmé son joli jouet - comme... tou-jours. Dommage pour lui, il était un enfant... tur-bu-l-ent !

Il promena son regard agacé sur l'assemblée. Personne, argh ! Tout le monde tout le monde bien trop de monde et pourtant... Personne ! Personne... huh... _d'intéressant._ Des fous, rien que des fous, ici. Lui ne l'était pas, non non non!, c'était... c'était les autres qui... Il lécha consciencieusement ses lèvres scarifiées - qui étaient... tim-brés.

Rien que des fous ici.

Une silhouette blonde - Dr. Quinzel était de retouur ? Il se redressa attentif - lui passa devant les yeux, attirant son regard. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, humidifia ses cicatrices - de l'entretien, un clown se doit d'être entretenu avait-il dit une fois à la mignonne - concentré. La petite silhouette, oh si petite qu'on pouvait la casser en deux, s'approcha - recule recule recule ne t'approches pas - et finit par s'asseoir à sa table. Non non non non, va-t'en. Que faisait-elle là ? Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, elle avait l'air si triste ! Triste triste triste, voyons ne fallait-il pas lui redonner le sourire à cet enfant regardez là comme elle ne sourit pas qu'elle a l'air sérieuse oui oui bien trop sérieuse !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Comment ose-t-elle... _Ose-t-elle_ s'asseoir à sa ta-ble ?

\- Bonjour. Que me vaut... ce plaisir ?

Va-t'en va-t'en va-t'en va-t'en va-t'en ! Immonde petite Quinzel junior. Tu n'es que sa représentation floue, il veut la vraie lui, c'est elle qu'il veut casser en deux, briser briser et voir s'effondrer ce sera grâce à lui oh oui oui oui !

Elle ne répond pas la petite. Ah ! Ce qu'il peut détester lorsqu'on le regarde avec cet air-là, sérieux, beaucoup trop sérieux, et qu'on ne parle pas. Il ne l'aime pas, ça c'est... sûr. Devrait-il... huh... il hésite, non, oui, non ? La doc' sera-t-elle contente de ce...cadeau ? Une jolie petite poupée rien que pour elle, rien que pour elle, mais oh excusez-le le prix était bas car elle est... démembrée. Il n'y a que la tête n'est-ce pas... _adorable_ ?

\- Bonjour, finit-elle par répondre. C'est qu'elle parle ! s'esclaffe-t-il intérieurement. Tout n'est que dans sa tête de toute façon, Batou le lui a dit comme il la vexé ce jour-là ! Comment ça ce n'est que dans sa tête ? ET LA FOLIE DE GOTHAM BATSY HEIN ? EST ELLE DANS SA TETE ?! Bien sûr que non, que non, que non, regardez dehors osez osez passer ne serait-ce qu'un regard par la fenêtre, AH ! Vous voyez.

 _Vous n'osez pas._

Elle se tait ensuite - ne dit plus rien. Qu'elle parle ! Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

\- Va-t'en marmonne-t-il. Non ! Reste. Que... me veux-tu ? Je pourrais... Je pourrais te casser en deux petit scarabée, pourquoi prendre le risque de me voir ? N'as-tu pas... il rit, frissonne, savoure, peur ?

\- Ne la brisez pas.

Elle était toute droite, bien trop droite, trop d-ii-gne cette enfant. Ah ! Il secoua la tête. Ennuyeux, ennuyeux, ennuyeux. Un ordre en plus. Lui... or-do-n-ner de ne pas... faire revient à son _contraire_. C'est que le Clown aime... contrarier. Le Joker se pencha vers elle, sourit mais pas des... huh... yeux, et la fixa intensément. Transmettant toute sa... Argh non il ne pouvait pas dire "folie" ç'eut été... faux. Sa compréhension du monde. Voilàà, bien mieux, bien bien mieux. Sa compréhension du monde à la petite... pou-pée.

Sauf qu'elle, elle ne se cassa pas en deux, ne cria pas. Se contenta de le fixer en retour, tou-jours, AH ! Ce qu'il... Haïssait ça. Elle était résistance celle-là.

\- Ne la brisez pas, reprit-elle. Ne la brisez pas. Pas elle. Pas elle. Pas elle, répéta la poupée - HAHAHAHAHA ! Bien sûr qu'elle ne se cassait pas comment aurait-elle pu elle l'était déjà tellemeeeent - pas elle.

\- Oh, oh, oh. On aurait... de l'affection, jouet cassé ? Je vais...Je vais la bri-ser. Je-vais-la-briser. Docteur Quinzel va... pfiouuuh... fondre ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en agitant les mains. Fondre, fondre, et revoilà la nouvelle... Version. Amé-li-o-rée !

La petite blonde lui envoya un regard noir - oh oh oh. Elle finit par se lever, répétant un dernier " ne la brisez pas, pas elle non pas elle " alors qu'il la regardait partir en éclatant de rire. Quel... dommage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque personne ici soit... huh... Il rit. Arkham était un endroit comme un autre. Où les loups mangeaient les autres loups à grand renfort d'électrochocs. Aaah, quelques fois un loup se déguisait en mouton oh pourquoi vous sentez vous visée Mlle Quinzel ? et les autres loups le regardaient enlever sa peau de mouton pour les manger.

Elle s'en va alors hein. Il fait un geste de la main, essaye de la rattraper, se rassit au fond de sa chaise. Bien, bien. Qu'elle s'en... aille. Oh, oh, oh, mais c'est qu'elle connaît la doc', la petite.

Il...huh... Il le sait. Il connait son... argh chose in- _utile_ ! son... _prénom_. Elle l'a dit. Elle l'a prononcé u **ne fois.**

 _Alice hein ?_

Il s'effondra de rire sur sa chaise - tressaille. Demain... Demain, jolie journée hein ? Ils disent, ils disent... Le Clown n'est pas fou, le Clown ne supportera pas qu'ils...huh... trifouillent dans son cerveau, modifie. Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque personne ici soit... huh...

 _Folle ?_

* * *

Harleen était en train de pester contre son volant.

Déjà qu'elle était en retard, il fallait en plus que le trafic soit insupportable ! Elle frappa le cuir souple de la paume de la main, agacée, alors qu'elle prenait un profonde respiration. Se...huh... calmer. Ne pas perdre son calme, elle allait y arriver, elle allait être là-bas à l'heure et ne pas devenir le vilain petit canard de la famille. Soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avançait pas ?!

Elle se cala confortablement dans le dossier.

Jeta un regard par la fenêtre, soupirant à nouveau. Harleen avait toujours tenu à être impeccablement présentée, toujours bien préparée, toujours à l'heure et souriante. La parfaite enfant modèle, celle dont on louait les mérites alors que Megan attirait les foudres de ses parents. Elle se rappelait - plus jeune - s'être dit de ne pas vouloir devenir comme son aînée.

Elle c'était la blonde aux yeux bleus, qui avait réussi brillamment ses études de médecines, qui allait devenir très... _respectable._

La psychiatre secoua la tête en soufflant. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas la réalité. Elle faisait des erreurs, n'était pas parfaite - la preuve - et avait réussi à être attirée par un patient, et pas le plus simple. Mais en surface... Elle était ce vernis magnifique qui s'écaille une fois la main sortie de son gant, mais pour le moment les gens s'extasiaient encore devant le travail manucuré.

Elle faillit hurler de soulagement en voyant que la route se débouchait sur le chemin qu'elle voulait emprunter - les autres tournant tous à droite. Encore une preuve que la cérémonie se déroulait vraiment dans un village perdu... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas faîte à Gotham ou New-York tout simplement ?! Ces humains...

\- Allez Harleen, tu peux y arriver, marmonna-t-elle en doublant une voiture dont la vitesse devait être égale à son âge, soit... Vraiment lentement. Tu pourras toujours inventer une excuse assez crédible.

La blonde alluma la radio, laissant la chanson remplir l'espace clôturé, sa tête effectuant de léger mouvements en rythme. Ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à son crazy patient, alors qu'elle se surprenait à sourire. Elle finit par soupirer de nouveau - elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis vingt minutes - en réalisant à quel point il hantait ses pensées.

Harleen se haïssait à ses moments-là. Elle avait l'impression de tromper Ethan, de faire faux bond à son professionnalisme, d'être... folle. Elle savait que ce n'était que de l'attirance passagère - espérait - à force de rester autant de temps avec le Joker, que ça disparaîtrait, mais... Elle était étrange, bizarre mal-saine. Comment pouvait-elle éprouver de l'attirance pour... eh bien pour lui ? C'était son patient, et plus important encore, il était malade. Vraiment malade. Il était sadique, un psychopathe, n'éprouvait aucune émotion - C'est faux ! protesta une voix dans sa tête - et s'était défiguré à vie volontairement. Et elle... Elle...

Elle avait envie de passer du temps avec. Elle appréciait leurs discussions, la façon dont sa langue passait sur ses lèvres à intervalle régulier, ses tics de langages, son visage maquillé ou non, son corps - dont elle avait pu apprécier la musculature au cours de ses séances - et Harleen... Eh bien, elle en oubliait Ethan.

C'était mal elle le savait - oh que oui que oui.

Mais Ethan... Elle l'aimait. C'était plus fort que ce lien étrange entre elle et le Joker. Ils s'aimaient. Et le fait de penser de cette façon à son patient... Argh ! Elle se frappa le front de la paume de la main. Quelle idiote, idiote, IDIOTE !

\- Tu vas être normale. Tu vas agir naturellement, passer du temps avec Megan si elle est là, essayer de savoir quand Ethan arrivera. Tu vas profiter de ce moment avec ta famille et oublier Monsieu- le Joker, s'ordonna-t-elle violemment. Pas de blague Harleen.

Elle tourna à l'intersection, s'engageant sur la route de campagne. L'église ne devait plus être bien loin désormais. La blonde jeta un coup d'oeil sur le poste radio, anxieuse. 11h54. Elle expira, mi-soulagée mi-stressée. Est-ce qu'elle allait réussir à être là à l'heure ?

Harleen tergiversa une seconde, finissant par secouer la tête et faire monter la vitesse de la voiture.

Sur une route de campagne.

Si elle croisait quelqu'un...

Elle décida de s'en moquer et fonça - sa voiture tremblotant - faisant monter le compteur jusqu'à quatre-vingt. Quatre-vingt cinq. Quatre-vingt dix. Elle se mordit la lèvre, gagnée par l'adrénaline. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à faire ainsi monter l'aiguille, à continuer de voir les chiffres augmenter. Quatre-vingt quinze. Elle sentait un frisson le long de son dos. Et continuait son chemin.

L'aiguille alla avoisiner les cent alors qu'elle se mettait à sourire nerveusement, son regard planté sur la route. Harleen parvint à apercevoir une des tours de l'église, soupirant de soulagement, avant de quitter enfin le chemin de terre pour une route en asphalte. Prudente - et surtout pour ne pas qu'on la voit foncer à cent, en retard et certainement échevelée - elle ralentit le rythme, son coeur battant encore la mesure de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle éclata de rire, en contre-coup posthume. Si Ethan l'avait vue...

11:59 et elle se gara en face de l'église, les autres invités arrivant devant elle. Harleen respira profondément, s'observant une seconde dans la glace pour remettre en ordre sa coiffure, avant de se composer un masque d'intérêt poli - le spécial perfection comme s'était moquée une fois Megan- sortant lentement de son véhicule.

Elle balaya du regard l'église, réprimant un sourire devant la vue de sa cousine - magnifique en robe de mariée - qui accueillait les invités, alors qu'elle s'avançait - doucement touut doucement avec des talons aussi hauts - pour la saluer.

\- Harleen ! s'exclama sa cousine, jetant un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche, furtivement, avant de s'élancer sur trois pas pour la serrer dans ses bras. La blonde hésita une seconde, sans savoir vraiment comment réagir - sa cousine n'avait jamais été très câlins auparavant - avant de refermer ses bras maladroitement autour de l'autre blonde. Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu sois venue... Je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup avec ma belle-famille, glissa-t-elle à Harleen, amusée.

\- Tu ne t'entends pas avec eux ?

\- Ils auraient préféré le voir épouser une femme soumise rit l'autre. Et avec la fervente avocate que je suis, ils n'auront pas ce plaisir !

\- Ne pense pas à ça, sourit Harleen. Dis-toi plutôt que dans peu de temps tu seras la nouvelle Mrs Lowett, Kate.

Kate esquissa un sourire immense, ses traits s'illuminant presque.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'il ose faire sa demande ! Tu verras Harl', quand ce sera ton tour avec Ethan. Vous y pensez déjà ?

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une baffe retentissante à Harleen. Epouser... Epouser Ethan ? Ce ne serait plus Harleen Quinzel. Plus de Dr. Quinzel, plus de "Mademoiselle" mais.. Madame Harleen Montgomery. Elle grimaça. Ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle... Ce n'était pas dans ses projets, elle aimait Ethan évidemment mais...

\- Nous n'y pensons pas pour le moment, évasa-t-elle. Mais ne parlons pas de moi, tu es celle qui te marie !

\- Mais je suis tellement stresséée ! gémit la blonde. Et s'il disait non ? Et si au dernier moment il me laissait devant l'autel ?

La psychiatre attrapa une des mains de sa cousine entre les siennes - lui sourit.

\- Arrête. Ne te stresse pas inutilement, Kate, tu sais très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Et... Il doit être aussi stressé que tu l'es ! ajouta-t-elle amusée avec un clin d'oeil. Une chevelure familière attira alors son oeil alors qu'elle prenait une inspiration, retirant la main de la future mariée des siennes. Je... Ma mère est là, justifia-t-elle. Je vais aller la voir.

\- Oh, marmonna Kate. Courage, elle... Ta soeur est là.

Harleen esquissa une nouvelle grimace - vite camouflée - alors qu'elle remontait les marches pour entrer dans la maison de Dieu. Les vitraux colorés reflétaient leurs dessins sur le sol, alors que tout les invités discutaient à voix basse de chaque côté du long tapis rouge déroulé entre l'extérieur et l'autel. Elle essaya de repérer sa mère au milieu de cette foule de belle-famille et d'amis, finissant par reconnaître le célèbre carré impeccable qu'elle arborait toujours depuis vingt-cinq ans.

Elle se glissa au milieu de la foule, pinçant ses lèvres. Si sa mère était de mauvaise humeur...

\- Maman.

\- Oh Harleen ! se retourna sa mère, lèvres étirées en un sourire pincé - mauvais signe - avant qu'elle ne la détaille de haut en bas visuellement. Au moins tu es toujours parfaitement impeccable, au contraire de ton ingrate d'aînée. Sais-tu qu'elle a eu le mauvais goût de venir ici ? Je me demande lequel des deux mariés l'a invitée, Kate n'aurait pas eu ce mauvais goût... rajouta-t-elle avec suffisance.

\- Kate et Megan se sont toujours bien entendues, bien mieux que nous deux, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, aussi droite qu'une statue de marbre grec.

Sa mère eut une expression de dégoût, portant sa flûte de champagne à ses lèvres, son sourcil parfaitement épilé se relevant.

\- Si ce n'était la famille de Katherine qui ne m'avait invitée... Peu importe, changea de sujet Bree Quinzel. Que deviens-tu ? J'ai appris que tu avais intégré avec brio l'asile d'Arkham. Le niveau a dû chuter depuis mon époque. Combien as-tu de patients ?

Le masque d'Harleen manqua de se fissurer alors qu'elle se reprenait difficilement, saisissant une flûte de champagne pour trouver quelque chose à tenir. Etrangement aujourd'hui la gentillesse habituelle de sa mère arrivait à faire des failles à son visage. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas été plongé dedans depuis un certain temps... Ou bien, hypothèse plus affligeante, Megan déteignait sur elle.

\- Deux simplement. Mais le nombre va augmenter je débute encore, se rattrapa-t-elle. Et mon premier patient est... huh... le Joker.

Le sourcil de sa mère monta encore plus haut, manqua de se perdre sous sa frange millimétrée.

\- Ce dérangé mental ? Il m'est avis que l'on devrait légaliser la peine de mort dans ces cas. La ville de Gotham se porterait bien mieux sans ces pourritures qui gangrènent les gens honnêtes. J'attendais mieux de ta part, Harleen, tu me déçois.

\- Le cas du Joker est énormément envié... plaida la blonde, trempant ses lèvres d'un millimètre dans l'alcool.

Bree Quinzel lui enleva sa flûte des mains la reposant sur la table à ses côtés. Harleen eut un mouvement de recul, alors que sa mère la regardait d'un air désapprobateur, ses lèvres encore plus pincées que d'ordinaire, réduites désormais à une seule ligne rosée.

\- Est-ce que tu bois désormais ? Et quel est ce rouge à lèvre bien trop tape-à-l'oeil ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ça tout à l'heure, Harleen, tu ne voudrais pas ressembler à ta.. ressembler à Megan ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, je...

\- Bien. Ethan va venir n'est-ce pas ? C'est un garçon intéressant. Il m'a dit qu'il étudiait la politique et avait des actions boursières, c'est bien ça ? Tu devrais l'épouser, si Katherine manque souvent de jugement, il semble bien que cette fois-ci elle soit revenue à la raison en épousant ce jeune homme.

\- En réalité il... Il possède des actions, oui, mentit Harleen en désespoir de cause. Elle se sentait dépassée, n'aurait pas du présumer autant de ses capacités à gérer une discussion avec sa mère. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis bien trop longtemps, elle aurait dû le savoir...

Sa mère la dévisagea avec un intérêt nouveau, la lueur réprobatrice ayant disparue de ses yeux. Harleen en profita pour se redresser et recomposer un visage impassible, le temps d'une seconde. Elle commençait à comprendre pour quelle raison Megan avait craqué, s'était enfuie de la maison. Elle se demandait même comment elle même avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer, et si sa présence ici était nécessaire.

Elle préférait mille fois Arkham et ses deux patients.

\- Je savais que tu étais une fille intelligente, Harleen. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous n'avons pas encore de projets de mariage, ni même évoqués le sujet pour le moment, osa sortir la blonde.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème - je sais que tu sauras le convaincre facilement. Katherine pourra t'aider sur la façon de lui glisser cette idée.

\- En fai-

\- Très bien, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi, mais il est temps pour moi de revoir quelques points de vues sur les coûts de ce mariage avec ma soeur.

Sa mère la chassa presque alors qu'Harleen fermait les yeux. Elle sortit le plus rapidement possible de l'Eglise, voyant pourtant le prêtre s'installer au fond et la musique classique choisie pour le mariage se lancer. La blonde respira profondément plusieurs fois, se passant la main dans les cheveux avec un sourire amer.

Ça n'avait pas été si horrible.. _. Non ?  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La femme aux cheveux blonds était une femme gentille. Elle l'aimait bien, du moins un jour sur deux, quand l'autre se taisait et la laissait apprécier la gentillesse de la femme aux cheveux blonds.

C'était trop long, décida Alice, après avoir jeté un regard mécontent à son oeuvre. Bien trop long comme nom la femme aux cheveux blonds. _Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?_ lui chuchote-t-il. _Elle a le nom que tu lui donnes._ Lui ? C'est le chat. C'est le chat parce qu'il lui donne souvent des conseils, parce qu'il l'aide beaucoup et qu'il est gentil aussi. Lui l'est.

Je ne sais pas, répond-elle en haussant les épaules. Mentalement. Le lièvre ne veut pas qu'elle parle, c'est seulement lui qui a le droit de parler. Ça lui va bien à Alice, parce qu'elle ne parle beaucoup. Elle n'aime pas ça. Alors elle laisse volontiers le lièvre le faire pour elle, c'est beaucoup plus reposant.

 _Tu dois bien trouver des noms. Nous ne resterons pas pour toujours le chat, le lièvre, la femme aux cheveux blonds et l'homme._

Elle sera la Reine rouge alors, décide Alice. La femme aux cheveux blonds sera la Reine de coeur, la reine rouge, parce qu'elle a toujours bien aimé cette carte parmi les autres - la plus jolie. La plus importance aussi. Le chat reste le chat, le lièvre reste lièvre et l'homme... Elle frissonne. Il ne lui parle pas souvent, seulement pour dire des choses bizarres.

Alice a décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas les choses bizarres.

Elle se rappelle du rouge, du orange, du noir et de beaucoup beaucoup de chaleur. Elle avait chaud. Très très chaud. Le chat, le lièvre, l'homme, ils n'étaient pas encore là, ils n'étaient pas là et elle était toute seule avec sa peluche de lapin blanc. Toute, toute seule. C'était triste non ? Et puis il y a eu le blanc. Et la femme aux cheveux - non. La Reine de coeur. Elle a dit qu'elle l'appellerait la Reine de Coeur.

 _Quand tu dis quelque chose tu dois t'y tenir Alice..._ la gronde le chat. Pardon. Pardon.

Mais le problème c'est que la Reine de coeur est triste. Elle le voit quand elle la regarde, elle voit quelque chose de cassé dans ses yeux, c'est difficile à exprimer, mais Alice sait que le problème c'est l'homme aux cheveux verts. Elle ne sait pas son nom, elle sait juste qu'il a un rire qui lui fait mal aux oreilles - _ne critique pas -_ et qu'elle n'aime pas son visage. Il lui fait peur.

L'homme s'est manifesté une fois - a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle s'en écarte. Mais Alice n'a pas été une enfant gentille, elle est allée le voir. En fait non elle a faux, ce n'est pas elle, c'est le lièvre. Voilà. Le lièvre a dit à l'homme vert qu'il ne devait pas casser en deux la Reine de coeur. Car avant, vous voyez, elle était la Reine Blanche, elle était jolie. Elle l'est encore - jolie - mais moins. Bien moins. La Reine de coeur a commencé à remplacer la reine blanche, et ça, elle ne l'aime pas du tout, Alice.

La Reine de Coeur est méchante, brutale, et elle ressemble beaucoup trop à l'homme en vert. Elle veut couper les têtes. La Reine blanche lit des histoires à Alice - elle aime beaucoup celle où une petite fille se retrouve dans un monde magique, où il y a une méchante femme et qu'elle a des amis. Elle s'appelle Dorothy. Ça elle a retenu. _C'est le monde d'Oz, Alice, et ça n'existe pas_ , répète encore le chat. Elle sait bien sûr. - et elle regarde les dessins qu'Alice fait, les prends avec elle.

Elle n'a vu que peu de fois la reine rouge, mais elle est là et elle la voit couper peu à peu la tête de la reine blanche. Ça lui fait un peu peur. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle ne verra plus la reine ?

Alice l'aime bien.

 _Mais si tu aimes quelqu'un si tu aimes si tu aimes qui te dit que lui t'aimera en retour !_ scande le lièvre, extatique. Alice grimaçe, ça lui fait toujours un peu mal à la tête quand le lièvre parle dans son esprit. Il a une voix aigüe, pas comme celle grave du chat, elle en a mal aux oreilles. Elle aime bien le lièvre quand même, il ne la laisse jamais seul. Ils sont là pour elle.

Alice sait que ça va mal se terminer. La Reine de coeur va couper entièrement la tête de la reine blanche, l'homme en vert va venir chercher la reine et ils vont régner sur les jeux de cartes. Et elle... Elle est censée être celle qui doit faire échouer la reine de coeur non ? Elle n'en a pas envie, elle ne veut pas faire de mal à la reine, qu'elle soit de coeur ou blanche. _Mais tu n'as pas le choix._

C'est pour ça qu'elle ralentit la progression de la reine rouge, elle a dit à l'homme vert de ne pas s'approcher. De ne pas la casser en deux, il a encore ri, ça a énervé le chat. Il y a des cris dehors, c'est le chat qui s'est défoulé. C'est un animal, il faut bien qu'il ex-té-rio-rise. C'est un joli mot non ? C'est la reine qui lui apprit, il n'y a pas longtemps.

Le chat s'est énervé. L'homme dehors... Eh bien, le chat a besoin de distraction parfois, le chat est cannibale. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à elle. C'est seulement le chat qui a besoin d'amusement.

Et si - _quand Alice quand -_ fait tomber la tête de la Reine Blanche... Eh bien si Alice est obligée de laisser sortir le chat, le lièvre et l'homme à la fois, ce ne sera pas non plus de sa faute. _On ne peut pas laisser la Reine de Coeur en liberté._

ELLE SAIT.

Ce ne sera pas de sa faute.

Ce sera celle du chat.

.

.

.

\- Comment oses-tu croire que tu fais encore partie de cette famille ? Tu en as été bannie lorsque nous avons découvert ta monstruosité !

\- Parce que vous appelez ça une MONSTRUOSITE ? Ah ! Et ensuite Harl' s'étonne que je ne l'ai jamais contactée avant cet année ! Arrête d'avoir vision archaïque des choses, le monde - oh miracle - a chan-gé !

\- Parce que tu es rentrée en contact avec Harleen ? Ne t'avise pas de la... contaminer !

\- Est-ce que tu t'écoutes réellement parler ? Contaminer ! Non mais je rêve... Et Harleen fait ses propres choix, elle n'est pas si étroite d'esprit, elle !

\- Je refuse que tu t'approches de ma fille pour la convertir à tes idées perverties ! Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à rester loin d'elle !

\- Et sinon quoi ? Je suis ta fille aussi ! C'est ma soeur !

\- TU N'ES PLUS SA SOEUR ! TU N'ES PLUS MA FILLE !

\- ALORS C'EST COMME ÇA JE N'AI PAS LE BONHEUR DE RENTRER DANS LE MOULE ALORS TU ME RENIES ?

- _ÇA SUFFIT !_

Megan comme Bree arrêtèrent immédiatement de se hurler l'une sur l'autre pour se tourner d'un seul mouvement vers Harleen. Celle-ci se tenait-là, sa coiffure douloureusement sans faute par rapport aux cheveux ébouriffés de sa mère et de sa soeur, une expression de surprise blessée sur le visage, et observant les deux seules personnes de sa famille s'envoyer insultes et phrases venimeuses à la figure.

Il ne devait rester plus que quelques invités, la plupart étant déjà partis, Katherine avait fini dans les bras de son nouveau mari, les voeux avaient été prononcés et voilà qu'au lieu de rentrer tranquillement en souriant, sa soeur et sa mère hurlaient à voix basse dans la cuisine de la maison où c'était déroulé l'après-mariage.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas sim-ple-ment vous... _ignorer_ ?! Est-ce que c'est dans cette optique que vous venez à un MARIAGE ? Vous hurler dessus ? Vous... Harleen expira profondément, les dévisageant avec fureur. M'agacez. Je ne supporte pas que l'on... me contrarie, et surtout aujourd'hui. Elle siffla à voix basse les derniers mots, folle de rage. N'êtes vous pas capable de vous comporter avec... maturité ? Est-ce que vous voulez... que je _m'énerve_ ?

Elle ferma les yeux, tournant les talons et voulant rejoindre le plus vite possible le balcon. Il lui fallait de l'air frais et vite, pour qu'elle puisse se _calmer._

 _Comment pouvaient-elles être aussi... huh... in-su-ppor-ta-ble ?_

L'alarme rouge qui avait résonné dans le crâne d'Harleen il y a plus de dix heures de cela ne s'était pas trompée, elle avait été vouée à passer une journée exécrable. Ethan l'avait laissée - probablement oubliée - et elle s'était vue prise entre deux feux entre sa mère et sa soeur qui ne pouvaient passer une seconde à côté sans injurier l'autre.

\- Quelle famille de merde, jura Harleen pour la première fois, les mots paressant déplacés dans sa bouche. Elle secoua la tête. Elle aurait pu avoir une famille normale, agaçante, mais soudée. Et là... Elle n'avait qu'elles deux et elles n'étaient pas fichues de tenir une conversation.

Ses mains fouillèrent dans la veste qu'elle avait récupéré dans la voiture, à la recherche d'un objet à tordre entre ses doigts. Ceux-ci se refermèrent sur un paquet cartonneux et un objet en plastique, la faisant sortir des marlboro entamées et un briquet. Harleen regarda le tout en soupirant, haussant les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais essayé, faute d'envie, mais savait qu'Ethan le faisait parfois.

Les mains un peu tremblantes - peu à l'aise - elle en tira une cigarette longue et blanche, la coinçant avec hésitation entre ses lèvres rouges et essayant deux ou trois fois - en vain - de faire démarrer le briquet. Elle dut s'y prendre à deux mains, la faisant sourire amèrement, alors qu'une petite flamme surgissait pour brûler l'embout de ce qui pouvait la tuer.

Fatiguée, elle en inspira une grande bouffée - s'étouffant presque. Elle recracha de la fumée, le goudron lui brûlant et piquant la gorge, alors que ses doigts saisissaient naturellement la cigarette entre son index et son majeur. Elle la fixa avec un peu de dégoût, avant de se résoudre à faire une autre tentative.

Cette fois ça ne lui brûla pas la gorge et elle put regarder la longue fumée blanche s'évaporer dans la nuit, alors qu'elle s'adossait au balcon. Harleen ferma les yeux une seconde. Une deuxième.

Elle n'aurait pas dû venir.

Très sincèrement, Harleen aurait dû rater ce mariage - aller à Arkham. Elle aurait donné tout son temps pour échanger ces heures de faux sourire contre une heure de discussion passionnante et amusante avec son patient. Voir ces cheveux verts-blonds emmêlés au leiu des chignons soigneusement organisés. Voir ce sourire naturel au lieu des rictus figés se voulant polis.

Elle comprenait maintenant - un peu - ce qu'il voulait dire. Comment il voyait le reste du monde. Elle ne cautionnait pas évidemment de tuer et de torturer des êtres humains - ne le pourrait jamais. Ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à faire souffrir ou à causer du mal. Mais elle comprenait pourquoi il faisait cela, son envie de causer de l'anarchie. Pour troubler l'ordre parfait du monde.

Si Harleen ne ferait jamais souffrir une personne, huh...

.

.

.

Il se figea. Elle... Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer, se relever, sans se soucier de la douleur... occa-sio-nnée. Son cerveau ne s'était figé que sur une seule... pensée. Le Clown était un...huh... artiste et _son oeuvre commençait à avoir un visage._

Il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas dire... huh... _comment._ Il le savait - c'était tout. C'était une sorte de... pre-ssen-ti-ment. Il se rejeta en arrière, éclatant d'un rire qui résonna dans toute la cellule.

 _Son Arlequin venait enfin d'éclore._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _... Harley commençait à en ressentir l'envie.  
_

* * *

Tadaaam !

Voilà alors j'ai deux points dont je dois vous parler :

I. **Soufflé** de _Opercule_ est une fic sur le fandom Suicide Squad qui met en scène le Joker. J'aimerais beaucoup s'il vous plait que vous passiez y laisser une review ! Ça me motivera énormément à écrire la suite s'il vous plait, elle débute dans ce fandom et j'aime énormément cette histoire - pour l'instant de deux chapitres. Allez au moins regarder ;)

II. **100 reviews.** Avec ce chapitre, on va atteindre les cent reviews. CENT ! Du coup pour vous remercier, parce que je vous aime écoutez ça :

 **Chaque revieweuse** peut me demander **ce qu'elle veut.** Sauf des spoils sur la fic - avenir des persos, etcs - mais un OS, un drabble, qu'il y ait un certain passage dans la fic, de venir voir ses fics et de les reviewer, de faire danser à Harleen la macarena, je n'en sais rien, ce que vous voulez. Et parmi toutes les demandes j'en tirerais **trois** au hasard pour les exécuter ;) Vous pouvez mettre plusieurs demande, la première personne tirée au hasard verra deux demandes octroyées et les deux autres une ;) Voilà bisouuus !

Oubliez pas que je vous aime, et désolée pour le retard.

 **Harleen** : N'hésite pas à demander des trucs, je serais ravie de les faire !

 **JOKER** : Je...huh...me laisse le droit de poser un... vé-to.

 **Harleen** : Rêve toujours ! Tu ne pourras que regarder !

 **JOKER :** C'est celui qui a le _couteau_ qui... choisit.

Hum, hum, mais moi j'ai le clavier d'ordi, alors bisous tout plein les filles, et merci encore.

XOXO


	11. Chapter Ten : Escape Room

**Oh mais qu'est-ce ?**

 **Un... Un chapitre ?**

 **SORCELLERIE !**

 **Huh... Pardon. Encore du retard, plus même que la dernière fois et pourtant vous m'avez vraiment gâtée. 16 mes cocos ! Donc hop comme d'hab les RAR sont ici, regroupées - j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup de questions communes, donc... - Kiss, Kiss.**

Rar : Guest, yaya, wiame, Joklove, nana, Mwa 3, Guest. (Bisous tout plein tout plein vous)

 _Pour une scène sensuelle... Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être à la fin ou dans les bonus, je retiens ça, promis. La mère d'Harleen, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on la reverra mais si elle apparaît, je crois que sa fille aurait quelques petits trucs à lui dire ! Laisser sortir le chat veut dire laisser la place à sa deuxième personnalité, le Chat de Cheshire, le laisser prendre les commandes ;) Pour Ethan, vous êtes plusieur(es?) à le détester, donc il aura une fin qui le mettra parfaitement en valeur, pas d'inquiétude pour ça, Harleen et lui ne feront pas long feu. Pour les 100 reviews, je voulais dire 100 au total, ( on en est à 116 vous êtes des dingues, je vous aime trop) Haha bravo Guest pour ton travail de bio ! (oui ça fait longtemps, oui j'ai honte) il serait ra-vi de t'aider !Une scène de romance... ça se rejoint avec la sensuelle, très bien, je vous ferais ça, petit cadeau pour l'attente extrêmeemeeent longue. Je ne suis pas étudiante en psycho mais pas du tout ( mais c'est mon rêve, de finir psychiatre) je suis encore en Première S (même pas L en plus.)_

 _Vous toutes... Je vous adore. Vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir plus d'une dizaine de reviews en tout et voilà que j'en ai 116 pour 10 chapitres ! Vous êtes des tarées, adorables. Merci infiniment pour chaque encouragement, chaque fois que vous me dîtes que vous appréciez cette fic. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis super contente en lisant ça quand vous me dîtes que ça fait réaliste, IC. (Là je souris encore, je n'ai même ps besoin d'un couteau pour qu'il monte jusqu'à mes oreilles) Merci._

 _Merci, vraiment, encore et encore, sans vous cette fic n'existerait pas ;)_

 _(Et sans Ledger surtout mama *o*)_

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven :**

 _Escape Room_

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

- _Bonjour, salua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses entretiens avec le Joker étaient toujours très attendus de sa part, comme on appréhenderait la caresse quotidienne d'un tigre._

 _En face d'elle, le silence. Elle refusa de se laisser abattre par cette mauvaise volonté, se tourna vers lui, insista._

 _\- Monsieur J ? Harleen hésita sur ces mots. Flatterie douce. Est-ce que vous refusez encore de me répondre ?_

 _Seul l'écho de sa propre voix résonnait contre les murs._

 _Et pourtant il était là, bien en vie, à la regarder fixement. Elle pouvait laisser courir ses yeux le long de sa chevelure délavée, de ses mèches qui tenaient plus du blonds verdâtre que de l'émeraude, regarder la peau diaphane - pas blanche néanmoins. Harleen n'était pas seule dans sa cellule, mais il refusait de lui répondre._

 _Depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant._

 _\- Voulez-vous vraiment me laisser faire la conversation toute seule ?_

 _Elle poussa un soupir. Son patient... Elle avait appris à apprécier ses manières particulières, mais elle devait avouer que même dans ses mauvais jours Alice lui fournissait des réponses - aussi gestuelles soit elles. Là ? Rien. Uniquement le silence et ce regard fixé sur elle, comme une oeuvre d'art à ne pas lâcher à tout prix._

 _\- S'il vous plaît ? commença-t-elle à demander, consciente qu'il lui faudrait se faire pardonner avant de ne daigner obtenir qu'un mouvement de sourcil._

 _Toujours rien. Encore et désespérément rien._

 _\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas de ma faute n'est-ce pas ? Vous-le-savez ?! glapit la psychiatre d'une voix aigüe. Elle abattit ses mains sur la table, dans un vacarme brisant lourdement le silence. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai essayé. J'avais essayé. Tout, tout ou presque, continua-t-elle dans son monologue. Je suis allée jusqu'à supplier la direction vous savez, de ne pas... Vous savez. Vous savez. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, suis allée jusqu'à proposer ma démission en échange, mais..._

 _Harleen éclata de rire. Un rire étrange, contrastant avec son attitude sérieuse._

 _\- Il faut croire qu'ils sont particulièrement obtus dans cet hôpital, sourit-elle. Un comble. Vous voulez entendre une blague, Monsieur J ? Non ? Dommage j'aurais cru que ça aurait au moins pu vous tirer de votre silence. Vous ne voulez pas parler ? Vous m'en voulez encore n'est-ce pas - n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que vous ne répondez pas... soupira-t-elle. Vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir - mais je me suis excusée ! C'est ce qu'on attends dans un cas pareil non, des excuses ?_

 _Elle se tut subitement. Son regard courut une fois de plus le long du Joker qui lui faisait face, hésitante. Mais ses doutes furent infirmés quand elle vit les veines, le corps. Non, bien sûr que non, pauvre petite idiote ce n'était pas une poupée. Il était en vie - refusait simplement de lui répondre, huh._

 _Il finirait par craquer elle le savait. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire ?_

 _Harleen finit par se lever, prête à ramener la chaise roulante jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle grimaça légèrement devant le poids - comment un homme si mince pouvait peser autant - avant de chantonner._

 _Elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs - étrange, étrange, ils devaient être occupés. Sûrement à chanter, concerto en soprano ! rit-elle. Il faudrait donner des pièces aux musiciens._

 _La jeune psychiatre déposa la chaise dans la chambre, se pencha pour embrasser le front._

 _\- Vous devez vous reposer, murmura-t-elle. Une opération est toujours difficile à endurer._

* * *

Harleen se réveilla ce matin-là avec une boule au ventre, signe tangible qu'elle _savait._

Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était terminé - que ses petits échanges, son secret douloureusement enfoui était sur le point de se briser avec une violence destructrice. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire, simplement réaliser la dure réalité qu'elle tentait d'oublier. Rien que deux mots, une phrase, mais qui pourtant allaient la détruire pendant des semaines - des mois.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Sa main glissa lentement sur son front, passa dans les longues mèches blondes. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil, rien vraiment, mais déjà infiniment plus qu'auparavant.

C'était aujourd'hui et Harleen refusait que ce le soit.

Elle effleura délicatement le dessous de sa paupière, ramena un doigt trempé devant son regard stupéfait. Est-ce que c'était... Elle finit par sourire amèrement, d'un rire jaune. Bien sûr, c'était évident.

Il avait fallu que la pauvre petite idiote qu'elle était s'entiche de son patient, on se serait cru dans un de ces maudits Harlequins ou on aurait appris l'innocence du coupable après une fuite amoureuse, du seul homme qu'elle ne devait pas approcher, et encore moins commencer à apprécier - plus encore. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte dès que son indifférence professionnelle avait fondue.

Sauf que désormais, c'était trop tard, remarqua-t-elle avec une ironie proche de l'absolue.

Elle rejeta les draps de son lit avec violence, ne jeta même pas un seul coup d'oeil vers le corps étendu d'Ethan. A part peut-être pour se demander le temps d'une seconde ce qu'il faisait encore là.

Ses sentiments n'en étaient qu'encore plus répugnants.

Comment pouvait-elle ressentir quelque chose pour un criminel ? Quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à tuer – dans le dos – à torturer, qui y prenait plaisir ? Des femmes, des mères, des enfants, des pères de familles.. Quelqu'un qui avait fini par arriver à Arkham, plusieurs fois, avait poussé au suicide et à la démission ses psychiatres, qui s'était lui-même infligé au couteau des cicatrices. Comment ? Comment ?

Comment, alors qu'en comparaison, elle avait un homme qui l'aimait, qu'elle aimait – croyait aimer – peut-être sans argent mais aux qualités bien supérieures à celui qui l'attendait, dans une cellule ?

Elle aurait aimé se dire que la réponse vint en se fixant dans le miroir, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le tube desséché de rouge à lèvres, mais... Non. Harleen n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions.

C'était... Elle frissonna. C'était tout. Tout ce qui faisait le Joker, cette attention morbide qu'il lui accordait, cette jalousie maladive. Ces regards qu'il lui jetait, cette fascination envers elle, cette impression de compter, d'être quelque chose pour quelqu'un.

Harleen ferma les yeux – soupira. Elle était une idiote. Une idiote. Idiote. Idiote. Elle ne supporta soudain plus cette vision dans le miroir, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa peau trop sombre bien trop miel – dégoûtante – trop claire aussi trop trop trop son poing fonça vers le verre, elle cogna de toute ses forces ne sursauta pas une seconde quand les éclats pénétrèrent sa peau.

« Harleen ? HARLEEN ! »

Elle n'entendit que vaguement Ethan sauter hors de lui, se précipiter vers la salle de bain, attraper son poignet entre ses mains. Ses balbutiement agaçants, incessants. Son prénom qui revenait sans cesse, cette question – INSUPPORTABLE - « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler, à couler, à couler désormais.

C'était Megan qui avait eu raison. Alice aussi. Elle et ses histoires de reine de cœur ! Au final c'était elle qui avait été trop imbécile pour ne pas remarquer et elles qui avaient eu raison – entièrement raison et jusqu'au bout.

Un nouveau soupir.

Harleen se calma peu à peu, au son des paroles d'Ethan. Peut-être parce qu'à travers sa voix elle en entendait une autre, qui ne supporterait pas qu'elle se blesse sans lui. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées. Sûrement. Ne pas y penser.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut empreinte d'une nouvelle détermination. Ce n'était qu'un amour passager, éphémère. Il allait disparaître dans quelques heures - rien que quelques heures. Et ce serait balayé aux oubliettes et sa vie reprendrait son cours.

Une vie sans la perturbation du Joker. Une vie tout à fait normale, où elle finirait par épouser – elle grimaça – Ethan. Ou un autre, peu importait. Mais pas lui. Elle rit. Comment aurait-elle pu l'épouser de toute façon ?

Non, non, non.

C'était voué à l'échec. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Harleen serrerait les dents, fermerait les yeux mais elle laisserait la vie suivre son cours. Le Joker allait être lobotomisé – ce ne serait plus un obstacle entre elle et sa normalité. Normalité...

Elle serait triste, elle l'était déjà, elle refusait ce sort pour lui. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, pas d'autres solutions. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider et cette amourette tordue lui apporterait – lui apportait – bien plus de mal que de bien.

Qu'il ait oublié son prénom était une très bonne chose – décida-t-elle. C'était un mur de professionnalisme de plus entre eux deux. Un patient. Son docteur. Rien d'autre – il ne fallait rien d'autre.

La psychiatre refusait de finir comme les autres, envoûtée ou folle.

Elle ne savait que trop bien de quoi était capable son crazy patient, et se savoir prise dans ses filets ne l'énervait que davantage.

Très bien. Très bien.

S'il finissait lobotimisé – et il n'y avait aucune façon pour que les experts le déclarent sains – elle ferait définitivement une croix sur le Joker. Ne chercherait pas à le sauver ou quelque action héroïque où la guiderait ses sentiments.

Harleen agirait comme on lui avait appris à le faire.

Comme une personne normale.

.

.

.

Cette a- _ttente_ commençait à... l'agacer.

Il savait que c'était le grand jour aujourd'hui – Mesdemoiselles... ouvrez le champagne, le méchant loup est _égorgé._ C'était follement ironique, de penser à tout ces... « experts » venant le juger, le regarder comme une.. bête. Risible. Ridicule. A s'en tordre de rire.

Juger la folie humaine, huh... Stupide, stupide, stupide. Un fou... pouvait très bien prétexter ne pas l'être, comme il pouvait jouer les émotions à la gamme. Rire. Pleurer – non, non, non peut-être pas celui-là – sourire, compatir. Comp- quoi ?

Mais ce qui le tuait – c'était l'attente.

La cellule semblait bien vide sans sa psychiatre. Vide. Trop vide. Rien que lui et ses pauvres pensées – rien pour s'am-user huh.

Ces derniers temps il avait senti une sorte de... relâchement. Oui. C'était exactement ça. De re-la-che-ment. Comme si le docteur Quinzel ne se sentait plus la... peine, huh, de venir le.. voir. Et ça, ça le rendait...

Furieux.

Il serra les dents, fusilla le gardien face. Lequel esquissa un pas en arrière, avant de se reprendre. C'est ça, c'est ça c'est ça. Recule, recule, fuis c'est là qu'est ta pla-ce. Il sourit, se lécha le bord de ses cicatrices. Douloureuses. Ses yeux se plissèrent, fixèrent le maton. Encore. Encore. Encore. Jusqu'à presque s'immerger dans son esprit, en voir les rouages... Suin-tants de _normalité._

 _Répugnant._

Il devait reconnaître... Il appréciait ça chez le doc. Appréciait... ? ADORE !

Le Clown rit – s'étrangle dans son amusement. Il fait monter ses longs hurlements jusque dans tout Arkham, fait frissonner le moindre prisonnier et rit, rit, rit comme s'il ne vivait que pour ça – oh c'est le cas c'est le cas scande-t-il, le doigt levé s'il vous plaît – comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance parce que bon sang ! Il rit.

Il veut dérider les visages hostiles de ses matons, il sent, il les sent - oh oui, ils sont là - ces longs tremblements qui secouent son corps, ces aboiement à la limite d'un hurlement qu'il lâche, frénétiquement. Il ne sait pas s'arrêter, oh on lui a déjà dit, et à ça aussi il a hurlé de rire. Exagération. Démesure. Rire. Rire. Rire.

 _Démence._

Pourquoi faut-il tou-jours qu'on le fixe avec ce visage DESAPPROBATEUR ? Ça lui rappelle son père, oh cher et adoré... paternel. Sentez l'ironie. SENTEZ, le clown a parlé. Il n'y a plus qu'à...obéir huh. Comme des... Chiens, allez, allez, baissez vos museaux, reniflez, un aboiement pour la... route ?

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement ! Il n'y a pas de public, il applaudit de toute ses forces. Seul. Seul, et puis bien ? Ne vaut-il pas tout les _autres_ ?

Il les voit – il est fou pas stupide – ces regards de dégoûts, ces... murmures. On le dit taré. On le dit cinglé. On le dit demeuré. On le dit dangereux. On le dit fou. On le dit bon à interner. Oh. Oups, n'y est-il pas... déjà ? La mémoire s'efface dans ce... huh...pensionnat ! On le dit meurtrier et il rit, il rit, encore et encore et encore et encore MAIS MAIS. A cela il peut di-re NON.

Meutrier – il ne l'est pas.

Oh..Oh. C'est... vrai. Les dommages... collatéraux font partie de son quotidien, mais en quoi est-il plus meurtrier que les hommes ?

\- EN QUOI L'EST-IL PLUS QUE LA GUERRE ! Hurle-t-il.

C'est un crédo – enregistrez le comme proverbe, le clown est philosophe – un hurlement en amène toujours un autre. Aaaaah non ? Men-teurs. Men-teurs. Men-TEURS.

Essayez. ESSAYEZ. Allez, il vous... regarde. Comme on parle des clo-o-owns, toujours à vous... observer. Essayez. Essa-yez ! HURLEZ. HURLEZ ET OSEZ DIRE QUE VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS RECOMMENCER.

Il... refuse, huh. Ce maton fait parti des... résistants. Il aime bien ça. Il faut bien réussir à... s'amuser ici. Et que... huh... le temps est l-o-ong. Et pourtant... on dit qu'il est... malade. C'est faux faux faux faux faux faux faux faux faux ! Pas malade. Amusé. Ce ne serait pas _drôle_ sinon, huh ?

\- La ferme le clown ! Finit par beugler un maton. Tu n'es pas le seul ici !

\- Toujours aussi... sérieux, Batsy. (Le maton proteste, il s'en moque. Peu importe. Ha. Ha. HA. Il a besoin d'un... Batsy et celui-ci sera le sien. Le temps... d'un instant. Un mouvement de main – de... coûteau. )Tu sais bien... Que rien ne vaut un-beau-et-grand SOURIRE !

\- Comment peux-tu continuer de plaisanter ? ( Bien, bien, il rit, il applaudit. Il s'est pris dans son rôle.)

\- Comment peux-tu continuer de ne pas le faire ?

Il lui rit au visage, lui expose son échec, sa persistance à contourner ses règles. Qu'il comprenne un jour, que ça rentre dans sa... petite-tête. Il voit la... cape. Le masque. Le maton n'existe plus, eff-acé. Effa-cé pour devenir le rôle d'un... huh... rêve.

L'air a... un joli goût de chauve-souris. Ce soir, c'est émission chasse et pêche, et il chasse la pipistrelle.

C'est une grossière... imitation. Peu lui importe, peu lui importe ! Batsy n'est pas là, les absents ont tou-jours _tort._

Sa main attrape un barreau de fer, c'est un contre un, comme d'habitude, ce joli rendez-vous mensuel. Il n'a pas commencé, rien ne s'est passé, pourquoi aurait-il perdu ? Il ignore ce hurlement... persistant. Agaçant. Un bruit de mouche, d'abeille, rien vraiment.

\- Je ne suis pas ce taré de Batman. Il te rejoindra dans ta cellule bientôt.

Il se vexe. Enormément.

C'est qu'il... refuse de jouer le jeu. Un inconvénient... majeur. Sa main attrape un nouveau barreau, il sourit, fait son plus joli sourire – pourquoi fuit-il pourquoi – mais la flamme qui brûle dans ses yeux montre toute sa volonté de … destruction.

\- C'est fini, Joker, balbutie l'autre. Mieux... Mi-eux, bien mi-eux, mais si... non. Il secoue la tête, dépité. Tu as perdu, et cette fois, peut-être qu'il y a une chance pour toi.

\- Une... chance ?

Il est... magnanime aujourd'hui. Laissons lui une chance de se plonger dans le rôle de la chauve-souris. Personne... Personne ne le fait mieux que l'original. Il rit. Un rôle joué par un rôle, quelle... I-ro-nie !

L'autre bégaye – en perd ses mots. Non non non non. Ça... ça ne va PAS-DU-TOUT. L'acteur est mauvais, décide le clown en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sa langue vient lécher le contour desséché – douloureux. Encore. Un coup. Un autre.

\- Tu seras... huh... Il fait durer le suspens, sourit. Savoure. Le premier à mourir, conclut-il en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Le spectacle commence.

Une façon de... comment dire... passer le temps ? Oui voilà, _voilà_. Passer le temps.

Il ne manque... que l' _actrice principale._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Harleen était en train de suffoquer sous le stress.

Elle se tordait les mains depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes, remontait ses lunettes sous son nez, se regardait depuis la dixième fois au moins dans le miroir en face d'elle - il n'y avait pas un cheveu hors de son chignon non ? Quoi que... Et si... - laissait traîner son regard un peu partout. En un mot : anxiété. Deux peut-être si on rajoutait appréhension.

Et si... Et si ?

Tout lui était passé par l'esprit. Le scénario de son renvoi, du massacre des examinateurs par le Joker, de son exemption à la lobotomie, tout tout tout. Et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter le stress croissant d'Harleen. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser à tout moment. Harleen se rassit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Tout allait bien se passer, tout allait bien se passer, tout allait bien se passer, se répéta-t-elle.

Avant d'éclater de rire.

Comment est-ce que ça pourrait bien se passer ? Au final, il y avait presque cent pour cent de chance pour que son patient - comment le désigner ? - finisse le cerveau remué - écrasé. Dans le pire des cas elle finirait à la rue, renvoyée.

Nouveau soupir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se mordit la lèvre. Ne pas envisager le pire Harleen. Rester Optimiste.

Elle se releva de nouveau, faisant les cent pas autour de sa chaise. Elle leva les yeux au ciel - devait sincèrement arrêter de réfléchir à toutes les conséquences et de se torturer pour ça. Il n'y avait qu'à croire que tout irait pour le mieux et l'entretien se passerait magnifiquement.

...

Même elle n'y croyait pas une seconde.

Au moins je rejoindrais Megan parmi les enfants non désirés, songea-t-elle amèrement en pensant à la réaction de sa mère si elle perdait son poste.

\- Mademoiselle Quinzel ? la coupa une voix, la faisant se tourner d'un coup sec - faisant craquer son dos - vers son interlocuteur.

Harleen le dévisagea de haut en bas, cherchant quelque chose en particulier chez lui, quelque chose qui le ferait passer pour un inspecteur particulièrement rigide. Rien. Ni le pull gris ni le simple jean ne renvoyait l'image austère qu'elle s'était faite de la personne. Alors elle se contenta de sourire légèrement rassurée.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Harleen, commença-t-elle, autant se le mettre dans la poche. Je tiens avant tout à vous faire remarquer que nous avons fait beaucoup de progrès pour une personne telle que lui et bien que...

\- J'en jugerais par moi-même Harleen, l'interrompit une seconde l'homme, tendant la main. Théophile Nott. Ne perdons pas de temps voulez-vous ?

Elle acquiesça - tournant les talons.

Harleen esquissa le geste pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle se rappela de son chignon. Elle grimaça - faute d'habitude. Elle qui avait pris l'habitude de les laisser lâchés - ou noués rapidement - pendant les entretiens... C'était une façon de déstresser, de se rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'en face d'un homme de toucher ses mèches.

Stupide, c'était vrai.

Elle mena en silence l'homme jusqu'à la salle d'entretiens - ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Son maintien droit trahissait une habitude fréquente des hautes sphères mais elle n'arrivait pas à le cibler. Dure réalité quand on avait passé neuf ans à travailler jusqu'à en perdre ses forces dans ce but. Harleen détourna les yeux, collectant dans sa mémoire le peu qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre à son sujet.

Rien de bien probant.

Elle pila net devant la lourde porte, anxieuse. A présent il 'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son patient y mette du sien - elle doutait qu'il veuille finir à l'état de légume pour le reste de ses jours - et peut-être, peut-être, que ça se passerait bien.

Soupir profond - Harleen poussa les portes, fataliste.

La psychiatre n'adressa pas un seul sourire à son supérieur - ça ne jouait pas en sa faveur mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force - traçant directement jusqu'à sa place. Derrière la vitre teinté devait s'être installés son inspecteur et son supérieur, et le simple fait d'être épiée donnait déjà un caractère moins naturel à leur entretien.

Elle déposa sa mallette à côté de la table, s'asseyant sans dire un mot. En face, le visage du Joker s'était éclairé - un sombre sourire illuminant ses traits un court instant. Son sourire doubla de volume alors qu'il se penchait sur la table, léchant consciencieusement ses lèvres scarifiées. Elle-même ne put réprimer un léger sourire, habituée par ce rituel quotidien.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle formellement, n'oubliant pas les indiscrets visiteurs.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table, se pencha davantage, contrarié de leur distance.

\- Que voilà un bien froid... bon-jour. Vous avez des... huh... problèmes doc' ? - Un point pour elle. Elle s'évertua à cacher son sourire intérieur, remerciant mentalement son patient.

\- Rien qui ne puisse être réglé, éluda-t-elle d'un geste de la main, s'asseyant déjà plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. S'est-il passé des choses... déplaisantes durant mon absence ?

Il sembla réfléchir, se prêter au jeu. Avant qu'il ne darde son regard dans le sien, la transperçant.

\- Vo-tre, il marqua une pause, railleur, _absence_. Arkham... est douloureusement... ennuyante quand vous n'êtes pas, huh, présente. Et pourtant... Ils peuvent dire que le Clown a été un enfant modèle.

\- Vous m'avez parlé déjà de vos séances de théâtres. Comment se déroulent-elles ?

Il se contenta de sourire davantage, ses plaies fluidifiées d'un coup de langue.

\- Vous... _aimez_ le théâtre doc ?

\- Je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'y aller souvent. Mais nous ne parlons pas de moi, n'essayez pas de changer de sujet, finit par dire Harleen. Vos pièces à Arkham ?

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _Inté-ressantes_. Réunissez... plusieurs loups dans une étable, doc. Combien de temps leur faudra-t-il... pour imiter les moutons huh ?

\- Alors selon vous, vous ne faîtes qu'imiter les plus grands ? le provoqua-t-elle, le sourire au lèvre.

Le Joker secoua la tête négativement, son doigt levé.

\- T-t-t-t. Ne me faîtes pas... dire ce que je n'ai pas _dit_. Je sais que c'est... huh... le principe d'un psychiatre mais... écoutez. C'est... amusant, je disais. Imaginez-vous - ses mains bougeaient au même rythme que ses paroles, illustrant - spectatrice. Vous voyez... Mettons... John. Les américains aiment ce prénom - vous rappelez-vous... de leur normalité effrayante ? - John, donc. La trentaine - le cerveau finit toujours par être touché à cet... âge. Je suis l'exception. - deux enfants puis... POUF ! Magie, rit-il. John a une envie. Une... Vous appelez ça comment ? Aaaah. Pulsion. Oui. Pulsion. Il voit le couteau. Son enfant. Le couteau. Son enfant. Vous pouvez facilement imaginer la suite.

\- Facilement, grinça Harleen, fascinée malgré elle. Et bien ?

\- Voilà John. Voilà une _charmante_ infir-mière - elle veut bien faire, remarquez-vous doc qu'elles veulent toujours **bien** faire ? - qui a un éclair, oui-oui, de génie. Par-fai-te-ment. Là-voilà qui sautille, la chanson à l'appui - pas une guillerette noon-non, prenez les dernières du... moment. - vient... soumettre son idée. Une pièce de théâtre ? singe-t-il. Pourquoi... pas ? Et voilà John réduit dans rôle de Roméo, oh John pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?

Le Joker s'arrêta, se pencha encore et encore, presque allongé sur la table.

\- Quelle est votre... impression face à ce spectacle ?

\- De l'amusement ? De la dérision ? tenta Harleen, perdue.

\- _Précisément._

Il se cala dans son siège, ravi.

\- Alors c'est cela qui vous amuse ? La dérision ?

\- Oh doc... Vous devriez... huh savoir. _Tout m'amuse._

Harleen fronça les sourcils - non. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser avoir le contrôle sur cet entretien, sur celui-là. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre pied alors que son inspecteur était juste en face et qu'il écoutait la moindre de ses paroles, pas si elle voulait avoir une chance de le sauver alors que cet imbécile sautait à pied joints dans sa tombe. Elle finit par esquisser un sourire, dénichant la faille.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous aimez tant le Chaos ? Parce qu'il vous amuse ? Mais vous le dîtes vous-même implacable - juste. Et on se rapproche de l'idée de la Justice. Ce qui vous contrarie n'est-ce pas que la Justice n'est pas... juste selon vous ?

\- C'est.. faux, grimaça-t-il. Ne parlez plus... _jamais_ de ça.

\- Et pourtant c'est juste n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que vous appréciez autant le Batman, parce qu'il est votre opposé. Que vous le voyez lui comme l'allégorie de ce que nous devrions être ?

Sa main frappa le plat de la table alors qu'il secouait la tête.

\- Batsy... me complète. Doc, doc, doc, n'essayez pas de vous... huh... glisser dans ma tête. Beaucoup trop de... ques-tions aujourd'hui. Est-ce parce que nous avons des... spectateurs ?

Durant une fraction de seconde elle faillit balbutier, nier en bloc. Sauf qu'Harleen le connaissait depuis une certaine durée maintenant et qu'elle avait appris à réagir rapidement à ses... révélations.

\- Vous paraissez bien informé, sourit-elle. Vous confirmez nos soupçons sur des complices éventuels dans l'établissement. Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire - il siffla un Ah oui ? qu'elle ignora, continuant - vous me parliez d'un rêve la dernière fois. En avez vous fait de nouveaux ? Des souvenirs peut-être, aussi ténus soient-ils sur un passé enterré ?

\- Et moi... qui commençait à vous... huh... apprécier, soupira-t-il. Vous me... dé-ce-vez.

Une partie d'elle sembla hurler tandis que la deuxième s'évertuait de faire taire la première. Peu importe chuchota-t-elle furieusement dans l'esprit d'Harleen, l'important est de le sauver.

Harleen réprima un nouveau soupir - essayant tant bien que mal de mener l'entretien sur un sujet qui amènerait son patient à parler. C'était peut-être ça le plus important, montrer les légères différences entre les premiers entretiens et désormais. Même si à l'instant présent elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fait aucun progrès. Peut-être... Elle hésita. Lui demander de lui parler de son passé ? Selon la nouvelle version qu'il lui offrirait, peut-être pourrait-elle donner l'impression d'un changement...

La psychiatre eut soudain une énorme envie de claquer la porte et de rentrer.

En quelques secondes son patient venait de lui donner l'impression qu'aucun effort n'avait été fait et que ses impressions de réussite ne venaient que de son imagination.

Elle se força à sourire, renvoyant une image d'une assurance qu'elle aurait aimé avoir.

\- Mes... excuses, hésita-t-elle, si je vous ai offensé. Voulez-vous bien passer à un test ? Il serait bon de convaincre les Messieurs derrière que nos entretiens n'ont pas mené à rien.

Autant jouer carte sur table, s'il savait déjà.

\- _Soit._ Je dois... a-vouer que vous êtes... huh... pleine de surprises.

Harleen se contenta de sourire davantage, disposant déjà plusieurs cartes sur la table. Il s'y pencha avec un éclat curieux dans le regard, intéressé, sa langue venant pourlécher les contours desséchés.

\- Une bombe. Un masque. Un couteau. Un Joker. Une chauve-souris. Lequel choisirez vous de prendre ?

Il éclata de rire, lui jetant un regard appréciateur. La partie dans son crâne qui avait hurlé poussait désormais de tout nouveaux hurlements, Harleen se refusant d'afficher autre chose qu'un air sérieux.

\- Bien. _Très bien._

Il fit courir ses mains sur les cartes, les effleura. S'arrêta devant la bombe - sourit. Il se prépara à la porter à la hauteur des yeux d'Harleen avant de brusquement changer d'avis et de prendre la chauve-souris. Harleen exulta intérieur - s'applaudit. C'était ce qu'elle avait prévu, ce qui pourrait l'amener sur le chemin de la guérison aux yeux de l'inspecteur.

Le chemin de sa... Elle grimaça. Nor-ma-li-té. Ecoeurante.

\- Alors c'est ça le plus important, le Batman ? Plus encore que vos blagues, vos... _jouets._ Vous préférez la... huh... chauve-souris au couteau ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, perplexe.

Harleen posa ses mains sur la table, pinça ses lèvres vierges de maquillage. En parlant de maquillage... Il ne restait plus rien du masque de foire que s'était forgé le Joker. Rien qu'un homme, ses cheveux tendant vers le blond sale, ses cicatrices artistiquement sculptées sur une peau diaphane mais pas blanche craie. Mais il restait ce sourire, ce sourire en coin et cette étincelle dans ses yeux quand il se penchait vers elle.

Ses tics de langages qui montraient que le maquillage ne faisait pas l'homme. Que l'homme faisait le maquillage.

Un nouveau sourire de sa part. Fascinant. Magnifique. Il l'était, magnifique. Dans sa vision ouverte du monde, non tordue et étriquée, ridiculement bornée de ses collègues, du reste des hommes. Dans sa manière d'être, dans l'attention fascinée qu'il lui portait.

Magnifique.

Elle se reprit en secouant la tête. Le Batman.

\- Vous l'admirez - il s'apprêta à protester elle le coupa - mes excuses, mauvaise formulation. Il vous captive, vous fascine. Vous vous revoyez en lui alors qu'il est votre opposé, votre... Comment dire... Némésis. Vous voulez être proche de lui mais en même temps lui montrer votre vision du monde, vous voulez lui prouver que vous avez raison, qu'il doit sortir de ce cercle infernal où le monde l'a plongé - parce qu'il en est... digne. Digne de comprendre, d'être un de ceux qui _savent._ Vous voulez voir sa transformation de chrysalide en papillon, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Joker la fixa avec un mélange de fierté et d'incrédulité. Elle... Il finit par sourire démesurément, une fois de plus, secoua la tête pour faire valser ses mèches emmêlées, la pencha sur le côté. A l'écoute.

Un geste du poignet pour l'enjoindre à continuer.

\- Il n'est pas seulement un ennemi qui contrarie vos plans, il est bien... plus. Elle appuie sur le mot. Elle se perd dans son explication - submergée. N'a jamais été aussi proche de le comprendre. Vous... ça vous ronge, vous haïssez ça. Le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que vous essayez de lui dire, qu'il soit si... comment... ob-tus. Alors vos entrées sont de plus en plus... spec-ta-cu-lai-re, vous voulez attirer son attention, qu'il soit focalisé sur vous. Comme...

Harleen s'arrêta. Perdue. C'était exactement ça, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais elle comprenait - elle savait désormais. La solitude pesante d'être le seul à comprendre, à savoir la réalité sans que personne ne vous croie. Mais il n'était pas seul ! Non-non-non-non, elle... elle voulait... comprenait...

Ce fut ce dernier mot qui la ramena à la réalité, horrifiée. Elle... Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer comme ça, de s'embarquer en riant sur le chemin de la démence.

\- Mais il y a d'autres moyens de le rendre proche de vous, continua-t-elle s'obligeant à rester professionnelle. Vous savez qu'il estime les autres, qu'il a un espoir pour vous de rédemption - vous pourriez, huh... Elle se mordit la lèvre, devant ce tic familier. L'aider, finit-elle dans un murmure. Et vous seriez plus proche de lui qu'aucun criminel de Gotham ne l'aurait jamais été.

Le sourire du Joker retomba aussi sec, se cala davantage dans le siège, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une moue contrariée.

\- Vous connaissez... _Arkham_ ? l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle ne recommence.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Où était le rapport ?

\- Je suis psychiatre ici, je-

\- Non-non-non. Arkham. Les mauvais... Sa langue passe sur ses cicatrices, les lèche avec frénésie. Se-crets de ce... _coin de paradis_. Connaissez-vous ce que le directeur s'évertue à cacher ?

Malgré le changement de sujet, Harleen sourit. Parce que derrière la vitre, ils ont sûrement notés sa phrase prononcé normalement si ce n'était l'éclat railleur qui le caractérise. Elle plissa les yeux, l'écouta en faisant un hochement de tête négatif.

\- Alors vous avez raté... la meilleure partie, déplora-t-il. Vous ne connaissez pas... les meurtres qui reposent sous... ses fonda-tions ? Dommage, dommage, dommage, jolie doc'. (Son coeur rata un battement, elle se sentit comme une adolescente idiote) N'oubliez pas... de-demander-à-la- _sortie_ !

Elle acquiesça vaguement, toujours sans comprendre ce que... Ah ! Elle se pencha vers lui, ça s'éclaira enfin.

\- Vous vouliez détourner le sujet n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Touché_ , grinça-t-il, impressionné.

\- Y avez-vous déjà pensé ? A... rejoindre le Batman.

Il se mit à rire, éclata d'un hurlement aigu en secouant la tête. Harleen frissonna, reculant un instant. Ce rire... encore, encore, encore toujours plus fort et perturbant.

\- Aah, doc. Adorable... petite _idiote. Pourquoi le voudrais-je ?_

Harleen s'apprêta à répondre - à protester, se rendant compte qu'elle était plus amusée et heureuse de l'insulte que vexée. Marque... Elle sourit, d'affection. Peut-être ne déplaisait-elle pas autant à son patient qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Sauf que la porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, laissant entrer son inspecteur et son supérieur.

\- Oh... des in-vités. Bonjour, susurra le Joker. Ses yeux brillèrent une seconde d'amusement. Inutile de faire les... présentations.

\- Sortez de là, Quinzel. L'inspecteur veut vous voir avant de décider, expliqua l'autre sans se démonter. Il ignora superbement le patient d'Harleen, sans même un seul regard.

\- Je suis... vexé de cet accueil si, hm, chaleureux.

Harleen surprit un échange de regard entre Théophile Nott et le clown, une sorte d'échange muet. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne dit rien. Il lui faudrait essayer de comprendre plusieurs choses sur lui, sur son.. étrange imperméabilité.

\- Je vous suis tout de suite. Elle se tourna vers son patient, sourit encore. Au revoir, Mr. J.

\- Au... plaisir, doc'.

Harleen les suivit d'un air torve à travers les couloirs, jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs sur ses mains. Elle en était à envisager l'option « ronger ses oncles » tant elle commençait à être stressée, le destin d'une personne – de lui – dépendant de ce qui allait se décider.

On l'installa dans une chaise face au bureau de Nott, son appréhension ne faisant que grandir.

« - Alors ? Finit-elle par bredouiller, anxieuse.

L'autre l'ignora, laissa traînr son regard partout sauf sur elle. Avant de le fixer sur sa personne, comme un radar la transperçant.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir une relation... très proche avec le patient. Trop, peut-être. Il se confie à vous, vous avez remarqué ? Vous... Je dirais, estime.

C'est que j'ai préféré tisser une relation de confiance, ça aide plus les patients...

Mmh.

Et votre diagnostic, l'interrompt son supérieur. Quel jugement ?

Et voilà. On y était. Il ne fallait qu'une phrase, qu'une phrase pour sceller le destin d'Harleen, de la faire basculer ou non. Une... piche-nette hein... Rien qu'un coup de pouce. Elle serra les dents, agrippa le bord de son fauteuil - bien se passer, ça allait bien se passer, ça allait... Ne pas penser au pire. Cette vision... Le Joker, inerte.

Perdant son identité. Non-non-non-non-non-non-nononononNON.

Pas ça - pitié pitié pas ça.

\- Vous avez fait des progrès évidents. Mais le Joker est bien trop dangereux, trop instable, docteur. Il faut appliquer l'opération

\- NON !

Elle manqua de bondir de son siège, abattit ses mains sur le bureau.

Harleen frissonnait, tremblait.

\- Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas, balbutia-t-elle éperdue, non, non, non, pas après tant d'efforts, tant de jours, non !

\- Reprenez-vous Quinzel, la fusilla du regard son supérieur. Avez-vous oublié à qui nous avons affaire ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, éplorée. Perdue. tremblante.

Nononononnonnonnonnonnonnon ! NON. Pas ça, Pas ça.

\- Je- je- Nous progressons ! Il y a espoir !

\- Harleen, reprit l'autre plus doucement, calmement. Vous devez vous concentrer sur vos autres patients, la petite Alic-

\- Je me moque d'Alice ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Comment osez-vous décider de la vie d'un homme ?

\- Harleen Quinzel ! Reprenez vos esprits !

Elle s'apprêta à faire quelque chose - elle ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose qui aurait changé la donne, qui aurait brisé son avenir - lorsque les alarmes s'enclenchèrent brutalement. Tous se levèrent d'un bond, prêts à se précipiter vers les cellules lorsqu'un maton entra en courant dans le bureau, le visage en panique et fiévreux.

Il bégaya un moment, finissant par respirer un grand coup pour annoncer sa nouvelle.

\- C'est le Joker, put-il enfin expliquer.

Son coeur rata un battement.

- _Il s'est enfui._

S'arrêta.

.

.

.

A force de tourner en rond dans son appartement à se ronger les sang et à hurler, Harleen s'était écroulée sur son canapé.

Elle... Elle ressentait un mélange de fureur fiévreuse et de bonheur incandescent - il s'était enfui, s'était enfui, enfui, enfui. Plus d'entretiens, plus jamais elle ne verrait son visage. Jamais. Mais d'un autre côté... Elle poussa un soupir extatique. Laissa un sourire dévorer ses traits. Pas de lobotomie, pas de lobotomie, de larve. Juste... Il resterait comme à jamais.

Le Clown de Gotham.

Ell avait envie de rire - de pleurer. De pleurer encore et encore, jamais s'arrêter. Son coeur s'était déchiré en deux. Il l'oublierait, il l'avait déjà oubliée, plus jamais elle ne verrait son sourire, son regard, plsu rien. Sa façon de se lécher les lèvres... Elle hésita. Osa. Sa langue à elle, plus rose, plus courte vint tâtonner avec lenteur les lèvres. Douces. Rien. Pas de peau desséchée, pas de douleur.

Harleen se rappela alors. Comment avait-il appelé ça ? Pulsion. Pulsion.

Pulsion.

Elle se précipita vers sa cuisine, attrapa un de ses couteaux. Le fixa avec une fascination morbide, le tâta de la main. Elle finit par le positionner au coin de ses lèvres, sentant le métal froid contre sa gencive. Il ne fallait qu'un coup... Un coup...

Un seul coup...

Harleen lâcha brusquement l'arme qui tomba sur le sol. Que.. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle fixa avec horreur le couteau. Tout ça l'avait bien trop chamboulée, les cris des patients dans les autres cellules, la police qui était venue. Qui allait l'interroger demain. Trop d'émotions, bien trop d'émotions.

Elle avait besoin de se laver, de faire couler tout ce trop plein de sentiment en même temps que l'eau, décida-t-elle.

Et oublier tout ça.

Se reposer.

Se reposer.

Elle ferma les yeux, fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Sentir la sensation de l'eau brûlante contre sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, savourant. Plus de Joker. Plus de problèmes, rien qu'elle et Ethan.

Ethan et elle.

Elle finit enfin par esquisser un sourire. C'était sûrement le mieux en fin de compte.

Ce fut quand Harleen sortit de sa douche qu'elle entendit les derniers frappements à la porte - la faisant se précipiter vers elle.

Plus que jamais elle avait besoin d'Ethan, de lui raconter sa journée et de l'entendre la rassurer, que le Joker l'oublierait, son coeur se serra, et qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

\- Ethan ! s'écria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand. Si tu savais...

\- _Qui_ est Eth-an ? grinça une voix familière.

Harleen lui claqua la porte au nez.

Elle resta la main collée sur la poignée, glissant le long du bois vernis. Est-ce que... est-ce que..

 _Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de refermer sa porte au Joker ?  
_

* * *

 _Promis, cette fois la suite arrivera plus vite. Sous moins d'un mois au plus tard sous moins de deux semaines au plus tôt._

 _Vous savez qu'on se rapproche dangereusement de la fin ?_


	12. Chapter Eleven : Harleen in Wonderland

**JE SUIS LAAAAAA ! Ouaiiis. Pardon, hum. En tout cas le chapitre est présent, Huit milles mots, tranquille ! Et j'ai décidé - parce que c'est trop dur de mettre le point final - qu'il y aura environ vingt chapitres. Fin je vais essayer. En tout cas plus de quinze. Et je ne sais pas si je vous avais dit mais c'est l'histoire de Harleen - pas Harley - donc il n'y aura pas de partie longue sur son after-psychiatre. Je pense arrêter l'histoire à la fin de sa transformation, quand Harleen a disparu totalement ou peut-être un chapitre sur l'après.**

 **XOXO**

 _Playlist : Hotter Than Hell - Dua Lipa ; Clean Bandit - Tears._

 _Ps : La fic sur Tom est sortie : The Devil is In the Details, direction mon profil pour d'aaamples explications. Merci encore !_

* * *

 **Chapitre Douze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Harleen in Wonderland_

Lorsqu'Harleen entra dans sa douche ce matin-là, elle sentit que c'était peut-être la meilleure des choses à faire pour le miment. Quelque part au fond, bien enfoncé dans un irréel qu'elle voulait oublier, un souvenir qu'elle voulait brûler à l'acide pour être certaine de ne jamais s'en rappeler, s'amusait à remonter à la surface, toucher vicieusement son cerveau pour s'imposer en maître - avec un sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup.

Elle retira sa chemise d'un air presque mécanique, frissonnant en se rappelant de sa dernière douche. Derrière la porte tambourina trois coups - encore un frisson. Encore. Ces tambourinements. Elle s'en rappelait - NON. Elle se contenta de l'ignorer, coula un regard vide vers ladite porte avant de se glisser dans la douche sans un mot.

La psychiatre regarda l'eau goutter dans ses yeux avec fascination, savoura l'étreinte trempée qu'elle lui apportait, secoua la tête pour venir chasser les gouttes de son visage. Lentement, collée contre la vitre glacée elle sentait la caresse mordante, brutale, comme une vague de feu venir la cueillir sur sa chair. Harleen glissa consciencieusement sur tout son long, accroupissant ses jambes pour poser sa tête contre ses genoux.

Ne pas réfléchir.

Ça hurlait à l'intérieur d'elle, ça se déchainait - tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser sortir. Fermer les yeux. Attendre que ça passe, que ça la heurte de plein fouet pour se calmer par la suite.

Tout semblait lui revenir d'un coup, se fendre un passage dans les limbes cotonneuses de ses souvenirs à coup de tronçonneuses, forcer l'entrée par la brutalité. Elle revoyait cet homme qui frappait derrière la porte, qui susurrait pour qu'elle le laisse entrer, qui geignait ironiquement qu'elle aurait dû être plus conciliante. Ses mots... Ses protestations indignées, ses ordres brutaux, assénés.

"Ouvres-moi. "

"Doc... Vous n'allez pas... huh... me laisser derrière votre porte ?"

"Ouvrez. Cette. Porte."

"Ma patience connaît quelques... fâcheux... pro-blèmes. Ouvrez."

Et le pire, ce pire, ce susurrement au sonorité reptiliennes, ce murmure peut-être plus horrible encore que les autres alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il oublierait, il était cen-sé l'oublier.

" _Harleen..."_

Elle avait attendu des heures devant cette porte. Son peignoir trempé refermé sur elle, ses larmes qui dégoulinaient le long de ses joues et elle qui refusait d'entendre ce qu'il lui disait - qu'il parte, qu'il parte. Pour elle. Pour lui. Parce qu'elle ne saurait résister bien plus longtemps, parce qu'elle savait ce qui lui arriverait si elle ouvrait. Bien qu'une part refuse cette éventualité, croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, hausse un sourcil. Voyons Harl'. Comment Mr. J pourrait faire ça à toi ?

Idiotie. Idiotie. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite idiote - ça il lui avait dit. Avant de partir, avant de tourner les talons, furieux. Il avait menacé de détruire l'appartement, avait sifflé sa haine avant changer d'avis. " Tu m'ouvriras, ou je serais là " avait-il chantonné, ravi. Etr elle en avait frissonné davantage, s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Haïe. Avait pleuré. Avait espéré. Avait senti son coeur s'affoler. S'était indignée - détestée. Comment avait-elle osé ne pas lui ouvrir ? S'était reprise. Ce n'était qu'un fou évadé - non, non, non.

Harleen n'avait pas bougé, bien longtemps après qu'il soit parti. Qui sait. Peut-être aurait-il pu revenir. Peut-être voulait-elle qu'il revienne - elle n'en savait rien. Ne voulait pas savoir en vérité.

Alors quand elle avait senti la clef bouger dans la serrure, qu'elle avait vu la porte s'ouvrir, elle avait paniqué, saisi un de ces marteaux qu'on utilisait pour les murs - préparé mentalement ses années de gym et d'art martial. Et quand Ethan était entré, elle avait tout laissé tomber, fui vers leur chambre sans remarquer les nombreux documents qu'il tenait à la main.

Avait fui. Elle.

Harleen essuya une goutte le long de sa joue, renifla avec un demi-sourire. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas. Se mettre dans de tels états... Elle était ridicule, et le pire de tout se savait consciente de l'être. Ah. Elle sourit, amusé, malgré ses troubles. Être psychiatre n'avait pas forcément que des bons côtés lorsqu'on se retrouvait à se psychanaliser soi-même...

Elle se redressa, inspira profondément. Très bien. Ne plus se laisser déstabiliser. Elle était la fille de Bree Quinzel, il suffisait de voir qui elle avait comme soeur, qui elle avait comme patient, elle était... Harleen se figea. Non.

Non.

Non.

Pas encore.

Non-non-non-non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Elle poussa un soupir affligé en bondissant hors de la salle de bain, se haïssant. Mais comment avait-elle pu oublier Alice UNE FOIS ENCORE ? Cette histoire avec le Joker lui avait bien trop retourné la tête déplora-t-elle en se séchant rapidement les cheveux avec la première serviette qui lui tomba sous la main. En vitesse, elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon trempé, se fixa dans le miroir avant de sourire et de secouer la tête. Oserait-elle ? Oserait-elle pas ?

Très bien.

Sans perdre une seconde elle attrapa adroitement le tube de gloss, s'en glissant avec dextérité sur les lèvres avant d'humecter ses lèvres et de s'adresser un sourire - un signe de défi. Dédaigna pour la première fois la paire de lunette posée en évidence sur le marbre blanc avant de sortir presque en courant. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'éviter Ethan – ces derniers-temps elle se posait de plus en plus de questions sur leur relation bancale, sur les raisons qui le motivait à rester avec elle – car il dormait encore, avachi dans leur lit. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, tenue habituelle de son uniforme avant de sortir sans un bruit. Sans remarquer que la forme dans le lit se leva quelques secondes après elle, sourit, avant d'aller ouvrir ses documents de la veille.

Harleen vérifiait toutes les secondes dans le rétroviseur pour voir si ses cheveux avaient séché davantages, si tout allait bien. Elle se doutait qu'on lui poserait des questions plus approfondies sur la fuite du Joker – peut-être même la... Elle grimaça. Soupçonnerait-on dans son évasion.

Une question qu'ils partagaient, néanmoins. Comment avait-il fait ?

Comment s'évader de la prison la plus sécurisée – un asile pardon – de Gotham, et surtout pourquoi être resté si longtemps s'il savait comment sortir ? Pour toi, chuchota- une voix dans sa tête qu'elle réprima d'un vague geste de la main, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues pâles... Non évidemment... Si ?

Le trajet lui sembla aussi morne que d'habitude, peut-être un peu plus précipité. Elle arriva presque échevelée à l'asile, fronçant les sourcils en voyant que la sécurité avait du doubler, voire tripler depuis la veille.

C'était un prisonnier important, remarqua une légère voix amusée dans son esprit. Elle soupira. Voilà que la fatigue lui jouait des tours, dans peu de temps voilà qu'elle serait obligée de prendre les mêmes pilules que ses patients. Dopée aux anti-psychotiques, susurra sa nouvelle visiteuse. Son visage s'éclaira, remercia mentalement cette nouvelle source.

Exactement. Elle n'avait qu'à prendre une ou deux gélule et ces nouveaux effets disparaîtraient, trop peu présents, trop récents pour être dangereux. Ce n'était que le résultat de son stress et de sa fatigue.

Tout simplement.

Elle slaloma entre les couloirs, salua quelques anciens matons avant d'entrer dans les stocks de la pharmacie intra-hospitalière. Compte-tenu de son badge, Harleen était une de celles autorisées à se servir à son gré dans les médicaments pour les fournir à ses patients, pouvait donc venir chercher ce qui lui fallait sans qu'on ne lui pose de question. Légèrement paranoïaque tout de même, elle vérifia plusieurs fois sa solitude, que personne ne la voyait avant d'ouvrir le placard et de se servir deux pilules d'anti-psychotique.

Tout de suite elle se senti mieux, les idées au clair. Elle sourit vaguement, fit craquer sa nuque avant de lisser les pans de sa blouse et de sortir se diriger vers la salle des entretiens.

Elle pénétra dans la salle quelques minutes après, adressant un sourire éclairé à Alice. Adorable petite fille. Elle la voyait quelque fois comme la petite soeur qu'elle aurait voulu avoir - guérir, si elle n'avait pas été... malade.

" Bonjour, Alice. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?" salua-t-elle, enjouée. Les médicaments lui donnaient un effet euphorisant, contre-coup de l'activation de cette sécrétation artificielle d'endorphine.

Alice hocha gravement la tête, posa sa main sur sa robe bleue en en tirant un papier froissé. Elle le tendit silencieusement vers Harleen, qui le déplia avec un sourire réconfortant. Qui se perdit immédiatement en voyant ce qu'elle avait dessiné.

"Alice. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos du... Tu.. Elle prit une inspiration. Est-ce que tu as un lien avec le Joker ?"

La petite plissa les yeux sans comprendre, secoua négativement la tête. Harleen ne remarqua l'étincelle furieuse de son regard, se pencha à nouveau vers le coup de crayon, troublée. Alors comment... Sur le papier s'ébattait joyeusement une tête flottante de chat, tout à fait normal - pour une enfant de cet âge - si ça n'avait été l'immense sourire si propre à son crazy patient, montant en un sourire de l'ange ravagé, détruit. Sanguinolant. Qu'Alice n'aurait jamais - jamais - dû connaître et encore moins... Apprécier - elle aussi, rajouta sa nouvelle collocatrice, d'un ton suraigu.

Elle maugréa - elle qui la croyait partie.

« Pourquoi dessiner un chat avec un si grand sourire ? » demanda-t-elle plus doucement, approchant le dessin de la table. « Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un chat ? » Elle prit soin de ne pas demander plus franchement si elle en avait eu un "avant" ne souhaitant pas remettre sur table les souvenirs. Bien que... Elle soupira. Il était temps d'amener le sujet, en douceur, mais de l'amener.

Alice hocha la tête, récupéra le stylo et une feuille, griffonna, souligna plusieurs fois un mot avant de lui tendre.

"Pour que vous puissiez l'aimer, **_ce_** sourire-là. Pour que **_celui-ci_** vous rende heureuse."

Harleen en lâcha presque la feuille, remontant son regard avec un air suspicieux. Celui-ci, n'est-ce pas... Le doute n'était plus possible. Elle s'affola un instant, paniqua. Est-ce que le Joker était allé voir Alice après son évasion ? Est-ce qu'il lu avait parlé ? Etait-ce de sa faute parce qu'elle avait parlé vaguement d'Alice lors de leurs entretiens ?

« Alice, insista-t-elle. Tu n'as pas vu un homme, grand, avec le même sourire que ton chat et des cheveux verts ? Blonds plutôt »Quelle idiote, elle faisait. Alice ne devait certainement pas connaître le nom du Clown, seulement son apparence s'il l'avait vu.

Alice hocha la tête, et Harleen en manqua son sourire. Un sourire tordu qui n'avait pas sa place sur une petite fille de cet âge.

« Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Il t'a menacée ? » s'alarma-t-elle, en haussant la voix. « Il t'a fait du mal ? Alice, est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

Elle connaissait sa jalousie, sa possessivité pourtant. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?!

La petite blonde hocha la tête une fois de plus, détournant le regard. Harleen sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Elle était déjà en vie - c'était déjà ça, pas défigurée non plus, pas blessée en apparence. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur Alice et lui demander plus d'explications, si elle allait bien, ce qu'il lui avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait en détail - pourquoi ne pas la tuer ?

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

Pas une réponse.

« Alice. »

Pause.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? **»**

La petite se pencha plus en avant, ses yeux brillèrent une seconde avant qu'elle ne saisisse un crayon. Elle dessina rapidement quelque chose, attrapant les crayons respectivement verts, rouges, bleus, jaune, rouge, bleu, vert, jaune, rouge, bleu, rouge, vert, rouge. De nouveau quelque chose en Harleen rata un battement alors qu'elle soufflait lentement.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Elle était en vie.

En vie.

Elle n'était pas morte.

Il ne l'avait pas touchée.

Il ne l'avait pas tuée.

Pourquoi ?

Harleen récupéra le dessin, poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. Rien. Rien que le visage du Joker qui regardait par la vitre, peinturluré comme à son arrivée ici, et Alice, Alice qui le regardait avec un sourire, le chat perché sur son épaule et la couronne de la reine de coeur en équilibre sur son crâne, rouge vive. Rien d'autre que le dessin d'une enfant.

Elle se cala dans sa chaise, passa une main sur son front. Put de nouveau recommencer à vivre.

Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le faire s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit, en sachant parfaitement que c'était de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne. Personne d'autre.

« - Très bien, très bien. » souffla la blonde. « Alice, il est temps de se pencher vers quelque chose de plus personnel. » Elle se pencha vers la petite, lui adressa un sourire sincère destiné à la mettre confiance.

Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pas vraiment convaincue, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison précise pour rester... muette ? Est-ce que tu ne trouves ça plus simple au lieu de devoir avoir un crayon et une feuille ? Alice... Tu sais parler. Tu es aussi douée que les autres, et ta soeur et.. tes parents voudraient te voir heureuse à ton tour. Comme les autres. » conclut-elle, en se rasseyant, droite sur sa chaise.

La petite fille baissa la tête, essaya de former un son silencieux, se tordit dans les lèvres dans une ébauche ratée. Son menton se mit à trembler alors qu'elle détournait les yeux, quittant Harleen du regard.

Celle-ci sentit son coeur se tordre - vivre un incendie à un âge pareil... Elle se leva, filant s'agenouiller à côté de la petite.

« On peut essayer plus lentement, plus facilement, si tu veux. Il y a des médecins pour ça - Linda, tu sais ? Je suis venue une fois avec elle, elle est vietnamienne. Elle peut t'aider pour parler, je peux commencer avec toi et tu pourrais continuer les cours avec elle ? »

Elle hocha la tête, doucement.

Harleen lui répondit par un sourire en commençant.

« On peut commencer par l'Alphabet, déjà. Essaye de répéter après moi. Aaaah. »

Un crissement étranglé sortit pour le premier essai d'Alice, un bruit strident, dérangeant.

« A. Aaaaaah. »

De nouveau ce fut un chuchotement, une lettre tordue qui en sortit, déjà plus intelligible que l'autre.

Elles continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'heure d'Harleen, Alice réussissant à produire un crachotement passable pour les dix premières lettres, le reste n'étant qu'un hoquet d'étranglement.

Harleen se leva enfin - soupirant d'avance en savant pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir faire face à la police, peut-être un même un nouveau patient pour remplacer le Joker, sursauta-t-elle. Non. Non. Ça lui ferait bien trop bizarre, bien trop... étrange d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre. De le remplacer. Comme un objet qui ne convient plus.

« Au revoir, Alice. A la prochaine fois » salua-t-elle en sortant, laissant en évidence de nouveaux crayons.

Pas de risque que celle-ci les enfonce dans les yeux d'un maton.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiii - Au... re-voir re-voir re-voir re-voir » s'égosilla le lièvre de Mars, bien qu'évidemment Harleen ne l'entende pas.

Elle ne les entendaient jamais.

* * *

Harleen se fit accoster dès qu'elle mit un pied hors de la salle d'entretien, deux policiers en tenue complète la dévisageant de haut en bas - camouflant un frisson désapprobateur en voyant ses lèvres. Ils se placèrent devant elle, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'enfuir - l'idée ne lui serait jamais venue de toute façon - avant de croiser leurs bras sur leur poitrine.

« Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît, Mlle Quinzel. »

Elle agréa d'un hochement de tête las, les suivant au détour des couloirs - chaque médecin la suivant du regard avec un brin de méfiance et de curiosité. Ils passèrent par la salle des cellules, Harleen ayant proposé pourtant de prendre le raccourci par les cages d'escaliers (ils devaient vraiment penser qu'elle méritait de la méfiance) les patients regardant ce trio défiler avec enthousiasme.

Elle perçut même des sifflements - atténués par les baies vitrées mais présents - alors qu'elle se retournait pour fusiller du regard un de ceux l'ayant sifflée, ses yeux se faisant orageux. Il recula dans sa cellule, presque effrayé par sa haine noire alors qu'elle reprenait son chemin, presque fière de l'avoir fait courber l'échine.

« Ce ne serait pas Miss Chocolat ? » lança une voix calme, familière même. Elle se retourna une seconde fois, faisant face une fois de plus à la si tristement célèbre Poison Ivy.

Elle s'appuyait sur le verre, bras croisés, éclat malicieux dans ses yeux verts et son opulente chevelure rousse toujours en piteux état. Comme avaient perdu les éclats verts des cheveux du Joker, se fit-elle la remarque, un sourire pointant sur son visage.

« Fais-toi silencieuse, l'empoisonneuse ! » grogna un des gardes, arrêté à son tour. « Ça ne t'a pas suffit que cette maudite chauve-souris t'enferme où est ta place ? Boucle-là et prend pénitence. »

La rousse lâcha un éclat moqueur, tournant les talons avant de saluer militairement Harleen, un éclat déjà plus sincère dans son regard. Harleen lui décocha un sourire presque ironique - elle n'oubliait pas qui lui faisait face - la saluant à son tour avant de suivre les policiers. Aïe. Mauvaise idée visiblement au vu du coup d'oeil qu'il lui jeta.

D'accord.

Plus de sympathie avec les patients. Sauf Alice.

Même Alice.

Même lui ? souffla une petite voix - toujours là - qu'elle ignora volontairement.

Même.

Ils finirent par arriver dans le bureau des "meetings" là où un patient volontaire venait rencontrer l'équipe médicale. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant, mais finit par entrer sous leurs ordres.

Ce fut un homme, cheveux gris sous sa casquette et moustache poivre et sel qui la fit s'asseoir, ses yeux dérivant sur le badge accroché fièrement au niveau de son torse - Commissaire J. Gordon ?

« Bonjour. Je suis ravie aussi de faire votre connaissance. » débita-t-elle sombrement devant la minute de silence qui dansa devant leurs yeux. Ça sembla démarrer - ou éteindre - les hostilités, parce qu'il soupira avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle, la mine tracassée.

« Comprenez que je suis dans une mauvaise position et que cet entretien n'est pas obligatoire. Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez, mais nous avons besoin de vous poser... » Il marqua une pause - bien trop familière. « Quelques questions. »

« Faîtes toujours » éluda-t-elle en secouant la main, attentive. « Je répondrais. »

Sa réponse sembla ôter un poids sur la poitrine du célèbre commissaire - la majorité des patients étaient là à cause de lui ou de la part de la némésis du Clown. - amusa Harleen. Etait-elle si effrayante ? Si susceptible de devenir folle et de massacrer tout le monde à la petite cuillère ?

« Je dois avouer qu'il était assez... intimidant de ma part de rencontrer celle qui traite avec ce... Il frissonna. Taré - ce fut au tour d'Harleen de froncer les sourcils sans toutefois parler - de Joker. Les entretiens ne doivent pas être une partie de plaisir. »

« Détrompez-vous, les entretiens sont fascinants. Nous apprenons énormément sur notre patient - ses habitudes, ses... petits détails qui aident, sa psychologie, le renseigna-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe, se redressa Harleen, allez-y, je suis prête à répondre à toutes vos questions. »

Il la gratifia d'un sourire hésitant, sortit une feuille et de quoi noter.

« Très bien. Le Joker allait être lobotomisé - ce qui a sans aucun doute justifié son intervention. Pour quelles raisons a-t-il fui maintenant et pas avant ? A-t-il parlé, même fugacement, de ses planques ? Pourquoi le lobotomiser alors que vous étiez en train, vraisemblablement de le traiter ? enchaîna-t-il, à la suite, perdant Harleen. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Des planques, des planques n'est-ce pas... Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait le vendre - qu'allait-il lui arriver s'ils le récupéraient ? Ils le lobotomiseraient.

Un sourire immense fendit ses traits, à la manière d'un requin. Elle se pencha en avant, rejetant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Je peux vous fournir ces réponses. » Il s'illumina, se tourna entièrement vers elle alors qu'elle leva un doigt, le surprenant. « Mais je veux quelque chose en échange - un service contre un autre. Vous pouvez toujours chercher dans mon dossier de force, la plupart de mes notes sont mentales, rajouta-t-elle en vitesse. »

Lui qui s'apprêtait à protester se ravisa, la fixa avec contrariété. Elle se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, montrant par là qu'elle était blonde mais pas stupide non plus - de surcroît c'était la psychiatre du Joker.

« Ce qui sera dans la mesure du possible - dîtes toujours. »

« Je veux l'immunité totale du Joker. » asséna-t-elle.

Il la fixa comme si elle était devenue folle, secouant la tête dans un rire nerveux. Il réalisait à présent dans tout son ensemble à qui il avait affaire, combien de psychiatres avait déjà détourné le Clown, si elle se rendait compte à qui elle osait formuler une telle demande. Folle. Complètement cinglée. Il s'apprêta à tirer ses menottes pour l'emmener avec lui - le doute sur le comment de son évasion n'était plus possible - tandis qu'Harleen le coupait, reprenant.

« Je parle de son immunité vis à vis de la Lobotomie. » Il poussa un soupir soulagé, laissa sa main lâcher ses menottes Très bien. Peut-être s'était-il emporté un peu rapidement.

« Je souhaite mener à bien mon traitement, ma technique sur ce patient et nous avons fait tout deux déjà des progrès considérables - il en était presque venu à regretter certaines morts (Le commissaire haussa un sourcil peu convaincu) cette décision m'a donc surprise. Nous avons un accord ? »

« Je ferais mon possible, il me semble que... »

« Commissaire ? »

Il abdiqua, poussant un soupir. Harleen retrouva un sourire plus joyeux, prête à dévoiler ce qu'elle savait. A présent qu'elle le savait hors de portée pour la lobotomie, qu'il revienne serait tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait.

Eux deux à nouveau, leurs entretiens et ce rituel. Il serait enfermé, elle pourrait le voir autant qu'elle voudrait.

La situation idéale.

« C'est un homme fantasque, réfléchit-elle. Ses planques sont très certainement dans des endroits qui l'amusent. Avez-vous cherché dans l'usine de production de jouets de Gotham ? Le cirque ? Les confiseries. Un salon de thé même, il m'a confié un jour adorer cette boisson. Le plus probable restant néanmoins les entrepôts chimiques ou les boîtes de nuit de la pègre. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'il n'a pas fui avant car était intéressé par la possibilité de faire... Elle grimaça. Chuter une psychiatre de plus. Il adore ça - vous savez. Dérégler l'esprit d'une personne, s'y immiscer avec un plaisir fasciné et bouger les boulons, les regarder reprendre l'ordre naturel des choses et non plus cet algorithme que la société nous fixe. Retour à l'état sauvage. Il voudrait faire ça avec les personnalités les plus imminentes, les plus vues - comme... Harvey Dent. Faîtes attention au nouveau procureur, Monsieur Gordon. Son commerce également avec la Pègre - il faut le couper des autres. Faire circuler les informations du nombre de morts que ses rangs entraînent. Il ne fait jamais bon de respirer le sillage d'un clown, Monsieur le Commissaire. » conclut Harleen, le sourire lui mangeant le visage.

Elle n'avait pas honte de le dénoncer. Presque pas. Parce que si ça incluait qu'elle pourrait revoir son crazy patient sans avoir la peur qu'il ne se fasse attraper, lui parler en toute légalité...

Elle sourit.

Reprit.

« Pourquoi le lobotomiser ? Parce qu'ils ont peur - peur de ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas le comprendre. Il... Il brise tout les tabous que nous nous limitons, et le tout avec le sourire s'il vous plaît. Parce qu'il est instable - intelligent redoutablement intelligent et qu'à leurs yeux seul Batman peut s'estimer le comprendre par la noirceur dans laquelle il évolue. C'est quelqu'un qui veut être distrait, l'expression du génie incompris étant totalement adéquate à la situation. Il veut qu'on l'amuse, qu'il soit perpétuellement hors du sérieux et des normes de l'existence. Se lever le matin, travailler avec une famille, des enfants ça n'est pas pour lui - il ne... cautionne pas qu'on puisse s'y limiter alors il empêche les autres de continuer leurs fades journées, pimente le temps d'une goutte d'eau qui s'échoue ce qui n'aurait été qu'un banal déroulement d'heure. »

Harleen fit une pause, le regarda prendre ses notes, extrêmement concentré.

C'était bien.

Qu'il l'écoute.

« Il effraie par son physique - tout est une ironie. Ses histoires ne sont que les histoires destinées à amuser le public, mais son propre amusement doit valoir celui du public et peu importe si celui-ci ne rie pas parce que lui oui ! Il effraie par ses paroles parce qu'il dit la vérité froide qu'on se refuse d'intégrer mais qui n'est pas si correcte au final - les gens veulent une vie tranquille, lui se la refuse n'a que trop vécu par l'adrénaline pour aimer maintenant les froides matinées d'un travail de bureau. Voyez-vous cet individu aussi excentrique au milieu de documents ? Non. Il ne vit que par le rire, pour le rire. Et obnubilé par la chauve-souris parce qu'elle est la seule à être comme lui, à vivre hors des normes. Un homme qui a besoin d'une autre présence pour ressentir plus intensément cet écart où il se plonge. Il la poursuit, organise sa chasse parce que les deux en ont besoin. Que serait le Batman sans la criminalité de Gotham ? Un vulgaire milliardaire qui s'ennuie ? Ne faîtes pas semblant, il se doit d'être riche pour ses équipements. Que serait le Joker sans quelqu'un pour lui dire STOP ? Pour l'arrêter et ce jeu incessant du chat et de la souris ? »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour le comprendre à ce point ? » finit par demander le commissaire, étourdi. Il voulait des informations, se retrouvait désormais avec une analyse détaillée.

Harleen sourit. Encore.

Elle se leva, le salua avant de partir. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, vaguement amusée. Elle était psychiatre, n'était-ce pas son métier ?

« Pour comprendre nos patients, nous devons penser comme eux, commissaire. »

Il sembla ne pas comprendre.

« Mais vous avez vos propres pensées. Comment Mlle Quinzel peut-elle se plonger aussi profondément dans une démarche, si le Joker a un esprit aussi complexe ? »

Harleen lâcha un léger rire, lui envoya un baiser volant.

« Je ne suis plus Harleen Quinzel durant nos... petites séances de thérapie de groupe. »

Elle sembla réfléchir, passa consciencieusement sa langue sur la surface rouge de ses lèvres, les lécha avec application.

« Je suis... à mon tour, huh... le _Clown_ de Gotham. »

* * *

Harleen se débarrassa de ses chaussures en les envoyant valser sur le sol, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour en détacher son chignon. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise en les sentant peser sur son dos, secoua la tête pour les remettre en forme. Elle était ex-té-nuée. Un interrogatoire, un véritable interrogatoire voilà ce que c'était, et elle n'avait pas eu la chance de pouvoir se reposer.

Là, présentement la seule chose dont elle rêvait vraiment était un Milk-shake. A la banane. Et du lait glacé, bien froid. Peu importait le temps dehors, décembre qui se rapprochait bien trop et du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi acheter pour Noël. Elle fronça les sourcils - elle avait payé le loyer peu de temps auparavant, une somme dérisoire vraiment, la majorité étant payé par Arkham (soit-disant que c'était trop loin de Gotham) mais n'avait pas relevé ses comptes. Il lui avait semblé qu'il devait lui rester sous la barre des dix milles crédités par sa mère du départ, ses mois de salaire venant tout de même s'ajouter à ses économies grandissantes.

En espérant qu'Ethan n'avait pas trop tapé dedans en restant sans travail depuis quelques mois, grimaça-t-elle. Harleen haussa les épaules, fit jouer les muscles de lesdites épaules avant de sourire - quand on parlait du loup. Elle fixa avec un léger agacement les chaussures éparpillées dans l'entrée - de grosses godasses brunes vieillies par le temps - et le manteau, qui paraissait noir dans l'obscurité, avant de les décaler d'un infime coup de pied.

Il reviendrait ranger ça.

Elle grimaça une seconde fois en remarquant à quel point elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli prématurément, avant de filer vers la cuisine. Elle allait oublier ses tracas du travail avec ce bon Milk-shake et se repencherait sur le dossier de son patient plus tard. Bien, bien plus tard.

Harleen alluma avec un sourire le poste de radio, écartant les bras avec théâtralité en entendant les dernières notes d'une dernière chanson à la une, une de toute façon qu'elle allait oublier mais qui lui plaisait sur le moment et restait dans la tête.

" - I'm hotter than hell !" chantonna-t-elle en bougeant les épaules, se baissant pour ouvrir le placard. Elle en tira le shaker en continuant de se déhancher lascivement, en profitant pour monter le volume. Un sourire aux lèvres, Harleen continuait ses mouvements de danse, fermant à demi les yeux. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'Ethan soit resté dans la chambre pour ne pas la déranger, alors qu'elle se relevait.

Tout en tirant deux bananes qu'elle éplucha avant d'attraper un couteau de cuisine, elle fit bouger son bassin et ses hanches, se balançant tout en découpant rapidement les rondelles des fruits.

Elle continua à fredonner le refrain de la chanson, entraînée par le rythme en branchant le shaker. Elle glissa adroitement jusqu'au frigo pour en tirer une brique de lait, faisant coulisser ses bras au dessus de sa tête, se mouvant avec adresse - les années de gym dirait-elle. Harleen entendit Ethan entrer dans la cuisine, refusa de se laisser distraire en continuant de danser sur le son de la musique.

A sa grande surprise le son augmenta, Ethan ayant du tourner le volume, elle glissa un Merci parmi les paroles fredonnées avant de glisser les bananes et le lait dans le shaker, l'allumant prestement. Et ce ne fut pas son bruyant démarrage qui la coupa dans son élan, se déhanchant toujours sur la chanson suivante, profitant de cette élipse entre le travail et elle.

Repos durement mérité.

Elle sentit Ethan se rapprocher d'elle, se placer derrière elle. Harleen profita d'un des rares moments où il faisait le "premier pas" pour coller son bassin contre le sien, ne lui laissa pas le temps d'esquisser le mouvement de recul qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, en s'appuyant sur son épaule. Elle tira deux verres de l'armoire, y versant le mélange, tout en continuant de chantonner. Derrière elle, Ethan avait posé sa main sur le haut de son flanc, laissait courir sa main sur sa peau alors qu'elle rajoutait les glaçons dans la boisson.

Harleen ajouta la touche finale avant replacer le lait au frigo et de se retourner pour donner le verre à Eth-eth-eth...

« QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ? » hurla Harleen en lâchant les verres. Ils s'écrasèrent par terre dans un fracas qui la fit grimacer, un éclat allant se planter dans la paume de la main de-

Elle esquissa quelques pas en arrière, se raccrocha au plan de cuisine. Manqua de s'effondrer en réalisant.

Oh. Putain. Oh. Pu-tain. Est-ce qu'elle venait de se coller contre un dangereux criminel ? Est-ce que la main qui avait couru sur sa peau avait-elle été celle du Joker ? C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas, rit-elle nerveusement. Une blague très peu amusante mais une blague.

Lui ne se départissait pas de son sourire amusé, Harleen continuait de le fixer, en état de choc.

Elle aurait dû être trop déboussolée pour le remarquer et pourtant son regard se posa sur le maquillage nouvellement refait, ses cheveux sales et blonds ayant laissé à un vert rafraichi et le costume orange des prisonniers semblait avoir été troqué contre un gilet vert et une cravate violette. Sans oublier la paire de gants en cuir sur une une chemise aux manches retroussées.

« Sortez immédiatement ! » glapit-elle en essayant de reculer - sans pouvoir aller bien plus loin. Dans sa tête fusaient cent idées à la fois, repartaient, recommençaient. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il voulait se venger n'est-ce pas, exactement, se venger, exactement c'était ça parce qu'elle avai été celle qui avait voulu savoir sa vie (Espèce d'idiote, pauvre idiote marmonnait en choeur cette voix qui ne la quittait plus, il est là pour toi) évidemment qu'ilé tait là pour elle, pour la tuer n'est-ce pas ?

C'était ça ! Pour la tuer, la tuer, la tuer, que faire, elle ( NE FAIS PAS ÇA HARLEEN) attrapa le couteau de cuisine, le brandit devant elle comme une arme alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, pas le moins du monde inquiété. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il devait avoir une arme, un pistolet...Elle..

« Je... Je n'hésiterais pas à m"en servir ! » prévint-elle d'une voix suraigüe. « Je sais me défendre ! »

A sa grande surprise il éclata carrément de rire, tirant la chaise de la cuisine pour s'y assoir confortablement. Il baissa les yeux avec un air déploré en voyant le mélange répandu sur le sol.

« Dommage. Je me serais fait une _joie_ de... goû-ter. »

Le Joker tira négligemment une lame de son costume, Harleen tenant plus fortement encore son couteau de cuisine, se curant les ongles avec d'un air distrait en repoussant une mèche verte derrière son oreille. « Je n'avais pas.. _. vraiment_ le temps pour ma... huh... toilette à Arkham. Triste, n'est-il pas ? » Il baisa une seconde le regard vers sa main observant ses doigts en faisant jouer ses articulations.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Harleen, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pose-ça, huh... beauté. » Il lui sembla qu'elle hurlait de l'intérieur, dut se faire violence pour ne pas sourire malgré les apparences. Beauté. Beauté. « Une petite.. discussion s'impose, je dirais. »

A contre-coeur, elle vint s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, prenant garde à ne pas le froisser, gardant tout de même une prise forte sur le manche de sa lame. Elle le dévisagea avec suspicion, mi-intriguée mi-inquiète. Bien. il avait tout de même l'air de ne pas vouloir la tuer sur le champ, ça pouvait être pris comme une bonne nouvelle.

« Comment vous êtes-vous échappé ? » asséna-t-elle « Et comment avoir trouvé où j'habitais ? »

« Vo-yons, voyons. Nous ne sommes plus à Arkham, il est... inutile, de continuer huh.. l'entretien, doc'. Il suffit de savoir chercher quand l'on veut trouver la clef. » rit-il derechef en agitant son doigt. Un sourire lui mangeait les traits, bien plus rouge bien plus voyant à l'ordinaire comme s'il venait de se barbouiller d'un pot de peinture fraiche.

Pas de sang -non. Le sang séchait trop vite et se craquelait en brisures brunes et malodorantes.

Le Joker fit courir ses doigts sur la table pour attraper une pomme [ **Nda** : En fait c'est moi qui la mange comme ça, hum don't judge] avant de la coincer entre son index et son pouce, la lame dans la bouche. Il entreprit de découper de fines lamelles dans la pomme, avant de les porter à la bouche, Harleen le regardant faire avec incrédulité.

« Je dois avouer avoir été... déçu. Huh... oui, c'est ça. Dé-çu. J'aurais pensé que vous m'auriez ouvert, docteur. J'ai demandé à entrer plusieurs fois, pourtant. » Il se pencha brusquement sur la table, fixant ses yeux dans les siens. « Vous ne vouliez pas m'ouvrir huh ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'exclama Harleen, avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche, en esquissant une grimace tordue. Elle reprit, les yeux du Joker brûlant de ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le calme. « Pourquoi vous aurais-je ouvert ? continua-t-elle, consciente de s'enfoncer davantage. Vous m'auriez tuée. Vous allez le faire, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il éclata de rire une seconde fois, se cala dans sa chaise en reposant la pomme,

« Quelle petite... in-gé-nue. Pourquoi vous aurais-je tué je-vous-prie ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Harleen de rire nerveusement, le fixant sans comprendre. Elle posa le couteau à ses côtés, perdue dans son explication et la ressemblance flagrante avec les salles d'entretien. Quelle idiote elle avait été. Bien sûr que non il ne la tuerait pas. Comment aurait-il pu la tuer alors qu'elle était une de celles qu'il affirmait avec fougue vouloir tomber ? Elle ne tomberait pas. Elle se surprit à sourire. Même s'il était magnifique dans sa vraie tenue de parade, dans ce qui le sublimait - son véritable lui.

Fascinant. Elle se pencha légèrement sans le remarquer, les yeux brillant. Il semblait étinceler dans son habit naturel, sans cette normalité écoeurante qui lui collait à la peau dépourvu de tout maquillage clownesque et doté de cette blouse orange. Il attirait l'oeil, affichait sa beauté saine à la face du monde, sa... différence. Il était... Elle sonnait terriblement cliché, mais avait le mot unique sur le bout de la langue.

Impressionnant.

Magnifique.

Définition : Unicité. Synonyme : dangereux ; égocentrique ; manipulateur ; fascinant ; sublime. Antonyme ? Le Batman.

Ses moindres petits plaisirs semblaient constitués de ses piques venimeuses, de ce rictus qui déformait sa bouche lorsqu'il voyait les yeux des autres, de ces... étriqués s'assombrir. Il savourait, que disaiyt-elle jouissait de cette emprise dominatrice, de cette position qui lui permettait de voir la peur chez les autres, d'établir sa supériorité. Et c'était un fait qu'il l'était, tout en lui le signifiait.

On aurait pu en remplir un dictionnaire - et Harleen savait que ça l'aurait flatté. Il ne s'indignait pas lorsqu'un hardi lui faisait remarquer ses _qualités_ , souriait. " Et _alors_ ? " Il s'y plaisait, se conformait dans cette atmosphère pesante qui flottait tout autour de lui, de la soumission apparente de sa suite.

Et Dieu avait été plus cruel encore en le gratifiant de la beauté. Comme un serpent tropical ; au couleurs chatoyantes - fascinantes. On ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'approcher la main, de la tendre encore et encore comme piégé dans cet éclat, sans d'autres solution que cette irrépressible envie de toucher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il morde, qu'il enfonce ses crocs suintant dans la peau vous laissant pris au piège, prisonnier jusqu'à la mort.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » osa-t-elle avec un sourire, s'installant plus confortablement dans la chaise. « Vous auriez pu. Comme chaque autre victime. Chaque personne que vous tuez, elle a une vie. Une famille. Des amis. Que sais-je un chien, une punaise, un crotale qui l'attend à la maison. En quoi serais-je différente ? »

« Tenez-vous... huh... tellement à perdre la, hum, vie, doc' ? » railla-t-il. « Ça peut... s'arranger. »

« Pourquoi ? » insista-t-elle. « Où est la différence ? »

« Aaaah. Non. Quelle est la valeur d'une... vie humaine ? Au même titre qu'une de... ces rats qu'on empoisonne, doc. Je ne les... consi-dère pas. Vous... ? Vous, vous êtes, vous le dîtes, huh, différente. Vous le voyez n'est-ce pas, vous _me_ voyez. »

Il s'étira, sourit de ces larges sourires qui dévoilaient ses dents. Sa langue alla lécher familièrement le coin de ses lèvres desséchées, parcourent Harleen du regard qui la fit frissonner. Sublime.

« Comment ça ? »

« Doc... H- _arleen_ , siffla-t-il. » Elle manqua de s'étouffer, le dévisagea avec stupeur. Il n'avait pas oublié alors ? Pas oublié le surnom qu'il lu avait affublé, son prénom ? « Ne soyez pas... idiote. Je sais que vous avez... huh... réalisé, expliqua-t-il en se relevant. Vous refusez simplement de comprendre. Vous refusez de me le dire, n'est-ce-pas, huh ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, toujours en souriant. Elle recula sur sa chaise, sa main allant se glisser naturellement sur le couteau de cuisine, mais il repoussa sa chaise d'un coup de pied, avant de tirer une de ses lames. Harleen essaya de se relever, il la plaqua sur la chaise en posant sa main brutalement sur son épaule. « T-t-t-t. N'essayez... même, huh... _pas_. » Elle le fusilla du regard, sans vraiment comprendre ce revirement de situation soudain, avant qu'il ne s'asseye juste devant elle.

« Vous cro-yez qu-e je... vais me laiss-ee-r faire ? » articula-t-elle difficilement après qu'il ait glissé la lame contre sa gencive. Elle tendit les mains en avant brusquement, attrapa son cou entre ses mains fines, prête à serrer de toute ses forces.

Il ne rit que davantage, léchant consciencieusement la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers son oreille. Il appuya plus fortement la lame vers sa bouche, la faisant gémir de douleur alors que ses propres doigts comprimaient déjà la trachée. Il y avait une haine fascinée dans leurs deux regards, une sorte d'échange tacite de souffrance entre eux. Elle serrait, il appuyait sur ses lèvres avec la surface dentée.

Elle hurla lorsque le couteau creusa un écart de deux millimètres dans ses lèvres, lui ne fit que se convulser de rire sur elle lorsqu'elle sentit les veines sous ses pouces, ils se fixèrent alors que le rire affrontait la douleur.

Ils formaient un curieux tableau - beau spectacle de haine mélangée. Fureur contre amusement. Terreur contre désinvolture. Déraison contre déraison - une seule et même pensée.

Elle sentait craquer sous ses doigts la trachée du Joker, elle se sentait hurler de toute ses forces, la déchirure de ses chairs coupées, de cette peur mêlée d'admiration qu'elle ressentait devant lui. Hurlait cette peur, cette souffrance et ce qu'elle réprimait.

Harleen pénétra dans les iris bruns qui lui faisaient face, y lut cette joie enfantine, cet douce folie dérangée qu'elle aurait du guérir, la douleur de son cou serré, s'y refléta quelques secondes.

Assez pour qu'il lâche le couteau, qu'elle laisse tomber ses bras le long d'elle, le sang gouttant le long de son visage, sur son cou allant colorer la peau pâle de cet éclat écarlate. Assez pour qu'il se penche vers elle, raffermisse la prise sur sa nuque et qu'elle ne proteste pas. Assez pour qu'il vienne attaquer sans aucune douceur ses lèvres, mû tout les deux par un besoin bestial.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Ethan qui approfondissait avec sa langue, qui ne visait que pour ce qui allait après. Loin d'elle l'idée de dire que c'était un prince charmant ou quoi que ce soit, ce n'était ni doux ni romantique ni quoi que ce soit - simplement brutal. Deux instincts. Il lui tenait la nuque avec force, elle se raccrochait à lui, elle l'embrassait avec férocité, il la mordait presque - violent.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte claque, venant briser cet instant, et qu'Harleen ne s'écarte, horrifiée.

Elle le fixa en état de choc quelques dixièmes de secondes avant de le tirer par la manche avec dureté et d'ouvrir en grand les portes du placard à casseroles - le fourrant à l'intérieur. Il lui semblait vaguement qu'il ne se laissât faire que parce que lui aussi semblait ne pas avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer - et c'était pour ça qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle éloigne Ethan.

Elle grimaça en courant presque jusque dans le salon, humectant ses lèvres pour qu'elle ne paraissent pas trop gonflées - elle ne savait que trop l'image qu'elle devait renvoyer - en lissant ses cheveux et les pans de sa chemise.

Elle arriva essoufflée, alors qu'il se retournait en maugréant, furieux.

« Putain d'homme, ce sale taré, n'importe quoi comme si moi je devais participer à ça... »

Il se redressa vers Harleen alors qu'elle esquissait un demi-sourire de bienvenue, sans savoir comment le chasser de l'appartement. Elle se prépara à trouver une excuse lorsqu'un bruit de casseroles brisées se fit entendre de la cuisine - elle esquissa une grimace - Ethan sursautant.

« Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? »

* * *

Je suis quelqu'un de détestable - je sais. Héhé.

Je me posais une question aussi - vous pouvez très bien ne pas y répondre. Je ne sais rien de mes lectrices - à quoi vous ressemblez, comment vous m'imaginez, ne serait-ce que la première lettre de votre prénom !

\- Charlotte.

J : Et en quoi cela... huh... importe ? Vous avez deux bras, deux jambes, vous baillez, vous avez une bouche et des dents.

H : Une bouche n'est-ce pas ... *rire*

RAR :

Lulu : OH MON DIEU :D Et-ce que ça va pour ton paces ? (Yep je m'étais renseignée un peu courage allez j'espère que tu vas passer ! A Paris ?) C'est exactelent ça xDD Contente que ça t'ai plu !En peignoir, en peignoir. Pour ses habits... Héhé tu sais maintenant ! Et pour le secret d'Arkham, en réalité le premier patient a tué la femme et la fille du constructeur de l'asile - je crois. Avec moi ça fait six personnes ! XOXO

Wiame : Mercii ! Contente que tu ais aimé ;) *High five* Même âge !

Guest : Hahaha, espérons qu'elle se retrouve un peu !

Artemis : Hahaha contente de t'avoir fait rire xD C'est vrai que c'est réaction assez particulière mais hé, elle sait qu'on ne claque pas impunément sa porte au nez du Clown de Gotham ! xD

Yaya : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celuic-ci te plaira tout autant ;)

Ocane : Merci d'avoir répondu ! Haha de rien, bisous !

Vous savez, je vous aime des fois. Ou souvent. Ou pas du tout, hahaha ! Non sérieusement merci pour vos com's, merci encore )

Bisouuuuuuuuux baveux.


	13. Chapter Twelve : The Great Rudolpho

**Nooooooon - je ne suis pas en retard. Non. Du tout. Du tout.**

 **Mais je suis là avec environ 12.000 mots dont le retard peut être pardonné ? J'avoue qu'en voyant que le chapitre dernier n'avait pas beaucoup plu - bon les retours sont toujours énormes merci beaucoup - m'a un peu ralentie au niveau de l'écriture, mais, merci toujours d'être là. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise - au final on se rapproche plus des quinze/seize chapitres que des vingts maaaais bon.**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapitre Treize : And now... The great Rudolpho and his assistant !  
**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

« Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? »

Très bien. Deux options.

C'était exactement la même chose que lorsque vous étiez dans une situation où seuls deux choix s'offraient à vous - la fuite ne se faisant pas la luxe de se proposer - mentir ou dire la vérité. Le genre de situation où votre coloc' vous demande si c'est vous qui avez encore oublié d'aller racheter pour la centième fois les courses - ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

Sauf qu'Harleen ne pouvait pas décemment avouer qu'elle avait planqué son patient - soit le Prince du Crime de Gotham, homme très rancunier - dans son placard à casseroles et que ce bruit devait probablement être couplé à sa fureur naissante. Sauf que. Elle n'avait aucun mensonge valable qui lui ferait éviter la cuisine.

« C'est le chat ? » tenta-t-elle le tout pour le tout, une grimace sur le visage.

« Harl', on n'a pas de chat. Tu as invité quelqu'un ? »

Elle était morte. Morte et enterrée - et même Megan ne retrouvait pas assez de morceaux de son corps pour lui offrir un enterrement solennel.

« Je.. - hum... Non, il n'y a personne, pourtant, je... »

Ethan haussa un sourcil, laissant tomber sa mallette pour accrocher son manteau au mur. Le temps qu'il se retourne pour l'étendre, Harleen tordit ses traits en une grimace désespérée - à court d'idée. Elle jeta un regard sur la batte de baseball de Cabrera - Ethan avait failli hurler quand elle avait réussi à lui obtenir pour son anniversaire - dans l'espoir qu'elle lui donne une idée.

Evidemment non.

« C'est ta soeur c'est ça ? » insista-t-il alors qu'elle se tordait les doigts, jetant furtivement des coups d'oeils paniqués vers la cuisine. «Tu sais que tu peux la faire venir ici malgré sa... hum... son, tu sais. Son problème. »

Harleen fronça les sourcils - son attention entièrement captée désormais.

« Megan n'a pas de... problème ! »

« Oui enfin, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à te sentir sur la défensive Harl' chérie parce que ta soeur est... différente. Je suppose que je pourrais supporter ça si elle ne reste pas trop longtemps - je ferais beaucoup pour toi, Harleen. » marmonna-t-il un peu écoeuré. Il agita vaguement sa main, se retournant enfin vers ma psychiatre, agacée maintenant.

Elle secoua la tête. Ne souhaitait pas partir sur ce sujet avec Ethan. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se prennent la tête, pas maintenant, et surtout pas pour ce sujet - éviter les discussions taboues.

Ne pas parler de Megan avec lui, elle avait retenu.

« N'évite pas le sujet, Harl' ! » sourit-il d'un sourire un peu forcé. Il reprit, plus fort. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne ! » s'emporta-t-elle, croisant les bras sur la poitrine en louant le ciel que le Clown n'ait pas réagi à l'appel du brun. Peut-être que quelqu'un là-haut veillait sur elle au final.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un nouveau bruit de casseroles retentit - un son mat ensuite.

« Personne hein ? » Il secoua la tête à son tour, se rapprocha. Elle voyait ses yeux se plisser, l'énervement prendre le pas sur la curiosité peu aimable. « Je commence à croire qu'il y a bien quelqu'un là dedans. Et tu maintiens que non ? Harl... Harl... Je me demande si tu ne me mentirais pas, non pas toi n'est-ce pas... Tu ne ferais pas ça hein Harleen chérie ? »

Elle recula, lui fit barrage alors qu'il essayait d'accéder à la cuisine. La blonde vit l'énervement muter peu à peu vers une incompréhension puis une colère sourde - étouffante.

Il soupira - ferma les yeux. Passa une main dans ses cheveux en se rapprochant peu à peu et en caressant distraitement sa joue - Harleen esquissa un sourire vacillant, essayant de comprendre à quel point valait-il mieux qu'elle ne l'énerve davantage. Garder le conflit hors d'eux deux, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit dès le départ. Harleen ne me mens pas, Harleen je te dis à quel point tu ne veux pas que je me mette en colère.

Non - ça tu ne le veux pas.

« Tu cacherais quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas que je vois... Non. Quand même pas, n'est-ce pas ? HARLEEN REPONDS-MOI » hurla-t-il d'un coup, presque hors de lui.

Harleen grimaça plus que ne le craignit, sachant pertinemment à quel point plus dangereux encore était celui qu'elle cachait. Et hurler... Elle espérait qu'il ne vienne pas, pitié, qu'il ne vienne pas.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien - des casseroles qui ont du tomber. Rien d'autre, il n'y a personne. » reprit-elle plus calmement, tentant de réfréner la colère qui montait. Et elle-même, peu patiente ces derniers jours, sentait déjà l'agacement suer par les pores de sa peau. Elle respira profondément pour se maîtriser, sourit, un peu par obligation.

« Vraiment ? » siffla-t-il. « Tu ne vois pas d'obligation à ce que j'entre s'il n'y a que nous deux ici ? »

« NON ! Je... »

Il s'écarta, comme brûlé par son contact. Ethan rit nerveusement, une main passée dans es cheveux alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, les yeux brillants d'une hargne qui ne se contenait plus. Harleen en eut presque peur à cet instant, face à cette image qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de lui, bien trop ressemblante aux patients d'Arkham.

Et Ethan... Il représentait la sanité, toute la normalité - elle l'avait choisi entre tous pour cette raison. Pour l'étincelle de stabilité qu'il apporterait à sa vie mouvementée, parce qu'elle aurait un chez elle avec un homme normal, agréable, qui saurait l'apprécier et avec qui elle saurait parler - pas comme l'idée qu'elle se faisait des patients, fous, catatoniques, paranoïaques.

Que...

« Tu couches avec un autre, c'est ça, sale petite traînée ! ALORS C'EST ÇA HEIN ? N'est-il pas drôle, si amusant, voyons jusqu'à quand ce jeu durera avant que je ne le jette dehors - désolée, j'en vois un autre ? Pauvre petite conne ! Tu t'es bien amusée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ethan non je- » commença-t-elle sous le choc. Non-non-non-non que se passait-il,comment ça avait pu dégénérer autant, elle n'avait pas... elle ne ferait jamais...

« Tu sais le pire ? » continua-t-il venimeux. « Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, toi qui prônait des valeurs. Mais on ne se méfie pas des Miss Parfaites en réalité c'est elle les plus catins de toutes ! Combien ? Un, deux ? Peut-être même plus ? Si tu crois que je ne remarquais pas comme tu me repoussais ! Je t'embrassais - tu fuyais, tu pensais à un autre. QUI ? »

Harleen était figée - l'image même d'une statue de cire.

Encaissait.

« Quelle petite traînée... Tes patients hein.. Désolée, désolée, singea-t-il, je ne serais pas là tôt ce soir, je pars dès six heures du matin mes patients mes patients, que diraient-ils tes patients hein s'ils savaient que tu servais d'eux pour justifier ta débauche ? Elle est jolie la psychiatre rit-il. Professionnelle, ça oui ! »

Que...Comment...

« Alors c'est ça n'est-ce pas ? » s'échauffa Ethan, Harleen tentant toujours de faire un barrage face à la cuisine - perdue entre incrédulité et un reste de maintien de soi. « Je ne sais même pas si tu as réellement les patients que tu décris ! Le Joker hein ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu l'appelais, dans ton esprit tordu ? Une jolie métaphore que je croyais aveuglément, peut-être même bien que les entretiens que tu me racontais étaient faux, avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Exactement, exactement... VOILA ! Voilà pourquoi tu ne m'en parlais plus ! Perdue dans tes mensonges ! »

« Je ne t'en parlais plus car tu refusais de m'écouter ! » hurla-t-elle à son tour, l'insinuation la faisant réagir à vif, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines.

Harleen sentit la colère mêlée au stress des derniers jours s'assembler pour exploser - un raz de marée qui la fit voir rouge.

Rouge vif.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ? » Harleen hurlait à présent, sa haine mise à nu. **«** COMMENT OSES-TU M'ACCUSER DE TE TROMPER AVEC TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR TOI ! »

« Qu'as-tu fait pour moi ? » rétorqua-t-il, cinglant.

Elle se sentit perdre le contrôle. La colère et la fureur courir en étincelles nerveuses le long de son corps, la parsemer de frisson électriques. Sa vision se faire embrouillée, son cerveau ne s'axer que sur ses émotions exacerbées - l'indignation, la terreur, la haine tout démultiplié par dix, par cent, par mille. Par plus encore qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu le croire.

Elle se sentait crier, vomir sa colère avec rage, cette indignation d'ego blessé, d'amour-propre piétiné. Comment Ethan avait-il pu se changer en ça, la traiter de ça ?

Tout ces jours où elle avait senti les problèmes s'entasser, sa peur et son appréhension commencer à s'empiler en elle, de plus en plus, toujours et toujours, tout ces jours où Harleen avait prit sur elle. L'évasion du Joker, sa lobotomie, les tortures qu'on lui infligeait. Megan et son retour, sa confrontation avec sa mère. Ethan qui ne trouvait toujours rien d'autre que son foutu travail minable, qui vivait à ses crochets, qui partait souvent sans qu'elle ne sache où, qui se justifiait avec des prétextes idiots. Les autres psychiatres qui la dévisageaient avec peur, avec mépris et colère, avec cette jalousie méfiante de l'avoir vue se voir attribuer un patient aussi phénoménal en dépit de sa jeunesse - tout ces facteurs qui s'accumulaient.

Cette envie de tout détruire, de laisser le tsunami de ses émotions tout ravager sur son passage, de voir rouge - de voir sang - pour un moment, de vider son sac car personne n'était là pour l'écouter - elle la psychiatre.

Et ses sentiments qui se mélangeaient, se bousculaient, elle qui ne savait plus quoi faire à propos de son patient - son patient, par principe elle n'avait pas le droit de tisser un lien et pourtant pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sentait son coeur se tordre quand elle le voyait, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un fou interné et elle, oh mon dieu, elle, avait l'impression de devenir folle aussi, elle ne contrôlait plus, elle voulait tout contrôler, tout organiser avec sang-froid et méthode, elle avait toujours été comme ça.

Et là...

L'envie simplement de lâcher prise.

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit

Harleen se vit comme dans un brouillard attraper la batte - cette fameuse batte griffée - la saisir à deux mains et frapper d'un coup sec Ethan - Ethan non non non non pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en train de s'effondrer ? Et cette batte qui revient qui revient frapper qu'elle abat avec hargne avec désespoir c'est ça mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure ?

Elle pleure - regardez-là. Oui. De gros sillons laids qui dégoulinent sur ses joues, mais elle sourit - est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est heureuse ? Oh oui. Elle l'est. Elle sourit - regardez.

La batte s'abat. Encore. Encore. Encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et ecnore et eocnre et ncore et core et ore et re et e-lle s'abat. Vient heurter les côtes, jamais le visage - elle n'est pas folle voyons. Les côtes. Sur le corps assommé. Il ne hurle pas, voyez, il dort. Il dort d'un sommeil forcé.

Il y a le rouge enfin qui a coloré ses yeux qui éclate à son tour, comme les vaisseaux sanguins de ses prunelles, comme cette jolie couleur tomate qui vient colorer et peindre le haut de sa batte.

Harleen est douée en peinture aujourd'hui.

Si le Clown est artiste alors son Arlequin entrera aux Beaux-Arts et elle décorera aussi bien qu'elle le fait, elle peindra avec force avec conviction, n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

Il y a cette voix qui lui dit d'arrêter, celle qui rit qui rit qui rit et qui ne s'en arrête pas et elle ne sait pas si c'est elle ou non, il y a ce marmonnement bien trop grave pour que ce soit à elle, qui lui dit que ça suffit, qui répète. Une fois. Deux fois. L'Arlequin ne peut plus s'arrêter de travailler mais il oublie qu'au cirque c'est le Clown qui dicte ses règles.

Et L'Arlequin est piégé au milieu d'un cirque - il n'y a pas de public mais il reste les applaudissements.

« J'ai dit... _Arrête._ » grogne une voix trop familière.

Harleen se redresse, elle laisse tomber la batte ensanglantée. Baisse les yeux - il est vivant, il n'a que le torse tomate. Et comprend soudainement - se rend compte que l'Arlequin n'a jamais été aussi proche de la sortie.

C'est deux yeux larmoyants qu'elle leva vers le Maître du Jeu.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait - mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait - comment je... »

Il rit lui. Il éclata de rire, son sourire magnifique se tordant en un rictus qui ne l'est que davantage. Il se baissa enfin vers Harleen, lui caressa doucement la joue de sa main gantée « Shh-shhh. Pas... tou-che, joli visage. » Harleen ne comprit pas, en état de choc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait... Mais comment est-ce que-

« Aaah, sais-tu... le pire huh, petite Harl-een ? » demanda-t-il, presque songeur mais amusé.

Elle secoua la tête au milieu de ses larmes, sans faire attention à lui.

Ethan - comment - elle - il n'avait pas mérité - il

« ON ME REGARDE ! »

Les doigts violets vinrent enserrer le visage en coupe, saisir les joues avec violence, susurrer près de son oreille. « Shh-shhh. Il n'y aura que...huh... moi, comme unique... spectateur. Dommage - tu étais... magnifique. »

Et il la fixa droit dans les yeux, sourit. Lécha avec attention la commissure de la seule part de mystère qu'il refusait d'expliquer. Un serpent exotique - chatoyant. Mortel.

« Tu n'as jamais touché à un cheveu d'Ethan. Tu l'as insulté - il s'est énervé, a claqué la porte. Tu ne sais rien d'après. Répète. » expliqua-t-il clairement, détachant les mots avec une fascination morbide. « _Répète._ »

« Je... Non c'est faux-»

« Répète, huh. »

« Je... Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu d'Ethan, je... je... Je l'ai insulté. Il a... Il a claqu-claqué la porte, s'est énervé. »

La main vint frapper avec violence sa joue, imprimer la marque des doigts gantés sur sa peau. Harleen porta sa main à sa joue, choquée, sentant encore la douleur cuisante du coup.

« Répète » grinça-t-il, plus du tout amusé. « Répète, huh. Et sans les... les, hum, ce _s petites_... hésitations. » Le regard du Joker s'était fait noir de jais, abyssal, promettant milles douleurs si elle refusait.

Harleen se plongea avec espoir dans les iris sombres, s'y fixa avec obstination. Savoura toute la haine et la folie qu'elle sentait tourbillonner dans les orbes charbon - dans l'oeil agrandi.

« Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu d'Ethan. Je l'ai insulté, il s'est énervé, à claqué la porte. Je ne sais pas où il est allé après. » anôna-t-elle mécaniquement, à l'effigie d'une poupée cassée.

Le Joker se releva, satisfait et la gratifiant d'une légère tape sur le haut du crâne. Il lui adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux ou d'agréable, savourant une dernière fois la sensation de ses doigts sur la peau blafarde d'Harleen.

Et Harleen plissa les yeux - perdue.

Elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à Ethan. Il s'était énervé, et elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé après.

Le Joker sourit une seconde fois, s'éclipsa non sans une courbette.

Le Clown savait aussi se faire hypnotiseur.

.

.

.

Une fois de plus, ce fut dès qu'elle posa le pied à Arkham le lendemain matin qu'Harleen se fit sauter dessus par presque l'ensemble des médecins. Tandis que d'un côté sa collègue rousse - dont elle n'avait jamais cherché à savoir le nom - lui attrapait le bras, devant elle Hank et Guy firent un barrage en croisant les bras tandis que la brune un peu pâteuse, Jocelyn la fixait avec résolution. Il n'y avait que l'autre idiot de Walkner qui manquait à l'appel mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » paniqua-t-elle. « Je suis virée ? Quelqu'un est mort ? Un patient s'est évadé ? »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, la tirant avec force jusqu'à la salle de réunion avant de l'y asseoir de force.

Il lui sembla qu'elle faisait face à un tribunal, où la peine maximale serait changée en minimale. Il la fixaient tous avec détermination, comme pour... Elle ne savait pas vraiment - ni les raisons d'ailleurs.

« Je dois plancher sur mon dossier, on va m'attribuer un nouveau patient, lâcha-t-elle agacée maintenant. Quelle est la raison de ce jeu ? »

« La raison de ce jeu ? » s'indigna sa collègue. « Comment est-ce que tu as fait, Harleen Quinzel ? »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » finit-elle par perdre patience, se levant avec colère. « Je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps, je - »

« Du Joker ! » s'exclamèrent-il en choeur, une ou deux grimace à l'appui. « De Poison Ivy !»

Harleen sembla encore plus perdue.

« Pardon ? »

« Est-ce que tu lis les journaux au moins... » déplora Hank, en secouant la tête. Preuves à l'appui, il tira de la table un magasine, le tendant à Harleen. Cependant il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle ait fini - ou commencé - parce qu'il continua, exatique. « Le Joker n'a pas fait un seul mouvement depuis son évasion ! Rien, Nada ! Pas d'explosions, pas de meurtre, rien en lien avec la Pègre ou quoi que ce soit. Il se tient à carreau, Quinzel et les journaux sont persuadés que tu es responsable de ce miracle. »

Harleen se figea encore. Rien du tout ? Alors... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait compris ? Qu'avant de fuir il s'était résigné à trouver d'autres sources d'amusement que la vie et la condition humaine ? Mais pourtant... Pourtant ce matin, pourtant la veille, il avait été à l'identique de ce qu'elle avait toujours vu - moins brutal sûrement.

Même si Harleen n'avait jamais vu cette face brutale que tous lui prêtaient. Et pourtant elle pouvait se vanter de mieux le connaître que tous. Une invention des médias pour dénaturer le clown ? Peut-être qu'au fond ses agisssements n'avaient pas été aussi terribles que décrits...

Mais, pourquoi ?

Elle se sentait vaguement déçue, une pique à l'âme de le savoir. Avant qu'elle ne se rappelle.

Mais...

« Il s'est évadé il y a deux jours ! Comment aurait-il pu avoir le temps de préparer quoi ce soit ? » cria-t-elle presque sous l'effet de la joie, reprenant rapidement en voyant les mines perplexes des autres. « Il est vrai que c'est un miracle... Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait tout arrêté. Il n'est pas guéri, il a fait... des progrès »

« Nous... »

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant, la silhouette de son supérieur se dessinant sur le pas de la porte. Il les dévisagea tous avec l'air de se demander à quoi rimer tout ça avant d'hausser les épaules et de tourner les talons, non sans faire claquer une phrase dans le silence.

« Quinzel, dans mon bureau tout de suite. »

Harleen se redressa en récupérant le magasine, se promettant d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle emboîta le pas au Docteur, un peu inquiète elle devait se l'avouer. En raison de... l'absence du Joker - elle avait failli rire à ce terme - un nouveau patient allait lui être attribué et avec l'échec flagrant du premier, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir recevoir. Elle priait de toute ses forces pour que ce ne soit pas un de ces supers-criminels, certes fascinants mais si compliqués et honnêtement elle ne saurait plus où donner de la tête.

Avec l'affaire Ethan - il faudrait qu'ils fassent le point eux deux, leur couple semblant s'être pour de bon effondré - Alice à qui elle n'accordait pas assez de temps, le Clown qui revenait la harceler et le pire étant qu'elle appréciait ça - qu'elle l'avait embrassé, pour l'amour de Dieu. Alors vraiment non, elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de trop... Huh. Elle ne devait pas se faire trop d'illusions cependant, elle était à Arkham pas à Disneyland.

Son supérieur la mena jusqu'à une salle d'entretien, la type trois - une des plus sécurisées, moins cependant qu'avec... lui. - lui fourrant un dossier entre les mains avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

« Bon boulot Quinzel. En raison de circonstances, nous avons jugé bon de retirer ce patient au Dr. Leclean et de vous l'attribuer - en espérant que votre réussite égale celle pour le Joker. Son absence de violence ces deux derniers jours a enflammé la presse. »

« Qui est-ce ? » osa-t-elle demander, l'autorité écrasante de l'autre ayant toujours été impressionnante.

« Entrez. » répondit-il simplement.

Il fit tourner les clés dans sa paume, s'en allant pour une seconde fois alors qu'elle restait là, un sourcil haussé. C'en était une première, lui attribuer un patient sans même qu'elle ne soit au courant de son identité.

Certes elle avait le dossier entre ses mains, alors valait-il mieux se préparer durant ces quelques secondes de répit ou entrer directement l'affronter. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur ledit dossier avant de le fourrer dans son sac et d'entrer d'un pas brusque.

L'obscurité ambiante lui fit plisser les yeux, à la recherche de la lumière. Harleen soupira, prenant une grande respiration avant d'allumer la lumière. Elle saisit l'exclamation étouffée derrière elle - se retournant brusquement.

« Vous ? »

Harleen crut que son cerveau - et son coeur au passage - avaient décidé de faire une pause prolongée. Le point positif était que sa patiente semblait aussi surprise qu'elle si on comptait son injonction amusée, mais elle se reprit bien rapidement, secouant la tête pour s'asseoir devant la grande vitre qui la séparait de sa nouvelle patiente.

Pas de super-criminel n'est-ce pas... Il fallait croire que le destin avait un curieux sens de l'humour.

« Je suis le docteur Quinzel, se présenta-t-elle, amusée. Bonjour, Miss Isley. »

« Poison Ivy, serait déjà plus... informel, docteur » sourit l'autre. « Merci pour le chocolat. »

Harleen se surprit à esquisser un sourire à son tour, tournant son crayon entre ses doigts - plus pour occuper ses mains que réellement noter, elle le faisait mentalement.

« Je suppose qu'être une éco-terroriste enfermée n'empêche pas d'apprécier une douceur de temps en temps. »

« Bien parlé. Alors, dîtes-moi, docteur. » La voix de la rousse coula comme du poison sucré, susurra le dernier mot. « Quel est votre but, établir une relation de confiance ? Ça a marché avec ce bon vieux clown dîtes-moi ? »

« Vous n'imaginez même pas » répliqua-t-elle, jouant le jeu, et se rappelant aussi ce qui s'était passé la veille. « Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas lu votre dossier, en vérité. Pourquoi êtes-vous enfermée ici ? »

Pamela Isley se renfonça dans son siège, s'y coulant avec sensualité, le sourire toujours aux lèvres et le regard un peu trop profond pour être entièrement sincère. Elle la jugeait, elle essayait de mesurer son niveau de danger et pour l'instant Harleen avait l'impression de n'être pas très élevée sur son échelle. Que cela n'importe, elle lui prouverait la même chose qu'au Clown de Gotham.

Nouveau sourire - presque rêveur. Tout ça lui semblait bien trop irréel.

« J'aurais... peut-être empoisonné un peu trop de personnes qui rejetaient des déchets radioactifs sur les serres de Gotham. Vous vous rendez compte ? s'enflamma l'autre. Ces pauvres fleurs, suintantes de la bêtise humaine, qui souffrent parce que des hommes ne sont pas capable de penser à autre chose que leurs intérêts personnels ! Pourquoi devraient-elles être les victimes de ce qu'ils sont ? Pourquoi à leur tour ne pourraient-il pas goûter au traitement qu'ils infligent à la nature ? Elle se meure. Regardez la terre, docteur Quinzel. Elle n'est plus rien de ce qu'elle était, des magnifiques forêts, ce ne sont plus que des arbres brunâtres, ravagés. Pourquoi ? A cause des hommes ! »

Elle frappa du poing sur la table, véritablement enragée.

« Comment pouvons nous dégrader autant ce qui nous a été offert avec gentillesse et se moquer de ce qu'ils leurs arrivent ? Voyez toutes ces immenses forêts d'amazonie dévastées, rien de tout ce que nous apportons ne fait de bien à la nature ! Nous massacrons, nous rions et imposons notre empreinte sur la Terre et nous nous plaignons de ce qui lui arrive sans jamais nous remettre en question. Je hais les hommes, docteur, et ce n'est pas une prison comme Arkham qui m'empêchera de mener mon combat à bien contre les hommes qui le méritent. »

Harleen voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Le problème consistait à une trop grande utilisation de la violence de sa part. Si elle voulait guérir, il lui faudrait, oui... Ne jamais tenter de la détourner de son but écologique. Mais plutôt axer sur le fait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient - que si elle voulait un changement il fallait... huh... imposer son mode de vision aux autres, leurs... ouvrir les yeux. Sans tuer. Sans frayeur. En jouant sur ses charmes sur les plus récalcitrants.

Elle sourit - se pencha en avant.

« Alors voilà le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils agissent comme si le monde leur était dû et ne voient pas qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, que les plantes sont importantes - elles sont la vitalité de la nature, de la planète. Font vivre le reste, et ne demandent que de la prospérité en échange, des traitements appropriés. »

Poison Ivy hocha la tête, attentive. Fit un geste du poignet pour l'enjoindre à continuer.

Comme lui.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de les tuer, même sous la contrainte. Car vous les avez tués car ils refusaient de vous écouter c'est cela ? Les humains ont besoin de comprendre pour agir. ll faut que vous les sensibilisiez - l'exemple d'une immense campagne par exemple. Les menacer, les effrayer vous ramènerait immédiatement derrière les barreaux. Pour monter un groupe immense contre quelque chose, rameuter toute la ville de Gotham, il faut leur prouver ce qu'ils perdent, à quel point une minuscule attention peut être un effet papillon. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, rit-elle. J'aime les tuer - je savoure de voir cette terreur quand ils réalisent qu'ils auraient dû m'écouter. »

Harleen ne s'offusqua pas de son interruption, continua doucement.

« Mais vaut-il mieux une mort qui vous ravit ou un éco-système protégé ? La satisfaction de la douleur ou encore ce monde où la nature pourrait reprendre une partie de ses droits sur l'humanité ? »

La rousse dévoila ses dents, étendit ses jambes sur la table devant elle, la fixant d'un oeil nouveau. Harleen vit son point de vue changer sur sa personne, son niveau de respect monter sur l'échelle pré-installée.

« Ils ne m'écoutent pas. Ils ne veulent pas, s'en moquent. »

« On m'a dit un jour que tout le monde écoutait les jolies femmes quand elles ont des moyens de pression. Voyons, Miss Isley, ne me dîtes pas que dans toutes les utilisations des plantes, il n'y en a pas une qui agit comme un parfum envoûtant ? »

« Vous êtes douée docteur Quinzel, vous êtes douée. » La jeune femme rit, s'étirant comme un félin. « Je peux presque comprendre ce que ce vulgaire Clown vous trouve. Quoi que je dirais que vous ne le méritez pas. »

Harleen sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. S'arrêter. Repartir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

Elle se pencha davantage, à l'écoute. Très intéressée.

« Pardon ? »

« Pas totalement au courant, n'est-ce pas ? » lança l'autre vaguement, distraitement. « Il est passé devant ma cellule quand il est parti - n'a même pas essayé de me libérer malgré nos deux trois coups ensembles, cet... Elle grimaça. Par contre il n'a pas tari ses éloges sur vous - ça marmonnait, ça soufflait, ça riait - surtout surtout ça riait - et il y avait votre nom... retravaillé qui revenait encore et encore. Une nouvelle grimace. Harley Quinn »

Harley Quinn. Cette fois Harleen s'y laissa glisser, savoura cette réinterprétation. Harley Quinn. Le Clown et son célèbre Arlequin, les deux farceurs du cirque - mais prenez garde à ne pas froisser, un humour se venge si vite.

Elle secoua la tête. Non.

Elle était Harleen, Harleen. Harl' comme disaient Megan, Ethan. Jamais Harley. Ça sonnait faux - étrangement.

« Il faut croire que la thérapie tisse des liens, Miss Isley. Ne sommes nous pas déjà à parler garçons ? »

« Touché. Si ce Clown a un coeur qui puisse être effleuré. »

Harleen sourit vaguement. Un coeur ? Elle porta son doigt à ses lèvres dans un état second, effleura elle aussi leurs surfaces comme il l'avait fait. Elle sentait encore la douleur vive de ses dents sur sa peau, alors pouvait-on parler de coeur...

« Je crois que vous êtes une personne intéressante, docteur, et c'est si dommage que vous soyez du mauvais côté... La Chauve-souris ne le sait pas mais elle a une alliée de taille. Mais il est vrai que l'on dit que les docteurs doivent être un peu fous pour comprendre les patients, êtes-vous folle, Quinzel ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse répondre à cette question et je crois que ça lui ferait bien trop _plaisir._ _»  
_

Harleen laissa son visage se perdre dans un rictus, ses yeux dans le vague. Oui-ouui. Bien trop plaisir, n'est-ce pas. Une joie burlesque, colorée, sans sens, ce petit jouet qui vient rejoindre le premier - poupée regarde tes fils détruits, danse, danse pour moi poupée ce sont les étincelles de la folie qui guident tes pas et je serais le marionnettiste.

« Je ne sais si l'on peut parler de plaisir - plus une joie enfantine, gamine je dirais. Le genre d'enfant à arracher les pattes des fourmis pour les voir brûler sous les faisceaux du soleil. Assez parlé d'un homme - nous sommes ici pour moi, docteur Quinzel, n'est-ce pas ? » fit pensivement la rousse. Elle eut un regain d'attention, se pencha en esquissant un sourire tordu. « Vous êtes psychiatre - analysez-moi. »

Harleen lâcha un rire bref, ses joues se remontant en un sourire franchement amusé.

« C'est la première fois qu'un de mes patients me demande d'être analysé. Vous êtes une personne singulière, Miss Isley. »

Elle la fixa avec une attention nouvelle - très intéressée. Elle sourit derechef en voyant les sourcils se froncer sous l'adroite esquive pour ne pas laisser le patient mener la danse. Vraiment intéressante. Elle commençait à regretter de moins en moins cette nouvelle attribution - grimaça en comprenant pourquoi l'ex-psychiatre de la rouquine l'avait fixée avec une telle haine. Les cerveaux de ces supers-criminels étaient comme la source de Mimir - le prix à payer étant lourd mais la récompense apportant tellement.

Et au même titre qu'Odin avait laissé son oeil en échange de cette source de sagesse, Harleen était prête à laisser bien plus pour s'immerger avec délice au coeur même de la psychologie de ces terreurs de Gotham. Elle savourait déjà l'opportunité qu'on lui avait offert en lui donnant le Joker sur un plateau d'argent - ressentait avec frisson chaque instant où elle se plongeait davantage dans les méandres de son esprit écartelé. Elle le sentait, frémissait lorsqu'elle voyait chaque infime moment où la comparaison entre eux se faisait étroite.

Ces derniers temps elle avait eu un aperçu - ridicule vraiment - de ce qu'il ressentait au quotidien, des vérités que son cerveau exposait. Et comme la drogue, Harleen sentait déjà le manque se glisser en elle, hurler pour recevoir une nouvelle dose.

Sa part rationnelle comprenait très bien le danger que ça représentait - la violence était une forme d'addiction - et elle prenait garde désormais - prendrait garde. Harleen ne comptait pas passer le reste de ses journées à la place de ses patients, savait quand s'arrêter. Elle avait craqué, il était vrai, mais elle se plaisait à se rassurer : Même sans le Joker, sa patience avait été mise à dure épreuve et rien ne disait qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi de la même façon.

En bref, son... accident avec Ethan n'en était qu'un. Elle avait été chamboulée ces derniers temps, dans un état de stress avancé, ce n'était que l'extériosation de ses sentiments.

Pas la moindre goutte de folie. Son entretien présent le prouvait - elle était claire, savait toujours analyser ses patients. Froidement.

Pamela Isley, n'est-ce pas...

« Vous n'avez pas votre place ici » lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Ce fut au tour de l'empoisonneuse d'écarquiller les yeux - de partir dans un rire éclatant, à la limite de faire perler deux larmes au coin de ses yeux. Harleen n'eut pas le temps de développer que sa patiente se perdit dans son hilarité - peu contagieuse - mettant quelques secondes avant de réussir à se redresser, calmée.

« Vous m'avez scotchée, doc'. Pas sa place ici, et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Vous trouvez que je ne suis pas assez... dangereuse ? » susurra-t-elle. « Vous voulez... voir ? Vous voulez que je vous décrive que ce que je leur fait à mes victimes, que je dise comment je flatte d'abord ma dionée, que je lui fais ouvrir la gueule pour les voir trembler ces sales pourceaux, suer à grosse gouttes répugnantes pour ensuite qu'ils contribuent à l'éco-système qu'ils détruisent eux-mêmes ? »

Harleen sourit patiemment. Pour une fois qu'un de ses patients parlait plus qu'elle...

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous ne devriez pas être à Arkham - vous savez, je vous aurais plus vue comme une grande botanique, à prendre soin de ses plantes et à charmer le reste du monde avec elles. A contribuer à la protection des espèces naturelles, à mettre au point des produits pour les aider. Qui sait créer une immense serre où les entreposer - Gotham manque cruellement de projets. Est-ce que vous n'avez pas ce rêve ? »

L'autre poussa un soupir. Ses yeux virèrent sombre, alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

« Mais je suis ici. Je suis ici et pas dans ces rêves que je pourrais espérer - je n'ai pas envie de changer, doc. » Elle rit - dévoilant ses dents. « Je m'évaderais vous le savez - comme chacun de nous. J'aime la version que je suis devenue, vous avez beau être aussi douée que vous l'espérez, doc', pourquoi modifierais-je mes méthodes au dépit de mes bébés et pour... les hommes ? »

« C'est plus que vous, que pour les autres. Parce qu'il est bien plus beau de penser à un avenir de recherche sur ce que vous aimez au lieu d'années passées à.. apprécier toute la beauté des cellules d'Arkham. »

Elle se leva, lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons - une phrase tournant et retournant dans son esprit. Il serait ravi de la voir chuter. De prouver que la psychiatre s'était rangée à son point de vue. C'était ça.

Du plaisir.

« Bien trop plaisir, répéta-t-elle. »

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne le laisserait pas l'avoir.

.

.

.

Ce fut avec une migraine intenable qu'elle pénétra les murs de son appartement. La fatigue aussi - l'incompréhension en voyant qu'Ethan n'était toujours pas revenu. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient eu une sévère dispute, de quoi avoir plusieurs heures de froid mais le fait qu'il ne soit toujours pas là... Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange également de voir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir précisément de ce qui s'était dit.

Inquiétant alors que ça c'était passé la veille au soir. Perdait-elle la mémoire à ce point ?

Harleen se précipita vers le salon - relativement inquiète désormais. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ethan pendant qu'il était sorti ? Les rues de Gotham n'étaient pas très sûre le soir surtout quand le Prince de la Pègre faisait son come-back.

Rien sur la table - pas un mot. Rien dans les tiroirs non plus, surtout lorsqu'elle les vida sur le sol à la recherche d'un indice où il aurait pu aller. En désespoir de cause, elle courut presque vers sa chambre à coucher dans l'espoir qu'il ait posé un mot sur l'oreiller ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Elle faillit sauter de joie en voyant effectivement un carton, se précipitant pour venir le lire.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux simples mots sur la carte, sans comprendre.

 **Cirque - 20h**

Elle tourna la carte, espérant y voir plus d'informations. Harleen lâcha la carte brusquement en voyant les initiales écrites au feutre rouge, lâcha un soupir à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la lassitude.

Quelle idiote.

Comme si ça avait été du style d'Ethan.

Elle se pencha doucement, ramassant la carte pour effleurer le contact rugueux du bout des doigts, un léger sourire fatigué pointant sur ses lèvres. Inutile. Elle n'irait pas.

L'option contraire n'était même pas une possibilité - à part si son futur consistait à se faire arrêter et jeter en prison trois minutes après être entrée au cirque. Mais cependant... Elle grimaça, hésitante. Elle devait avouer que c'était une perspective plutôt alléchante.

En plus de pouvoir analyser son patient dans son milieu naturel, elle était curieuse de voir le Clown en sortie et il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas allée au cirque depuis longtemps... très longtemps.

Harleen fixa la carte, sans savoir se décider. C'était de la folie n'est-ce pas ?

De la folie pure et dure, et y aller relèverait de l'inconscience.

Inconscience... Un sourire pointa timidement sur le visage d'Harleen alors qu'elle fixait une dernière fois la carte. Quelque chose de dément... En bref, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait.

Elle lâcha subitement la carte, un seul objectif en tête : son armoire.

Quelque chose de fou, quelque chose que jamais elle n'aurait pu envisager, que la sage petite Harleen n'aurait jamais voyons pu faire parce qu'après tout c'est ce qu'elle est : une sage fille modèle. Elle se sentait le sursaut qu'avait eu sa soeur, cette étincelle d'envie de changement, de montrer que non elle ne rentrait pas parfaitement dans le moule, dans le cadre qu'ils demandaient.

Elle allait y aller.

Elle allait profiter d'une soirée offerte, une soirée sans sa vie tranquille avec Ethan. Il n'était pas là ? Très bien - les absents avaient toujours tort.

Harleen jeta au sol toutes ses affaires, de vieilles robes amples, dîtes classes. Jeta même ce qu'elle avait porté pour sa soirée avec Megan, pour le mariage de sa cousine. Rien. Rien n'allait, rien ne suffisait. Elle voulait du changement - elle voulait quelque chose d'autre, d'époustouflant. Non-non-non-non ! Elle balançait avec force les vêtements au sol, désespérait sorte de robe ballon peut-être ?

Non !

Et cette jupe droite crayon qui...

Non !

Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le sol, désespérée de pouvoir trouver. Ce petit et infime détail qui allait changer sa perception des choses, ridicule pour une personne extérieure mais qui pour elle signifiait l'abandon des règles qu'elle s'imposait, qu'elle avait toujours suivi avec attention. Harleen jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre - dix neuf heures et quart. Pas assez pour se permettre de foncer dans le premier magasin venu.

Elle devait faire avec ces pauvres choses et- Elle se stoppa d'un coup. Est-ce que... Elle se fendit d'un sourire immense, s'enfonça dans l'armoire pour en sortir une vieille malle qui n'avait pas vu le jour depuis le début de ses études. Douze ans en somme. Une malle qui avait été offerte par une personne qui détestait suivre les traditions...

Et c'était pile ce qu'elle espérait.

Harleen l'ouvrit avec précaution, sortant le précieux tissu avec ravissement. Exactement - exactement ! Le tissu chatoyant se coula entre ses doigts, la douceur de la soie établissant un contact agréable. Toujours ornée de ce sourire presque émerveillé - enfantin - elle déplia la robe pour mieux l'observer, louant intérieurement Megan.

Il était vrai que lorsqu'elle lui avait offerte elle avait dédaigné le cadeau, soupirant en se demandant quelle utilité elle pourrait en faire, mais à présent - douze ans plus tard et les mêmes mensurations, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer la valeur du présent.

C'était bien loin des fourreaux écarlates - oeuvres à porter et des millions sur le dos. Les Quinzels avaient toujours été aisés sans être riches, et si la robe ne pouvait décemment pas tenir la comparaison avec certaines des robes des bals Wayne, elle valait son pesant d'envie. Sa soeur avait du débourser une petite fortune pour ce bijou - pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

En soie rouge - elle se l'imaginait tombant parfaitement sur les hanches, le tissu moulant sans l'être trop - pas de ces habits aux allures de maillots, soulignant simplement la finesse de la taille. Un décolleté échancré - pas tant que ça - mis en avant par le v d'un bustier. Harleen s'orna d'un sourire léger, faisant glisser le cadeau entre ses mains, savourant le beauté du vêtement.

Elle se releva, plus doucement, étendit face à elle son bonheur - agréa d'un hochement de tête appréciateur.

Et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se fixait dans le miroir, sans un mot. La robe enfilée, les cheveux remontant sur son épaule en une torsade de boucles blondes et elle qui se fixait toujours - sachant qu'elle allait probablement faire une terrible erreur.

Harleen continuait de se regarder. Elle voulait se voir, elle qui avait toujours été récalcitrante face à son reflet - voulait se détailler. Se dévisager, jusqu'à n'en plus finir, pour comprendre - pour enfin se _voir._

Elle remonta des lèvres dessinées au crayon pourpre jusqu'aux joues pâles. Savoura la vision d'une mèche pâle sur celles-ci, continua son chemin jusqu'aux cils noircis par le maquillage, aux yeux bleus imperturbables.

Elle n'était pas jolie.

Non, elle ne l'était pas. Pas comme ces beautés chaleureuses, pulpeuses qu'on voyait dans les catalogues, pas comme ces top-models qu'on prenait plaisir à admirer ou à envier en fonction des sexes. Elle n'avait pas les courbes généreuses qu'on prêtait aux icônes, juste son corps à elle, mince et fin, gardant les vestiges d'années passées à caracoler dans des salles de gymnastique. Un instant elle déplora de n'avoir pas continué - mais Ethan l'avait dissuadée. D'abord la médecine. Ensuite sa passion.

Pas ces cheveux soleils qui brillaient, pas ce doré qui faisait fondre et filer chez le coiffeur dans une tentative d'imitation. Juste des mèches blondes claires, presque blanches, aux allures d'albinos. Pas désagréables - pas cependant à faire tourner la tête. (Pas encore, chuchoterait plus tard une voix dans son esprit, attends un peu qu'Harleen meure)

Pour tout rattraper, elle n'avait que ses yeux. D'un froid glacial - hibernal, qui aurait fait détourner le regard si elle n'y ajoutait pas cette étincelle de chaleur humaine, témoin de sa gentillesse. Polaires, ajouterait-elle. Deux yeux qui vous dévisageaient froidement, vous analysaient et vous décortiquaient sans que vous ne compreniez. Mais la glace qu'ils contenaient fondaient lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche - lorsqu'elle montrait qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Elle n'était pas jolie - elle était belle.

Nuance incompréhensible auraient pensé les autres. Si tu n'es pas jolie, comment te caractériser comme belle ? Non. Elle était belle parce qu'elle était une beauté froide, glacée. Pâle comme sa peau, comme ses cheveux, comme ses yeux. Et la seule chaleur qu'elle apportait résidait dans sa personnalité - brûlante à l'intérieur, froide dehors.

Elle aurait pu être magnifique - à en couper le souffle. Harleen en avait les capacités, il suffisait d'infimes changement.

Il suffisait qu'elle meure.

Qu'elle laisse sa place à une autre.

Mais Harleen n'était que ça pour le moment : Harleen Quinzel, psychiatre. Et elle était belle, simplement belle.

La psychiatre détourna les yeux du miroir, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil fébrile à sa montre. Il était l'heure. Le temps qu'elle attrape un taxi, qu'elle file vers le cirque de Gotham et les vingt-heures auraient sonné. Peut-être qu'elle y serait légèrement en avance, constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils - ça dépendait du trafic en réalité.

Poussant un dernier soupir, elle sortit de la salle de bain, le coeur battant la chamade.

Même en grimpant dans le taxi, adressant un sourire hésitant au chauffeur, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait y passer. Son sang semblait bouillonner, et son coeur - oh dieu - son coeur ! Il battait plus vite encore que dix souris, tremblait dans sa cage thoracique. Ses doigts même tremblaient, frissonnaient sous ses gants noirs. Harleen sentait le frisson de la peur, de l'appréhension courir sur sa peau, couler le long de son cou pour finir dans son dos. Et si elle faisait une erreur ?

Cent fois elle voulut arrêter le chauffeur - lui dire de la ramener à la maison - mais se ravisa à chaque fois. S'il l'avait invitée, ce n'était pas pour la tuer, se morigéna-t-elle. S'il l'avait voulu, il l'aurait fait à Arkham, devant les docteurs - pour passer un message. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur, elle ne devait pas avoir peur, se répéta-t-elle en boucle, litanie peu rassurante.

« Vous êtes sûre d'aller bien ? » finit par demander au bout d'un moment l'homme au volant, jetant un coup d'oeil furtif sur ses tremblements.

La blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête assez effrayé.

Ne pas avoir peur.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, prétexta-t-elle. Après tout ce temps... »

L'homme lâcha un rire, la détailla dans le rétroviseur intérieur avec un sourire appréciateur. ll laissa son regard courir sur son visage maquillé, sur la torsade blonde qu'elle arborait avant de sourire de plus belle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous trouvera magnifique. Dans l'armée ? »

Peu soucieuse de prendre le temps de chercher des excuses, elle acquiesça une seconde fois, touchée malgré elle par le compliment. « Son régiment vient de revenir, je voulais lui faire la surprise »

« Il appréciera - vous en faîtes pas pour ça ! J'avais un frère dans l'armée, confia-t-il. On s'est perdu de vue, mais je m'en rappelle de l'air qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il revenait... » Il rit une seconde fois, allégeant l'atmosphère. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance. Bonne chance avec votre copain. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, amusée.

« Vous savez à quoi ressemble le programme du cirque ? » ajouta-t-elle, mi-curieuse mi-pour entretenir la discussion.

Contre ses attentes, il secoua négativement la tête, grimaçant même. « Le cirque hein ? C'est pas un endroit pour aller le soir, quand on est jolie comme vous. On dit que si la journée est réservée aux gamins et aux familles, le soir c'est tout autre chose. C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je vous dépose rue Theresa ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe. Harleen se pencha plus en avant, sa position instinctive de psychiatre à l'écoute reprenant le dessus.

L'homme esquissa une grimace tordue, sembla chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes.

« Et bien... Vous savez... » commença-t-il, hésitant. « On dit que c'est là qu' _il_ est le soir, qu' _il_ était » chuchota-t-il. « Qu' _IL_ a rendez-vous avec toute la Pègre de Gotham, la racaille. »

« Vous parlez du Joker ? » comprit-elle, un sourire se pointant déjà sur son visage. Aucun risque qu'il sabote son rendez-vous, si c'était avec précisément lui-même qu'elle en avez un.

« Shh, Shh ! Ne dîtes pas son nom comme ça - on l'appelle le Clown, marmonna le chauffeur. Si vous êtes au courant, pourquoi y aller quand même ? »

Harleen se fendit d'un deuxième sourire amusé, la voiture se garant déjà en face de la rue en question. Elle adressa un clin d'oeil malicieux à l'homme, tendant la monnaie.

« Parce que je n'en pas peur ce soir. Gardez-la monnaie ! »

Elle perçut vaguement un Bonne soirée étouffé alors qu'elle refermait la portière, relevant les yeux vers le chapiteau qui se dressait quelques rues plus loin. Cependant Harleen resserra ses bras autour de son trench-coat, le frisson de l'hiver glissant sous son manteau.

Et bien, maintenant toute la partie allait se jouer.

Cap sur le cirque, se dit-elle avec un amusement inquiet. En espérant qu'elle ne joue pas le rôle de l'assistante du magicien, et que sa soirée ne se conclue pas sur deux moitiés d'Harleen.

Elle traversa les rues, évitant avec facilité d'approcher de trop près certaines personnes relativement louches. Accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle sentit une haleine derrière elle, consciente qu'entrer dans l'ère du cirque la nuit la mettrait sous une protection temporaire. Ou au contraire, grimaça-t-elle, ça hâterait sa mort d'une cinquantaine d'année.

Le haut grillage qui délimitait la terre du cirque grinça en s'ouvrant, Harleen glissant sa main gantée sur la froide poignée. Personne. Personne et pourtant les lueurs du chapiteau étaient bien là, illuminaient la nuit. Gotham est en folie, ce soir, marmonna-t-elle presque sombrement, l'anxiété prenant place d'un humour cynique qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir.

Ce fut cependant lorsqu'elle approcha de l'entrée qu'elle se fit arrêter par un homme - déguisé en charmeur de serpents - qui la stoppa d'une main sur son épaule, la fixant avec impassibilité.

« Ce n'est pas ouvert au public ce soir. »

« J'ai une invitation, bafouilla-t-elle. C'est... C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir, » finit-elle sur un chuchotement, le ton complice.

« Je regrette, je ne peux pas vous faire entrer. Revenez un autre soir. »

« J'ai réellement été invitée » insista Harleen. « Pour vingt heure ! »

Il secoua la tête négativement, alors qu'elle soupirait de frustration. Peut-être qu'au final venir avait été une mauvaise idée si- Elle vit le visage de l'homme se décomposer, devenir livide.

Et elle entendit la voix avant même de se retourner.

« Alors on se refuse à... laisser passer une, huh, demoiselle ? Où est passée ta _galanterie_ ? »

Harleen leva les yeux au ciel, peut-être trop habituée maintenant pour frissonner. Elle se retourna avec une ébauche de sourire, son coeur prenant le temps de s'arrêter deux secondes.

Et qui fait du sport sait à quel point les secondes peuvent être lentes.

Son éternel costume violet troqué contre une veste de costume noire, sans avoir ôté cependant sa chemise et sa cravate, habillé pour l'occasion. Le visage blanc à l'outrance avait laissé place à un visage plus humain, fardé de blanc également mais suffisamment moins pour donner un visage plus humain, le trait rouge plus effacé, estompé, et le noir des yeux tournant vers le gris foncé que le noir intense.

Il avançait d'un pas presque fier, ravi même qu'elle soit venue, qu'elle ait accepté le rendez-vous.

« Vous êtes... huh... venue donc ! Je n'y croyais... plus. »

Il s'inclina presque ironiquement dans une courbette, attrapant sa main pour y laisser l'empreinte de ses lèvres rouges, Harleen se tordant en un sourire plutôt difficile à réprimer.

« Il faut vivre dangereusement, Mr J. » plaisanta-t-elle presque. Presque parce qu'elle n'oubliait tout de même pas qui elle avait en face d'elle.

« Elle est a- _vec_ moi » grinça-t-il. « Pas _touche._ »

Il la guida vers l'intérieur, le dresseur toujours allégorie vivante d'un fantôme. Harleen essaya de rester impassible en sentant la main gantée de violet se poser sur le creux de son dos, la pousser vers le chapiteau.

Leur entrée fut l'élément déclencheur d'un vacarme infernal, les spectateurs explosant en applaudissements et sifflements. A ses côtés, son patient s'inclinait comme un acteur ayant reçu un Oscar, saluait la foule - ses fans. Harleen, elle, cligna des yeux pour se faire à ce trop plein de luminosité, éblouie par tout ces projecteurs.

Le Joker et elle allèrent ensuite s'installer dans l'équivalent des loges royales, une vue optimale sur l'ensemble de la scène. Harleen se sentit sourire en enlevant son manteau, le sifflement appréciateur de son voisin la faisant secouer la tête.

Celui-ci se leva ensuite, les bras ouverts, pour faire taire les spectateurs.

« Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer la... _joie,_ siffla-t-il, que nous fait, huh, l'i-mi-nen-te psychiatre d'Arkham, le Dr. Quinzel ! Ouvrez les rideaux ! »

Une seconde fois les applaudissements recouvrèrent le silence avant qu'un simple geste du poignet du Clown ne les fasse s'arrêter.

Il fit claquer pensivement sa langue contre son palais, l'absence d'un maquillage outrageant ne l'empêchant de continuer son habituer de lécher les lèvres craquelées.

« En espérant que le spectacle vous plaise, huh. Bien plus... amusant, que notre _petites séances_ de... salon de thé. »

« Je ne suis pas allée au cirque depuis une dizaine d'année. » avoua-t-elle, fascinée malgré elle en voyant à quel point la foule le respectait, l'admirait, alors qu'il n'était rien à Arkham.

Comme les lions des zoo.

« N-oon ! C'est une... blague ? » rit-il en se penchant vers elle, les lumières s'éteignant d'un coup brusque. Harleen manqua de sursauter en sentant son souffle chaud près d'elle, alors qu'il murmurait. « Vous n'imaginez même pas... ce que vous avez man-qué, doc. »

Elle put reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'il s'écarta, les premières représentations commençant.

La fanfare démarra en grandes pompes, les instruments à cuivre et les tambours battant le rythme d'un son assourdissant, presque dissonant. Ce n'était pas comme le reste, comme ce à quoi elle avait habituée dans ses maigres souvenirs. Une disharmonie, des sons qui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble comme une association de cornemuse et de flûte à bec. De timbales et de violoncelles. Un orchestre chaotique presque.

« Vous aimez... la musique ? »

« Elle est particulière, grimaça-t-elle franchement. Plutôt... chaotique. »

« Précisément, rit-il. Précisément. »

Et de nouveau il se tut, laissant à Harleen tout le loisir de le détailler dans le noir. Elle prêtait évidemment attention aux acrobates, deux personnes : un homme et une femme entrant sur la place pour un numéro aérien. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'ils bondirent dans les airs, se raccrochant chacun à l'autre pour virevolter.

Sa main bougea un moment pour venir accrocher celle de cuir de son voisin - avant qu'elle ne se retienne une fraction de seconde avant. Pas touche, se fustigea-t-elle, rappelle-toi qui c'est.

Son coeur rata un battement une seconde fois lorsque les deux lâchèrent en même temps les barres en fers, se propulsant dans le vide, elle se pencha en avant, admiratrice. L'espace d'une très longue seconde il n'y eut plus rien pour les retenir, alors qu'ils volaient. L'illusion se brisa quand ils rattrapèrent les barres, dans un mouvement de salto.

A ses côtés, le Clown riait silencieusement de la voir fascinée.

« Magnifique » souffla-t-elle.

Harleen se retourna vers lui, vers le sourire ravi qu'il affichait. « Doc', doc', _attention_ ! Il semble-rait que les cases _s'effilochen-_ t ! Vous ne voulez pas... tout-de-même prendre ma place, si ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard, un sourcil haussé en une figure presque hautaine.

« Je peux apprécier la beauté comme tout le monde. »

« C'est qu'elle... sort les griffes, ha ! Tout _doux_ , doc'. » il rit davantage. « Ne vous... _vexez_ pas. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu l'habitude avec vous, rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse, presque stupéfaite de ce ton d'égal à égal qu'ils adoptent face à face. »

Elle détourna le regard, l'attention attirée par l'entrée des fauves sur scène.

Harleen observe quelques minutes les redoutables terreurs d'Afrique bondir sur des plots, suivre à la lettre les instructions de leur dresseur, traverser les cerceaux qu'ils leur tend - non sans rugir quelques fois pour signifier leur contrôle.

C'en est sublime. Cette façon dont l'homme parvient à se faire obéir de la bête, dont ils évoluent tout deux dans un milieu où ils sont égaux à leurs tours, alors que la dangerosité de l'un est égale à la cruauté de l'autre.

Impressionnant.

A nouveau lorsque l'acte s'éternise, elle se tourne discrètement vers lui, l'observe. Avec un délice presque, de voir à quel point son envie s'est réalisée - de pouvoir parler, le rencontrer dans un cadre où il serait normal. Et elle pourrait presque oublier avec qui elle est, son passé, ses envies et elle ne se fie qu'à ce qu'elle voit, un moment au cirque avec celui qui la fait frémir.

Cette façon dont les lèvres s'étirent, le regard se fait plus amusé et quitte sa dimension meurtrière - aussi fascinant que ces félins redoutables.

« Je vous... vois, docteur. Satisfaite de votre huh analyse ? »

Elle bafouilla un instant, bégaya avant de détourner la tête, préférant se taire.

Et lui rit à nouveau, préfère s'en amuser que de le prendre véritablement au sérieux. Elle sait ce qu'il voit en elle : un défi. Et elle rpéfère entretenir le mythe que ce qui s'est passé entre eux la veille n'était que sous le coup du moment.

« Vous m'amusez, vous savez. Vos... coups d'oeils ne sont pas très... huh... sub-tils. Si j'avais su, hum, j'aurais installé un rendez-vous plus... poussé déjà à Arkham ! _Allons_ , pourquoi cet air grin-cheux ? Doc, doc, doc... Les tigres sont bien moins attractifs que ces jolis, hum, dessins sur mon... visage ? Vous vous demandez d'où elles viennent, n'est-ce-pas ?! Vous tenez... tant-que-ça à ce que je vous ra-conte ? Vous êtes... venue, huh, je peux vous faire une sorte de fa-veur. »

Harleen secoua la tête négativement. Inutile qu'il sache que ce n'était pas ses cicatrices qu'elle regardait.

« Je sais très bien d'où elle viennent, sourit-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre conte. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il, très intéressé. « Allez-y... huh. Tentez ? »

« Pourquoi pas plutôt dans notre prochain entretien ? éluda-t-elle. N'êtes-vous pas intéressés par la dompteuse de chevaux ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête en marmonnant. Sa lèvre vint humidifier les contours des cicatrices, asséchées davantage par les craquelures que formaient le blanc de clown sur sa peau.

« Non. Je veux mon explication. Je la veux. Je la veux. Je la veux. » insista-t-il en secouant davantage la tête. Harleen ne put s'empêcher de laisser pointer un sourire sur son visage, en fixant résolument ses yeux sur le spectacle de chevaux qu'offrait désormais une jeune brune. Elle avisa les mouvements synchronisés avec admiration, avant que les doigts gantés ne viennent s'inscrire sur sa peau dans une pression douloureuse.

« Je _veux_ mon explication. » répéta le Clown, fébrile.

Elle finit par agréer, moitié par la pression, moitié pour lui faire... huh... Elle refusait de se l'avouer. Plaisir.

« Très bien, très bien. » hocha-t-elle la tête, jetant un dernier regard vers le cercle que formaient les quatre chevaux, pied en l'air.

Se délaissant du spectacle, elle se tourna vers le Joker, qui attendait avec une impatience peu contenue. Sa main tapotait avec rapidité le bois, chaque doigt après l'autre, lentement puis s'accélérant sans raison apparente.

« Alors ? » ajouta-t-il, rapidement.

Harleen hésita une seconde ou deux, un regard timide levé vers les cicatrices. « Je peux, hum... Les regarder pour vous expliquer ? »

Il acquiesça presque à contre-coeur, sombre mais impossiblement curieux.

« Donc, commença-t-elle, analysant avec patience. C'est vous qui vous les êtes faîtes, pour commencer. Les traits de gauche sont bien trop sûr, trop peu hésitants pour la théorie de quelqu'un qui vous aurait attrapé le visage. On peut remarquer que la cicatrice n'est pas tout à fait effacée, on la voit précisément, ce qui concorde le fait qu'on ne vous l'a pas infligée - sinon elle aurait été soignée. Aujourd'hui la médecine fait des miracles et avec des lasers ou des traitements on peut presque effacer des cicatrices. Donc la théorie du soldat que vous avez donné au psychiatre Mohorovic est erronée, la prime reçue permettant de compenser l'absence d'assurance médicale. Le trait est continu - il n'y a pas d'étirement en longueur ce qu'aurait provoqué l'âge. Donc nous pouvons conclure que vous n'avez pas eu ça lorsque vous étiez encore adolescent ou enfant, c'est récent mais pas suffisamment récent pour que les vestiges du temps l'effacent, ça doit remonter à moins de deux ans. »

Il fit un vague geste du poignet pour qu'elle continue, ses sourcils se fronçant néanmoins avec colère.

« Vous dîtes souvent avoir utilisé un rasoir - c'est en partie vraie. Vous avez utilisé trois choses. Du feu. Un couteau à dent de scie et une lame. Pour le feu c'est la partie sous votre lèvre inférieure, on peut voir la forme d'une crevasse formée par une immolation partielle. Il n'y a pas eu de greffe de peau, vous avez dû... » Elle se stoppa une seconde. La douleur, la douleur avait dû être... « Du côté gauche, vous avez utilisé une lame, pas un rasoir. Un rasoir aurait fait une ligne bien précise, très fine mais là... Ici on peut voir des hésitations, des pauses. Donc une lame - plate. La douleur devait être si atroce que vous avez arrêté plusieurs fois entre les tracés. Mais la dernière ligne, qui remonte forme une boucle dessinée donc vous avez eu si mal que la coupure a été faîte avec colère, acharnement, en appuyant bien fort - d'où le dérapage vers le haut de la boucle. La force utilisé montre aussi l'espace conséquent de la cicatrice, elle est très élargie. »

Harleen continuait et continuait, perdue dans son explication. Et sans voir que l'amusement initial du Joker avait laissé place maintenant à une colère sourde, noire, de se voir ainsi décortiqué, analysé alors qu'aucun des précédents psychiatres ne s'était attardé sur elles. Assez pour les voir mais il ne les laissait jamais les regarder ainsi pour en conclure quelque chose - ils mourraient avant.

« Pour ce qui est du côté droit, le trait est bien plus court, plus anarchique. Il y a une coupure qui remonte verticalement, deux même. Ce qui traduit ce sentiment d'énervement, de douleur qui vous a fait prendre conscience que plus n'était pas supportable et dans cet élan de colère vous avez rendu le tracé chaotique. Elle n'est pas droite cependant et reste irrégulière. Donc nous pouvons penser que l'arme était un couteau à dent de scie, pour ces légères crevasses qui- »

Harleen fut stoppée nette par la main en cuir qui vint enserrer son cou, serrant avec force. Les yeux abyssaux du Clown se plongèrent dans les siens alors qu'elle se débattait, essayant de chercher de l'air.

Pour la première fois elle eut vraiment peur de lui, par la nuance de folie qui était reflétée par ses yeux, par cette haine sous-jacente qu'elle pouvait lire alors qu'elle l'avait analysé et mis à nu aussi froidement. Il la fixait avec un haine dévastatrice, une sorte de colère qu'on ne peut pas combler, pour le fait qu'elle ait réussi à voir. A comprendre.

Il serrait avec toujours plus de force, Harleen sentant la tête lui tourner. Elle eut le temps de le regarder droit dans les yeux, voyant enfin ce qu'on pouvait trouver de dangereux chez lui.

Cette colère. Cette colère qu'on ne voyait chez personne d'autre, elle était là. Elle bouillonnait dans ses yeux, elle faisait revivre son monde et se glissait sinueusement en rampant. Une immense marée de pétrole qui anéantissait tout. Cette haine contre tout, contre l'homme, parasite ridicule qui se tortillait pour survivre alors qu'il était différent - au dessus.

Bien plus haut que les autres, bien plus furieux.

Sauf que d'un coup les lumières se rallumèrent, éblouissant Harleen et faisant lâcher prise au Clown.

« Police de Gotham, plus personne ne bouge ! »

Lui se contenta d'éclater bruyamment de rire, de se pencher encore plus vers elle. Il lui effleura la joue de son gant, son sourire démesuré au centuple, avant de lui attraper la nuque et de réitérer leur souvenir. A nouveau elle qui s'y perdait, eux qui fondaient l'un sur l'autre en oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour, avec cette violence brutale qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Je te hais tant, huh, que... j'en viens à t _'adorer_ »

* * *

HEHEHEHE Mais que se passe-t-il dans la suite ? Harleen sera-t-elle arrêtée ? J retournera-t-il ausis vite à Arkham ? A-t-elle vraiment oublié qu'elle a failli tuer Ethan ?

Je suis sadique. Mais je vous aime hein.

T **HE JOKER** : Pourquoi je lui... deman-de-rais de _m'analyser_ pour, huh, m'énerver ?

 **Harleen** : Parce que ça t'énerve que j'ai vu juste !

 **The Joker** : Juste... Ou non. Ce n'est que la... vision et énième théorie d'une... huh... psychiatre en devenir.

A propos de ça oui, pour l'analyse de J et de ses cicatrices c'ets totalement mon point de vue, je ne vous dis pas, j'ai du regarder des photos de coupures au rasoir, de cicatrices, de peau brûlée et de lame à dent crantées pour maîtriser ce speech d'Harleen. Un truc joyeux !

 **RAR**

 **Lulu :** Hé oui, enfin ! :D On l'attendait ça hein ? (Même si c'est moi qui fait l'intrigue T_T) Oh non je ne l'ai pas inventé, malheureusement - ou pas ? - il est tout à fait vrai dans l'univers DC. Bisous !

y **aya :** Héhé, le moment le plus intéressant !

 **Artémis** : Aaah, et ici donc ! Harley commence à être vraiment, vraiment là. J'avoue xD Perso, à sa place c'est asile direct mais plutôt dans les cellules que comme psychiatre ! Ah pour la taille j'ai cette fois vraiment, mais pour la qualité, hum...

 **XOXO tout le monde, je finis de répondre aux reviews des pas anonymes, dès que je poste ;)**


	14. BONUS : OS Harleen

**Je sais, je sais, il y a Joke(r?) Therapy et je dois aller voir les reviews - onze vous êtes des anges - mais c'est venu et ça voulait plus me lâcher alors que je devais faire voici un petit Bonus !  
**

 **Argh.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Ah et au fait, je répond au reviews dans le prochain chapitre - d'ailleurs je vais en profiter pour aller m'empresser de les lire (NON. TPE) - qui sortira le... 18 ou 19.**

 **FEVRIER ! Eh ouais, ça sera les vacances alors...**

 **(Et un invité surprise dans le prochain chap)**

* * *

Harleen a un monstre sous son lit.

Elle a six ans et personne ne la croit, alors que lorsque vient le soir elle voit ses yeux briller dans le noir. Elle a six et a l'âge de rêver aux monstres, ceux qui attrapent les pieds qui dépassent des couvertures, qui se planquent dans les placards et qui susurrent des mots de poisons lorsque le parent - sauveur - sort de la chambre.

Six ans c'est l'âge où l'on rêve d'être une fée, on envie les princesses des contes de fées et on frissonne quand vient le soir parce que le monstre est là et s'étend.

Elle joue, elle pleure - pas autant que les autres - pendant la journée, elle se tresse des fleurs maladroitement dans une mèche dorée, vient montrer son succès aux autres, Harleen a l'âge où on s'amuse d'un rien, on rit d'un tout, on ne comprend pas encore que la couronne se fane.

Et les années passent, les fleurs flétrissent, les mèches poussent, les six ans se transforment en dix. En quinze. En vingt-sept, et à vingt-sept ans, Harleen pose le pied dans l'hôpital où les monstres règnent. Mais elle n'a pas peur, elle ne les craint pas eux. Ils ne sont pas réellement des monstres, ils sont humains.

Des humains qu'on peut décortiquer, qu'on peut analyser froidement et retranscrire sur le papier tout ce qui se passe dans leur cerveau. A vingt-sept ans, on n'en a plus six et coucher en mots des neuro-transmetteurs défaillants, des neurones touchées par des virus, des endorphines qui circulent à des mauvais moments et d'autres encore, ce n'est plus un problème.

A vingt-sept ans, on en a vu des cas dans la théorie et les affaires internes, on se gausse de ceux qui rient des monstres, on rit doucement de ces enfants qui pleurent, qui geignent qu'il y a quelqu'un sous leur lit, un invisible qui se repait de leur peur.

Harleen avait un monstre sous son lit, et désormais elle les étudie. Les criminels de Gotham, dévoreurs d'enfants, générateurs de cauchemars, on les nomme les Rogue, ceux qui sont les parias - les exclus.

Il y en plusieurs, presque tous derrière les vitres. Mais vous savez. Ils viennent. Ils repartent. Et reviennent. Et repartent, encore, encore. On ne sait plus où se donner de la tête.

A vingt-sept ans on est censé ne plus croire au princes des contes, on secoue la tête et se dit que c'est trop tard, que c'est presque cruel ces histoires où les caractères sont si odieusement dépeints. On n'est plus fasciné par le viol d'Aurore, la cruauté de la Reine et le verre qui transperce les pieds d'Ariel - tout ça est loin derrière soi.

Mais Harleen ne l'a pas oublié son monstre. Il est là, n'a jamais disparu lui.

Lorsqu'elle vient se coucher le soir, lui pose sa main sur le dessus du lit, se tire difficilement hors de sa cachette et silencieusement, le bruit de ses pas feutrés venant la faire frissonner, il se couche à ses côtés. De ses doigts sombre il lui effleure le cou, dépose sa bouche acéré contre elle, contre sa nuque et c'est là - à ce moment qu'il commence à parler.

Au début ce n'était que des murmures, de faibles chuchotement qu'elle pouvait éviter.

Mais ça se renforce, ça devient de plus en fort, comme une rumeur enfle et enfle.

Elle l'entend lui parler la nuit, désormais, il est là - ne l'a jamais laissée grandir comme les autres. Au début c'était des insultes, des rires, qu'il se plaisait à chuchoter.

" _\- Tu crois que tu vas réussir, Harleen ? Regardes-toi, regardes-toi "_

Toujours ce même mot, cette même rengaine.

Regardes-toi.

Elle se regardait, elle se brûlait les yeux à se voir. Elle se connaissait par coeur, se visualisait même les yeux rongés par les flammes, elle se voyait. Mais pas assez, disait-il. Regardes-toi. Continue. Pour que tu finisses par te voir.

Harleen affiche un beau sourire quand elle part voir ses patients, elle en est dingue, pourrait-elle dire. Ils sont sa porte de sortie, tellements fascinants ces supers-criminels, tellement... rentables. Qui ne la verrait pas si elle en guérissait un ? Harleen Quinzel, psychiatre de renom pourrait-elle dire. Elle sourit. Faussement.

Sourit quand sa supérieur finit par lui accorder le patient qu'elle veut. Elle ne le veut pas pour lui, pour le guérir réellement, elle se moque de son état, elle ne veut que sa renommée. Elle veut se voir - elle veut que son monstre la reconnaisse, disparaisse.

Elle l'a même choisi en pointant son doigt au hasard. Le Joker est-ce tombé. Que lui importe, ce n'est pas un monstre, quoi qu'on puisse lui dire. Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est un homme. Et un homme s'analyse, un homme se regarde, se guérit.

Alors la première fois qu'elle entre dans la salle, qu'elle le voit - et ses cicatrices, mon dieu, elle ne put s'empêcher de les détailler, d'en faire son analyse. D'en venir à une conclusion : il se les ait faîtes. La question. Pourquoi ?

« _Bonjour... à qui ais-je... l'honneur, huh ?_ »

La froide indifférence s'étiole un peu. A peine vraiment, rien de bien grave mais elle est curieuse, étonnée. Il est différent de ce qu'elle pensait, plus dur à... comprendre. Il bouge, il varie, il saute de droite à gauche dans ses pensées, elles se mêlent et se perdent, l'une fuse, il la dédaigne. Tout ça ne suit pas un ordre... logique.

Et elle se fait mathématicienne, elle aime ce qui est logique. Les hommes le sont, ses patients le sont. Elle en a guéri trois pour le moment, le Joker est peut-être anarchique mais elle le connaîtra. Elle le comprendra et aura ce qu'elle cherche.

Harleen ne s'intéresse pas à lui, uniquement à ce qui va lui apporter. Elle n'est pas curieuse de son passé, de qui il est, pourquoi il fait ça, qu'est-ce qui a été... huh... bougé dans sa petite-vie-étriquée pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il est. Non, elle lui impose le changement, elle continue de sourire. Faussement.

Et lui ça le rend furieux, elle le sait, fascinée et furieux. Parce qu'il n'est rien pour elle, simplement un outil. Et il déteste ça, de se savoir utilisé, qu'elle ne réagit pas à ses piques, à ses tentatives de la rendre hors d'elle. Elle n'est rien qu'un robot, une machine et une machine ne peut pas réagir.

Parce qu'il y a toujours ce monstre dessous son lit, qui lui dit et continue. "Regardes-toi"

Alors elle se regarde et elle dédaigne de voir lui, qui pourtant se met devant la caméra, agite les bras et en est jusqu'à cacher le reste de sa présence. Mais elle voit à travers, elle essaye de se voir elle.

Et puis il y a ce jour. Ce jour là où il a baissé les bras, il a souri de ce sourire qui voulait en dire beaucoup, a léché avec attention ses lèvres déchirées et l'a regardée à son tour. Il a vu ce qu'elle cherchait à voir, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver. Alors il a baissé la tête, l'a penchée, a fait danser ses doigts sur la table.

A parlé.

« Le mien a... _disparu_.» commence-t-il. Et là elle l'écoute, attentive. Intéressée. « Il était là aussi, huh. Nous étions un monstre et un homme. Et puis j'ai attrapé mon couteau, mon rasoir, mon essence, que peu m'importe, tout ce qui me passait _par la main._ Et je me suis fait _ça_ , vous vo-yez, huh. » Il les exhibe une seconde, sourit pour montrer son oeuvre. « Et à présent que j'étais devenu... le mon-stre, il est parti. »

Il fait une pause, se penche vers elle, les yeux étincelants.

« _Un monstre ne va voir qu'un homme._ Vous comprenez, doc' ? »

Elle comprend. Elle ne comprend que trop bien et elle claque la porte, réagit pour une fois. Elle ne peut pas se résoudre à obtempérer, parce que toute machine fut elle, celle-ci a des limites.

Elle est engoncée dans son costume et son rôle de psychiatre, d'individu hantée.

Elle sait ce qu'il veut dire.

Deviens le monstre.

Le soir quand elle va se coucher, elle appréhende davantage. Encore, encore, encore. Elle ferme les yeux, serre la couette contre elle, rien n'y fait, qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu y changer ?

Il vient une fois de plus, vient se coller contre elle. Il reste silencieux au départ, ne dit pas un mot. Puis une seule phrase, avant que derechef ses mains ne viennent effleurer la peau déjà pâle d'Harleen.

« Lui t'a vue. »

A vingt-sept ans, on ne doit pas hésiter pourtant. Mais rien que l'idée de penser subir le monstre encore et encore, la fait voir le Joker d'un oeil nouveau. Compréhensif. Et maintenant de mieux en mieux, elle comprend. Une fois de plus la voilà qui se met à sa place à lui, qui analyse froidement et décortique.

Mais elle comprend aussi que dans son cas ol n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Il a avalé le monstre, il s'est confondu en luipour le faire fuir et ce fait, il n'y a pas d'alternative pour remodeler le passé.

Sa renommée vient de lui filer entre les doigts - il ne sera jamais guéri.

Harleen pourrait abandonner, le reléguer à un autre psychiatre, se choisir un nouveau super-criminel. Mais il a attiré son attention, il est comme elle à un stade plus avancé voilà tout. Elle le considère avec un autre oeil, se surprend à laisser tomber la machine Harleen pendant leurs entretiens.

Elle parle, elle sourit. Pas faussement cette fois, elle sourit parce qu'elle aime l'entendre parler, raconter son point de vue sur le monde, elle sourit parce qu'elle sait que c'est une des deux branches de son futur. Elle peut la choisir. Elle peut la couper. Alors elle reste. Elle reste pour pouvoir reculer son choix.

Le temps file, les fleurs se fanent, son monstre est toujours là.

Mais il y a lui, et eux deux, leurs moments de solitudes, leurs entretiens et ça la fait sourire davantage. Harleen a vingt-sept ans et son monstre vient de prendre un tout nouveau visage.

Elle continue de le voir. Ils n'avancent pas, ils font croire qu'il est presque guéri. Ils en rient tout les deux, dans leurs moments intimes quand les autres croient que lui se repend. Foutaise. Ironie. Se repentir quoi ? Le monstre se repent-il de dévorer les âmes des enfants ? Le Clown non plus. Le requin se repent-il de manger le poisson ? Le Clown non plus.

Il est parti plusieurs fois. Revenu. A chaque fois Harleen soupire quand Batman revient, le regarde en haussant un sourcil, faussement agacée. Lui sourit à son tour, rit en effectuant des révérences. Il est un tigre en cage et les tigres se refusent d'être enfermés, elle le sait alors elle secoue la tête et le fait s'asseoir.

Et leur séance recommence.

Le jeu tourne, encore et encore, encore et encore.

Elle croit que ça peut continuer toujours. Il reste parfois que quelques jours ici, parfois des mois entiers. Elle sait qu'il n'a du se passer que deux ans en tout, deux ans et elle a l'impression d'en avoir soixante.

Sauf qu'un jour, il ne revient pas. Elle ne peut croire qu'il est mort, c'est impossible. Et pourtant aucune nouvelle, jamais, jamais, jamais. Rien que des échos. Batman a disparu. Le Joker est mort.

Elle fouille, ne peut se résoudre à laisser le premier monstre gagner.

Et elle gagne. Il n'est pas mort - elle le savait. Elle le savait. Il est au fond de la pire prison de Gotham, ils en ont eu assez de l'hôpital, il est bon pour purger désormais. Harleen proteste, refuse.

Et ce soir là quand elle va se coucher, c'est l'étreinte des doigts glacés contre sa gorge qu'elle doit subir, l'étranglement. la douleur. La douleur douleur douleur douleur douleur DOULEUR DOULEUR

«Il est parti, il est parti, le seul qui te voyait »

Et Harleen ne peut laisser ça se faire. Elle file hors de son lit, c'est le soir peu importe, elle s'en va. Elle court, elle court le furet, elle hurle, elle vole et s'enfuit. Direction la boutique de farces et attrapes, ce sont d'abord des aiguilles qu'elle attrape, de quoi coudre, du tissu, du rouge, du noir, jolis pompons, elle cout. Elle cout encore et encore, elle se tisse à même la peau, sent les larmes de sang perler de ses gants qui sont cousus sur ses mains et ses avants bras.

Les pompons, le chapeau, l'aiguille traverse le cuir chevelu et Harleen meure et renaît par la douleur.

Elle en ressort, apprêtée. Sans oublier une batte de baseball sur son épaule et un petit vieux traumatisé. Ravi de la vue mais traumatisé. Dévalisé aussi.

Rentrer dans la prison ne fut pas un réel problème. Sa carte de psychiatre lui donnait presque tout les droits, VIP personnalisée, il lui suffisait de dire qu'elle venait pour l'examen du Joker. En deux ans elle n'avait pas causé un seul problème, donné des résultats - elle s'engouffra dans la prison avec une facilité déconcertante.

En ressortir en serait plus dur.

Elle slaloma presque dans la prison, fila jusqu'à ouvrir la porte la plus sécurisée. Un ou deux gardes obligés, rien de méchant en réalité. Tout lui semblait si facile qu'elle se demandait ce qui l'avait refrénée jusqu'à présent.

La porte ouverte, la batte s'abattit sur les crânes. Une fois, deux fois. Encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en donner que des corps.

Elle s'engouffra dans la cellule, son sourire si réel qu'il lui en faisait mal aux commissures des lèvres.

« C'est fini - ou tout recommence ? » commença-t-elle doucement. « Avancer donnera la réponse. » Son sourire se fit plus franc, la déchira davantage de douleur.

« **B-** _onjour, poussin._ »

Le rire du Joker résonna longtemps après ça, de longs hurlements qui montaient vers le ciel alors qu'il lui attrapait la main et l'enserrait dans une étreinte brutale.

Le Roi et la Reine.

 _ **Harleen avait un monstre sous son lit. Et pour le chasser elle s'était faîte plus monstrueuse encore.**_


	15. Chapter 15 : Meet the Shadows

Heyyyy ! Moi en retard ? Naaan...

Après plusieurs mois, voici un chapitre... Hé hé hé. Moins long, mais honnêtement c'est parce qu'il prépare les évènements pour le prochain chapitre qui va être plutôt grandiose. Désolée ! Je suis vraiment crevée, je viens de rentrer de voyage - donc juré, je réponds à toutes les reviews demain, vous êtes des anges.

J'aime tellement les lire haha, ça gonfle mon ego comme possible parce que je déteste ma façon d'écrire - je ne relis presque jamais mes chapitres, d'où quelques fautes d'inattention.

Bref, bisous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

C **hapter Fourteen : Meet the Shadows**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tout s'était exactement déroulé comme ça aurait dû l'être.

Ou plutôt, si le Clown n'avait pas prévu la façon dont les évènements s'enchaineraient, à présent ça semblait terriblement logique. Après tout, n'était-il pas le premier à prôner le chaos sur la logique ? Alors, comment aurait-il pu s'étonner que la ligne droite qu'il avait forgée vacille et serpente pour en briser l'équilibre ?

L'arrivée de la police de Gotham avait la petite fissure dans la vitre, que le désordre paniqué avait faîte exploser.

Lui s'était contenté d'en rire au départ, plus amusé qu'ennuyé que l'on cherche à briser ses plans avec la...huh... parfaite _petite_ Harleen. Si parfaite, si... res-plen-di-ssan-te, que la vision de son crâne rouge serait, oh... _jouissive._ Mais celle-ci s'était jointe à la frayeur ambiante, disparaissant en un clin d'oeil.

A son tour de s'évaporer dans le noir. Il pivota sur lui-même, choisissant d'échapper cette fois aux policiers, alors qu'une main brutale se posait de force sur son épaule. L'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

 _« Pas si vite, Joker._ »

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tout s'était enchaîné si rapidement qu'Harleen n'y croyait toujours pas. Une seconde elle se trouvait face à- elle s'arrêta. Face à qui ? Face à quoi surtout ?

Comment désigner le Joker à présent ?

Elle avait été sur le point de l'appeler "rendez-vous" avant de revenir à la réalité. Elle n'arrivait plus à mettre le doigt sur ce qui les caractérisaient. Bien plus désormais qu'une relation patient-docteur, bien moins qu'une romance - rien que le terme sonnait ridicule. Mais comment l'appeler alors ?

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Le nier aurait été stupide. Plus les jours s'égrenaient, plus elle en apprenait sur son cas, plus elle avait l'impression de... de, de... de le comprendre. De s'identifier à certains de ces actes. Pas tous, certes, Harleen se targuait d'être médecin avant d'être criminelle, mais c'était là.

Elle appréciait sa présence. Elle appréciait ses moments où il se comportait en être humain normal, où ils pouvaient échanger, où il s'intéressait à elle. Et pour ces moments, il lui apparaissait maintenant clairement qu'elle aurait fait _n'importe quoi._

Harleen grimaça, se faisant davantage petite dans le placard où elle s'était camouflée. Le chaos avait apparu si rapidement qu'elle n'avait eu que le temps de se glisser dans la troupe de comédiens s'enfuyant, se réfugiant aux vestiaires. S'y glissant un peu trop aisément d'ailleurs, ce qu'elle imputait au Clown. Elle se rappelait d'une forte poussée dans son dos, son regard accrochant la troupe paniquée, et s'y mêlant pour échapper à la police.

Se faire attraper en compagnie du Joker - son patient d'autant plus - ne lui aurait apporté que des problèmes, elle le savait. Comment justifier sa conduite ?

Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de comprendre.

Aucun d'eux n'avait approché le Clown comme elle l'avait fait, aucun n'avait échangé avec lui comme elle l'avait fait, aucun ne s'en était simplement donné... l _a peine._ Et ça la rendait folle de rage, de cet ostracisme, de cet écart volontaire. Une simple psychiatre, lui avait-on accordé. Alors que les meilleurs spécialistes auraient dû se pencher sur son cas - c'était une novice qui avait tiré le gros lot !

Il ne connaissait pas sa chance, murmura-t-elle mentalement. Parce que c'était tombé sur elle, qui avait choisi de s'accrocher, de le comprendre, de lui accorder une part d'humanité au lieu de le rejeter froidement.

Un courant d'air frais s'engouffra soudainement dans le placard à costume, la faisant frissonner. Les aboiements lointain des chiens la figèrent sur elle-même, cherchant désespérément un échappatoire. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que les policiers n'aient pas remarqué la jeune femme blonde aux côtés du Joker, et elle ne manquerait pas d'être interrogée, voire enfermée.

Arkham derrière les barreaux.

Les aboiements se rapprochèrent.

Sa main se crispa en un instinct défensif sur les bandelettes de rubans qui caressaient son visage, avant qu'elle ne lève la tête vers elles, un éclair de génie traversant ses pensées.

Jamais Harleen ne fit plus vite pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements, faisant glisser au dessus de sa tête la robe offerte par sa soeur - elle se débrouillerait pour la récupérer plus tard - avant d'attraper le costume qui lui chatouillait les joues. Elle l'enfila en un clin d'oeil, remontant le justaucorps légèrement trop grand, et nouant un ruban autour de sa taille pour ne pas perdre sa tenue.

La jeune femme bondit hors de l'armoire, entendant désormais de bien plus près les voix des policiers, avant de jeter des coups d'oeils frénétiques autour d'elle. Pour camoufler sa teinte bien trop reconnaissable elle n'eut le choix qu'entre une perruque de Ronald, et de longues boucles rouges et noires, dont elle se saisit avec empressement. Ramenant sa lourde chevelure en un rapide chignon bâclé, elle la camoufla du mieux qu'elle pouvait sous la perruque, non sans apporter la touche finale avec un loup noir qui cacherait les traits de son visage.

Entendant la porte des vestiaires grincer, elle se jeta sur la chaise de la coiffeuse, faisant mine de s'arranger devant la glace.

Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, son habit glissait à cause de taille trop grande, et elle souffrait déjà de la chaleur sous la perruque, mais elle s'obligea à rester stoïque. Imperturbable. Impassible même quand en un quart de seconde les chiens déboulèrent dans la pièce, et qu'elle fut entourée par des policiers armés.

Harleen se recula au fond de sa chaise, ne forçant pas pour imiter sa frayeur surprise, alors qu'un policier s'avançait. Il avait un air dur sur le visage, masquant la terreur de ses yeux par une emprise forte sur son arme à feu.

« K'es-ce qu'vous voulez ? » grima-t-elle le trait, avec un fort accent. « J'rien fait d'mal ! »

« Nous recherchons un dangereux criminel et ses complices. L'avez vous aperçu ce soir ? »

L'homme tira une photo de sa poche, vieille et déchirée sur le bord. Le Joker y était représenté en plein casse, tirant un sourire noir à la caméra qui l'avait photographié, le cheveu sale et l'oeil glacial. Harleen en aurait presque sourit, tant une situation vous changeait en un autre - mais se contint.

Elle dodelina négativement de la tête avec violence, avant de reprendre, se ravisant.

« J'n'ai jamais traité avec lui - mais on l'connait dans l'coin. Mais qu'vous voulez qu'on fasse ? L'attraper nous même ? » Elle rit d'un rire cassant, comme brisé par la cigarette et la pauvreté. « On pr'fère pas s'trouver dans ses pas. Et puis qu'vous voulez qu'y fasse d'une femme ? »

La police de Gotham s'échangèrent quelques regards, sur le point d'être convaincus. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort. Qui oserait s'y opposer de front, à part Batman, qui courerait le risque de s'y frotter quand on connaissait sa réputation ? Et le Clown n'avait pas jamais eu l'air versé dans les plaisirs charnels.

« N'hésitez pas à nous faire signe si vous l'apercevez. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde que ça soit derrière les barreaux, un taré de ce genre, qu'à courir les rues. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête vif, tandis qu'elle se faisait violence pour rester neutre. Harleen se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à sentir perler une goutte de sang, des envies presque meurtrières fourmillant déjà dans ses pensées. Comment pouvaient-ils tous parler sans savoir ?! COMMENT ?

Elle mourrait d'envie de les mettre face à la réalité, de leur graver dans la rétine à quel point le Joker était fascinant, hors du commun des mortels, et de briser ces petits esprits... ETRIQUES ! Si... huh... désespérants ! Elle attendit néanmoins qu'ils soient sortis et éloignés pour attraper une brosse et de la jeter violemment contre la glace.

INCOMPREHENSIBLES ! Comment pouvaient-ils juger ainsi sans rien connaître, sans rien comprendre, ce terme revenant toujours et bien trop dans leurs bouches, leurs bouches qu'elle aurait arraché de leurs visages pour qu'ils ne puissent plus prononcer ce mot abject. Taré. Taré taré. Taré. Taré. Taré. T _aré._

Harleen se leva d'un bond, fixant son reflet. Elle avait presque fière allure, ainsi, pieds nus, son costume en carreaux d'arlequin trop large retenu qu'avec une ceinture noire, sa perruque lui donnant des allures de folie et son masque couvrant son visage. Elle rit en s'approchant de la glace, déplorant le manque de couleur sur son teint.

Trop blanc, décrétait-elle. Parfait, aurait répondu son patient. Normal, jugeraient les autres.

Mais depuis quand se souciait-elle de leurs avis à eux tous ?

Des affaires traînaient sur la coiffeuse. De quoi maquiller les dresseuses de chevaux, de quoi peinturlurer le visage du clown qui amusait les enfants. Et sûrement de quoi apporter une touche finale à l'air pâle d'Harleen.

Et sa main se saisit malgré elle du rouge sombre. Bien plus foncé que le vif du sourire sanglant du Joker, non, plutôt quelque chose tirant vers le noir - on disait du... du pourpre ?

Elle se regarda dans la glace, s'apprêtant à retracer le célèbre sourire. Harleen le déposa sur sa joue droite, savoura la sensation rêche contre sa peau alors qu'elle descendait jusqu'à sa bouche, s'arrêta en plein milieu. Reposa ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

Il y avait bien plus important.

Deux choses méritaient son attention bien plus qu'un stupide rouge à lèvre, se ressaisit-elle. La jeune femme secoua la tête, faisant valser les boucles bicolores, assez perplexe sur sa propre attitude. Elle s'étonnait ces derniers temps, perdue dans des actions qui n'en valaient pas la peine, et se demandait si c'était réellement une bonne chose.

Arkham l'avait changée.

Le Joker l'avait changée.

.

.

.

Il était fu- _rieusement_ excité, tout souvenir d'Harleen effacé. Il part d'un rire nasal et sec, il sent que son coeur va bientôt lâcher. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, personne... non personne ne peut. Il est tellement _heureux_ !

Sa... huh... contrariété suite à l'échec de sa soirée avait été bien vite oublié. Aussi charmante soit-elle, Harleen Quinzel ne rivalisait pas avec Baty Batsy, son double, son opposé, sa... némésis.

Et voir son regard furieux était si...jouissif ! Explosion de plaisir, fulgurance de la douleur, les frissons qui remontent en picotements le long de sa peau, le regard sombre qui tranchait désespérément avec le reste du monde. Dans le cas de Baty Batsy, pas de... Visage _bouffi,_ con-ges-tio-nné. Pas cette... rougeur indiscrète, pas ces.. _. gesticulations_ ri-dicules. Celles des flics, des matons, des gens du monde. Ha ; Ho ! Il en frissonnait, de voir devant lui ce masque qui cachait tout, ce poing qui s'abattait avec fureur sur la table.

Retour à la case départ.

« Pour la dernière fois Joker » gronda la chauve-souris. « Qu'est-ce que tu as mis en place ? »

Jamais, non non non, jamais de phrases longues, c'était... trop lui demander. Et puis ça devait faire un... Comment on disait ça... Un.. un, huh, contraste ? Oui, c'est ça... C'était ça... Un contraste avec Bruce Wayne. On pouvait reprocher bien des choses au Joker, en premier son humour, hé hé hé hé hé... dou-teux, mais jamais non jamais son... intelligence.

En en parlant, en en parlant... Qu'est-ce qui est transparent et qui court ? HA HA HA ! A-llez ! Il attend, c'est votre... dernier mot ? Non ? Allez ! UN.. HA HO HA HA ! UN TROUPEAU DE VITRES

Intelligent...Aaah.

Quoi qu'il ne fallait pas l'être de beaucoup pour deviner quel millionnaire en manque d'occupation se cachait sous les jupons de Baty Basty...

« Ce que tu peux être... suspicieux ! Ha ! Je ne peux pas simplement... _profiter_ de ma li-ber-té, huh ? HA HA HA !»

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! »

Il accrocha la table pour la balancer à travers la pièce, le saisissant au collet. Le Joker n'en rit que davantage, songeant un instant qu'Harley n'aimerait pas son visage tuméfié...

« On ne _touche_ pas à la mar-chan-di-se, elle n'aimerait pas, non elle n'aimerait pas du tout... »

Baty Batsy le lâcha immédiatement, attentif.

« De qui est-ce que tu parles, Joker ? »

« Oh... _Qu'en sais-je, huh ?_ » Il passa sa langue sur ses cicatrices rouvertes, le lançant terriblement. Il l'étira jusqu'à sa commissure, jusqu'à en effleurer la peau déchirée, effaçant une partie du récent maquillage. Ça lui avait... manqué, cette sensation, cette brûlure exquise quand il léchait sa douleur.

Il sourit.

Il ne trahirait pas Harley, sa petite.. reine, non non non, il ne tuerait pas son projet... dans l'oeuf. L'oeuf, oui, oh quoi que... L'oeuf avait éclot, le poussin des premiers jours se dandinait désormais... Mais, oh, huh... Bientôt, oh oui, bientôt... Attendre, rien qu'attendre.. Il savait le faire. Il le ferait. Il attendrait, oh que oui, oh que oui, il ATTENDRAIT LE TEMPS QU'IL FAUDRAIT !

Mais elle viendrait, c'était... obligé, huh, bien sûr que ça l'était, sa jolie petite... reine viendrait le tirer de là n'est-ce pas ? ELLE EN ETAIT OBLIGEE ! Elle devait le faire, hein, hein, hein, HEIN ! Parce qu'elle lui devait tout, n'est-ce pas, n'est-ce pas oh oui, huh, qu'elle lui devait sa transformation.. ce qu'elle... huh, était, ce qu'elle devenait, c'était lui C'ETAIT LUI QUI EN AVAIT FAIT CE QU'ELLE ETAIT !

C'était son devoir, sa raison, elle lui avait promis, c'était dans ses yeux - il le savait.

« Le séjour, huh, le séjour... Je... Il sera plus _court_ , oh oui, bien plus... court que d'habitude. »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles ? De ta psychiatre n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je... ne... »

Pour la première fois, le Joker en resta sans voix. Souffle coupé, langue en arrêt, l'esprit subitement vide.

« Mais oui c'est elle. C'est d'Harleen Quinzel que tu parles ? » La voix de Batman avait pris une étincelle moqueuse, bien amusée. Il en resta interdit, parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici cette étincelle, elle n'était pas dans la bonne bouche.

Et il ne... suppor-tait pas qu'il en parle, il n'en avait pas le _droit !_ Harleen, Harleen, Harley, oh oui... sa Harley, elle n'était qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui, un... jouet, cassé, dont il s'amusait à... huh.. briser les membres. Et Arkham... Arkham était comme un salon de jeu, où les... huh... cadavres remplaçaient les poupées, où les coûteaux faisaient office de cra-yons et où l'enfant était un clown qui aimait un peu trop ses crayons dans ses poupées.(cf Opercule)

Il se pourlécha ses lèvres scarifiées.

Le Clown était un enfant capricieux, très capricieux, et sa poupée préférée était un Arlequin au crâne ouvert... Et elle était sienne, à lui, rien qu'à lui, et personne n'y toucherait, personne ne recouserait les bords élimés, elle était... _BIEN PLUS BELLE AINSI_ !

Et il continuait, perdu dans sa joie malsaine l'autre, il continuait.

« Parce que tu penses qu'elle t'aimera encore, Joker, quand elle rentrera chez elle et apprendra pour son petit ami ? » C'était... une des phrases les plus longues de Batsy, remarqua-t-il, dans les nuages. Non-non-non-non-non, il refusait d'écouter. Ce... petit _merdeux_ ? Il avait eu le crâne, huh, fra-cassé ! Et par qui, par qui, je vous le demande, par Harley elle-même... INNOCENTE LA GENTILLE HARLEY ?

Oh...Ooh. Comme il l'attendait - comme il en mourrait ! De la voir, elle dansant au clair de lune avec le diable, son sourire magnifique sous les lumières de Gotham, corps à ses pieds, arme à la main et elle danserait - danserait. Il lui attraperait la main dans une valse infernale, sa Morticia Addams à lui, et ils danseraient jusqu'à ce que la nuit meure, que les premiers rayons du soleil touchent le sang séché à leurs pieds.

Il leur montrerait à tous. Qu'il l'avait eue - qu(elle avait succombé. Ce qu'elle était vraiment.

« Comment pourrait-elle s'intéresser autrement que pour te soigner à un fou comme toi ? Un homme qui égorge des enfants et qui rit devant ce spectacle ! C'est sûr, elle sera ravie, ta psychiatre ! »

« Harley, je... _Non_ ! _TU MENS_ » Il bondit de sa chaise, ses doigts recroquevillés en une serre qui s'enfonça dans l'épaule de sa némésis. Batman rit d'un son grave, inadapté, devant ce spectacle, pivotant simplement pour l'éviter. Le Joker était furieux, à son tour, ÇA N'AVAIT... HUH... RIEN DE DROLE ! Ça ne l'était plus, _rien de drôle_ !

« Tu ne _ris_ pas ? Tu ne trouve pas ça _follement_ ironique ? Où est passé ton humour Joker ? Tomber amoureux de sa psychiatre, quelle déchéance... »

Il refusait de comprendre, à moins, à moins que ! MAIS OUI ! C'était ça !

Le Joker éclata de rire, il en hurla de rire, retombant sur sa chaise sous l'effet de son hilarité. EVIDEMMENT ! C'était... ça semblait, huh, logique... Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir ?

Son rire résonna jusqu'à dans tout Arkham, alors que Batman reculait, inquiété par l'état dans lequel il s'était plongé. Mais le Joker n'en avait cure, parce qu'il n'était pas réel ! Non, non, non, non ! Batsy Batou Baty n'aurait jamais pu dire de telles choses, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait pas ironisé ! Non, non, non, il s'était fait avoir, ça c'était... _drôle_ !

HA ! HA HA HA HA HA

Il n'était pas réel ! Pas réel !

Une hallucination, une hallucination, bien sûr que c'en était une !

Il riait, il se convulsait sur sa chaise, alors que Batman reculait en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait plus à rien, disparaissant dans l'ombre avant de filer de la pièce, confrontant immédiatement le commissaire. Le Joker continuait de rire, se gaussant du mieux qu'iL pouvait, c'était... _tordant_ ! Etait-il si inquiet pour Harley Harleen Honey qu'il en hallucinait ? HA HA HA !

Et il s'était fait piégé à son propre jeu ! HA HA HA HA HA !

Dehors Bruce Wayne dans son costume de justicier essayait de comprendre sa réaction, le commissaire à ses côtés. Ils le regardaient, alors que sa fureur se changeait progressivement en un rire nerveux, désespéré. Premier rire qui reflétait son angoisse - non plus la démence qui lui dévorait les entrailles jour et nuit. Et seulement, le millionnaire commençait à comprendre - ses yeux mi-clôts. Là était le noeud du problème.

Harley ne pourrait pas ressentir ça, n'est-ce pas, Batsy n'était pas réel, il _mentait_ ! C'était faux, seulement son huh cerveau... _malade ! Harley ne pouvait PAS ressentir ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

N'EST-CE PAS ?

.

.

.

Harleen était contrariée.

Déjà parce que ça faisait plus de trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir le Joker, gardé dans une cellule spéciale. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir le voir, en vain, et ça la rendait folle. Folle parce qu'elle se rongeait les sangs, ressortait souvent son vieux costume d'Arlequin tiré du cirque pour en admirer le tissu, pour se remémorer comment cette journée avait tourné à la catastrophe.

Ensuite parce qu'Alice partait. Alice partait et elle en était terriblement inquiète, triste, frustrée. Harleen reportait ainsi toutes ses émotions sur sa nouvelle patience, Pamela Isley dit Poison Ivy, échangeant bien trop sa place avec celle d'une cliente chez un psychologue. Mais elle était tellement inquiète ! Alice était transférée dans un établissement bien moindre qu'Arkham, maintenant que les dernières preuves avaient mis en évidence qu'elle n'était pas responsable de l'incendie déclaré chez elle.

Alice filait vers un endroit bien plus approprié qu'un asile pour criminel. Et ça impliquait qu'Harleen ne serait plus sa psychiatre, malgré les progrès évidents qu'elle avait déjà fait, la fillette arrivant désormais à prononcer quelques phrases hésitantes.

Inutile de dire que sa parole s'était considérablement développée depuis l'absence des entretiens d'Harleen avec le Joker, et bien qu'elle refusait d'y voir un lien, la psychiatre était suspicieuse.

Et en dernier parce que malgré toutes ses règles, elle s'était faîte une amie de sa nouvelle patiente. Harleen brisait peu à peu toutes les règles d'Arkham, et elle se démoralisait complètement, désormais sûre d'être une psychiatre ratée.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire comme sa soeur, tout quitter et tout renier... Mais elle aimait son métier. Elle l'adorait, et même si son ego chutait heure après heure, minute après minute, sa vocation restait intacte. Fascinée.

Son premier patient était aux abonnés absents, sa deuxième partait et désormais sa troisième parlait garçons et potins avec elle. Mais... Malgré tout, Harleen ne pouvait comprendre la place de Pamela Isley à Arkham. Enfin si mais... C'était si peu justifié... Les raisons de la jeune femme rousse étaient valables, terriblement valables et c'était sûrement le pire. Bien sûr, qu'elle soit ici venait du fait de ses méthodes extrêmes pour appliquer ses projets mais... Elle ne désespérait pas de lui ôter ce petit goût du meurtre.

Elle se serait bien entendue avec le Joker.. Ou pas du tout, se reprit-elle. Ils avaient tout deux un caractère trop fort pour faire équipe, jamais l'un d'eux n'aurait accepté de s'incliner devant l'autre, de mettre son honneur de côté.

Harleen savait être plus avisée.

Comme depuis désormais plus de vingt-et un matins, la jeune femme n'oublia pas de passer dans la salle de bain avant de filer au travail, saisissant son tube de rouge pour le glisser sur ses lèvres. Elle étira le trait, les recourbant d'un millimètre, avant de s'humecter les lèvres et de s'observer - satisfaite. Peu importait si on grimaçait en la voyant arborer fièrement son maquillage, elle seule savait toute l'implication qu'il y avait derrière et en était fière.

Elle serait toujours là pour le Joker.

Elle le sortirait de là, oh oui, elle sortirait huh, comme lui l'avait sortie de sa petite vie si ennuyeuse...

Harleen sourit.

Et claqua la porte.

Ce fut plus tard qu'elle pénétra dans la cellule de Poison Ivy, non sans une dernière pensée pour Alice, préparée mentalement pour faire face au mur infranchissable qu'était la volonté de la rousse. Elle avait beau reconnaître que sans violence, elle pourrait peut-être faire progresser ses idées, elle ne voulait pas se départir de celle-ci, l'appréciait disait-elle.

Ça avait fait réfléchir Harleen. Apprécier la violence ? Si on lui avait posé la question huit mois plus tôt, avant sa rencontre avec le Joker, elle aurait répondu que c'était impossible sans hésitation. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'elle avait vu que son patient ne vivait que pour ça, qu'on pouvait y trouver du plaisir, une sorte de plaisir coupable, que Pamela Isley elle-même lui assurait que c'était devenu une routine...

Elle était perdue.

« Bonjour, » salua-t-elle en entrant dans la salle, appréciant le rictus de dégoût habituel de l'autre face à son apparence. Sur ce point-là, elle et son patient se rejoignaient, la jugeaient trop fade, pâlotte. Bien que son rouge à lèvres aurait ravi le Clown, il faisait frissonner sa nouvelle patiente, qui haïssait le Joker de toute son âme. Harleen n'en avait pas compris la raison, d'internée à interné, mais Pamela Isley lui avait assuré que c'était tout sauf personnel, l'existence même de l'autre lui paraissant simplement indigne. Un Monstre.

Harleen s'était récriée, les joues rouges, et c'était l'une des rares fois où elle avait haussé le ton. Elle avait fusillé sa patiente du regard, avait frappé la table et déclarant d'une voix froide qu'un homme n'était traité de monstre que parce qu'il n'était pas calqué dans le moule. Que si elle la reprenait à utiliser ces termes, ce ne serait ni Arkham ni n'importe quel geôlier stupide qui serait son pire ennui ici mais bien elle, qu'elle avait de quoi lui faire passer les moments de sa vie les plus infâmes ici. Que sa colère tomberait comme un couperet gelé.

L'autre s'était renfoncée dans son fauteuil, agacée, mais reconnaissant enfin une force en sa psychiatre qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonné. Elle l'avait dévisagé avec un oeil nouveau, bien plus prudente dans le choix de ses mots.

Commençant à comprendre comment le Prince du Crime - et le titre était dur à obtenir, Gotham semblant forger les criminels - avait pu s'enticher d'elle, au point même de l'inclure dans ses plans. La rousse se rappelait du regard que le Clown lui avait jeté, cette infâme pourriture, et elle avait été si perplexe devant ce qu'il renvoyait. Pas de désir, pas cette étincelle lubrique qu'avaient certains hommes en détaillant Harleen Quinzel, simplement une lueur passionnée. Intéressée.

Il avait des plans pour elle - comme un enfant qui fait grandir une fleur. Qui la regarde à chaque instant pour observer chaque détail, chaque minuscule évolution - fier et se rengorgeant quand celle-ci apparaît.

« Tu es en retard. » nota la botaniste. « Cinquante-quatre secondes. Tu aurais pu changer de rouge, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne t'allait pas au teint, et tu as une tâche de café sur ton chemisier. »

« Je vais bien, merci, il est agréable que tu te soucies de ma santé. » Harleen sourit, pour démonter l'ironie de ses mots, alors qu'elle s'asseyait, lissant les plis de sa jupe. Inconsciemment le bout de sa langue pointa vers l'extrémité de ses lèvres, dans un réflexe habituel. « Tu sais par quoi j'aimerais que tu commences, Isley, alors je t'écoute. »

« Ce n'est pas le propre à vous, les psychiatres, que de nous écouter ? Pauvre victimes que nous sommes, tu comprends Quinzel, ils ont assassiné leur enfant, découpé leur femme mais ce n'est pas de leur faute. C'est celle de la voix, oui bien sûr, celle qui les a forcé à agir ! »

« ISLEY ! Ne juge pas ce que tu n'as jamais approché » grinça Harleen. Elle sourit d'un air amer en remarquant à quel point sa démagogie avait évolué, de la douceur qu'elle avait démontré envers Alice et le Joker et le sarcasme qui flottait dans l'air pendant ses échanges avec Poison Ivy. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose... « Je t'écoute, j'ai dit. »

« Le noir démon des combats ; Va quitter cette contrée ; Nous reverrons ici-bas, Régner la déesse Astrée. [...] O Paix, infante des cieux, Toi que tout heur accompagne, Viens vite embellir ces lieux ; Avec l'Infante d'Espagne. [...] Et que nous passions les jours Etendus sur l'herbe tendre, Prêts à conter nos amours  
A qui voudra les entendre. » récita-t-elle, une main posée sur son coeur d'un air affligé. Tout en elle suintait la moquerie, mais Harleen n'en tint pas cure, lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue.

« La Fontaine. » ajouta la rousse avant de conclure. « Encore une fois, à part détendre mon esprit, apprendre ce poème n'a été d'aucune utilité, docteur Quinzel. »

« Qu'en as-tu compris ? Pourquoi t'ais-je donné celui-ci ? »

Harleen continuait, imperturbable. C'était une des seules façons qu'elle avait trouvé pour faire revenir doucement Poison Ivy au pacifisme, pour son amour de l'art. Tout sarcastique qu'elle soit, toute magnifique dans sa cruauté était-elle, celle-ci avait toujours apprécié l'art, que ce soit dans les mots ou dans le visuel. Et Harleen en avait joué.

Elle était payée pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je n'ai plus six ans, docteur, vous savez. »

« Qu'en as-tu compris, Pamela ? » reprit la psychiatre d'une voix plus douce. « Tu sais ce que je pense, tu sais ce que tu aimerais au fond de toi. Veux-tu que je te le dise ? Il es parfois plus facile de l'entendre que de le réaliser. »

Poison Ivy hocha la tête d'un mouvement presque imperceptible mais que l'entraînement d'Harleen lui avait fait percevoir. Par chance pour elle, sa patiente était bien plus coopérative que son alter-ego, et elles avançaient, bien plus vite qu'avec le Joker. La jeune femme face à elle avait désormais réalisé nombre de choses, comme la nécessité de mener une lutte pour la survie végétale de façon légale, sans plus être une éco-terroriste. En premier lieu parce que le second de menait à rien et la décrédibilisait, ensuite parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plu jouissif que de voir s'effondrer ces entreprises en jubilant sur la légalité de la chose.

Une forme évoluée de son sadisme.

« Ce qui te plairait, ça serait de vivre dans un monde végétal où il n'y aurait plus d'humains pour polluer ces espèces magnifiques, ou uniquement ceux qui sauraient mesurer la valeur de leur existence. Un monde coupé de la pollution, où tu pourrais t'occuper d'elles, de tes enfants, sans jamais personne pour te perturber. C'est ça ce que tu aimerais, c'est ça le but vers lequel tu te tends. Est-ce que j'ai raison ? »

« Tu... C'est vrai. C'est vrai ! »

« Et en quoi cela est-il impossible ? Voyons le problème par dessous. Une serre est trop limitée pour toutes tes espèces, et il y a bien trop d'activité humaines. Tu ne peux pas légalement t'approprier le parc naturel de Gotham City. Mais tu peux jouer sur plusieurs tableaux, Isley. Rien ne t'empêche de t'avoir ton endroit à toi, ton... île végétale à toi. Et à partir de là,récupérer les espèces menacées pour en fleurir ton île. Rien ne t'empêche d'acheter les plantes rares qui résident ici, rien ne t'empêche non plus de les... convaincre, de te les offrir. Je suis sûre que tu as les armes nécessaires pour un consentement total, sans violence, je me trompe ? »

Silence.

La rousse semblait presque sous le choc - réalisant peu à peu ce qu'on était en train de lui dire, de lui sous-entendre - et si elle comprenait bien c'était terriblement peu professionnel. Utiliser son corps comme moyen de pression... Illégal même - mais depuis quand Harleen était comme les autres ?

Peut-être finirait-elle par l'apprécier cette psychiatre incongrue au final...

La botaniste avait une mémoire digne d'une scientifique, et elle saurait se rappeler l'aide que lui avait fourni la blonde, saurait lui rendre la pareille si jamais elle se retrouvait dans des problèmes - et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle le ferait. Cette psychiatre aux idées différentes ne ferait pas long feu au milieu de ces esprits guidés, étroits.

Poison Ivy envoya un baiser vers Harleen, après un instant de choc, clin d'oeil à l'appui.

« Je suis presque sûre de les avoir, en effet. »

.

.

.

La poignée de la salle des entrevues était encore dans sa main quand Harleen manqua de sauter au plafond. Entre le couloir et la salle où elle rejoignait sa patiente se trouvait une autre salle, ridicule de petitesse, dotée uniquement d'une chaise et d'un semblant de bureau.

Elle n'aimait pas y rester, tant par l'ampoule défaillante digne des asiles de film d'horreurs, et parce qu'elle suintait la maladie. C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, elle frissonna, prête en un quart de seconde. Elle se retourna, son coude envoyé en arrière dans d'invisibles côtes, le tranchant de sa main coupant l'air et prête à se défendre.

Que de l'ombre.

Elle resta néanmoins sur la défensive, pas rassurée, alors que les ombres s'écartaient pour laisser passer une silhouette. Le souffle d'Harleen se coupa brusquement, effrayée. Plus que ça, paniquée. Elle en avait tant entendu parler, de la bouche de sa némésis comme de celle du commissaire, et il était là - là ! Le rêve-cauchemar de toutes les nuits du Clown, qui s'amusait à inventer cent mille façons de le concurrencer. Celui qu'on décrivait comme chevalier de la nuit, il était là !

Face à elle, elle qui ne valait rien, rien du tout, face à ce géant de la nuit, colosse des ruelles obscures.

Justicier de l'ombre.

Sa respiration se fit sifflante, erratique. Elle se défendrait ! Il était là pour l'arrêter, elle le savait, pour quoi d'autre serait-il venu ?

Tout était découvert ! Elle s'obligeait au calme, son cerveau fourmillant pour s'échapper de cette situation. Elle était prête à bondir sur n'importe laquelle des poignées, ne pas se retrouver seule face à lui. Ivy, Ivy... Pamela l'aiderait à y faire face ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, son patient, celui qui lui faisait face sans fémir n'était pas avec elle ? Pourquoi le Joker n'était-il pas là avec elle, alors que seul lui saurait comment réagir ? Pourquoi, alors qu'elle l'avait aidé contre tant, s'avérait-il absent quand son besoin se faisait le plus pressant ?

Elle ferma les yeux à demi. Peu importe. Elle se ferait emporter, certes, elle finirait dans ces cellules qu'elle voyait si souvent, serait dans le mauvais côté. Mais ça valait la peine, ça avait valu la peine.

« Harleen Quinzel ? » murmura la voix.

Si... Elle se rappelait avec précision celle du Joker désormais. Grave. Si peu adéquate avec l'idée qu'elle s'en était faite au départ, la voix piaillante, enfantine qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle se rappelait de son rire, suraigu, grinçant et sarcastique. Elle se rappelait de sa première pique, de son allusion au fait qu'elle soit remplaçable, elle se rappelait de sa première vision. Cheveux verts pendouillants devant des yeux obsidiennes, ces immenses cicatrices qui le complétaient, qui faisaient partie intégrante de lui.

« Harleen Quinzel ? » répéta la voix, un décibel au dessous, si c'était possible.

Et cette vision, ces souvenirs s'opposaient violemment à ce qu'elle avait face à elle. Si la voix du Joker était grave, celle-ci était un grondement bestial, venu des profondeurs de la nuit. La carrure imposante de l'homme, si c'en était un, se découpait dans la faible luminosité, et son regard sombre était plongé droit dans le sien, alors qu'elle tremblait sur le pas de la porte.

Sa cape semblait se mouvoir dans l'obscurité elle-même, plus noire que jamais, et la psychiatre en restait figée. Cette prestance, ce charisme écrasant, c'était comme être jugée par Hécate elle-même, par la déesse de la nuit, de la lumière lunaire et des morts. C'en était étouffant, comme les yeux hypnotiques d'un serpent.

« C'est... C'est moi. » bégaya-t-elle, faillit-elle, presque pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied à Arkham. Jamais elle n'en avait perdu ses moyens comme aujourd'hui, comprenait enfin comment un homme, un simple homme pouvait se mesurer aux plus dangereux criminels, à des esprits surdoués, à des génies du crime comme le Joker. Elle en pleurerait, transpercée d'effroi.

« On m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes intéressante. »

Elle avait attiré son attention ! Elle, elle... Elle se mordait fermement la joue intérieure pour ne pas hurler. Elle qui avait voulu passer invisible, discrète au milieu des autres psychiatres de renom, attirer le succès par ses réussites et non ses fréquentations, ses échecs !

« Un... ami commun vous estime. Un peu plus que ça, sinon vous ne seriez plus vivante, miss Quinzel, et je m'en... inquiète. »

Un.. Ami ?

« Vous comprenez ma surprise en voyant un asocial vous hisser sur un piédestral, vous qui n'avez certes pas avancé dans sa guérison... Des questions se posent, docteur. »

« Quel... Quel genre de questions ? »

Il fit un pas en avant, alors qu'elle se statufiait davantage, tétanisée. Un -non-non, qu'il n'approche pas, qu'il n'approche pas, non, non, non, non, non, non, NON ! Encore un.

« N'approchez pas ! » hurla-t-elle, sa main tendue en avant.

Aussitôt il s'arrêta, alors qu'elle lâchait un soupir de soulagement, reprenant son interrogatoire.

« Le genre qui me font me demander, comment avez-vous fait pour réaliser ce miracle ? Comment cela se fait-il qu'il vous estime, qu'il... tient à vous ? Que lui avez vous fait, vous l'avez lobotomisé ? » La fin de sa phrase se fit plus rude, menaçante. Harleen ouvrit de grands yeux, blessée dans son honneur, et complètement sous le choc. Que...

Comment osait-il ?

« C'est une blague ?! Si c'en est une, elle est tout sauf amusante ! » prit-elle mouche, les joues rougies par la colère. « Comment, comment OSEZ-vous insinuer ça ? Comment OSEZ VOUS, quand JE l'ai défendu pour qu'il ne le soit pas, quand j'ai pris sur moi pour tenter de le raisonner, qu'il ait à nouveau confiance en notre monde, en ces hommes corrompus, qui sont la seule raison pour laquelle il s'est détaché de tout ! Quand, j'ai dû me mêler à de nombreux conflits, pour avoir l'autorisation de continuer nos entretiens, qui portaient leurs fruits ! Qui portent leurs fruits ! Je ne crois pas qu'il ait provoqué quoi que ce soit entre son évasion et sa capture ! JE me suis battue pour ses droits ! Parce que c'est mon patient, parce que c'est ma responsabilité ! »

Elle en resta échevelée, pointant un doigt rageur sur l'homme, toute intimidation disparue.

Le silence s'installa, lentement. Comme une gangrène, alors qu'elle se calmait et réalisait sur qui elle venait de hurler, ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler et que tout autre psychiatre aurait pu décrypter. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Elle en tremblait désormais, comprenant qu'elle venait de jouer son salut et avait perdu. Tout perdu, parce qu'elle était d'une stupidité sans nom et venait une fois de plus de le prouver. Harleen le savait désormais, elle finirait ses jours dans une cellule, avec simplement le journal pour relater les fréquentes évasion-captures de son patient. Perdue... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

« Vous l'aimez. »

Une remarque - rien qu'une seule remarque, et pourtant elle s'effondra. Ses jambes vacillèrent sous elle alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur ses genoux, consciente de ses derniers moments de liberté.

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue. Peut-être que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ce trop plein d'émotion qu'elle gardait depuis des semaines, peut-être que non, qu'elle ne savait plus pleurer après que son coeur se soit gelé. Peut-être même que son sourire se brisait, qu'il débordait de ses lèvres pour que jamais plus elle n'affiche un visage malheureux. Peut-être qu'elle s'était brisée en chemin, que celle qu'elle avait été avait disparu. Peut-être qu'Harleen avait plié les voiles quand sa batte s'était abattue sur...

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Elle se souvenait._

Son regard se fit plus froid, ses larmes plus présentes - sinon inexistantes. Son sourire se figea définitivement alors qu'elle tremblait - tremblait désespérément. Elle se rappelait. Elle se rappelait.

COMMENT, Qu'avait-elle - _L'EXCITATION_ DE CE MOMENT

Avoir abattu la batte sur Ethan, avoir savouré chaque seconde - avoir gémi en voyant le sang qui le maculait. Avoir apprécié. Elle en tremblait - elle en tremblait d'excitation - pas de terreur.

Elle voulait ça - cette dose, cette adrénaline qui coulait dans son sang. Elle le voulait - ELLE LE VOULAIT ! Maintenant, elle voulait savourer cette impression de puissance, de force par rapport à l'autre, cette suprématie, elle voulait voir la terreur dans le regard de l'autre, elle voulait être tout, elle ne voulait être rien, elle voulait qu'on la regarde avec de la peur au fond des yeux, qu'on la supplie, qu'on pleure,

elle voulait, elle voulait, elle voulait tout et en même temps rien.

QU'IL SE TAISE, QU'IL PARLE QU'IL AVANCE QU'IL RECULE !

« J'ai connu une femme qui aimait un homme, moi aussi. Une femme qui l'aimait malgré ses défauts, plus nombreux que ses qualités, qui savait juger sur ce que l'homme refusait de montrer à tous. Ils ont trouvés des voies différentes, et quand ils se sont retrouvés, la femme en avait trouvé un autre, sans oublier le premier. Elle l'aimait quand même le premier, docteur Quinzel, mais avait fait son choix. »

Il baissa la tête avant de reculer, disparaissant dans les ombres. Et quand il ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, elle entendit sa dernière phrase, tombant avec froideur. Elle en tremblait encore, et ça la tuait, ça l'achevait de ne pouvoir bouger.

Elle releva enfin la tête, ses yeux étirés alors qu'un sourire glacé étirait ses lèvres, bien trop étirées. Son sourire s'agrandissait, ne semblait plus en finir, elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Elle voulait sentir le sang sur elle, baigner son visage, elle voulait voir la terreur et entendre les cris - et Harley savait précisément où elle allait aller.

Harleen s'était terrée profondément quelque part et c'était maintenant à Harley de jouer.

Et elle savait à qui elle allait rendre une petite visite.

La phrase de Batman résonnait encore dans le vide.

« _Et au final, ça l'a tuée, d'aimer cet homme._ »

* * *

Plutôt un chapitre de transaction - sur les interractions d'Harleen avec les différents personnages. On voit qu'elle a évolué par rapport à sa candeur du début, mais qu'elle reste encore par entièrement très sûre d'elle, les joutes verbales avec Batman ne sont pas pour aujourd'hui.

On se voit très bientôt avant le prochain chapitre, j'essayerais de le monter à 10k ! Celui là en fait 7, !

Bisouuus !


	16. Chapter 16: You ain't got his smile

Lalalalalaa, je n'entends rien. Comment ça, je mérite des baffes à avoir été aussi longtemps absente ?

Et bien.. C'est vrai.

Je suis vraiment désolée de ce trou. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic, c'est un peu mon joyau - et vous êtes des amours franchement pour m'avoir laissé autant de reviews. Je suis gâtée :)

Bonne lecture !

(J'espère vraiment que Harley vous plaira...)

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

\- **Suite à son entrevue avec Batman, Harleen a enfin laissé place à Harley, suite à ce qu'il l'ait mis en face du fait qu'elle aimait notre cher Joker. Bat fait le parallèle Joker/Harleen - et Bruce/Rachel - si vous avez vu TDK - sinon, bah disons que ça ne se finit pas très bien.**

 **J lui croit que sa confrontation avec Bat est une hallucination, car il le met face à des faits pas très reluisants.**

 **Alice est partie dans un hôpital spécialisé.**

 **J a été gardé interné pendant trois semaines sans qu'Harleen ne puisse le voir ! Il a enfin été relâché et remis avec les autres patients.**

PS : J'ai changé la miniature pour le moment pour que vous puissiez voir à quoi cela ressemble ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen : I've seen scary and u ain't got his smile**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harley n'était pas particulièrement patiente.

S'il y avait une seule chose qu'elle avait pu « emprunter » au Joker - et oh c _'était si peu_ \- il s'agissait de sa célèbre impatience. Rien de bien méchant, oh non, non, non, Harley n'était pas de ce goût là - _voyons_ ! Juste, disons oh... Que ses limites avaient été un brin testées. Voilà. Que de jolis mots pour une jolie personne, enchanteurs dans une bouche aux allures de divinité.

Mais voilà. Pas de patience au rendez-vous.

Juste l'exaltation enfiévrée. L'arme à feu, qu'elle tripote, qu'elle parcoure des doigts et qu'elle caresse nonchalamment. Nonchalamment, oh, parfait, parfait, parfait ! N'est-elle pas ravissante, si assurément. C'est le mot qu'elle cherchait. Elle est calme, en réalité, Harley, bien plus calme qu'elle ne l'a été ces derniers mois. Peut-être bien qu'elle va mieux maintenant.

Peut-être bien.

« Shh. Pas de bruit, s'il te plait, je te l'ai dit. Et gentiment, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, fais-moi plaisir. _Pas. Un. Bruit._ »

Harley sourit.

Ah, ce que certaines personnes peuvent être de mauvais poil. Et réfractaire à sa bonne humeur, de plus ! Et pourtant, elle n'a rien fait de méchant, non, non, non, Harley a décidé de jouer. Iriez-vous punir une enfant qui s'amuse ?

Oh. Mauvais choix de question _\- la réponse est OUI !_

Le chauffeur de taxi n'a pas l'air de son avis. Peu importe. Le vrai courage est d'assumer ses opinions, pas vrai ? Harley peut se vanter de le faire. Elle rit, elle sourit, pleure et crie, et ça elle le fait avec audace. Oh, oh. Il y a bien une petite voix, tout au fond, ce que c'est agaçant ces protestations, qui lui dit non, qui refuse. Ah. Vous savez. Le Ça, le Moi et le Surmoi - études de psychologie oblige, n'est-ce pas ? La petite voix de la raison, de la discipline. Ennuyeux.

Oui, oui. Revenir au sujet principal. Harley peut se montrer distraite - et avec son arme à la main, un coup est si vite parti. Une étourderie.

Enfin. Harley triture son écharpe colorée. Bleu, jaune, violet. Trop de couleurs qui agressent ses yeux - elle la trouve parfaite.

Le chauffeur de taxi.

Il hurle dans son baillon, et les mains scotchées sur le volant. C'en est poétique.

« _I'm on the Highway to Hell !_ » chantonne doucement Harley, amusée. Conduire ou mourir, il ne faut pas choisir quand on peut faire les deux ! Le choix est cornélien, pour ce pauvre chauffeur. Conduis-moi, tu n'as pas le choix, conduis-moi ou je viendrais tâcher ton joli crâne d'un piercing inapproprié. Ah. Oh. Ah. Et, précision, précision, précision tu es si importante - MORTEL

Harley a une petite visite à faire. De courtoisie, voyons. Elle n'est rien d'autre que polie - l'éducation est très importante chez les jeunes, elle le conçoit. Ah... C'est justement un petit débat à ce propos qu'elle a envie de faire ! Vous voyez, Harley se sent l'âme d'une avocate aujourd'hui. Elle défend un procès, c'est tout un travail. Un peu d'admiration ne serait pas de refus. Non ?

Et puis, si elle doit se l'avouer, elle a envie d'impressionner quelqu'un.

Ah, vraiment ? Et oui ! Oui, oui, oui, Harley l'avoue, une main sur ses lèvres et une pensée bien loin d'ici. Aah. Vraiment, le Joker peut se targuer d'avoir bien dressé sa Némésis, Batman est décidément.. éclairant. Fantastique ! Elle peut presque comprendre ce qui fascine son patient - oh, oh, oh, quelle imbécile ! Avec ces événements, elle l'avait presque oublié. Patient, patient, patient. Oh, la rencontre est si proche - elle en frissonne de hâte. Harley a hâte de rencontrer le Joker, ça a été si dur d'en avoir l'occasion. IMPOSSIBLE !

COMMENT A-t-ELLE PU OUBLIER ? IDIOTE, IDIOTE, IDIOTE !

Harley enfonce férocement un de ses ongles dans son avant-bras. Il ne trace qu'un sillon blanc sur la chair, et il faut qu'elle appuie encore pour faire perler une goutte de sang, libératrice. Elle l'étale en une tâche pourpre sur sa peau, l'essuie délicatement. Il ne faut pas se salir, elle doit être impeccable. Encore. Toujours. Voilà une autre de ces règles qui a dirigé son enfance. Elle est belle la jeunesse !

Non. Harley doit être parfaite.

P.A.R.F.A.I.T.E.

C'en est primordial. Des lettres gravées au fer rouge, à même la peau. C'est nécessaire pour sa petite visite. Voyez. La vie ne se régit que par des règles très simples, Harley veut les suivre à la lettre.

Une d'entre elles, immuable.

Le Joker.

Il a besoin d'elle. Comment s'échapper d'Arkham autrement ? Oh et si... Ses yeux brûlent de rage. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Les mâtons l'avaient déjà frappé une fois. Une de trop. Et elle ne laisserait plus jamais ça se produire. Impensable. Penser aux mains sales, répugnantes, croupies. Pourries de l'intérieur. Penser aux doigts gras, suturées de pourriture, suintante d'une pellicule luisante d'abomination. Les ongles parfaits, tâches au milieu de ce spectacle à vomir. La peau, spongieuse, jaunâtre aux relents de bile.

Penser à leurs mains et leurs doigts impropre, indignes, touchant - frappant - son patient.

Oh. Non, non, non, NON.

Jamais.

Elle l'a écouté. Elle l'a suivi. Elle l'a observé, vu évoluer. Ils avaient fait des progrès, elle le savait. Grâce à elle, et uniquement elle. Pas l'hôpital, pas les autres médecins, qui avaient tous crié de terreur, refusé son cas. Elle seule avait accepté, n'avait pas baissé les bras. Et elle avait gagné, en quelque sorte. Parce que plus que quiconque, elle avait compris le Joker, était rentrée dans son esprit.

Reine à la couronne d'airain sur un trône sanglant.

« Hmm-mmmmh ! Mmmhhhh ! Hmmmmm ! »

Harley redressa immédiatement la tête. Devant elle se dressait la façade d'une maison bien familière. Un peu trop familière même, mais qui en ce moment ravissait Harley bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Etonnant comme de simples souvenirs pouvaient se rappeler d'une façon agréable. D'un mouvement souple, elle sauta de la voiture - non sans laisser un billet sur le siège arrière, la politesse, l'aviez-vous déjà oublié ?

Par la vitrine de la fenêtre, Harley tira deux coups - fronçant les sourcils à cause du recul - le corps du chauffeur s'affaissant dans son siège.

Il lui faudrait réparer ça en repartant. Ce serait si dommage d'être arrêtée pour une vulgaire vitre trouée.

Et avec un _immense_ sourire, Harley s'engagea sur le chemin en galets, faisant tournoyer son arme entre ses doigts.

 _Plus que quatre balles._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ingénieux_ _._

Oh, combien, fas-ci-nant qu'était l'espèce humaine. Un joyeux mélange, si _coloré,_ par les tâches biscornues que formaient l'essence bizarre de la société. Voyez, voyez, voyez, VOYEZ. Parlons mé-ca-nique. Premier prototype, oh, blanc ou noir, jaune ou rouge, rien n'est important sinon ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de son crâne ! Ah, ah, ah, ah - il s'emporte.

Premier prototype, donc. Pensées droites, il a le regard revolver ah-ah-ah ! Enfin... Il est droit dans ses bottes, comme on dit, s'entichera d'une jolie petite gonzesse, un chien, une maison, trois enfants !

Appelons, le... Michael. Appelons le... Abel. Joli nom pour une... _si-jolie_ PERSONNE !

Et puis, il y a la suite. Il y a le frère, celui qui vit dans une maison tordue, avec un chat tordu, a- _h-ah-ah-ah_ ! Il ne voit plus le monde en noir et blanc, lui, on pourrait... dire. _Indubitablement._ Mais, ah-ah ! C'est lui qui est tordu, lui qu'on appellera Samaël ou Caïn, dans son village tordu avec sa pièce tordue, sur son chemin tordu.

Arkham, Arkham... Arkham est rempli de gens... _colorés. Oh, oh -_ NE LUI FAÎTES PAS DIRE CE QU'IL N'A PAS DIT !

Ça ne lui déplaît pas.

Mais il se sent... loup au milieu de la bergerie. Ou non, mauvaise, for-mu-la-tion. Loup parmi les estropiés. Loup au sein de moutons pas très nets.

Leur folie à eux, elle est... planifiée. Il y a une raison - et aucune volonté. Dépitant, vraiment. Juste se concentrer sur un seul objectif, violence, violence, violence, encore encore encore jusqu'à teinter leur vision de rouge et le plus souvent ce sont des brutes brutes brutes brutes brutes - _répugnant !_

 _Oh._

Le Joker n'est pas un enfant de choeur - profondes excuses padre, l'église... IL-L'A-FAIT-SAUTER !

Mais lui, à défaut d'un plan, a un but. Gotham est bien trop ancrée dans ses _petites_ habi-tudes - trop enfermée dans son train train quotidien. Ennuyeux. Il veut dévoiler le vrai visage des gens, a un but dans la... durée. Il ne se concentre pas sur une seule petite chose mais vit dans le moment présent. Aaaaaaah, la douceur des paradoxes.

Il fait rouler sa pomme, enfonce un ongle dans la chaire juteuse pour faire perler une goutte de son jus. Il est assis seul. Les autres sont déjà presque tous acquis à sa cause - les sous-fifres du moins. S'il a nargué une ou deux Crane, en l'absence de sa toxine si... _amusante - à en_ mou _-rire !_ , il n'est d'aucune utilité. Et il aime les observer. Avec détachement, avec réflexion.

Le Clown est artiste - et ne manque pas de le rappeler.

« Bonjour, Joker. »

Oh. Une v _isite._ Il redresse les yeux, fronce les sourcils - sourit sans bouger les lèvres. Il ne s'arrête jamais de sourire, de toute façon, son expression figée en un masque permanent. Ah-ah-ah. Les cicatrices, c'est... dans la d _urée._

« Bonjour. » susurre-t-il avec fausse amabilité.

Il se redresse, théâtral. Passe une langue sur ses lèvres détruites, dévisage l'inconnue. Rousse. Il a toujours aimé les rousses - pour l'esprit étriqué des gens. Pour ces rumeurs. Pour ce à quoi elles renvoyaient. Le Diable, ah-ah-ah. F _ascinant. Intriguant._ Elles n'ont pas d'âmes, huh ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'UNE ÂME SI CE N'EST POUR ÊTRE PLONGEE DANS LA PERDITION ?

« Je vais être claire avec toi » commence-t-elle, hautaine. Et il sourit déjà, amusé. Des _menaces_ , huh ? Si... prévisible. « Je ne te laisserais pas continuer de jouer, je vois très bien dans ton jeu. »

« _Ah oui ?_ »

« Je sais ce que tu veux faire à Harleen. Tu t'es dit que c'était une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre l'espoir d'Arkham pour le rabaisser à notre niveau ? à ton niveau ? Non. » tranche l'inconnue avec fermeté. « Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je ne te laisserais pas la transformer en un pantin docile, quand elle mérite bien mieux. Elle est meilleure que toi. Meilleure que nous tous ici. Je sais ce qui te fait plaisir. Je sais, à quel point tu prends plaisir à transformer les personnes en poupées cassées, mais pas cette fois. »

Elle fronce ses jolis sourcils.

« Elle mérite mieux. Quelqu'un qui saurait la laisser prendre son indépendance, qui la respecterait. Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne. Je sais qui tu es. Tu t'amuses de la destruction que tu provoques autour de toi, tu n'as aucun sens, aucune volonté de voir plus grand. Tu n'est que pour le moment présent, et tu ne respectes ni rien ni personne. Plus qu'un homme, une bête. Ta seule compagnie constante reste les explosions et le chaos - et il n'y a aucune place pour quelqu'un comme Harleen. Tu finiras par t'en lasser, ou à la détruire. Il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse t'apporter. »

Il sourit _calmement._ Patience, patience, huh.

Le Clown n'est que politesse, et il est évident que la demoiselle, n'a pas... fi-ni.

« Vous finirez par entrer dans une spirale d'auto-destruction. Peut-être même qu'elle te plantera un couteau dans la nuque, au sein des côtes quand tu croiras embrasser une poupée aux mains de velours. Harleen est de fer, pas de soie. Je ne te laisserais pas la corrompre, la précipiter dans l'abîme que tu creuses sous tes propres pieds. »

Elle termine, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle est... jolie, _magnifique_ comme-ça! Avec cet... éclat, d'hésitation, dans ses yeux. Ah. Aaaah. Le Joker n'est pas stupide, non-non-non-non, beaucoup de choses mais certes pas un.. i _mbécile._ Elle est terrifiée.

Il la fixe sans répondre, elle avec son attitude faussement confiante. Poison Ivy n'est pas suicidaire, mais elle sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec Harleen. Elle le sait, et la laisser tomber dans les bras venimeux du Joker est impensable. Inimaginable. Pas après... Après qu'elle se soit si bien retrouvée en elle, qu'elles se soient comprises.

Le silence s'installe. Un ange passe, rirait-il.

Puis, doucement, lentement, il décroisa les bras - se pencha.

 _Applaudit._

« Ma-gis-tral ! Aaaah... Brillante... analyse. Te trouverais-tu du... mauvais côté de la vitre, huh ? Il est... follement _divertissant_ de remarquer à quel point... Arkham _forge_ les esprits ! Peut-être pour... com-pen-ser le... génocide-de-psychiatres ! Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ! Jolie... théorie, huh. »

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, vint explorer et effleurer le contour de ses lèvres craquelées. Sa tête dodelinait sous un rire contrôlé, grand sourire venant ravager ses traits déjà abîmés.

« Oh, shh, shhh. » fit-il en voyant qu'elle voulait reprendre la parole, furieuse. « Je t'ai... écoutée. A toi de me rendre, l'honneur, huh, ce sont les... règles du métier. Ce fut très... instructif. Aah. _Délicieux_. Mais je... n'accepte pas les menaces. Oh, mes plus.. tendres excuses. Le défaut est humain ! Egoïste, paresseux, avare, colérique, orgueilleux... N'est-ce pas un... MOINDRE MAL DE REFUSER LES MENACES ? »

En une fraction de seconde, il bondit vers elle, main attrapée derrière la nuque. Les doigts vierges de ses gants habituel viennent titiller la peau de porcelaine, viennent tirer sur une boucle rousse. L'ongle court le long de la chaire, vient l'écorcher.

AH ELLE NE SOURIT PLUS ! C'est qu'il faut un petit sourire sur ce visage ! D'un doigt, il écarte les commissures des lèvres alors qu'elle se débat - shh, shh shh rien ne se faire de courir petit lapin il faut partir à point cours cours cours espère que je ne te rattraperais pas cours cours parce que SI JE T'ATTRAPE ! Cours-cours-coours pourquoi se débat-elle hein pourquoi

Argh- inutile inutile inutile le loup attrape le mouton c'est dans les fait c'est comme ça que le monde tourne - ah ah ah ah mais il n'est pas un loup ni un mouton tout au plus le chien fou qui court après sa queue

INUTILE

« Tu...pensais que _tout_ se dé-com-po-se en symbolisme et en structures, e _n indices et indices,_ huh. Oh, non non, NON ! C'est juste... Wi-ki-pe-dia. En fait, tu... croyais qu'il... suffisait de quelques _produits chimiques_ , de quelques... _jours d'isolation médicamenteuse_ et d'une _petite dépression nerveuse bon marché_ pour que tu entres dans ma tête, huh ? Comme s'il y avait...un, un... un _terrier de lapin_ , vous pourriez me suivre jusqu'à la com-pré-hen-sion? *»

Il les tend au maximum, et elle sourit elle sourit - enfin enfin enfin - c'est qu'un peu de plus de rire n'a jamais tué personne ah ah ah oh ah ! Demandez à Freddie ! Elle a de la force la donzelle, elle se débat mais que peut elle faire sans ses armes contre un mètre quatre vingt cinq de chaos et de rire ah ah ah - que peut on faire en soi contre la mauvaise chance elle-même ? L'air a un joli goût de... déforestation. Attention, oyez, oyez, ce soir le Clown se fait botaniste et rien de plus éclairant que de commencer

SUR LE CHAMP

« N'y a-t-il rien de plus beau qu'un GRAND ET BEAU sourire huh ? » Il lui crie, et elle lui échappe, vient s'écarter pour s'enfuir. En un nouveau saut il est sur elle, l'attrape par les cheveux et la colle au sol.

« Harley, harley, harley, harley... Mon... oeuvre - ma décision huh - et... _comblé QUE TU L'APPRECIES !_ »

La tête vient heurter le sol, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce que la jolie peau et les lèvres viennent se combler de rouge, encore, encore encre parce qu'Harley est ce qu'il a fait de meilleur, l'apogée huh de sa carrière.

Il sent à peine les gardes qui le tirent loin du corps amoché AH AH AH AH

Il hurle ses derniers mots- il en a le temps

« Et... _POURQUOI CET AIR SI SÉRIEUX_ ? »

.

.

.

« Harleen ? Qu'est-ce que...Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Et ce désordre ? »

Maman Quinzel a un petit éclat effrayé dans son regard, non ? Elle recule d'un pas, la peur dans la voix et le dégoût venant la remplacer. Ah, ah, ah. Il y a de quoi, Harley ne le conteste pas. Elle est un peu décoiffée, il doit bien y avoir une trace de sang sur sa chemise parfaite, et on distingue la forme décousue du flingue dans sa poche. Tic. Toc.

L'horloge tourne.

« Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord avec toi. » lui apprends Harley avec un sourire qui dévoile ses dents. « Une honte, vraiment. »

« Est-ce que tu as eu un problème avec Ethan ? Je te préviens si tu lui a fait quoi que ce soit... »

Harley éclate de rire.

« Ethan ? Ah, Ethan. Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'il va bien mieux... maintenant. Mais, prends un siège, nous avons à... parler, huh. » D'une manière presque instinctive, bestiale, Harley passe une pointe de langue sur ses lèvres sèches, pourtant intactes. « Cela à tout à voir avec nous, Ethan n'est pas important. »

Maman Quinzel recule encore. Ah, elle commence à prendre conscience ! Epatant, quelle déduction ! Elle fixe Harley avec un regard qui tourne au terrifié - sans s'asseoir. Ah, non-non-non-NON ! ELLE LUI A DEMANDE QUELQUE CHOSE !

« ASSIS-TOI ! » hurle Harley, alors que Maman Quinzel obtempère, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle lui décoche un grand sourire, voilà qui est mieux. Il ne faudrait pas perdre cette autorité nouvellement acquise, si ? Voyons.

Avant toute chose, il était bon de comprendre qui était Madame Bridgit - Bree - Quinzel. En effet, elle s'était toujours targuée de vivre une vie parfaitement constante, pas bouleversée pour un sou et traçant une ligne droite au fil du temps qui n'avait pas vocation de vaciller. Merci pour elle. Elle se contentait avec une opiniâtreté impressionnante de sa routine confortable, refusant de près ou de loin ce qui menaçait sa paisible quiété.

Ses cheveux blonds et fins, qu'elle coiffait en un carré qui entourait son visage – comme elle l'avait lu dans le dernier Gala – étaient soigneusement entretenus à coup de teintures et de soins. Bridget se fondait dans la masse, et c'en était délicieusement agréable. Son long cou était orné de colliers venant cacher sa particularité. Elle ne se trouvait pas particulièrement jolie, pas laide non plus, elle faisait partie de ces femmes qu'on regarde dans leur jeunesse et oublie quand fane la fleur de leur beauté.

Malgré tout, Bridget possédait deux gros secrets qu'elle aurait voulu enterrer avec son défunt mari. L'aînée, Megan, aussi indisciplinée que déviante, toujours en marge du joli chemin qu'elle avait tracé pour elle. La seconde, Harleen. Effacée, au tempérament de feu mais qui voyait rarement le jour, sans ambition.

Il avait fallut qu'elle fasse psychiatre au lieu de cardiologue.

Une déception.

« Prête pour une petite consultation à coeur ouvert ? » propose Harley, conciliante. Elle sourit en voyant les orbes terrifiées de Maman Quinzel, qui serre la hampe de la chaise comme s'il en valait de sa vie. Minute... IL EN VA DE SA VIE ! « N'aies pas peur, je suis psychiatre tu sais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Harleen ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

Même le ton sonne condescendant, malgré la peur, alors Harley secoue la tête, fait valser ses petits boucles blondes. Non-non-non. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle ? Elle a.. ouvert les yeux. Désespérément. Et pourtant ce n'était rien. Juste une petite réplique, juste deux mots et pourtant c'est une galaxie qui emporte dans son orbite Harleen Quinzel.

Harley s'approche, sourit, encore. Il n'y a jamais eu de sourire chez les Quinzel, du moins pas de vrai, de sincère. Ce n'est pas... si tristement dommage ? Elle se souvient d'une phrase, qui tourne encore et encore dans son esprit, IL FAUT METTRE UN PETIT SOURIRE SUR CE VISAGE

« Quelqu'un a eu la bonté de maintenir mes yeux ouverts contre des brasiers ardents ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un rire, dégainant son arme. Maman Quinzel se fige sur sa chaise, et elle voit les yeux scintiller de larmes contenues. Mais ça n'arrête pas Harley loin de là car il n'y a plus rien pour l'arrêter plus rien du tout c'était deux mots qui ont tout commencé et quand les annales graveront le nom d'Harley Quinn sur les tombes de Gotham ce sera son rire à elle son rire à lui qui hurleront :

QUI A COMMENCE CE CHAOS ?

Harley chantonne en détachant sa jolie écharpe, en la nouant autour de sa mère et la chaise. Celle-ci a bien tenté de se débattre, vite dissuadée par la menace de l'arme à feu.

« Tu es folle ! Cinglée, comme ta soeur ! Harleen Quinzel, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »

Harley l'ignore. Elle préfère se diriger vers la table, vers l'armoire à couteaux. C'est de la belle argenterie vraiment, le genre qui ferait pâlir d'envie les autres Maman Quinzel du voisinage. Prêt à l'emploi ? Jamais utilisé, utilisés pour décorer. Harleen en retire un avec précaution, c'est du beau travail vraiment, en parcourt la lame d'un doigt.

Oh. Aiguisé.

Elle se retourne immédiatement, sautille vers Maman Quinzel. Un couteau. Pour rendre hommage à son crazy patient, c'est une marque, c'est un signe et elle est tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle fait. Oh. Vraiment ? DU MOINS HARLEY L'EST, Harleen a... FOUTU LE CAMP !

« Tu finiras en prison jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, la prévint Maman Quinzel, hurle sa rage, ah-ah-ah il a disparu le beau brushing, huh, il s'est évaporé en même temps que sa sanité ! ah-ah-hah les beaux jours ne tiennent que jusqu'à la tempête, les apparences fissurées par l'orage et la peur de la foudre !

Non-non-non. Si elle doit finir quelque part, ce serait... Si romantique, que ce soit Arkham !

Harleen sourit encore. Baisse les yeux sur la lame.

La plante brusquement dans la paume de Maman Quinzel.

Et elle hurle elle couine elle crie comme un porc qu'on égorge - c'en est si divertissant - elle hurle et agonise dans sa propre fureur telle mère telle fille regardez regardez REGARDEZ COMME VOLE EN ECLAT LE VISAGE RESPECTABLE DE LA SOCIETE ! Elle hurle encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harley pose le couteau sur la table, Maman Quinzel pressant sa main contre son flanc, les yeux empreints d'une fureur noire dévastatrice. Il ne faut qu'une seconde pour que le couteau ne vienne s'enfoncer dans le bras d'Harley, celle-ci ayant un pas de recul.

DOULEUR DOULEUR DOULEUR DOULEUR DOULEUR DOULEUR DOULEUR DOULEUR DOULEUR DOULEUR

Il n'y a plus que du rouge et le poignard lancinant dans son bras plus que les yeux nirs noirs noirs de Maman Quinzel et la douleur, oh la douleur, poignardante, qui teinte sa vision de rouge et de noir en même temps - la douleur dans son océan de degrès, de teinte, et de vision, qui vient remplacer les lunettes. La douleur, encore et encore qui s'installe

« TU REGRETTERAS HARLEEN ! » hurle Maman Quinzel et Harley récupère le couteau, l'ôte de son bras avant d'éclater de rire. Elle rit, encore et encore, et c'est une vague qui monte jusqu'au plafond, c'est le rire de la douleur, de la souffrance et de l'amour en même temps-

« C'est adorable, tu penses pouvoir m'effrayer ? » Harley rit malgré la douleur, éperdue. Il n'y a plus rien sinon ce rire encore et encore qui supprime la douleur pour du plaisir « J'ai vu ce qui était effrayant, et je suis désolée de te dire que tu n'as pas son sourire ! *»

« Le Joker ! Tu es un monstre comme lui ! Tu as vu chez lui-» crache Maman Quinzel et Harley redouble dans son éclat de rire.

« Ce que j'ai vu chez lui ? Oh... J'ai trouvé le mode de pensée du Joker dérangeante, sa démence alarmante - et son charme irrésistible. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien te dire ? Cet homme est parfait pour moi. »*

Harley sourit et abat son poignard en même temps - Harleen pleure et rit, et soudain il n'y a plus rien que ses deux mains qui sont tâchées de sang et qui sont frottées, longtemps. longtemps, longtemps. L'une contre l'autre, comme pour effacer un peu de ce sang qui salit ses mains. Jusqu'à ce que la peau devienne rouge sous les gouttes incrustées.

Elle frotte, Harleen, elle frotte longtemps.

Elle frotte si bien que sous la peau de la douce psychiatre vient éclore la fleur vénéneuse et suintante d'Harley.

.

.

.

Harley chantonne.

Le Joker rit, seul, au fond de sa cellule, les doigts encore tâchés du sang de son interruption.

Harley sourit et pleure quand l'aiguille perfore son doigt et vient y tisser un fil de rouge et de noir.

Lui n'a pas à sourire pour le faire, lèvres étirées en un rire permanent, et il rit là il rit, éperdument, quand il réalise. Harleen n'est pas venue depuis trois semaine. Harleen ne viendra plus jamais.

Harley sourit quand elle lève devant elle les deux bandes colorées qui constituent une partie de sa tenue.

Lui rit en comprenant ce que ça implique.

Harley sourit et tournoie sur elle-même, quand elle enfile le haut bariolé, quand elle sent qu'en elle-même, il y a une part qui se rapproche, qui hurle d'être enfin là.

Le Joker hurle son rire, coincé entre quatre murs, coincé entre une prison qu'ils scandent être mentale quand en vrai c'est eux tous qu'elle enferme.

Harley sourit et rit doucement, quand elle enfonce son bonnet sur ses cheveux blonds, que les grelots tintent.

.

.

.

Harley se rappelle s'être vue dans la glace, tant de fois en ces vingt trois ans d'année de vie. Elle se rappelle de l'image qu'elle y voyait, une image de dépravée dans un costume de bon goût et de normalité. Elle se rappelle de ce visage tentateur mais qui n'était pas joli, pas joli mais d'une beauté froide car il y manquait quelque chose.

Elle se rappelle de ça.

Elle se place face au miroir. Elle est droite, toute droite devant lui et elle ferme les yeux. Il lui faut passer par là si elle veut être parfaite, il le faut bien, elle le sait. Le Joker lui-même, fait attention aux cheveux, bien verts, aux lèvres, bien rouges, aux yeux, bien noirs, au teint, bien blanc, au manteau, bien violet. Elle ne doit pas y faire exception.

Elle ouvre les yeux.

Harley n'y voit plus cette jeune femme effrayée, aux yeux qui regardent le sol, évitent les miroirs.

Elle y voit le teint pâle, de nacre. Elle n'y a pas touché pourtant. Elle a la peau blanche, si blanche que la lumière vient se refléter sur ses joues creuses pour y faire miroiter l'espoir. Son nez, présent mais mince et droit ne faisait qu'attirer le regard sur ses yeux. Le blanc était injecté de sang, on voyait les fins vaisseaux sanguins explosés, brisés. Cependant ce qui attirait l'attention, c'était l'éclat d'obsidienne, iris bleu nuit comme la fumée qui le portait, les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme – et l'âme est noire, l'âme est faîte de douleur, de démons et de mensonges. Ce sont les yeux, pas encore ravagés, pas encore rouges mais toujours bleus qui semblent être des orbites béantes, qui ne reflètent que l'obscurité de la nuit. Ce sont les deux losanges noirs qui viennent défigurer un visage autrefois joli, deux grands signes du cirque.

Elle voit la rivière de cheveux blonds, qui cascadent comme une nuit d'étoile, aux reflets d'un platine si brutal qu'il en vient à rivaliser avec son teint, elle y voit les lèvres.

Elle aurait pu le faire. Des lèvres fines et striées de cicatrices auraient pu être cousues sur ses traits, irrégulièrement, des gerçures gelées. Il n'y avait que ces lèvres rouges, si rouges qu'elle appelaient à la tentation, Serpent du Jardin d'Eden, Lilith revenante. Il y avait ce trait, cette ligne, oh rien vraiment, qui remontait, qui lui taillait ce sourire de l'ange qui aurait pû être naturel.

Pas aussi loin que le Joker, elle n'était pas lui. Ce serait l'offenser que de le copier. Juste deux centimètres, voir l'ourlet des lèvres.

Il y a le tenue. Elle est en un tafetas usé, et se découpe de façon à avoir quatre carrés de couleurs. Du rouge, pourpre plutôt, couleur velours fatigué - et il y a le noir, plus gris foncé vraiment tellement il semble avoir vécu. Il y a le pantalon, un côté noir, un côté rouge.

Il y a la fraise, un peu démodée, laide, qui dénature le costume - Harley l'adore.

Puis, le clou de la soirée, le point final.

Il y a le bonnet, aux pompons dangereux, qui tombe sur ces cheveux comme un serpent.

Harley ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Quelqu'un l'attend, au fond d'une cellule d'Arkham, et elle ne compte pas rater son rendez-vous.

 _L'Arlequin promet d'être ponctuel._

.

.

.

Quelque part au fond d'un vieux terrier, il y a un lapin.

Quelque part au fond d'un vieux terrier, il y a un lapin et un sourire.

Il y a ce sourire, aussi, un peu tordu, un peu bancal. Un peu trop rouge pour être bien honnête. Il y a ce sourire, et il est un peu cornu, écorché par les coups et la folie, et la prison. Il y a ce lapin. Il a la fourrure blanche et pourtant ce sourire vient tâcher un peu la blancheur du lapin - oh, rien de bien méchant. Juste un peu, mais c'est déjà assez.

Assez pour que la gangrène s'installe. Le lapin parle au sourire, le sourire rit, et sourit parce qu'il ne sait faire que ça, et les gouttes tombent une à une sur la fourrure.

Quelque part au fond d'un vieux terrier, il y avait un lapin et un sourire.

Quelque part au fond d'un vieux terrier, il y a deux sourires.

* * *

Hello ! Les * sont des phrases qui viennent de l'univers des comics - il y en a trois si je crois bien dans le texte - car je voulais glisser des petites références aux plus fervents fans ;) Voilàà ! :D

Donc, désolée que ce chapitre soit moins bien que les autres - ça a été un peu dur de se remettre dans le bain hé... Promis, le prochain n'est pas dans très longtemps.

Au fait... Il doit rester deux chapitres avant la fin ! :D

(J'espère qu'Harley vous a plu, ça a été assez chaud à écrire et dîtes moi surtout si elle vous déplaît !)


	17. Chapter 17 :The final Countdown

Bonjour. Ce n'est pas en soi une vraie note de fin, puisque cette histoire contiendra un épilogue. Mais... Merci. Merci infiniment pour m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, et pour avoir attendu patiemment. Merci pour toutes ces reviews, je n'en attendais pas tant. Merci pour avoir été là :) Je dois dire que quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée d'où je me dirigeais - je connaissais juste la fin. Harleen devenait Harley - la fin aurait dû s'arrêter quand elle délivrait J mais... ;)

Merci infiniment. J'espère que ce dernier - ou avant-dernier - je ne sais si on compte les épilogues comme de vrais chapitres ou des bonus... Mais c'est la première histoire que je peux mettre en terminée - et ça me fait bizarre. Bien sûr il y aura un épilogue et probablement un ou deux bonus, je ne suis pas prête à me dire que c'est vraiment fini :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce final, que ce soit votre première review sur la fic' ( oui-oui je vous regarde jolis lecteurs fantômes, ça arrive à tous) ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir. Voilà... Ne pas trop s'épancher.

 **Petite précision : je pense que vous serez beaucoup à ne pas avoir lu le chapitre 15, ne le sautez pas, ça peut faire bizarre ;)**

 **XOXO.**

 **Lulu : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Oui du coup je me suis dit que j'allais rendre ça un peu plus clair pour ses POV ;) Ah oui les discussions te manquent ? Héhéhé... Bon chapitre ;)**

 **Et pour la scène du narrateur omniscient... bon chapitre ;)**

 **Bisous !**

 **Guest : Haha merci beaucoup ! Tant mieux je craignais que ça ne fasse trop lourd ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen : The Final Countdown**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Il n'y avait jamais eu rien de plus simple que d'entrer à Arkham pour Harleen.

Enfiler chemise, blouse blanche, tailleurs et masque figé de sourire détendu – pass dans une main et yeux amicaux. Il y avait à passer devant les gardes, mallette à la main (que contient-elle d'autre que des papiers pensent-ils) il y avait à venir chercher son patient.

Sourire. Encore. Et encore. Sourire aux gardes. Sourire aux collègues. Sourire dans les couloirs.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur en voyant la cellule d'Ivy vide. Dommage, pas cette fois.

Il y avait à procéder à l'installation dans une salle. Sans vitre cette fois-ci. A être surveillée par un garde derrière un miroir.

.

.

.

« Bonjour. » fit Harleen paisiblement en s'asseyant dans son siège habituel. Elle en caressa les bordures avec un air un peu nostalgique, glissa ses doigts pour courir sur le bois de la chaise.

Lui n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot, étrangement silencieux pour le sourire qu'il réfrénait difficilement.

« Enregistrement, patient 145, vendredi 21 mars. » Elle marqua une pause, le temps d'allumer la caméra, pointée directement sur eux deux. « Comment s'est déroulée votre… réinsertion au sein des autres patients ? » Elle réprima un sourire amusé. « Il m'a été parvenu que je vous… manquais. »

« I _ndiscutablement._ Est-ce que ça ne tombe pas _sous-le-sens ? »_ A son tour de marquer une pause, tête inclinée sur le côté et coup de langue vif, qui vient humidifier ses lèvres ravagées. « Je reconnais avoir été un brin… irrité. »

Ses mains s'agitaient en même temps que sa prise de parole, illustrant ses explications par des gestes brusques, dénués de sens.

« Vos… ex-pli-ca-tions étaient très… intéressantes. Elles sonnent si vraies, si réalistes, que j'en suis venu à me demander si je ne pouvais pas vous… les _emprunter. Mais je me suis ravisé, oui-oui, voilà le problème doc', huh, elles sonnent… bien trop vraies. Vous comprenez, bien sûr que vous comprenez, le problème avec les histoires qu'elles doivent porter une part de vérité et de mensonge. Un mensonge n'est souvent qu'une demi-vérité améliorée. »_

« Signifiez-vous par là que chacune des histoires que vous avez raconté contient son pourcentage de vérité ? »

« Oh, oh-oh. Je vois, à votre… visage – Il illustra ses mots par un geste le désignant – que vous pensez à quelque chose de particulier. Je me trompe ? »

Harleen sourit.

Lui n'avait pas arrêté de le faire, figé éternellement dans cette moitié de rire, qui lui collait à la peau jusqu'à ce que la mort ne l'emporte.

La psychiatre hésita, eut un moment d'arrêt. Bien sûr, pour elle, c'était quelque chose d'important, qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de garder en tête depuis le moment où il en avait parlé pour la première fois.

« Vous souvenez-vous de notre premier entretien ? »

« Et si nous parlions du monde, docteur ? » la coupa-t-il, citant une de ses premières demandes. « Je n'oublie… rien. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé, non sans gratifier sa cicatrice droite d'un coup de langue bien placé.

« Précisément. Vous… Vous parliez d'une femme. De la vôtre. »

Il éclata de rire en se rejetant dans son fauteuil, les joues de la psychiatre se colorant honteusement de rouge. L'entretien n'avait plus rien de professionnel, et elle le reconnaissait très bien – s'aventurant sur cette voie en toute connaissance de cause.

« Serait-ce de la… jalousie, que j'entends dans votre voix, doc', huh ? Vous n'avez… rien à craindre. Si j'en… évoquais une, peut-être que mes pensées étaient plus tournées, vers, huh… le _futur._ »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, avant qu'il ne reprenne d'un air songeur.

« Vous savez... quelle est l'histoire que je _préfère_ , huh, doc' ? Celle du… hm, sol-dat »

Harleen eut besoin d'une seconde de réflexion pour comprendre, avant d'hocher la tête avec un air entendu. Elle passa une main derrière son crâne pour vérifier la tenue de son chignon – un coup d'oeil à la montre, puis à la langue qui passe et repasse avec un air d'interrogation curieuse.

« Pour la compassion. »

« Précisément. Les… habitants de Gotham – oh, oui, oui, je parle de vous, vous et vos.. ma-nières, les… thé-ra-peu-tes - com-pa-ti-ssent ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas… magnifique huh ? Inconscient de la vie mais terriblement… _patriotes._ Le champ de guerre urbain est pour eux un terrain _facile_ – mais là-bas _loin sous le soleil_ huh? »

Il éclata de rire, mains posées sur la table.

« Pauvre pe-tit _soldat_! Ils y trouvent une… explication des plus… _rationnelle._ Mais... _Nous ne sommes pas liés contractuellement à la rationalité !_ »

Harleen eut un soupir à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'agacement, alors qu'il se rasseyait, l'air profondément satisfait. Elle détourna la tête, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Elle réfléchit soigneusement aux prochains mots qu'elle allait prononcer, songeant à la meilleur manière de le dire.

Et puis subitement, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune belle façon de le dire, la psychiatre se redressa pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Batman m'a rendu visite. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, un de ceux d'un silence morbide – plus un seul mot, même pas une mouche, et peut-être seulement le bruit désagréable de dents qui crissaient.

« … _Pardon_ -huh ? » Il s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus aucun éclat amusé dans ses yeux, seulement un regard qui promettait souffrance si elle ne continuait pas, bombe lâchée sans autre information. Plus aucun rire sur ces lèvres souriantes, seulement la promesse de la mort.

A ce moment le Clown avait des allures de croque-mort.

« _Répète_. Répète ça. »

« Il – Batman m'a… »

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi à quel point… j'apprécie ces… échanges de salon de thé, doc' huh. Un peu… pauvre en décoration, mais Arkham est toujours un régal pour les yeux ! Mais il y a une règle – doc' une, et je me verrais… désolé, d'interrompre ces petits entretiens… mortels. NE. VOUS. APPROCHEZ. PAS. DE BATMAN. »

« Je… »

Il abattit son poing sur la table, lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, son sourire encore plus étiré qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Batsy, Batsy… Je suis quelqu'un de… possessif, huh – C'est là l'un de mes moindres défauts – ah ah ah ! Je… _n'aime pas_ que l'on… touche ce-qui-est-à-MOI ! Est-ce-que-c'est-clair ? »

« Enfin-»

« _Est-ce-que-c'est-clair ?_ »

Elle acquiesça, un mélange entre agacée et… et, touchée. Pas prêteur hein ? Harleen s'efforça à garder un air calme, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il appréciait, à sa façon, leur entretiens – elle était la seule qui parvenait à le comprendre mais-

Le voir prouvé de cette façon lui chauffait les joues. Et pourtant ce n'était pas son genre ! Elle n'avait jamais été de ce côté là, à battre des yeux devant un garçon – Ethan lui avait tout de suite plu pour son intelligence, et c'était avant qu'il ne perde son emploi de comptable pour faute grave (Il n'avait jamais voulu lui en avouer la raison)

Mais lui… Il la déstabilisait. Car lorsqu'elle croyait enfin avoir saisi son mode de fonctionnement, un mouvement deus ex-machina et il dévoilait un nouveau jeu, nouvelles paires de cartes.

Il ne lui en plaisait que davantage.

Il était fascinant. Unique. Passionné.

« Vous savez comment est Gotham, doc' huh ? » enchaîna-t-il alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre une respiration calme. « Gotham, vous, moi, nous sommes… la boîte de Pandore. Est-ce que vous connaissez cette histoire doc' huh ? »

« Je suis médecin pas inculte. »

« I _ndubitablement._ Laissez-moi vous la… raconter. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, nouveau coup de langue, visage illuminé – prêt au spectacle.

« Il était une fois – une histoire sans… cette _partie_ n'en est pas une, doc' - une jeune femme façonnée par les Dieux. Au sens… propre du terme, ah-ah-ah ! Pandore semblait être figure… angélique. Mais, ah- Pandore fut offerte aux hommes. A un homme en particulier – son nom, son nom, son nom…»

« Epiméthée ? » offrit Harleen.

« Tout… juste. Mais ne m'interrompez pas, doc'. Oublieriez-vous la… politesse ? Aah… Où en étais-je ? »

Avec un sourire amusé, elle ne dit pas un mot, s'attirant une oeillade appréciatrice.

« Epiméthée, oui. Il la prit pour… épouse. Mais aah- la dot de la mariée était des plus… mémorables. Une boîte, une simple boîte – ça sonne plus… poétique, que si elle avait été en or ouvragé huh. Alors doc', quel est le… pêché féminin ? »

Harleen hésita. Pas parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse – le mythe de Pandore étant assez connu pour qu'elle le connaisse suffisamment mais… Répondre ou ne pas répondre ?

« La curiosité. » finit-elle par lâcher.

« Ding-ding ! Bonne réponse. » rit-il « Seriez-vous… touchée par ce fléau ? »

Harleen eut un sourire, mi-amer mi-amusé.

« Ce serait… difficile, avec un patient dont la parole fait office de sous-vérité. Vous ne rendez pas les gens curieux mais terrifiés. » Elle eut un moment de silence. « Ou impressionnés, au choix. »

Le Clown eut un nouvel éclat de rire, frémissant sur sa chaise. A tout instant il aurait pu se lever pour briser la distance, nulle vitre ne faisant office de protection. Il aurait pu. Tout comme il aurait pu lui enseigner quelques tours de sa médecine personnelle – mais Harleen savait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Aucun intérêt.

Il ne vivait que pour la distraction, et elle était partie pour en rester une très longtemps.

« Touché. La curiosité. » continua-t-il sans relever. Des boucles blondes délavées lui effleuraient les joues, désormais totalement dénuées de sa teinture verte. Le temps avait fait son œuvre, et seul restaient les cicatrices – sur cette peau pâle mais humaine, sur ces yeux bruns aux contours… ordinaires.

« Voyez-vous doc'… Pandore ouvrit la boîte. Répandant maladie, mort, vieillesse, le vice, la tromperie, et tant… d'autres. Autant de fléaux que… d'habitants à Gotham ! Seul resta… L'espérance. A jamais. Est-ce que vous pigez doc' ? »

« Vous voulez rapprocher cette histoire à Gotham. »

« Aaah si… peu. Voyez… Baty-Batsy est l'espérance. On peut… m'assimiler à la boîte. Alors… Qui. Êtes. Vous. » Sourire. Coup de langue. « Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'approcha, visage penché au dessus de la table. Les ombres projetaient une lumière sur son visage – une lumière qui faisait saillir délicieusement les cicatrices, lèvres détruites et pourtant tentatrices.

« Pandore. » souffla-t-elle.

Et il y avait quelque chose de si délicieux, de si libérateur quand elle le souffla enfin face à lui – l'annonça. Mis des mots sur ce lien qu'elle avait senti dès le premier jour et qu'il avait construit peu à peu, tissant une toile, tissant le piège.

Il y eut un éclat de rire. Harleen ne saurait dire s'il était venu d'elle ou du Joker. Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il y avait une table, qu'il n'y avait désormais plus que les doigts du Clown qui écrasaient sa trachée. Elle riposta par un coup de pied dans l'estomac, reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

Ils revinrent à la charge, elle répliquant par des coups bien sentis – lui la basculant pour la faire tomber à terre, main vierge de gant enserrée délicieusement autour de son cou frêle.

Et il songea… huh… à le faire.

Juste une seconde, avant qu'elle ne le fasse pivoter, enserrant son poignet – qui résonna en un craquement qui le fit hurler de rire. Elle était échevelée, joues rouges. Seul son chignon restait étrangement en place – intact. Il eut envie, il en eut le… besoin, juste un bref instant. Bousculer… l'ordre établi, huh.

Mais à peine eut-il effectué le geste pour tirer sur la chevelure qu'il s'arrêta. Capta son regard à elle – quelque chose qui-

Cette fois ce fut elle qui amorça le contact. S'il avait resté des relents de douceur dans leur premier baiser, celui là fut synonyme de brutal, de rude avant même d'avoir commencé. C'était la suite logique de leur affrontement- cette passion furieuse et cette haine adoratrice, et… elle l'aimait autant qu'il la haïssait – et elle le détestait autant qu'il l'adorait.

Il lui mordit férocement la lèvre, laissant le goût métallique du sang se répandre alors qu'il maquillait leurs deux bouches, instinct bestial. Brutal.

Assez furieux pour qu'ils ne se détachent avec le souffle court, un regard appréciateur commun. Elle éclata de rire en le regardant – et il vit avec délice les traits de porcelaine se fissurer, faire tomber au sol les pâles cristaux de sanité.

« Alors… Monsieur J, est-ce que j'ai bien… joué le jeu ? »

« _Merveilleusement,_ Harley – huh. Je ne… m'en suis pas douté une s _econde_ , j'en suis presque… vexé. »

La porte claquante les tira tout les deux de leur affrontement, le garde – aux abonnés absents depuis pourtant maintenant près de trois minutes – faisant irruption dans la pièce. Un brin de sucre glace au coin des lèvres expliquait son absence de réaction. Donuts huh ? La psychiatre ayant pu se faire tuer dix fois en cet ellipse de temps.

Et encore.

« Docteur Quinzel, est-ce que ça va ? Lâche-la immédiatement espèce de taré ou je te fais sentir un coup de jus qui te remettra les idées en place ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le Clown n'éclate de rire, se relevant en époussetant sa tenue de prisonnier. Harley, elle, eut besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Aaah. Peut-être enfin allait-elle assister à une représentation – elle savait son Clown amateur de spectacle et frissonnait de le voir à l'oeuvre.

Tic. Toc. Qui mourra ce soir ?

Ce sera… TOI !

« Mais avec… Grand _plaisir. Voyez. Je ne la.. touche pas._ »

Prudent, le garde effectua deux pas dans la salle, main sur son tazer, et fusillant du regard le Joker. Il tendit une main vers Harley pour la relever, la faisant camoufler un éclat de rire tentateur – oh oh oh croyait-il vraiment qu'elle avait besoin de son.. a _ide_ huh ?

Harley croisa le regard de son ancien patient – aah… ancien. Elle finirait… nostalgique ! - et ne manqua pas le léger hochement de tête.

Oh. Elle en était presque déçue – ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite qu'elle assisterait au spectacle.

« Mer- » Se relever. «-ci » pivoter, attraper ce qu'elle cachait dans sa poche - « beau» attraper l'épaule du garde - «-coup ! »

Enfoncer l'arme blanche dans sa jugulaire, côté gauche.

Le corps s'effondra comme un pantin brisé, alors qu'Harley éclatait de rire, essuyant méthodiquement la lame rétractable. Un de moins – plus que.. deux cents !

« Il a… passé l'arme à gauche, n'est-ce pas Monsieur J ? » rit-elle de nouveau, s'affairant pour récupérer sa malette.

Harley l'installa sur la table, ôtant en même temps sa blouse blanche.

Clac. Le verrou qui tombe.

Clac. Le costume violet, révélé au grand jour.

Clac. Le rire qui sonne dans la pénombre.

Clac. Les pots de maquillages posés.

« Vous savez, ça n'a vraiment pas été simple de récupérer vos affaires. J'ai presque cru qu'ils les avaient jeté ! Mais on garde tout, ici, on entasse – ah-ah-ah, instincts de cupidités peut-être – et j'ai fini par pouvoir les récupérer. Vous ne seriez pas complet sans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, s'habillant prestement, frissonnant en retrouvant le complet violet qui lui avait ôté il y avait des mois de cela. Harley faisait de même, déchirant chemise pour dévoiler le costume d'Harlequin qu'elle avait enfilé – cousu main.

Les habits revêtus comme une seconde peau, elle s'assit sur ses genoux – plongeant ses doigts dans le maquillage. En un coup, ce fut la peau qui revit sous ses doigts experts, le fard blanc, le nouveau visage – c'était le sens du toucher qui revivait. Elle barbouilla ses joues et des lèvres de rouge comme il l'avait naguère fait devant elle, retraçant le contours des déchirures pour les remplir, ne suivant aucune ligne, chaotique – c'était le goût qui reprenait vie sur la langue qui venait humidifier le maquillage.

Elle peignit ses yeux de noir, ses mains colorées. Elle alla loin dans les fondations du visage, lui rendit la vue au fur et à mesure que se noircissait la peau. Non sans cesser de chantonner une vieille comptine – inlassablement.

Il lui ravit un autre baiser avant qu'elle ne saute promptement de ses genoux, traçant deux losanges sur ses yeux – un trait rouge sur ses lèvres. Harley enfonça le bonnet sur sa tête, non sans ôter son chignon pour laisser cascader ses cheveux blonds.

Les pompons lui battaient les joues, le maquillage lui collait à la peau, elle avait une empreinte de lèvres sur sa joue et elle avait cette fameuse batte de baseball à la main.

Tel serait à jamais l'uniforme d'Harley Quinn, ex-psychiatre, nouvellement amante du Joker.

.

.

.

Le livre était affreusement ennuyant. En réalité, ce n'était pas tant qu'il était bâti de tournures compliquées, de phrases aux locutions rarissimes. Un de ce genre de livre aurait au contraire fait son plaisir, il en aurait décortiqué le sens avec un plaisir jouissif. Les heures auraient filées, fidèles à elles-mêmes tandis qu'il se serait penché sur les mots, oubliant qu'à deux pas de lui, deux hommes s'étranglaient pour une ridicule affaire. Affaire dont il n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre le sens – c'était peine perdue à Arkham.

Arkham était comme un grand piège à souris. Les moins fins fonçaient directement sur le fromage, vieille croûte épuisée par les années, tandis que les autres se lavaient délicatement les mains, enjambaient le corps mort sur le piège, dérobaient le fromage puis repartaient. Lui même pouvait se vanter de faire partie de la seconde catégorie.

C'était une grande cage – avec ses cheminées qui fuyaient d'une lourde fumée dans la nuit, avec ses portes qui crissaient et couinaient les soirs de vent. C'était la peinture, âcre et jaunie par les années, qui s'effilait sur les murs, qui s'effritait avec des airs d'abandon. C'était les lourdes vitres qui séparaient la cellule du couloir, où on pouvait apercevoir des inscriptions inscrites à l'ongle, où certains comptaient le nombre de barre au-dessus de leur lit. C'était une cage où le crime était la folie, et quelques autres choses.

Une cage qui enfermait quelques rats sains mais bels acteurs, qui s'efforçait peu à peu de les pourrir, de les gangrener de l'intérieur pour rendre leur performance plus… authentique. C'était les premières souris, délicieusement attardées, et c'était les deuxièmes souris.

Deux souris tombent dans un pot de beurre. La première se noie, la deuxième se débat tant et tant qu'elle change le beurre en crème.

Néanmoins, et peut-être pour leur bien, Arkham grouillait de la première catégorie. Des vulgaires larbins, fou à lier, meurtriers sans sens, pyromanes compulsifs. La seconde se faisait… plus rare, plus sélective aussi.

On y comptait Le Pingouin, Pamela Isley dit Poison Ivy, Edward Nygma, le Joker, entre autres. Le dernier arrivé dans ce club. Club parce qu'au final, ils possédaient presque une carte d'abonnement à Arkham. Partage de garde. Une moitié d'année : Gotham. Une autre moitié : Arkham.

Ils s'évadaient, se faisaient attraper, s'évadaient encore. Seul le Pingouin semblait décidé à rester pensionnaire définitif, bien trop vieux pour courir les rues. A ce qu'il en savait, Nygma s'évaporerait dans la nature – avait annoncé vouloir quitter Gotham pour un temps. Les autres… répartis entre l'asile et la ville.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'une première explosion retentit, que l'alarme se déclencha pour déverser un son aussi strident qu'insupportable, il ne bougea pas. Paria plutôt sur qui avait risqué une évasion. Peut-être la rouquine, elle mijotait depuis assez longtemps pour enfin passer à l'action. De toute façon, qui que ce soit, ça ne changeait strictement rien pour lui.

Aucun ne lui prêteraient main forte, la loi c'était marche ou crève, pas d'entraide mais prenez garde au poignard dans le dos. S'il voulait s'échapper, ce serait par lui-même ou en profitant de la panique générée.

Il finit par se décider en laissant choir le livre, autant se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Les occasions de les étendre et de les faire s'entraîner ici restaient relativement limitées. Il avait bien essayé de monter un dossier pour le faire porter au directeur – en vain. Agacé, il avait du se résoudre à quelques instants volés.

Il n'eut pas à faire un long trajet – le seul garde de la pièce assommé astucieusement par un autre de ces maudits livres, les autres courant à l'extérieur – pour tomber sur les fauteurs de trouble.

Son long trench-coat violet claquant au rythme de sa course, le Joker traçait son chemin sans se soucier des acclamations des autres prisonniers – pardon, patients – peinture de guerre prête et -oh. Il semblerait que ce dernier se soit trouvé une charmante compagnie.

Vêtue d'une sorte de justaucorps de velours, abîmé et incontestablement sale, pompons à grelots oscillant avec elle, yeux bleus saisissants, glacés. Qui vous sondaient l'âme de pied en cap. Une certaine froideur compensée par le sourire, qu'on ne trouvait qu'ici à Arkham. Elle aurait pu être magnifique, gelée, si elle ne se fendait pas d'un long sourire qu'elle faisait parfois tressaillir de rire, contaminée par le goudron parasite du Joker.

Il la reconnut sur le champ. Il l'avait haïe pour avoir pris sa place – le Docteur Harleen Quinzel. Il se retint de rire lui aussi, touché par la poésie. Arkham ne soignait pas les fous, elle propageait la maladie aux psychiatres.

Elle croisa son regard, clin d'oeil à l'appui- batte de baseball – comment s'était-elle procurée ça ? Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour un simple crayon - à la main, faisant de grands gestes. Ils étaient maculés de gouttes sanglantes, et étaient visiblement très proche de s'échapper : le badge de la psychiatre se balançant dans sa main.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Sans y mettre plus de cérémonie, il se lança à leur suite, y voyant l'occasion de mettre les voiles lui aussi.

« Il semblerait que nous ayons… attiré les mouches, Monsieur J ! » cria-t-elle, en lui jetant un nouveau regard, redoublant de vitesse au fur et à mesure que les cris des gardes se rapprochaient. « Dois-je faire fonctionner ma nouvelle… mesure d'insecticide ? »

Le Clown dut lui répondre de laisser tomber car ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'arrêtèrent pour l'empêcher de les suivre. Au contraire, l'ancienne psychiatre ralentit pour lui jeter un objet – qu'il attrapa à peine. Un… Est-ce qu'elle venait de lui refiler une arme à feu ?

Il secoua la tête. Aussi timbrée que son coéquipier. Il aurait pu si facilement leur tirer dessus. Il le pouvait. Mais il n'en fit rien, et continua sa course effrénée vers la sortie. Il était rempli d'amertume et il savait ce qui le détendrait.

Soudain, les deux acolytes se stoppèrent brusquement – lui les imitant. Devant eux, cinq gardes, arme à la ceinture et un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Arrêtez-vous !Qui… Qui est cette femme ? Ta complice ? » lança un d'entre eux – l'homme en question n'eut à peine le temps de mettre la main sur son arme que déjà une balle filait pour venir le faucher en plein dans l'estomac. Hémorragie interne. L'homme s'effondra, comme celui à ses côtés.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, la psychiatre abattit sa batte, défonçant un crâne avec une ardeur impressionnante – le Clown et sa dague lancée atteignant le quatrième. Le dernier n'eut pas le temps de tirer, qu'il se faisait déjà faucher à la fois par une balle, une batte et un couteau.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, chacun regardant l'autre sans réellement savoir quoi dire avant que le Joker ne secoue la tête.

« Bien… joué, huh. Mais si vous ne voulez pas le record de l'évasion la plus courte d'Arkham, je serais d'avis de… reprendre la route. »

Ils acquiescèrent de concert avant de reprendre leur chemin. Derrière eux résonna le son d'une explosion et les rires des prisonniers. Oups. Patients.

Et Crane se remit à courir.

.

.

.

Harley se sentait délicieusement vivante.

Déjouer les protections d'Arkham avait été un jeu d'enfant avec son pass, sa batte, et l'arme en soi qu'était le Joker. Huh-huh. Ils s'étaient frayés un chemin à grand coup de matraque, Moïse écartant les gardes – ah-ah-ah

Le seul point négatif était qu'ils avaient été suivis. Très agaçant. Elle avait hésité, se demandant s'il fallait l'éliminer ou non – se fiant à l'avis de son ancien patient. Il s'était avéré que l'ex-docteur Jonathan Crane pouvait se révéler plutôt utile – les sauvant d'une situation… chaotique. Il s'était enfoncé avec eux, disparaissant au détour d'un couloir, dégageant le passage avec une arme qu'elle avait volé à un garde. Dont elle ne savait pas se servir.

Oh !

« J'aimerais… apprendre… à ti-rer ! » cria-t-elle en redoublant le pas, la sortie était presque à portée de main, juste finir ce long couloir…

« Apprends… déjà à courir, huh ! »

Le Joker ralentit une demi-seconde pour lui permettre d'arriver à sa hauteur – ils auraient pu marcher, mais préféraient ne pas s'éterniser, une rencontre avec Batman n'étant pas au programme. Ses yeux parcouraient les patients qui les invectivaient, leur souriant, riant.

« On verra _après_. »

« Il est… plutôt évident qu'une batte n'est pas des plus… discrètes. » reprit-elle. « Mr J, je-» Harley se stoppa.

Là ! Elle fit un pas en avant, hésitante – l'autre ne remarquant pas son arrêt.

« Pam'? »

« Harleen ! Fais moi sortir de là ! »

La rousse était appuyée contre la vitre. Harley eut un hoquet horrifié – son visage ! Parsemé d'ecchymoses, du bleu foncé tirant vers le violacé, aux teintes qui tournaient vers le vert jaunâtre. Certaines des tâches violettes présentaient un décliné ardoisé, d'une couleur sombre qui rappelait la nécrose. Du sang coagulé adhérait aux tissus lésés, ravagés. On y voyait la croûte sombre, non cicatrisée – à la pointe d'une arcade sourcillère ouverte.

L'oeil droit de la botanise était poché, d'une mauvaise couleur violette. La peau autour, synonyme d'une inflammation innée, avait gonflé pour adopter une teinte d'un rouge bien vif et semblait extrêmement douloureuse. On distinguait encore la trace d'une main sur son épaule, les cinq doigts se découpant sombrement sur la peau pâle – empreinte de charbon, aux reflets noirs abyssaux.

La lèvre inférieure était coupée elle aussi, faisant doubler de volume celle-ci, une ébauche de pansement étalée maladroitement.

Pamela Isley éclata de rire devant son observation, posa ses mains à plats sur la vitre.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vo is ? Il s'agit de l'oeuvre de ton cher amour – dis-moi Harleen, est-ce que tu l'aimes toujours autant ? Est-ce que tu l'aimeras quand tu seras dans le même état que moi ? _Harleen_ ?»

« _Harley ! »_

Les deux exclamations fusèrent en même temps. D'un côté, Pamela, son visage tuméfié, qui riait malgré ses blessures. C'était… C'était vraiment lui qui- ?

De l'autre le Joker. Harley risqua un regard vers lui – ses peintures de guerre, l'immense… sourire, huh, qui se dessinaient sur ses lèvres. La main… tendue vers elle.

« Je… »

« Harleen, ne fais pas ça. Tu le regretteras ! »

« _Harley_ , huh… »

Son prénom… susurré. L'attente. Harley se tourna vers lui – et oh-oh ! Est-ce que c'était… une lueur d'inquiétude qu'elle voyait ? Il… s'inquiétait ?

Non-non-non-non-non-non NON !

« Ne me fais pas… att-en-dre. » reprit-il en avançant d'un pas. Mais elle la voyait, elle la voyait, cette étincelle inquiète. Comme si – comme si… ELLE ALLAIT LE TRAHIR ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ! Non non non non non

Harley ne voulait pas le trahir – non non nn non non non – pas après tout ça pas après avoir été le seul non – pas lui pas lui pas lui

En un éclat Pamela Isley fut oubliée, alors qu'elle courrait vers lui. Harley se jeta dans ses bras, alors qu'il enserrait, étonnamment, deux bras autour d'elle, l'attirant à ses côtés. Elle plongea son visage dans les boucles blond sale, inspirant au maximum. Elle voulait juste – juste une fois, une dernière ou une première… Il lui sembla passer ici mille ans. Si elle entendait le bruit incessant de l'alarme, c'était dans un état secondaire – et elle ne voyait rien sinon ce corps qu'elle étreignait – les mains fines, grandes, maintenues autour de sa taille.

Rien. Il lui semblait avoir attendu ce moment depuis cent ans, depuis le jour où elle était entrée dans la salle d'entretien, où elle avait vu les longues cicatrices qui lui ravageaient les jours – où elle avait été terrifiée. Ridicule. Elle revoyait les jours passer, les semaines – et Ethan, et Alice, et Poison Ivy, et encore et toujours le reste – ces moments de sourire, de rire – et et et et – comment aurait-elle pu dire non ?

Ils se séparèrent et Harley le vit. Plus que toutes les fois où ils s'étaient fixés, face à face et vitre entre eux. Elle vit la folie dans les yeux bruns, elle vit le tumulte des idées et la sagesse de celui qui a mis la main sur la compréhension. Elle vit l'inconstance, et l'intangible. Elle vit ce qu'il ne s'était jamais gardé de lui cacher.

Elle vit la folie et elle l'embrassa.

« Et si je découvrais enfin le monde puddin' ? »

.

Il y eut une sensation de liberté à franchir enfin les dernières portes d'Arkham – comme les premiers pas d'un nouveau-né. Harley aimait la Ville. Le Clown avait tenu à l'emmener sur les remparts de la forteresse d'Arkham – car où n'irait-on pas les chercher qu'au sein de l'asile même ?

Harley aimait la ville – grise, froide et quand la fine couche brumeuse de pollution étendait son manteau cendré. Le crépitement de la pluie sur le béton armé, et elle secoue la tête pour faire voler ses pompons trempés – le ruissellement de l'eau qui vient courir entre les gouttières, et de là Harley se sent reine.

Elle voit les lumières tamisées de la ville, les éclairages lointain des lampadaires et les bruits des voitures qui animent les rues habituellement désertes. Les centaines et centaines de points qui brillent dans la grisaille, qui se meuvent et dansent sous les yeux de leur marionnettiste. La pluie vient danser et chanter pour elle son refrain de demain – il y a le fourmillement de la vie comme se bougent des fourmi, actions mécaniques et terriblement répétitives, fascinantes à observer. Elle y voit s'élever comme un nuage, leurs pensées et leurs rythmes.

Impressionnant. Et Harley en est terriblement reconnaissante.

Il y a quelque chose de divin, à s'installer en reine pour observer la ville grouiller, s'éveiller et mourir, prendre vie. A poser un regard détaché, avec la sensation d'avoir leurs vies au bout des doigts. Harley se sent si grande à les voir s'ébattre, avec leur taille minuscule et leurs pas précipités. Tout va si vite pour eux qu'ils se pressent – et courent.

Le Clown n'avait pas prononcé un mot – ses jambes battent dans le vide, sur le fil du funambule – à un cheveu de tomber. C'est placer confiance en le hasard que de se placer si près de l'abîme, et Harley qui est debout a envie de l'imiter. Il a les yeux qui brillent de complaisance et de suffisance, et elle sait à quoi il peut penser. Elle le ressent aussi – cette supériorité lucide de détenir le savoir quand les autres sont si ignorants.

C'est un instant de silence parfait et-

« Tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir si facilement ? »

Et Harley a envie de hurler. Déjà elle sent la rage, si familière – COMMENT OSE-T-IL GÂCHER CE MOMENT – venir étendre ses jolies griffes, elle attrape la batte – juste venir éclater son crâne comme avec le garde AH-ah-AH-AH-AH ! Repeindre les murs, repeindre avec lui – pour signer leur joli départ, renouveau pourquoi ne pas s'offrir… SA CERVELLE ?

Elle parvint à enchaîner un coup dans l'estomac puis fracasser sa batte sur son épaule – peine perdue, il l'écarte comme une poupée de chiffon – si sombre dans la nuit, juste la cape noire qui l'éblouit alors que sa tête sonne contre le ciment – et ça résonne résonne résonne encore et encore comme une sourdine BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

« C'est ce que tu voulais Joker - » gronde Batman « tu voulais la faire tomber comme Dent ? Et maintenant va-t-elle te servir ? » Sa voix sonne comme un son guttural, bestial – et Harley éclate de rire de le voir attraper le Clown par le collet, le soulever face à lui-

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

« C'est qu'il est…. Plein de _ran-coeur_! Est-ce que je me serais… trompé huh? Batsy aurait-il voulu avoir le joli-coeur et pas sa… huh… fiancé...vir-gi-na-le ? »

« QUE COMPTES-TU FAIRE D'ELLE ? »

« Ah-ah-ah oh ! Calme-toi ah-ah-ah calmes-toi – TU VAS FAIRE DE LA… TEN-SION ! »

Harley a peine le temps de se redresser sur ces jambes mais ça sonne encore et encore ça sonne douloureusement dans son crâne

 _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Vas l'aider !_

Oh-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah ! Harley veut éclater de rire mais sa tête la lance douloureusement et rien que tenir debout lui envoie des décharges électriques

 _EST-CE QUE TU VAS NE FAIRE QUE REGARDER ? TUE BATMAN_

 _TUE-LE_

 _TUE-LE_

 _TUE-LE_

Des… voix huh rien que ça ? Elle s'étouffe dans son ébauche de rire – et Batsy qui hurle, le Joker qui rit encore et encore comme elle et CES DAMNEES VOIX ! QU'ELLES. SE. TAISENT.

« QUE COMPTES-TU FAIRE D'ELLE ? »

« Shh-shh-shh ! Une… chose… _et tout-un-tas-d'autres !_ Tu… crois que tu m'effrayes huh ? Tu ne… dépasses pas… Harley en **colère**!Demande à ETHAN **!** Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah **!** _»_

 _TUE-LE_

 _TUE-LE_

 _TUE-LE_

 _TUE-LE_

 _TUE-LE_

Elle sent à peine l'emprise de la batte dans ses mains, du couteau cranté – cadeau de Mr. J quand ils ont quitté la cellule – quand elle l'enfonce dans l'épaule de Batsy, quand elle abat la batte sur le masque de chauve-souris, qu'une des oreilles se fissure en deux pour venir tomber – Ploc ploc ploc ploc – dans les gouttes de pluies

Le Clown hurle de rire et ça lui suffit, ça leur suffit – même quand Batman attrape la batte d'une main, qu'il la brise alors qu'elle se démène – enchaîne coups sur coups, esquive même ceux de la chauve-souris avec une aisance qui lui rappelle qu'elle était gymnaste avant d'être psychiatre – d'un coup de lame elle érafle la joue ennemie – s'apprête à l'enfoncer une seconde fois quand un coup dans l'omoplate la fait basculer – incrédule

Le coup est traître

« Pas… si vite Harley » susurre une voix familière. « Jolies… preuves pré-sen-tées mais je croyais en avoir convenu avec toi huh, BATSY EST A MOI ! »

« Harleen ! Il n'est pas trop tard - » Et le discours sonne terriblement cliché – Harley se moque de qui est à qui – elle voit simplement le Clown et Batsy – le deuxième qui envoie le premier au tapis pour une poignée de seconde et-

Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe.

TUE-LE

TUE-LE

TUE-LE

TUE-LE

TUE-LE

Harley sait qu'elle porte un coup à la mâchoire – elle sait qu'elle se sent tirée en arrière par une main gantée de cuir et que la gifle assénée lui brûle la joue – elle sait qu'on hurle des deux côtés, elle sait qu'elle trébuche, elle sait qu'elle vacille – elle sait qu'elle voit Batman s'effondrer à genoux et il y a le Joker – lame à la main – et la victoire la victoire-

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il y a derrière elle mais son pied n'accroche que le vide et elle croise le regard du Clown – il y a l'hésitation il a Batman a sa merci pour une fenêtre de seconde mais Harley- Harley ne sait plus rien et elle sent la rafale de vent et son pied qui n'accroche plus rien du tout – les bras qui battent désespérément dans le vide – cet oiseau n'a pas d'ailes et elle n'a rien à quoi se raccrocher

NON!

Et Harley tombe.

La chute d'une seconde lui paraît durer mille ans mais elle a le bras tendu et ferme déjà les yeux – la fin d'une aventu-

Main refermée sur la sienne.

Quand Harley rouvre les yeux, elle se balance dans le vide – et sur sa paume blanche il y en a une autre, de cuir violet, qui l'agrippe fermement – et elle voit la trace sanglante de Batman qui s'envole dans la nuit. Il y a la féroce empreinte du Clown sur sa peau, alors qu'il la remonte sur les toits – et Harley le serre sans vouloir le lâcher.

Elle respire l'odeur musquée comme on sent l'odeur de la Ville.

« Pauvre… _petite idiote._ »

.

.

.

Elle avait les cheveux au vent, celui-ci qui lui giflait le visage en rafales, il y avait les lumières de la ville de Gotham et la musique au volume maximum, il y avait le rire psychotique qui montait et montait dans la voiture – le rire s'étouffe, fait monter ses hurlements jusqu'à la ville, qu'elle en soit baignée !

Il y a l'air ravi du Joker qui fait passer sa tête par la fenêtre, la secoue et hurle de rire lui aussi – et Harley réalise.

Ce rire c'est le _sien._

 _J'ai lu dans ton coeur et ton coeur est mien._

 _._

 _._

 _Le Clown hurle sa satisfaction, huh. Il n'y a plus qu'un… petit dé-sa-gré-ment à s'occuper._

 _I_ _l est possessif._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _In Loving Memory of_

 _For my beloved sister,_

 _Megan Quinzel._

 _14 juillet 1990- 01 avril 2018._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Au départ, Harleen avait été une étoile. Une des plus brillantes du firmament. Jusqu'à ce que le goudron parasite du Joker vienne s'infiltrer dans sa lumière, et que la jolie psychiatre finisse par tomber à son tour.

THE END

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The End... Ces deux mots qui sont toujours tristes pour une auteur :(_

 ** _Si vous avez des requêtes, des scènes à vouloir voir pour l'épilogue ou le BONUS n'hésitez pas ! :D_**

 _N'oubliez pas :_

 ** _Le rire reste le meilleur des médicaments !_**

 ** _(On le saura)_**


End file.
